El como Mikasa se enamoró de Jean
by Summer.RL
Summary: Jean está decidido a olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Mikasa, mientras que ella descubre que él ha estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo. ¿Cambiará esa información la forma en que ella ve a su compañero? Ubicado en los cuatro años del salto temporal en el manga. Esto es más que una historia de amor. TERMINADO.
1. Porque somos amigos

En el amor y la guerra todo vale, eso dice el dicho. Pero cuando tienes todo en contra -y vives librando una batalla contra unos seres que pueden, literalmente, comerte- pensar en entrar en una disputa por el amor de una mujer, ciertamente, pasa a segundo plano. O eso pensaba Jean cuando se dio cuenta que la adoración de Mikasa por Eren era algo imposible de quebrar. Si era amor propiamente tal o amor fraternal, no era relevante. Para él y su ser celoso, ambos decantaban en lo mismo. Para el Mikasa amaba a ese suicida y fin del asunto.

En fin, la verdad era que poco y nada podía hacer al respecto… que dejara de estar enamorado de ella. Sí, enamorado hasta las patas y no tenía vergüenza en admitir, al menos para sí mismo. Habían pasado tantos años ya y ese sentimiento era inamovible. Y lo intentó. Intentó que le gustara otra chica, pero habían pocas disponibles y, seamos sinceros, la escasa supervivencia lograba que ese mínimo de interés -algo forzado- terminara con su nuevo foco de atención en la barriga de algún titán. Crudo, pero cierto. Para Jean la palabra sutileza no existía.

Pues ahí estaba, como cuando esos sentimientos salían a flote, suspirando como un bobo sentado solo en un rincón mientras limpiaba su equipo de maniobras. Un poco más allá Mikasa hablaba algo con Eren y él le respondía con un poco de mala actitud. Al menos, con el pasar de los años, ya su odiosidad con ella había mermado bastante. Casi podía decirse que comenzaba a corresponder los sentimientos de Mikasa. Su hermana adoptiva o no, eso ya era irrelevante. Si se amaban no había nada que hacer. Después de todo no eran hermanos de sangre. Aunque no dejaba de ser algo perturbador.

Volvió a suspirar desviando la mirada a su labor. A nadie le parecía extraña su actitud, Jean era algo raro y, cada cierto tiempo, entraba en su fase introspectiva. Armin era el único quien parecía interesarse en ello, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos y concentrado como para acercarse a su amigo e intentar sonsacarle información.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que ante su último resoplido, Mikasa volteó hacia él. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Ella no era de las que se relacionara particularmente con él, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupara. Eran compañeros y, dentro de su introversión, lo consideraba su amigo. Para Mikasa los afectos no tenían mucho que ver con conversar o estar constantemente compartiendo con alguien. Para ella solo bastaba preocuparse por alguien y eso lo demostraba con acciones. Por ejemplo, salvarle el pellejo en algún enfrentamiento en el cual no estuviese pendiente de Eren.

Claro, Eren era su prioridad. Luego venía Armin y después de él, el resto de sus compañeros… sus otros amigos: Sasha, Connie y Jean. Sí, también eran sus amigos, pero Eren y Armin eran su familia.

Dejando en claro su relación con Jean, es hora de volver a la escena. Armin a su lado engrasaba uno de los engranajes de su equipo bastante concentrado. Se vio tentada en preguntarle si sabía qué le ocurría a Jean, pero no era de su incumbencia, pensó. Volvió a mirarlo y descubrió que él también lo hacía. Normalmente hubiese desviado la mirada, pero esta vez pensó que algo de apoyo a la distancia podía ser necesario. Así que se limitó a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. Ligera, nada que quebrara mayormente su semblante naturalmente serio. Su compañero le devolvió el gesto y volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Eren al notarla algo distraída.

Mikasa se acercó al oído de su amigo.

-Es Jean, creo que le pasa algo.

Jean volvió a resoplar a la distancia. Ahí estaban de nuevo. ¿Qué sacaba siquiera con deprimirse cada tanto por su afecto no correspondido? No debería afectarle. Era un hombre, un macho recio de tomo y lomo. Sí, todo un despliegue de testosterona vuelto una nenaza solo porque a Mikasa Ackerman él le importaba lo que un molesto goteo nasal. Comenzó a frotar el paño con demasiada fuerza. Ahí estaban los celos otra vez.

-¡Ey, cara de caballo! -exclamó Eren a la distancia -Cambia la cara o te traigo una zanahoria -bromeó.

Esa era la manera de Eren de animarlo. Joderlo hasta que se enfrascaran en una pelea absurda. Luego de sacar fuera sus frustraciones se sentirían mejor, ambos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste maldito suicida?

Lo consecuente era lo esperable. Ambos golpeándose como siempre. Era liberador partirle la cara a Eren, pero extrañamente no se sentía tan bien como siempre. Cuando Eren le dio un certero golpe en el ojo -no premeditado, pero Jean se movió justo cuando el puño iba a su mandíbula- se fue de trasero al suelo. Y ahí se quedó.

-Otra victoria a mi favor -Eren se sacudió las manos y le tendió una a Jean para alzarlo del piso -¿Mejor?

-Mejor.

-Anda por algo de hielo -recomendó Eren -Se va a poner feo.

Jean asintió y se retiró de la sala sintiéndose levemente mejor. Lo que duró un segundo antes de ver como Mikasa iba junto a Eren a comprobar que estuviera bien.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que acabar con ese sentimiento por Mikasa con carácter de urgente y, esta vez, para siempre.

Mikasa se volteó luego de constatar el estado de Eren, esperaba ver que efectivamente la rencilla hubiese tenido el efecto deseado en Jean, pero se marchó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido. Soltó un suspiro. Eren se la quedó mirando extrañado.

.

Dicen que cuando alguien quiere algo de corazón, la solución vendrá cuando menos se espere. Y cuando Jean ya evaluaba la posibilidad de enamorarse de un titán -sí, a veces tenía las ideas más locas- apareció la oportunidad.

Refuerzos llegaron desde la tropa estacionaria. Como siempre, más chicos que chicas, y las que llegaban usualmente eran bastante feas. No se engañaba, era algo exigente en ese aspecto aunque con esa cara no debería pedir mucho, ¿verdad? Siendo honestos no era un chico feo, pero suficientes veces lo habían llamado "cara de caballo" como para que su reflejo le pareciera menos agraciado de la realidad, muy a su pesar.

Pues bien, estaba en sus cavilaciones mientras montaba guardia con un par de chicos de la tropa estacionaria, hasta que la vio. Sí, una chica linda. Llegaba acelerada trayendo un galón de agua. De cara redonda y vivaces ojos claros, cabello pelirrojo que al sol brillaba como el mismo fuego y caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era bastante delgada, pero con la fuerza suficiente para cargar ese galón de agua. Esta era su momento.

Se movió rápido y la alcanzó antes que llegara hasta donde cargaban sus cantimploras.

-Te ayudo -dijo sin esperar respuesta y retiró el peso de sus manos.

-Gracias -respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa. Una linda y sincera sonrisa.

-No hay por qué.

Dejó el galón donde correspondía y la chica lo acompañó. La suerte seguía de su lado.

-Eres nueva -comentó lo obvio cuando se vio liberado.

-Sí… -respondió ella -Soy Milly, por cierto.

-Jean.

-Lo sé -dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-Ah…

El porqué sabía de su existencia solo logró que Jean pensara que la suerte seguía de su parte y que ésta era una señal. Milly era la chica que lograría sacarle a Mikasa del corazón, aunque tuviese que arrancárselo de cuajo y tirárselo a los titanes. Bueno, quizás eso era un poco dramático.

.

-Parece que Jean tiene una nueva amiga -comentó Sasha con cierta malicia al ver a su compañero sentarse junto a la chica nueva a la hora de la cena.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -preguntó Connie despistado buscando a Jean dentro de la multitud -Vaya, es linda -apreció ganándose un coscacho de Sasha.

Eren y Armin hicieron lo mismo que Connie y ambos asintieron. Era tan linda como para que Jean desistiera de tomar la cena con ellos y desistiera de intentar llamar la atención de Mikasa.

-Voy a joderlo -dijo Eren sobándose las manos con entusiasmo.

-No seas así -Mikasa lo detuvo por la muñeca -Déjalo. Jean no hace amigos fácilmente.

Claro que, ¿quién vio ese gesto de Mikasa? Sí, Jean. De reojo, mientras Milly le hablaba algo sobre la tropa estacionaria. Volvió a poner su atención en la pelirroja.

-Es muy linda… -murmuró Mikasa viendo a la chica a la distancia.

Todos se voltearon a verla. No, no a Milly, sino a Mikasa.

-Al menos así se le quitará la fijación que tiene contigo -se burló Connie, Sacha lo pellizcó en el brazo.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida. ¿Le gustaba a Jean? No, eso no podía ser, ambos eran amigos. Inconscientemente detuvo su mirada en Jean más de lo normal. Pero si realmente le gustaba, ¿por qué nunca lo notó?

-Claro que no le gusto a Jean -dijo más para sí que para sus amigos.

-Oh, claro que sí -continuó Connie ganándose otro pellizco de Sasha -¡Ya, déjalo!

Todos de rieron y la cena continuó como siempre. El tema pasó al olvido de todos, menos para Mikasa quien no dejaba de mirar a su amigo con la chica nueva. Le gustaba a Jean… vaya. Eso le parecía… lindo. Pero hasta cierto punto se sintió algo mal de no haber sido más amable con él. Si él tenía esos sentimientos por ella lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era ser más amable. Una forma de consideración hacia su interés con una cuota de agradecimiento, sí, y un poco de sentirse halagada. Era lindo que un amigo gustara de ella, nunca nadie había gustado de ella. Sí, era lindo. Quizás debería comenzar a ser más considerada con él.

.

-Hola Jean -lo saludó a la mañana siguiente dejando su bandeja frente a donde estaba sentado el muchacho.

-Hola Mikasa -respondió algo sorprendido que estuviera sola. Buscó con la vista a Armin o Eren, pero no se veían por ahí.

-¿Pasaste buena noche? -preguntó ella poniendo mantequilla en su trozo de pan.

-S-sí… -fue su respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo ella se preocupaba por su sueño? -¿Y tú?

-Bien…

El silencio cayó entre ellos como solía ser. Mikasa era de pocas palabras, más por timidez que por no querer hablar. Pero había decidido que sería algo más abierta con él.

-No tuve pesadillas -agregó acomodándose la bufanda justo bajo la boca como para poder beber de su té -¿Tú…? ¿Las tienes? -Jean parecía sorprendido -¿Pesadillas?

-A veces -asintió poniendo mermelada sobre la mantequilla de su pan. Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad -Queda bien… la mermelada con la mantequilla.

Mikasa fue quien asintió ahora.

-¿Y qué es lo que sueñas… cuando tienes pesadillas? -preguntó nuevamente.

-Titanes, generalmente -contestó metiéndose el pan en la boca.

-Sí… -murmuró Mikasa sintiéndose algo tonta, era la respuesta esperable -Yo también.

Jean masticó su pan intrigado por el repentino interés de Mikasa en entablar una conversación con él que superara el par de palabras. Ella era muy reservada y, honestamente, su presencia no hacía nada bien a su nueva motivación por olvidarse de sus sentimientos por ella. El corazón le latía acelerado y le costaba concentrarse en su desayuno.

Mikasa estaba satisfecha, no del desayuno, sino de poder haber hablado algo con él que no fuera sobre trabajo o escucharlo hablar con Armin. Para ella el silencio no era incómodo. Además estaban compartiendo el desayuno, era una buena manera de ser amable y demostrarte que, si bien ella no compartía el interés de él, le agradaba su compañía.

Ella no era de quienes tardaran demasiado en comer, por lo que pronto estuvo lista. Jean iba solo por la mitad.

-Fue genial hablar contigo, que tengas un buen día -dijo Mikasa tomando su bandeja y dirigiéndole otra de sus escuetas sonrisas.

-Sí… i-igualmente -respondió aún descolocado.

Mikasa salió del comedor dispuesta a comenzar otra jornada sintiéndose muy bien consigo misma. Jean le caía bien. Se volteó a verlo una vez más, para notar que la chica nueva tomaba su lugar. No pudo evitar quedarse tras la puerta. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero a ella parecía no pararle la lengua y él se reía. Lo veía hablarle y ella también reía. Ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír más amplio de lo normal. Tal parecía que Jean realmente había ganado una nueva amiga. Eso estaba bien, estaba muy bien. Solo esperaba que la chica nueva supiera ver lo genial que era su amigo. Porque Jean era genial, lo era.

.

 _No puedo evitar seguir escribiendo de este pairing. Quise darle un toque muy adolescente, un Jean algo torpe y una Mikasa extremadamente inocente. A pesar de lo que han vivido en el manga siguen siendo niños._


	2. Cuestión de prioridades

La tranquilidad que se respiraba últimamente no era lo mejor para la concentración en la batalla. Tal como había ocurrido hace poco más de un año, cuando llegaron a la costa, no había un solo titán a la vista. Ni uno solo. Aquello los había llevado a investigar cada rincón de, lo que habían descubierto, donde vivían era una isla y estaban completamente rodeados de mar. Justo después de una cuarta muralla. Precisamente tras de ella establecieron un nuevo cuartel.

Cuidaban la costa con atención, contando con aquellos refuerzos de la guardia estacionaria y los nuevos miembros de la legión. Sin duda los últimos éxitos habían vuelto a los exploradores muy populares entre los reclutas, engrosando sus filas.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan besado? -preguntó Sasha mirando a Jean y Milly a la distancia -Ya ni pasa tiempo con nosotros…

-¿Celosa? -bromeó Connie a su lado.

-¡Qué va! -exclamó -Solo que es raro verlo en ese plan -comentó dejando a un lado su equipo tridimensional.

-Es un maldito suertudo -volvió a bromear Connie -Es lo mejor que hemos visto después de Historia. Es tan… linda.

Sasha lo miró de reojo y soltó un bufido. Ya se estaba hartando de que la nueva se volviera el centro de atención de todos. No era por Jean, ni por Connie, ni por ninguno en específico. Y es que cuando se tiene tiempo libre, la naturalidad de la adolescencia comienza a surgir, porque a pesar de entregar sus corazones a la batalla, habían cosas que eran inevitables. Sí, el compararse con el resto.

Sasha desvió su mirada a Mikasa, quien escuchaba hablar a Eren y Armin. ¿Tendría ella sus mismos cuestionamientos? Y es que ella era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. Mal que mal eran las dos únicas chicas en la legión, sin contar a la comandante Hanji. Soltó un suspiro.

De reojo vio a Jean ponerse de pie y recoger su bandeja y la de Milly para dejarlas ordenadas en el sector de recepción. Con que su compañero era todo un caballero. Caballo caballero… se rió suave. Sinceramente, no sabía lo que esa chica le veía a Jean. Estaba bien feíto. Pero, para gustos, colores, ¿verdad?

A su lado, Mikasa también vio el movimiento de Jean y siguió a la _pareja_ hasta que salieron del comedor. ¿A dónde irían a esta hora? Después de la cena solían irse a dormir. En fin, no era de su incumbencia, ¿verdad? Soltó un suspiro. Jean había sido muy gentil con Milly y no era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así con ella.

-Muy bien -dijo Eren poniéndose de pie del otro lado de Mikasa -A la cama.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó a sus amigos, a lo que Armin se puso de pie.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando y luego a su bandeja. Esperaba que Eren pudiese leer la sutileza de su mirada, pero su amigo simplemente tomó la propia para dirigirse a dejarla en la mesa de lo sucio. Mikasa se puso de pie tomando su bandeja y caminó tras Armin, quien hablaba con Eren algo sobre un nuevo equipamiento que había llegado desde los muros.

.

Sasha se sentó en el borde de su cama para retirarse las botas. Mikasa se ponía el pijama en completo silencio, lo usual.

-Estoy harta -bufó Sasha finalmente. Mikasa la miró bajando la parte superior de su pijama -¿Tú no? -Mikasa solo la observó -Milly esto, Milly aquello -gruñó -No sé cual es la obsesión de todos por esa chica.

-Bueno -respondió corriendo las frazadas de su cama -Es linda y supongo que…

-¡Es como si no existiese otra chica que no sea ella!

Mikasa se metió en la cama. Sí, Sasha tenía razón. Últimamente todos parecían obnubilados con la chica nueva. Pero eso no era un problema, ¿verdad? Quizás Sasha estaba molesta por la cercanía con Jean.

-¿No te harta? -insistió Sasha.

Mikasa caviló.

-¿Es por Jean? -preguntó dudando si debía preguntar.

-¡No! -exclamó asustada que pudiese malinterpretarlo -Bueno… no específicamente por él. Si no por todos. Acaso… Por qué… ¿Por qué nunca han sido así conmigo? ¿Con nosotras?

Mikasa nunca se lo había cuestionado, porque ella no estaba para esas tonterías. Ella era una soldado, no era una tonta chica a la que los muchachos le importaran. Bueno, solo uno: Eren. Su atención estaba volcada solo en él, pero no de esa manera. Solo quería su seguridad y en esa necesidad de protegerlo, cualquier elemento que desviara su atención era eliminado.

-No deberías pensar en eso -dijo Mikasa algo severa -Somos soldados y hemos entregado nuestro corazón a la legión. El resto no es importante.

Sasha suspiró.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón -se metió en la cama y cruzó sus manos tras la nuca -Cuando era pequeña me gustaba ver a las parejas… No espiarlas -aclaró -Si no verlas interactuar. Siempre me llamó la atención eso de gustarse y quererse. De querer formar una familia en un mundo tan duro. A veces, quisiera que alguien se fijara en mí de esa manera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sería lindo -volvió a suspirar -Como Hanna y Franz -recordó ensoñada.

Mikasa simplemente calló. Sintió a Sasha rodar en la cama y apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Sin quererlo sus pensamientos volaron hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Sí, había notado cuanto se querían y cuidaban el uno del otro. Y así también había visto el sufrimiento de Hanna. No, ella no estaba dispuesta a ver morir a alguien a quien amara. Ella tenía a sus dos personas a quienes guardaba en su corazón y no podía permitirse alguien más en él.

Pero, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos fueron a parar a Jean. Si a él ella le gustaba, ¿significaba que él sufriría si a ella llegaba a pasarle algo? Seguro que sí. Soltó una espiración pesada. Ella también sentiría pesar si a él llegase a pasarle algo, pero dudaba que fuese a romperle el corazón como si fuese Armin o Eren. Eren… si Eren llegaba a faltarle, su vida se haría pedazos. Solo podría vivir o existir en vida asiéndose a su recuerdo.

Y aquello la hizo sentir mal. ¿Cómo no sentirse mal sabiendo que para alguien era importante, alguien que para ella no lo era tanto? Volvió a espirar pesado.

-Sasha…

Un 'hum' se escuchó en la oscuridad.

-Cualquier día, cualquiera de nosotros puede morir. ¿Acaso no temes perder a alguien a quien quieras?

-Al menos habré querido a alguien -murmuró -Y esa persona me habrá querido a mí… -suspiró.

Mikasa asintió aun cuando Sasha no podía verla. Y nuevamente pensó en Jean. ¿Acaso él no tenía miedo de perderla y por eso le gustaba? Digamos, algo seguro. Ella no era alguien fácil de derribar. Momento… Hace un par de años, cuando Berthold y Reiner capturaron a Eren, ella fue atrapada por ese titán. Repasó esa escena. Jean había ido contra el titán de una manera impulsiva, no a acabar con él, sino dispuesto a que simplemente la soltara. Un movimiento arriesgado y muy tonto. Ese titán pudo matarlo y él no pensó en eso, claramente.

Sin quererlo, el corazón se le hizo chiquito. Ella estaba tan concentrada en rescatar a Eren, que era lo que correspondía en ese momento. No solo movida por la misión, sino por mantenerlo con vida, a su lado como era su mayor deseo. Estaba tan concentrada en ella que no vio que un compañero había arriesgado su vida por ella.

No era como que otros no la hubiesen ayudado antes. Eren, Levi… y otros. Pero era diferente. A Jean ella le gustaba. No había sido por camaradería. Ciertamente Eren tampoco había sido movido por ello, pero Eren era su familia, eran lazos diferentes. Ella haría eso por él y lo había hecho tantas veces ya. Lo haría sin dudarlo.

Ciertamente ella había acudido en ayuda de sus compañeros varias veces, dentro de esos también de Jean. Pero no como él, porque si tuviese que elegir entre Eren y Jean ella no dudaría en ir por su mejor amigo, por su familia… y dejar a Jean a su suerte… a su muerte, sin remordimientos.

Y no supo porqué, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él la quería… y ella era capaz de dejarlo morir. Trataba de consolarse diciéndose que había acudido en su ayuda, que sí se preocupaba por él, que habían luchado juntos confiándose sus vidas… pero si eso significaba interponerse en su camino no dudaría en… dejarlo morir.

Y se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Pero, tal vez había una solución para ello. No podía prometer que pondría a Jean por sobre Eren, eso era imposible, pero sí podía ponerlo tras Armin, ¿verdad? Era una buena manera de corresponder a su preocupación y su afecto. Sí, desde ahora serían Eren, Armin y Jean. Era lo justo y lo correcto.

-Ay, cómo la detesto -escuchó a Sasha mascullar contra la almohada.

Mikasa se sonrió maliciosa como solo se permitía en soledad y cuando nadie pudiese verla. Sasha tenía esas cosas que le hacían gracia, claro que nunca lo admitiría frente a ella o los otros.

.

Para desgracia de Sasha, a la mañana siguiente Milly se apareció en su mesa con su respectiva bandeja. Fue Jean -obvio- quien la invitó a sentarse junto a ellos.

-¿Acaso no se calla? -le susurró a Mikasa, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Supongo que tiene mucho que comunicar -respondió por lo bajo revolviendo su café.

-Es una odiosa -masculló Sasha arrancando un trozo de su pan con los dientes denotando su molestia.

Frente a las chicas, la pelirroja reía de algo que había dicho Connie, haciendo gala de su cantarina carcajada y logrando que el muchacho la mirara con cara de baboso. Mikasa vio la molestia reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-Eren -la escuchó llamar a su mejor amigo -¿Cómo fue enfrentarte a los titanes cambiantes? Debió ser muy difícil… no es que dude de tus capacidades, claro.

Eren le respondía no de muy buena manera, ya sabía cómo le molestaba que le sacaran el tema, pero bastó un comentario dulce de Milly para que cambiara su actitud. Sin darse cuenta derramó parte de su café sobre su uniforme.

-¿Qué diablos? -exclamó Mikasa logrando que todos se voltearan hacia ella con curiosidad -Me manché -se disculpó secándose con una servilleta. Jean le alcanzó la propia -Gracias.

-Toma -le ofreció Milly la suya.

Mikasa se puso de pie.

-No, gracias. Iré a cambiarme.

Se alejó de la mesa y tomó un par de servilletas del mesón de servicio para secarse la camisa. Sasha la siguió con la mirada. Claro, Mikasa no había reaccionado hasta que vio a Eren prestarle atención a la odiosa de Milly. Volvió a prestar atención a sus compañeros y notó que la pelirroja parecía prestarle demasiada atención a Eren. Frunció el ceño. ¿No se suponía que le gustaba Jean?

-Milly -alzó la voz, la chica la miró -¿Tienes alguna intención en cambiarte a la legión?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Porque parece que te gusta demasiado relacionarte con los chicos de exploración -tomó su bandeja -Voy a ver en qué está Mikasa.

Se puso de pie de malas pulgas y dando pasos pesados dejó sus cosas antes de salir del comedor. Milly miró a los muchachos y ellos se alzaron de hombros.

-Parece que no le agrado… -murmuró Milly apenada bajando la vista a su desayuno.

-No les prestes atención -dijo Connie restándole importancia -¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué hay de nuevo en los muros?

Mientras la nueva acaparaba la atención con su relato, Sasha ingresaba a la habitación dando un portazo que logró que Mikasa diera un respingo mientras abotonaba su blusa.

-¿Ahora entiendes? -exclamó a su compañera.

-Solo es una chica agradable y alegre -respondió Mikasa poniéndose la bufanda cuando notó que estaba húmeda -Genial -bufó sacándosela.

-No, no lo es. A mí no me parece ni agradable ni alegre. ¡Solo quiere que todos le presten atención! ¡Te aseguro que ahora se nos pegará como la peste!

-Es amiga de Jean, deberíamos…

-¡No es amiga de Jean! -volvió a exclamar -Ella solo se le acercó para meterse en nuestro grupo -apuntó a Mikasa con un dedo.

-Bueno… quizás no tenga muchos amigos en la guardia y solo…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan comprensiva? -insistió Sasha. Mikasa iba a responder pero balbuceó -Deberías estar molesta.

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué debería estarlo según tú?

-Porque mira a Eren como si fuera comestible -respondió Sasha, Mikasa bufó -Verás que tengo razón -volvió a apuntarla con el dedo y Mikasa lo apartó de un manotón -Ya lo verás.

Salió de la habitación con la misma frustración con la que había ingresado, incluso peor, porque Mikasa no la había entendido. Bueno, qué iba a entenderla ella, si era una máquina de matar y poco parecía una chica. Volvió a abrir la puerta sorprendiendo a Mikasa.

-No deberías ser una soldado todo el tiempo -le dijo severa -¡Sé una chica alguna vez!

Volvió a cerrar. Mikasa alzó la vista implorando paciencia para soportar el arranque de su amiga. ¿Ser una chica? Si ella era una chica, una chica soldado que estaba muy por sobre las superficialidades de Sasha. Aunque, por un segundo, hubiera querido tener la atención que tenía Milly… ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Sasha le estaba pegando lo boba.

Y tuvo que tolerar las boberías de Sasha toda la semana que Milly se integró al grupo como una más.

.

.


	3. Víctimas de los humores

La adolescencia es un proceso natural por el que todo niño o niña debe pasar para convertirse en adulto. El interesante juego con el verbo "adolecer" era algo perverso, pero no menos divertido. Y gran parte de los que se encontraban en esa sala eran y adolecían la adolescencia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasha? -preguntó Armin a Mikasa en voz baja, al verla apartada de todos mientras su amiga pensaba en la próxima movida en el tablero de ajedrez.

Mikasa se alzó de hombros. Todas las actividades al aire libre habían sido suspendidas por el mal tiempo, excepto para aquellos que tenían guardia. Lo anterior terminó con muchos en el comedor mirándose las caras o viendo el temporal.

-Está algo sensible -respondió sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté -le sonrió su amigo -Desde que, por la mañana, se levantó de su lugar para tomar el desayuno sola… y nadie más la movió de ahí.

Lo que comenzó como una aversión hacia la pelirroja nueva adquisición del grupo de reclutas 104, terminó con una taciturna Sasha. Mikasa trataba, a su manera, de apoyar a la castaña escuchando sus alegatos y la lista de _defectos_ de Milly. Al principio le molestaba el cacareo de Sasha, ahora estaba… preocupada, tal vez.

-Está… muy sensible -insistió Mikasa. Armin soltó una suave carcajada al notar el tono de jugarreta de su amiga -Le molesta Milly -confesó.

-Y cómo no iba a molestarle si Connie parece embobado con ella -comentó de buen humor. Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad -No creíste que era por Jean, ¿verdad?

Caviló.

-Pasó por mi cabeza, lo reconozco. Se lo pregunté, a Sasha. Dijo que era algo en general… -miró a la castaña -Que sea por Connie tiene más sentido. Mucho más sentido. Se debe sentir desplazada… ella y Connie son inseparables.

Armin sonrió leve.

-Sasha está enamorada de Connie, Mikasa -aclaró viendo como el rostro de su amiga cobraba un dejo de intriga -¿No lo habías notado?

-No… -dijo investigando a Sasha con la mirada tratando de entender cómo se le pasó esa información -¿Qué rayos está pasando, Armin? De pronto todos salen con cosas como que a tal le gusta tal otro. Primero eso que le gusto a Jean, ahora que a Sasha le gusta Connie y que a él le gusta Milly -bufó y Armin le sonrió -¿En qué momento pasamos a convertirnos en unos pueblerinos comunes? Podrían atacarnos los titanes en masa a ver si terminan con esta estupidez -movió la torre al otro extremo del tablero.

-Adolescencia -destacó Armin con tono catedrático -Insoportable, pero ineludible. Aunque tienes razón -movió un peón en respuesta -Quizás deberían venir a atacarnos -sonrió malicioso -La vagancia solo trae la bacteria de la emocionalidad.

-¡Tropa de vagos! -exclamó Mikasa con un dejo de risa, Armin le sonrió -¿Acaso tú también..?

-¿Problemas de faldas? -preguntó y Mikasa saltó con el caballo sobre el alfil de su amigo -Me temo que la adolescencia no me ha atacado así. Siempre los hay más susceptibles. Supongo que es el mantener en algo la humanidad… o la normalidad. Todos somos víctimas de nuestros humores, en mayor o menor medida. Dicen que siempre hay un impulso que mantiene al ser humano. Por un lado, el miedo a la muerte propia o del ser querido…

-¿Y por el otro?

-El amor… erótico o no.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Movió el caballo nuevamente dejándolo lejos del peón de Armin.

-Pero, ¿no es el amor hacia los propios lo que hace querer evitar su muerte?

Armin caviló.

-Depende… ¿quieres su sobrevida porque quieres que vivan felices sin importar si tú vives o mueres o porque te sentirías solo sin ellos?

Mikasa lo vio mover la torre hacia su caballo.

-¿Ambas?

-Siempre hay una que prima -respondió Armin -Personalmente, lo mío es el miedo. No me refiero a la cobardía… o tal vez sí. Pero no es una cobardía de no enfrentarme a las dificultades, es la cobardía de no saber qué hacer si me hallo solo. ¿Podría, por mí mismo, encontrar una razón de sobrevivir en ausencia de quienes me entregan valor de hacerlo? El valor de valía… no de coraje.

-Muy filosófico -movió el alfil para enfrentar a la torre -No sé si soy la mejor persona para estos temas.

-Lo sé -sonrió amable -Pero Jean está en el muro -derribó al caballo de Mikasa.

-¿En el muro? Pero si no tiene guardia hasta después de almuerzo… -movió el alfil dejando el rey despejado. Cayó en su error demasiado tarde, Armin lo asechó con su torre -Tenía guardia conmigo y Eren.

-Jaque -miró triunfante a su amiga -Cambió su turno -informó al tiempo que Mikasa movía a la reina. Armin la tumbó con el alfil -Está tomando la guardia con Milly.

-Le debe agradar mucho -murmuró.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -inquirió el rubio viendo a Mikasa llevar sus dedos a un alfil, ella lo miró extrañada -¿Qué opinas de Milly?

La chica se alzó de hombros.

-Si a Jean le agrada supongo que a mí también, somos amigos y los amigos de los amigos son bienvenidos… supongo. No tengo nada en contra de ella. Aunque prefiero no hacerlo notar mucho -bajó la voz -Sasha la odia y quiere que yo también la odie. Códigos femeninos, no sé si me entiendes.

-Perfectamente.

Mikasa retiró sus dedos del alfil indecisa y movió al rey.

-Jaque Mate -exclamó Armin. Mikasa bufó al tiempo que Armin le entregaba el rey -Me diste batalla, te estás volviendo buena en esto.

Mikasa le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sasha.

-Nos entrenaron para matar, nos enseñaron desde niños a combatir… Pero nadie nos enseñó como lidiar con la naturalidad de la vida -murmuró Armin tomando el antebrazo de Mikasa -Necesita una amiga, alguien que la escuche y que también odie a Milly -agregó risueño -Ya se le pasará.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Porque me tiene agotada con el tema…

-Pues cuando Jean tenga los cojones de pedirle a Milly que sea su novia y deje de ser una "enemiga".

-¿Qué? -exclamó Mikasa logrando que medio comedor se volteara, se volvió roja y ocultó su rostro tras la bufanda -¿Acaso a Jean le gusta? -preguntó en voz baja -Yo… yo creía que eran amigos…

-Nunca te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? -rió Armin suave. Mikasa no salía de su sorpresa -¿Qué? Tu cara da miedo…

-Nada, es que no entiendo nada… -comenzó a empujar suavemente un peón con un dedo -No… no se suponía que yo… bueno… que…

Armin se sonrió enternecido.

-Bueno, no pensabas que Jean seguiría tras de ti toda la vida, ¿o sí? -comentó de buen humor.

-No -negó ligero -Es que recién me hacía a la idea que le gustaba a alguien. Sasha siempre se queja que nadie nos ve como más que un par de compañeras. Por eso está tan molesta con Milly… No creas que eso me afecta, porque no lo hace. Creo que es tonto, superficial y totalmente innecesario -Armin la miraba aun con ese gesto sonriente -Frente a los tiempos que estamos, ¿quién está para pensar en a quién le gustas?

-Te contradices, pero está bien -se cruzó de brazos -Siempre es agradable saber que alguien te admira, que significas más que un número o un uniforme en este lugar.

-Puede ser… -caviló Mikasa -Sasha dice que no tiene miedo de querer a alguien, aun cuando pueda perderlo en batalla. Dice que al menos habría querido a alguien y alguien la hubiese querido.

-Tiene razón, es un pensamiento muy romántico. No hay que olvidar que, ante todo, somos humanos. Los sentimientos son parte de nuestra esencia.

Mikasa asintió pensativa.

-Con que a Jean le gusta Milly -murmuró -Y parece que a ella también le gusta, ¿verdad? -Armin asintió -Entonces… supongo que está bien -sonrió leve -Entonces… si Milly muere al menos Jean habrá querido a Milly y Milly a él.

-Eso en el caso que sea Milly quien muera, Jean también puede morir…

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -exclamó Mikasa.

Eren ingresó por la puerta sacudiendo su abrigo. Caminó hacia sus amigos y se dejó caer junto a Armin sacudiendo su gorra sobre la cabeza del rubio. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el pelo y Mikasa se rió bajito.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Nada fuera de lo corriente -comentó Eren desganado -Al menos me libré del turno. ¿No es genial?

-Pero… -interrumpió Mikasa -Pensaba que tomaríamos el turno juntos…

Eren se alzó de hombros despreocupado.

-No esperarás que tome un turno después de un entrenamiento, Mikasa. ¡Qué ideas tienes a veces! -se rió divertido y le jaló la bufanda juguetón -Además Jean toma el mismo turno. No estarás sola.

-Lo cambió -informó Armin -Está de guardia ahora… con Milly -agregó burlón.

Mikasa se volvió hacia Sasha y la vio suspirar. Sasha necesitaba una amiga que también odiara a Milly. Ella no la odiaba, no podía odiarla, menos ahora que sabía que a Jean le gustaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a sus amigos quienes la miraban desde la distancia.

-¿Quieres jugar ajedrez conmigo, Sasha? -le preguntó con voz suave. Sasha la miró sorprendida, pero negó. -Entonces… ¿quieres que me siente contigo y… hablemos? -Sasha seguía sin decir nada -Odio a Milly -dijo finalmente y vio sonreír a la castaña.

-¿Quieres un té? -preguntó Sasha y Mikasa asintió -Iré por un par de tazones.

-De acuerdo.

A la distancia Eren miraba la escena con sorpresa mientras que Armin parecía satisfecho. Sasha regresaba a la mesa con dos tazones y los muchachos veían a la castaña comenzar a hablar haciendo muchos gestos, Mikasa solo la miraba con atención.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? -preguntó Eren extrañado.

-Sasha está celosa de Milly.

-Ya sabía que esa tipa solo iba a traer problemas. Le advertí a Connie que no fuese tan obvio en que le atrae.

-Además que a Jean le gusta… -agregó Armin.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? -ahora Armin era el sorprendido.

-A Jean no le gusta Milly. Quiere que le guste Milly, que es muy diferente. Se supone que tú eres su amigo, deberías haberte dado cuenta -se acercó al rubio en actitud confidencial -No te puede gustar alguien de verdad si estás enamorado de alguien más. Simple lógica.

Armin no salía de su sorpresa.

-No sé qué me tiene más sorprendido, que no te importe que Jean ande tras Mikasa o que te sea tan fácil leerlo.

Del otro lado del comedor, Sasha seguía expeliendo el odio que sentía por Milly. Que Milly esto, que Milly aquello. Mikasa simplemente escuchaba.

-¿Puedes creer que Jean haya cambiado su turno para acompañarla? -exclamó la castaña.

-Bueno, le gusta -respondió Mikasa con tranquilidad.

-Pero si siempre busca tomar sus turnos contigo y ahora resulta que aparece esa tonta y se le olvida que existes. ¿Acaso no te molesta?

Mikasa la miró un segundo antes de responder. Realmente no le importaba, si eso hacía que su amigo viviera ese "querer" del que tanto hablaba Sasha. Pero si quería seguir apoyando a su amiga tenía que acompañarla en su molestia.

-Claro que me molesta -respondió y notó un brillo en el rostro de Sasha -Ahora tendré que tomar el turno sola, Eren se libró de él. Al menos antes Jean hubiese estado conmigo. Milly me está quitando a un amigo.

-Tomemos el turno juntas, amiga -Sasha la tomó de las manos -Esa Milly no nos va a destruir. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Puede que nos quite a nuestros amigos, pero no puede contra nosotras.

Mikasa asintió.

-Gracias, Sasha.

Eran unas "gracias" honestas. Se sintió muy apoyada por la castaña, pero no sabía que la más apoyada realmente era Sasha. Sin quererlo Milly había despertado el instinto más básico en ambas chicas: la solidaridad de género.

-Si quiere arrebatarnos a Connie y Jean tendrá que vérselas primero con nosotras -determinó Sasha.

Mikasa hizo un gesto reticente. Así como arrebatárselos era algo extremo. A ella no le importaba si Jean encontraba a esa persona especial en Milly. Ella solo quería que él fuera feliz, era lo mínimo que podía desearle después de saber de ese afecto que él sentía por ella. No, de ese afecto que él sintió por ella. Ante ese pensamiento algo le molestó en el pecho.

Quizás sí le molestaba que Milly estuviera metiéndose en su grupo de amigos y rompiendo el equilibrio que tanto les costó obtener.

.

Si había algo que a Jean le gustaba de la cuarta muralla era la vista hacia el océano. Aquello sumado a la tormenta daba una vista…

-Impresionante

Escuchó a su lado y se volteó, Mikasa se acomodó la capa que el viento había logrado correr de su cabeza.

-¿Cambio de turno? -preguntó Jean al ver a Sasha prácticamente corretear a Milly, quien se encontraba a unos metros de él -Se me pasó muy rápido.

-¿Con este clima? -exclamó Mikasa.

-Créeme que esta vista te distrae -respondió volviendo la mirada al océano -No me canso de mirar el mar. Cuando Armin hablaba de él me parecía ya conocerlo. Mi primera impresión fue… wow -exclamó y Mikasa sonrió -Pero no deja de sorprenderme.

-Armin y tú hablan mucho… -murmuró -Los escucho, cuando hablan. Es… como si hablaran el mismo idioma.

Jean se sonrió.

-Todos lo hacemos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -insistió Mikasa -Hoy estuvimos hablando con Armin… Me dijo que, ya que tú no estabas, podría filosofar conmigo.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo eso? -preguntó girándose y revisando el arnés antes de emprender la marcha -Sumergirse en el mundo de Armin es toda una aventura.

-Sí… te hace pensar.

-Eso está bien.

Mikasa lo vio buscar a Milly con la mirada, la chica caminaba hacia ellos.

-Armin -se apresuró en decir -Dijo algo sobre las razones de mantenerse con vida… o algo así entendí -Jean asintió -Dijo que habían dos… y me preguntó cuál me movía.

-Ese Armin y sus preguntas capciosas. No le prestes demasiada atención.

-Sí, pero… no supe qué responder.

-Eso pasa -dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿C-cuál te mueve a ti?

Milly llegó hasta ellos impidiendo que Jean pudiese darle una respuesta a Mikasa.

-Vamos, Jean -exclamó rodeándose con los brazos y frotándolos -Hace frío -su labio hizo un puchero -Necesito un té bien caliente.

-Entonces, un té para la señorita -fue la respuesta de Jean. Inmediata, sin siquiera tener que pedir más que con ese puchero y sus ojos grandes.

Milly dejó escapar una risita cantarina y se le colgó al muchacho del brazo.

-Nos vemos luego, Mikasa -se despidió ella -Vamos, Jean -dijo con ese tonito meloso.

Mikasa los vio caminar hasta el borde interno del muro, Jean le hizo una seña de despedida. El viento arremetió con gran fuerza, logrando descubrirles la cabeza a ambos muchachos. Jean acomodó la capucha de Milly y, paso seguido, le atrapó la nariz de manera juguetona. La pelirroja se rió. Mikasa se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda afirmando la capucha con una mano. Los vio perderse de un salto.

-Mírenlos, nada más -gruñó Sasha a su lado -Los tortolitos -suspiró pesado -Nunca hubiese pensado que Jean podía ser tan… dulce -miró a Mikasa con malicia.

La morena se quedó mirando a su compañera. Sasha cambió su gesto pícaro a uno melancólico y se volteó hacia el mar. Mikasa la imitó.

-Se supone que yo le gustaba, ¿verdad? -murmuró logrando que Sasha le prestara atención -Entonces… ¿por qué nunca me trató como a Milly?

-No le diste chance de hacerlo -fue sincera -Tu mundo gira en torno a Eren y Armin, Jean no es tonto. Frente a Eren no podía competir.

Mikasa se sonrojó violento, pero el frío que azoraba sus mejillas lo ocultó bien.

-Te equivocas, Eren no…

Sasha asintió. No quiso insistirle en que nadie le creía.

-¿Sabes algo, Mikasa? Como que siento culpa -la miró fijo -Eras más tú cuando eras solo una soldado -la tomó del brazo -Pero me agrada más cuando somos amigas, no solo compañeras de trabajo -dijo en tono cómplice, pero su rostro se volvía severo -Voy a destruirte, Milly Koch. Por quitarme a mi mejor amigo y por quitarle el admirador a mi mejor amiga…

Se volvió hacia el interior de la isla y al cuartel. Lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Eres zorra muerta -gritó bien fuerte, pero el viento impidió que se le escuchara más allá del muro -¡Bien muerta!


	4. La bella bestia

_He regresado con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Nunca pensé que llegara a tener más de cuatro, pero se me alargó jeje._

 _Muchas gracias a todos quien me han dejado comentarios, han dado favs y follow. De verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que les guste esta historia y la estén disfrutando tanto como yo. No sé si respondía a todos sus comentarios, pero si no lo hice me disculpo y les hago saber lo mucho que me alegran._

 _No les quito más tiempo y los dejo leer esta nueva entrega._

.

.

" _Me gustaba ver a las parejas"_

Las palabras de Sasha se repetían en su mente aquella tarde en que se descubrió a sí misma sin poder quitarle la vista a Milly y Jean mientras charlaban en una banca dispuesta en el exterior del cuartel.

Hasta donde ella sabía no eran pareja aun, pero Armin había dicho que Jean estaba _cortejando_ a la pelirroja. Podía notar que era muy amable con ella, que buscaba siempre una oportunidad para tocarla de manera inocente o para estrechar la distancia entre ellos. Ahora mismo estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. ¿De qué hablarían?

De pronto él se puso de pie y se retiró. Mikasa vio a la distancia que Connie esperaba a Jean y pronto ambos se perdieron al interior del cuartel.

Milly se volteó y vio a Mikasa de pie a unos pasos de ella. Le sonrió y se le acercó.

-Hola -la saludó con su voz cantarina -Tan solita -exclamó -¿Y Eren?

-Entrenando con Armin.

-¡Ah!

El silencio reinó entre ellas, como solía ser alrededor de Mikasa.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Eren? -volvió a interrogar la pelirroja.

-Desde los diez años.

-Ah… -murmuró y acortó la distancia de manera cómplice -Son muy amigos, lo he notado. Siempre andas con él… y con Armin. Son muy cercanos, ¿verdad? -Mikasa asintió -Eren es muy simpático, muy agradable…

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-Sí… Jean también lo es. Armin, Connie y Sasha también lo son. Todos son mis amigos.

-Entiendo -respondió Milly -Pero Eren es mucho más especial para ti, ¿verdad? Parece que le tienes un afecto diferente al resto… -su mirada fue cómplice -¿Estás enamorada de él?

Mikasa frunció el ceño. ¿Qué de creía esa niñata en preguntarle algo tan privado? Ellas no eran amigas y Sasha la odiaba… eso era un "no" aun más rotundo. Pero algo tenía Milly, algo inocentón, dulce y… convincente.

-Eren es como mi hermano -sentenció con seguridad, aun sin saber muy bien porqué respondió a aquella pregunta.

-Ah… Disculpa, pensaba que te gustaba -comentó risueña -¿Y…? ¿Sabes si a Eren le gusta alguien?

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces. Ella no era alguien de pensamiento muy rápido. Era serena y pausada. Lo suyo era pensar y rumiar cada idea que cruzaba por su cabeza. No era algo producto de la pérdida de sus padres, ella siempre había sido así.

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Eren está demasiado concentrado en su deber como para prestar atención a esas superficialidades -fue seca.

-Tomaré eso como un no -dijo Milly cantarina -Gustar de alguien no es superficial. Es de lo más normal. Siempre hay alguien que llama a la atención… y no está mal. Querer tener una relación más estrecha con alguien… besarse, las caricias, alguien que te quiera. Es simplemente hermoso -dijo ensoñada -Nunca has tenido novio supongo…

-No.

-¡Por eso no sabes! -rió suave -Yo he tenido dos novios y créeme que es increíble. Lástima que ambos ya no están entre nosotros. Mala suerte… -suspiró con una afectación que a Mikasa le pareció falsa -Ser querida es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Sensación maravillosa. Mikasa podría enumerar ciento de ellas, pero usualmente iban unidas a algún momento triste. El cómo se sentía querida por sus padres, que luego fueron asesinados de la manera más cruel. Luego el afecto de parte de Grisha y Carla… y la muerte horrible que su segunda madre sufrió. La felicidad de saber a Eren a salvo, pero sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos años. Que el mismo poder que lo salvó era el que lo condenaba.

Lo único maravilloso que Mikasa conocía sin tener consecuencias aberrantes era...

-Como matar un titán -la voz de Mikasa sonó titubeante.

Milly se largó a reír.

-Con que es cierto lo que dicen de ti -su carcajada era cantarina -La soldado perfecta. ¿Acaso no hay una chica detrás de esa militar? No eres una chica fea. Tienes un rostro diferente al resto de nosotras… debe haber algunos a quienes les gusten tus facciones, son exóticas. Deberías potenciar eso, y ser algo menos… masculina. No sé, dejar que los chicos se te acerquen. Tu aspecto es bastante intimidante, como eres alta y… grande -hizo un gesto de fuerza -Muchos deben pensar que podrías aniquilarlos con un solo golpe. Pero si te interesa… podría presentarte a un par de muchachos, sé que les gustarías.

-No, gracias.

Iba a retirarse, pero Milly la detuvo por la muñeca.

-¡Ay, no! Te molestó lo que dije. Discúlpame, Mikasa. A lo mejor… te gustan las chicas. Te he visto que eres muy cercana a Sasha.

-¿Qué mierda? ¡No! Sasha es… mi mejor amiga.

-Ay… yo casi no tengo amigas. Y se nota que no le agrado a ella. Es tan triste -sacó un pañuelo de su uniforme -Pero me gustaría que nosotras fuéramos amigas, Mikasa -la tomó de las manos -Después de todo eres la mejor amiga de Eren…

-Y soy amiga de Jean.

-Ay sí, Jean… es adorable, ¿verdad? Un encanto -suspiró. Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio -Bueno, te dejo. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender… -la soltó suave -Por cierto… ¿crees que le agrade al resto de tus amigos? Quisiera llevarme bien con todos.

Mikasa asintió por reflejo y sin más Milly se retiró. Mikasa la siguió con la mirada dando con su reflejo en una de las ventanas de cuartel. Se llevó las manos al rostro estudiándose en silencio.

" _No eres una chica fea"_

Era diferente al resto de las chicas, eso lo sabía. Más de alguna persona se lo dijo alguna vez. Para ella, su aspecto era normal hasta que llegó a Shinganshina y muchos la miraban con reticencia. Pronto fue Carla quien le comentó el porqué: no había más asiáticos como ella hace muchos años. Ver a alguien como ella no era frecuente. No se lo cuestionó mucho, quizás solo al comienzo cuando los chicos del barrio le decían cosas hirientes al respecto, situación que controló con un buen par de golpes… pero las palabras de Milly trajeron esos recuerdos de regreso. Y no eran agradables.

Recordó cuando en silencio en su habitación en casa de los Jaeger lloraba por los insultos. Podía que hacia afuera ella pareciese muy fuerte y que, con el tiempo, se hubiese vuelto impenetrable, pero había un fibra en ella muy sensible… enterrada en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y ese día salió a flote mientras miraba su reflejo y una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

.

.

Había algo que Mikasa no le estaba contando, aunque eso no era novedad, pero la preocupaba. Todo comenzó hacía un par de días, cuando la descubrió observándose al espejo de la habitación que compartían. Vestía solo la ropa de entrenamiento y se miraba fijo.

Sasha regresaba del baño con su cuerpo y cabello envueltos en toallas. Se sentó en la cama y buscó su pijama bajo al almohada. Cuando estuvo vestida desenredó la toalla de su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo con cuidado. Mikasa la miraba con atención.

-Me gusta tu cabello, Sasha -le dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Gracias -respondió a castaña algo extrañada -El tuyo también es muy bonito. Es tan oscuro y diferente -le sonrió.

La conversación terminó en ello, pero no fue la última vez que notó que algo le ocurría. Mikasa no era alguien alegre, pero tenía sentido del humor, algo perverso, pero lo tenía. Además de ser alguien que se mostraba muy segura… pero algo había cambiado.

-En parejas -ordenó el capitán Levi en el entrenamiento -Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy diferente esta vez. Los equipos de maniobras no nos serán útiles si no saben enfrentarse uno a uno. Esto será sin armas.

Sasha inmediatamente hizo pareja con Mikasa, Jean con Armin, Connie con Eren… lo usual. Siempre rotaban entre ellos. Pero el capitán llegó hasta ambas chicas.

-Ackerman -llamó a Mikasa -Irás con Henrick.

Mikasa asintió. Henrick era un hombre de unos veintitantos de la guardia estacionaria. Conocido por ser el más fuerte de todos ellos. Otro tipo de la guardia fue designado para entrenar con Sasha. Connie observó el cambio a la distancia con un gesto de molestia, que dejó pasar cuando Eren lo pilló.

-¡A trabajar! -exclamó Levi.

Golpes iban e venían. Puños y patadas, llaves se armaban y desarmaban. Algunos enfrentamientos estaban más peleados que otros, como el de Mikasa con Henrick. Pronto muchos dejaron sus propias pequeñas batallas para observar a ambos muchachos.

Henrick era fuerte, pero rápido. Mikasa, como siempre, impecable. Sus reflejos eran perfectos y bloqueaba cualquier intento de alcance, pero el joven no se quedaba atrás. Levi observaba el enfrentamiento con orgullo.

Pronto Henrick estuvo en el suelo jadeante, Mikasa detuvo el último remate y le tendió la mano a su compañero para alzarlo.

-¡Yo sigo! -exclamó otro de la guardia alto y fornido.

Mikasa se puso en guardia. Poco les importó a todos la orden original del capitán y uno a uno los combatientes de Mikasa iban cayendo al suelo. La fuerza de la chica los hacía volar en dirección al suelo.

-¡Es una máquina! -exclamó un muchacho impresionado.

-¡Dale duro, Prinsko! -gritó un tipo de la guardia al contrincante -Olvídate que es una chica.

-Ackerman no es una chica -comentó otro -Es una bestia. ¡Mira esos movimientos!

Prinsko cayó al suelo. Todos se reiron y otro muchacho se puso frente a Mikasa.

-Vamos, Ackerman -movió su mentón de modo agresivo y se puso en guardia -Veamos si puedes conmigo.

Y uno a uno todos quienes quisieron enfrentarse a ella eran derrotados dando mayor o menor pelea. Pero Sasha notaba algo diferente en el rostro de su amiga. Si antes había en ella orgullo ante sus triunfos, ahora su rostro se veía cada vez más triste.

-Esa chica da miedo…

-Quisiera pelear como ella, pero no con ella -bromeó otro.

-¡Vamos, Peter! -gritó una chica al actual combatiente -Dale duro. ¡No te controles! ¡No es una chica!

 _No es una chica_

Y Mikasa cayó al suelo. Peter no midió su último golpe que se dirigió a la nariz de Mikasa por inercia.

-¡Lo siento, Ackerman! -exclamó Peter arrodillándose junto a ella, Mikasa se incorporó -Disculpa… no fue mi intención.

Pero el resto se reía… salvo los de la vieja 104. Sasha miraba a su amiga sin dar crédito a lo acababa de pasar. Mikasa había perdido. Tampoco ninguno de sus amigos parecía creer la escena. Pero antes que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara, Sasha corrió hasta Mikasa y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos a ponerte hielo -dijo jalando suave, pero Mikasa se mantuvo quieta -Mika…

-¿Quién es el siguiente? -exclamó con el ceño fruncido y con visible ira. Todos se miraba entre ellos -¿Quién? ¿Quién tiene los cojones?

Pero todos guardaron silencio.

-¿¡Quién!? -gritó fuera de sí.

-Yo.

Milly se puso frente a ella con su actitud dulce e inocentona. Todos exclamaron asombrados. ¿Cómo Milly se iba a enfrentar a Mikasa? ¡Iba a destruirla! Milly era débil en comparación con Mikasa, era batalla perdida de antemano.

-Vamos, amiga -le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y se puso en guardia -No nos haremos daño…

-Suficiente.

Jean salía de la multitud y se puso entre ambas chicas.

-Sasha lleva a Mikasa a la enfermería -le dijo a su amiga -Milly, retoma el entrenamiento con Francis.

-Vamos, Mikasa -Sasha volvió a tirar del brazo de su amiga.

Mikasa aprentó los dientes mirando a Jean con ira. ¿Qué mierda se metía él en sus batallas? ¿Tanto miedo tenía que le reventara a la cara a Milly?

-¡No! -exclamó Mikasa -Voy a pelear con ella.

-No -repuso Jean con firmeza -Esta muestra innecesaria se acabó aquí, Mikasa -se acercó a ella -No te expongas más, suficiente.

Levi se acercó a los chicos.

-Braus, Ackerman, a la enfermería. El resto a lo suyo.

Mikasa se dejó arrastrar por Sasha mientras los chicos volvían a armar sus parejas. Milly soltó un bufido bastante remilgón logrando que Jean se la quedara mirando.

-Yo quería pelear con ella… -hizo un puchero.

Pero su actitud no tuvo el efecto deseado en el muchacho, quien usualmente le hubiese sonreído y tener algún gesto tierno con ella.

-Con Mikasa no te metas -dijo firme.

-Pero si ella quería pelear, Jean. A ella le gusta. ¿Ves cómo quería luchar con todos? Solo quería…

-Con Mikasa no y no voy a volver a repetirlo.

Milly hizo un puchero y vio a Jean marcharse dentro del cuartel, seguido del resto de la antigua 104. Levi a la distancia observó como todo su escuadrón se retiraba. _Maldita adolescencia_ , masculló.

.

.

Sasha tenía una bolsa fría sobre la nariz de Mikasa, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. Sasha tampoco sabía qué decir, pero parloteaba sin sentido de todos modos.

-Debiste romperle la cara a esa odiosa. Hubiese sido la guinda de la torta -comentó sacando la bolsa y mirando la nariz inflamada de su amiga -¿Qué carajos pretendía poniéndose frente a ti?

Eren abrió la puerta suavemente, tras de él Armin asomaba su cabeza.

-Impecable como siempre -comentó Eren de buen humor -Este golpe fue un simple descuido. Entiendo tu molestia… si quisieras los hubieses dejado a todos en el suelo.

Pero la molestia de Mikasa no iba por ese lado. ¡Si todos creían que era una bestia en eso se convertiría!

-Si Jean el baboso no hubiese intervenido…

-No, Eren -interrumpió Armin -Jean hizo bien.

Sasha se quedó mirando al rubio sorprendido. Claro, defendiendo al héroe de la estúpida Milly. ¡El valiente caballero! ¡Qué idiotez!

-Ese solo no podía ver la cara de su linda Milly con una bolsa sobre la nariz -bufó.

Armin negó suavemente. Mikasa seguía en silencio, pero soltó una espiración profunda.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó Armin.

-Es solo la nariz -respondió -No duele realmente.

Armin asintió, pero tal como Sasha detectaba algo diferente en la actitud de Mikasa. Estaba molesta, sí, pero era una molestia que no sabía interpretar. Ahí todos estaban malinterpretando todo. Eren creía que Mikasa estaba molesta por perder frente a Peter, Sasha creía que estaba molesta porque interrumpieron su batalla con Milly, cosa que realmente quería ver. Pero Armin sabía que Mikasa no se iba a descontrolar por perder contra a un compañero, ni mucho menos molestar por no poder enfrentarse a una compañera inferior en desempeño a ella si ya era batalla ganada de antemano.

-Bueno -comentó Eren -Si ya estás mejor deberíamos regresar antes que el capitán Levi se moleste.

-Sí -respondió Armin, sabiendo que Mikasa no iba a lograr ordenar su mente aún -Sasha, ¿te quedas con ella?

-Claro.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y cerraron la puerta. Afuera Connie y Jean los miraron esperando alguna información.

-Todo bien -dijo Eren con un gesto pacífico -Una nariz hinchada y un ego maltrecho. Nada que no se mejore con un poco de tiempo.

-Genial -comentó Connie alegre -¿Y Sasha?

-Preocupada por su amiga -respondió Armin.

Eren les hizo un gesto para iniciar la marcha, pero Jean no se movió. Eren lo tomó de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Anda, Jean. No es el momento para reclamarle que casi le partió la madre a tu chica.

Pero antes que pudiera detenerlo, Jean abrió la puerta sin anunciarse. Eren masculló un par de maldiciones a su amigo.

-¡Ah, no! -exclamó Sasha al verlo entrar y cerrar la puerta -Tú no. Sape sape -le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se retirara, como si se tratara de las gallinas de su vieja cabaña -Fuera.

-Mikasa -habló el muchacho sin prestar atención a Sasha. La chica siquiera lo miró -Quiero hablar contigo, seré breve… -Mikasa no respondió -Sasha, ¿nos dejas un momento?

Sasha miró a Mikasa y ella asintió suave. La castaña salió de la enfermería.

Jean acercó una silla a la camilla donde Mikasa estaba quedando frente a ella. La chica de retiró la bolsa de la cara.

-No iba a golpearla… no fuerte al menos -bufó.

-Los golpes son normales en los entrenamientos, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Cada cual ve con quien se enfrenta y tiene que asumir las consecuencias de ello. No es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Entonces? -parecía sorprendida.

-Somos amigos, ¿verdad? -ella asintió -Y los amigos se dicen las cosas, aunque tampoco soy del que se las calle. También sé que no tenemos la confianza suficiente, que no soy Eren ni Armin… ni Sasha, gracias a Dios -exclamó tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pero Mikasa seguía seria -No quiero ser imprudente contigo, pero me disculparás si...

-¿Vas a advertirme que no me meta con Milly? Créeme que no es necesario. Es tu amiga y no me inter…

-Peter es un inútil y sus habilidades no se comparan con las tuyas -la interrumpió -Tu concentración siempre ha sido impecable y tu autocontrol también. Hoy pasó algo en que ambas cosas fallaron. No tienes que enfrentarte a todos para demostrarnos que estamos muy por debajo de ti y eso lo sabes.

Mikasa asintió y desvió la mirada.

-Y no eres mejor que nosotros porque no seas como nosotros… -continuó -Es porque eres increíblemente capaz, porque tienes un don que ninguno posee y eso es admirable. No tienes que prestarte para el entretenimiento de los demás. No eres una máquina ni una bestia de batalla… eres Mikasa, la mejor soldado de toda esta tropa de ineptos y me cuento entre ellos -hizo una pausa -No te expongas.

-No me expongo… solo… Solo les doy lo que quieren… de mí.

Guardó silencio volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Pestañeó pesado. Jean la observaba en silencio.

-Una tipa dijo "no es una chica" -continuó Mikasa en un murmullo -Que soy una bestia… un monstruo. Eso es lo que quieren…

Jean pudo ver una profunda tristeza en los ojos de Mikasa. Esa mirada siempre calma y profunda, ahora estaba sumida en melancolía.

-Mikasa… -ella lo miró y volvió a pestañear pesado -Lo que el resto opine o crea de ti no es importante. Si fuese por eso hace tiempo que yo me hubiese ido a dormir al establo y llevaría a algún idiota en mi espalda.

Mikasa le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. La había visto sonreír en algunas ocasiones, y siempre le había parecido la imagen más hermosa de todo el mundo. Se alegraba de ser él quien hubiese podido hacer nacer esa sonrisa en sus labios.

-No eres una máquina ni una bestia -dijo con voz baja -Eres una chica… eres la chica más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida.

No hubo tartamudeos ni sonrojos de su parte. Simplemente salió como lo más natural del mundo. Y se sintió bien… muy bien.

-Quizás no te importe mucho lo que yo piense, pero…

-Lo hace -exclamó de pronto y precipitado. Pero al darse cuenta de ello, Mikasa calló -Me… me importa… -lo miró totalmente sonrojada -Gracias.

-No hay por qué.

La puerta se abrió y Sasha volvía a ingresar con una tiesto pequeño que contenía una mazamorra de curioso color.

-Esto desinflamará esa nariz -anunció dejando el tiesto sobre la camilla junto a Mikasa.

Jean se puso de pie.

-Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más salió de la enfermería. Sasha tomó una venda y la llenó de ungüento. Le indicó a Mikasa que se tendiera en la camilla y ella accedió sin chistar. Plantó la cataplasma sobre su nariz.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería el cara de caballo? ¿Advertirte que no te metieras con su noviecita? -Mikasa guardó silencio -¿Ah?

-Nada…

Sasha no insistió, pero entre la venda en el rostro de su amiga vio sus ojos brillar de una manera muy diferente. Ya no traía ese gesto taciturno ni esa sombra en su mirada.

-Y no tiene cara de caballo…

-¿Qué? -preguntó la castaña.

-Jean. No tiene cara de caballo.

-Ese golpe en la nariz te llegó al cerebro -bromeó Sasha y se sentó en la silla en la que antes estuvo sentado Jean.

.

.

Luego del desayuno al día siguiente, Mikasa vio detenida su marcha hacia la oficina del capitán Levi que la había mandado a llamar. Milly estaba frente a ella con un gesto compungido.

-Mikasa, quiero pedirte disculpas -dijo con sus grandes ojos claros húmedos -No quise provocarte ayer. Solo quería entrenar contigo…

La morena enarcó una ceja.

-Sí… -fue su respuesta.

-Si te molesté, espero que puedas perdonarme. Somos amigas y no quisiera que esto empañara nuestra amistad, o la del resto del grupo. ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa guardó silencio y asintió. Milly lograba siempre desconcertarla. Se vio abrazada por la pelirroja, quien la apretujó sin que Mikasa la correspondiera. La besó en la mejilla, le sonrió amplio y se retiró a saltitos.

Mikasa la siguió con la mirada para verla encontrarse con Jean a unos metros, se le colgó del brazo y él le sonreía amplio. Lo vio pasar una mano de forma cariñosa por la cabeza de la pelirroja y ordenar su cabello largo.

Mikasa tragó saliva espesa la que pasó con esfuerzo por su garganta.

 _Si yo soy la chica más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, ¿por qué la acaricia a ella… y no a mí?_

 _No a mí._

.

.

 _Ay, me dio penita Mikasa. ¿Alguien más odia a Milly? Porque yo lo hago con todo mi ser._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	5. La muñeca del escaparate

_Porque uno es ninguno, como se dice por ahí. Así que viene otra actualización seguida, ¿verdad? Espero que les guste y gracias por su gran apoyo! Les responderé sus bellos reviews a la brevedad._

 _No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto -bufó Mikasa ayudando a entrar unas cajas que llegaron desde los muros.

Sasha dejó las propias en el piso de la bodega y se sacudió las manos. Mikasa dejó sus cajas sobre las de Sasha.

-Tampoco es tan terrible -dijo Sasha de buen humor -Las cosas han estado tan tranquilas que amerita bajar un poco la guardia, ¿no crees?

-Claro que no -respondió Mikasa poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Sasha palmoteó suave la espalda de su amiga.

-Relájate un poco -dijo animada -Se cumple un año desde que recuperamos el muro -comentó ilusionada -En seis meses hemos conformado un cuartel en la costa. Y en seis meses no hemos visto un maldito titán -la codeó juguetona -Nos merecemos un día de celebración. Además, la Reina invita -le guiñó un ojo.

Mikasa suspiró pesado.

-¿Desde cuándo somos unos malditos pueblerinos que necesitan estas cosas y…?

-Ah, ah, ah -la cortó Sasha negando con un dedo frente al rostro de Mikasa -Menos mañas y más diversión.

-A veces me recuerdas a Milly…

La castaña se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto de sufrimiento.

-Me dueles, Mikasa. Eres la peor amiga del mundo.

-Y soy la única que tienes, así que te aguantas -respondió con un tono de broma sin quitar su rechazo al entusiasmo de Sasha -Al menos tendremos una expedición después de esta mierda.

-A Historia le dolería mucho escucharte. Y voy en serio. Eres la única que no parece entusiasmada con la fiesta.

-Yo y el capitán Levi.

-Asumo que debe ser el encanto de los Ackerman entonces -bromeó.

Mikasa iba a responder para cuando ingresaron un par de chicas de la guardia estacionaria con otras cajas. Las apilaron en un rincón.

-¿Ya tienes listo qué vas a usar? -preguntó una a la otra.

-Mamá me envió un vestido muy lindo. Luego te lo muestro… ¿y tú?

-Brandy me prestará uno de los dos que encargó a Ernst la última vez que fue a los muros. ¡Es precioso!

Sasha miró a Mikasa.

-¿Tienes algo especial que ponerte? -murmuró Sasha.

-Claro que no.

Pero Sasha se quedó pensativa.

-No es necesario -continuó Mikasa.

-Tengo… tengo vestido que compré la última vez que fui a Trost -comentó algo avergonzada -No había tenido momento de usarlo…

Mikasa apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Estará bien. Es un buen momento para usarlo. Te verás muy bonita.

-No sé… Me da algo de vergüenza. Siempre uso la misma ropa, nunca pruebo algo nuevo. Pero es tan lindo -suspiró -¿No crees que se burlarán si me ven más arreglada?

-Y si lo hacen, los golpeamos -dijo con decisión.

Sasha le sonrió. Se sentía muy insegura de arreglarse más de la cuenta para la situación. Todos siempre ha habían visto igual y la avergonzaba que creyeran que había puesto demasiado esfuerzo.

-Gracias, Mikasa -sonrió dulce.

-Anda, quedan más cajas y luego la tonta de Milly nos pedirá que la ayudemos a decorar. ¡Qué hice para merecer esto! -bufó.

-Esa maldita víbora tiene poder de convencimiento, tengo que reconocerlo -suspiró Sasha -Vamos.

.

.

-¿Cuánto más irá a tardar Connie? -masculló Eren con un par de cubetas junto al arrollo -Ni que fuera tan grande como para tardarse tanto en darse un maldito baño.

-Entonces haz como los machos de verdad y báñate aquí -respondió Jean refregándose el jabón en el pelo metido hasta la mitad en el riachuelo -Solo las nenas esperan que se caliente el agua en el tambor para meterse dentro.

-Eso lo dices porque eres de los que se tiene que bañar todos los días porque apestas a establo -gruñó.

-¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

Armin, quien esperaba sentado junto al riachuelo que tocara su turno para tomar un baño, vio como Jean salía del agua y arrastraba de un jalón a Eren hasta hundirlo en el agua.

-He aquí como el niño se convierte en hombre -exclamó triunfante mientras Eren salía a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Está fría! -gritó el castaño mientras trataba de sacarse la ropa mojada.

-No se te van a achicar las bolas de por vida, Jaeger -bromeó Jean.

Eren tiró su ropa a la orilla y Jean le entregó la barra de jabón antes de terminar de enjuagarse el pelo.

-¿Cómo haces esto todos los días, maldito sádico? -exclamó tomando el jabón y pasándoselo por las axilas.

-Porque odio apestar a establo -lo bromeó dándole un golpe en la espalda -Eso y que tu madre te joda que hueles a salame -chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Qué trauma! -exclamó Eren en serio -¿En realidad hueles a salame? -su curiosidad era real -Déjame ver -se le acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello metiéndole la nariz en la nuca.

-¡No seas marica, Jaeger!

-¡Abrázame, amigo! Sabes que te quiero -bromeó tirándosele encima -¡Armin!

El rubio se quitó la toalla y se lanzó al agua olvidando el frío.

-¡Emparedado de salame! -exclamó Eren y Armin se tiró encima de Jean.

Ambos chicos lograron hundirlo en el agua y se largaron a reír. Jean salió tomando aire profundo y pasó a hundir a Armin. Pronto en el riachuelo se armón una batalla entre los tres.

Levi los observaba a la distancia con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Al menos esta fiestecita ridícula había traído buenos ánimos entre los muchachos. Lo necesitaban.

-¿Quién me agarró el culo? -exclamó Jean.

Levi bufó. Maldita adolescencia.

.

.

Sasha se miraba al espejo no muy convencida.

-Te ves muy bien -comentó Mikasa acomodando su bufanda.

-¿No crees que es muy… femenino?

-Te sienta muy bien -le sonrió Mikasa -Podrías dejar tu cabello suelto para variar.

-Sí… pensaba hacerlo, pero tengo esta traba -le mostró un accesorio con unas lindas perlas falsas -Pero creo que se te vería mejor a ti.

Sin anuncio llevó sus manos al cabello de Mikasa y con habilidad trenzó un costado y puso la traba.

-Sí, te ves linda. Te la presto.

-No… -murmuró la morena mirándose al espejo -Es tuya.

-Pero te queda mejor a ti -concluyó -Si te la quitas me enfadaré -advirtió.

Mikasa asintió. Sasha cepillaba su cabello con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mikasa solo rogaba que Connie notara lo muy linda que estaba Sasha y le diera su atención.

-¿Qué crees que vista Milly? -preguntó Sasha con malicia -Seguro algo que muestre bien sus tetazas.

Se largó a reír, pero Mikasa leyó la inseguridad en ella.

-Sería una lástima que su atuendo se manchara con cerveza -rió maliciosa.

-¡Mikasa Ackerman! Eso es lo más malvado que he escuchado de tu boca.

-Y hay mucho más -aseguró caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación -¿Lista?

Sasha vio que el pasillo estaba lleno de otras chicas, todas muy lindas dispuestas a disfrutar de la única oportunidad de ser jóvenes normales en el ejército. Sin pensar en enemigos, ni en titanes. Ser jóvenes con todo lo que ello implicaba.

El comedor estaba todo engalanado, sin duda habían hecho un buen trabajo, aunque tuvieron que aguantarse todas las órdenes de esa odiosa de Milly.

-¡Cuánta comida! -exclamó Sasha al ver las mesas.

-Se ve delicioso -la secundó Mikasa.

Pronto el comedor estuvo repleto de los jóvenes soldados y, por inercia, la tropa 104 estuvo reunida como siempre. Aunque varios habían ido a arrasar con la comida.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Armin llevando su mano al accesorio en el cabello de Mikasa mientras el resto devoraba la mesa.

-Es de Sasha, dijo que me quedaba bien. No quise discutirle más -comentó con calma -Creo que fue más bien porque está algo avergonzada de su atuendo y no quería ser la única que hubiese puesto esfuerzo en esto.

Armin asintió.

-No es la única. Tuve que soportar a esos tres peleándose por un lugar frente al espejo. Nunca los había visto repasar el cómo se ven tanto antes. Connie se lavó los dientes tres veces. Eren se cambió de camisa unas cinco veces…

-Sí, esa no es su ropa -comentó Mikasa mirándolo a la distancia.

-No, es de Jean.

-Ya me parecía que había algo raro… -miró a Armin -¿Se prestaron ropa? -el rubio asintió -¿Desde cuando están tan hermanables?

Armin sonrió mirando a sus amigos.

-Desde siempre. Jean compró dos camisas la última vez en Trost, así que cuando el virus adolescente atacó a Eren el resto se dio solo -comentó de buen humor -Se quieren.

-Lo sé -sonrió Mikasa -Tú también te ves bien.

-Se hace lo que se puede para un momento especial -respondió con una gran sonrisa -Historia quiso que celebráramos el triunfo de la humanidad. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es vestirme para la ocasión. Después de todo, nosotros somos parte importante de este triunfo -le guiñó un ojo -De todos estos, somos nosotros, los que quedamos de la 104, quienes somos los triunfadores de esta batalla.

-Eso es tan ególatra que siento que no eres tú hablando -bromeó Mikasa.

-Déjame disfrutar mi momento de gloria -tomó una copa de vino de la mesa tras de ello y le entregó otra a su amiga -Brindemos por nosotros. Por otro año de vida -su mirada se volvió sombría un segundo -Por la humanidad.

-Por la humanidad -repitió Mikasa chocando la copa y llevándosela a los labios.

El resto de los chicos regresaba hasta ellos con sendos platos con bocadillos en las manos. Eren acercó su plato a sus amigos, Mikasa negó, pero Armin aceptó tomar un pequeño emparedado.

-Está tan bueno -suspiró Sasha con la boca llena y un emparedado en su diestra y el plato lleno en la izquierda -Come algo, Mikasa.

-No robaré de tu plato, arriesgo muerte -bromeó y tomó un par de uvas del plato de Eren.

El ambiente en todo el comedor era el mismo. Los soldados comían y bebían, un grupo de ellos estaba en un rincón tocando música. Otros cantaban la canción, una de las clásicas que siempre se escuchaban en las celebraciones en los muros. Mikasa había alcanzado a pasar dos festivales en Shinganshina. Hasta antes de eso solo conocía las canciones que su mamá le enseñaba y las que su papá cantaba cuando bailaba con ella en jugarreta. Eran preciosos recuerdo que llevaba en su corazón.

-¿Cómo lo están pasado?

Sasha sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz de Milly a su espalda y se volteó.

La pelirroja llevaba una blusa bien escotada y una amplia falda que le sentaba hermosa. Su lindo cabello -que Sasha hubiese querido prenderle fuego- lo llevaba trenzado con varias flores engarzadas. Pudo ver en la mirada de Connie que sin duda le parecía un atuendo perfecto. Bajó la vista a su plato y me metió una enorme galleta a la boca.

-Está genial -exclamó Connie entusiasmado -Eres una gran organizadora.

-Ay, no -exclamó avergonzada -Sin la ayuda de todos no podría haber resultado tan bien. Mikasa y Sasha se encargaron de la decoración, ¿verdad que quedó muy bien?

Todos asintieron mirando a las chicas.

-Te ves muy linda, Sasha -exclamó ahora la pelirroja -¡Me encanta tu vestido y tu cabello! Te ves preciosa. Sencilla y brillante. Adorable.

Sasha solo levantó su mentón en un gesto displicente. Si esperaba que la alabara podía esperar sentada. La mirada de Milly se fue hacia Mikasa y suspiró.

-Lindo peinado -comentó tratando de ser amable.

-Gracias -fue la seca respuesta de la morena.

El silencio cayó entre todos.

-Te ves muy bien, Milly -comentó Connie al ver que ninguna de las chicas iba a corresponder los halagos de la pelirroja.

-Es la chica más linda de la fiesta -fue Jean quien la alabó tomándola por la cintura -Y la mejor organizadora.

Sasha tomó a Mikasa del brazo.

-Odio a los caballos en celo -bufó arrastrando a la morena con ella lejos del grupo.

-Los caballos no tienen celo…

Alcanzaron a escuchar los muchachos de la boca de Mikasa antes que se viera perdida entre la multitud por parte de Sasha.

-Sasha tiene cada cosa -rió Milly cantarina y los muchachos se miraron entre ellos -¿No les parece que la música esta muy divertida?

Armin asintió con entusiasmo, tal como Connie. Eren caviló, la verdad le importaba poco. Jean miraba a Mikasa y Sasha a la distancia.

-Me pregunto si la legión de reconocimiento tiene algo de ritmo -comentó coqueta -¿Bailas, Eren?

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y bebió de su copa.

-Me temo que soy horrible en eso.

-Yo soy muy buena, puedo enseñarte.

Eren asintió lento tratando de cruzar miradas con Jean, pero su amigo parecía más concentrado en chequear que Sasha y Mikasa estuvieran cerca.

-Yo soy muy bueno -exclamó Connie indicándose al pecho.

Milly le sonrió leve.

-Jean -llamó pero el muchacho seguía con la mirada perdida y la copa entre los labios -¡Jean!

-¿Ah?

-¿Cómo que "ah"? -exclamó juguetona -Estoy preguntando si alguien sabe bailar en este lugar y tú parece que me ignoras.

-No, claro que no -negó apresurado -Y claro que bailo -se jactó -y soy mejor que toda esta tropa de monos.

Eren iba a responder, para cuando Milly retiró la copa de las manos del Jean dejándola sobre la mesa justo junto a Eren y le guiñó un ojo. Arrastró al muchacho hacia donde algunos ya comenzaban a bailar.

Armin frunció el ceño pasando la mirada entre el descolocado Eren y la pareja que ahora bailaba.

-Jean es un maldito suertudo -masculló Connie dándole un golpe ligero a la pared con el pie.

Pero Armin negó. Podía ver a Milly mirar con insistencia hacia donde ellos estaban. Ahora entendía el enojo de Sasha… No era solo por Connie. Sasha supo ver las intenciones de Milly antes que nadie. Antes que él mismo… ¡pérfida adolescencia!

-Connie -llamó a su amigo y el chico lo miró con curiosidad -No le gustas a Milly. Llego a entender que te parezca atractiva, por lo es, pero eso no es lo único importante.

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver en qué están Sasha y Mikasa?

-¿Y para que quiero ver en que andan…? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Eren se quedó viendo a las parejas bailar. Podía sentir a Milly mirarlo más de lo que la futura novia de Jean debería. O al menos ese era el plan de esa noche, eso les dijo el cara de caballo. _Le pediré a Milly que sea mi novia hoy. Así que no los quiero estorbando por ahí._

Algo no olía bien en todo esto.

-Al menos el vino está bueno -comentó Levi a su lado junto con el capitán de la guardia estacionaria.

-La Reina es una mujer generosa -respondió el otro capitán -¿Qué opinas chico titán? -pasó un brazo por los hombros del Eren -Brindo por ti, muchacho. La esperanza de la humanidad. Sin ti, nada de esto sería una realidad.

Eren se sonrió avergonzado. A la distancia veía a Connie y Sasha tontear como en los viejos tiempos. Hacían como que bailaban, pero estaban en lo suyo. Suspiró. Una cuota de normalidad en las últimas semanas.

Armin y Mikasa llegaron hasta él y los capitanes. Eren miró a Armin interrogante, el rubio le guiñó un ojo dando a entender que todo estaba bajo control.

Mikasa veía a Sasha sonreír amplio. A veces quisiera tener la habilidad de Armin para desenredar las madejas. Bastó solo que el rubio hiciera notar que _una chica tan linda como Sasha no puede estar sin bailar en una fiesta._ Aquello fue suficiente como para Connie le propusiera un baile a Sasha. Y, como ambos eran tan sencillos, la distancia que se había instalado entre ellos hacía unas semanas parecía desaparecida totalmente. Se sonrió al ver la felicidad de su amiga.

-Vamos a bailar, Mikasa -Armin la tomó de la mano -Los tres, como antes.

La morena negó suave. Recordaba las ferias y los bailes improvisados en la plaza de Shinganshina. Pero ya no eran esos niños. Claro que eso ni a Eren ni a Armin pareció importarles y se fueron dando brincos entre la gente. Suficiente vino por esta noche. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y miró el ambiente festivo. Levi la miró de reojo antes de continuar su charla con el capitán de la guardia.

-¿Y los chicos?

Mikasa se volteó cuando escuchó a Jean hablarle, lo vio tomar una copa y beberse rápido el contenido.

-Sacándole brillo al piso -bromeó y Jean dejó la copa de regreso en la mesa -No deberías beber tan rápido, vas a embriagarte. ¿Y Milly?

-Baño -respondió mirando a la multitud. Vio a Sasha y Connie -Veo que hicieron las paces -Mikasa lo miró -El par de idiotas -los indicó.

-Eran malos entendidos simplemente -desestimó casual. Jean asintió -Milly se ve muy linda. Tú también te ves bien.

Jean volvió a asentir. Mikasa lo notó especialmente serio, no era el vino. Algo lo preocupaba.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con cuidado de no parecer entrometida.

Jean caviló. Mikasa le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que hablara de una vez.

-¿Te gustaban las muñecas de niña, Mikasa?

-Sí… -respondió extrañada.

-Supongamos que siempre quisiste una preciosa muñeca. Una que solo puedes mirar desde fuera y admirarla en el escaparate. No está a tu alcance…

-Me pasó -respondió asintiendo suave -Había una preciosa. Nunca quise pedírsela a los padres de Eren… -se perdió en sus pensamientos un segundo -Disculpa, continúa. La muñeca del escaparate y…

-Y de pronto puedes tener otra muñeca. Es diferente, es igualmente linda. Pero sigues mirando al escaparate esperando tener esa y solo esa muñeca.

-Pero puedes tener la otra… ¿cuál es la diferencia? Si ambas son bonitas… Mira, yo nunca tuve una muñeca bonita. A veces la realidad es que no puedes tener exactamente lo que quieres. Si puedes tener una, da lo mismo si es la que tanto quieres… al menos tendrás una.

Jean parpadeó lento y se la quedó mirando un instante.

-Tienes razón, Mikasa.

Ella iba a responder que claro que tenía razón y que era una pregunta fácil, cuando sintió que Jean la besaba en la mejilla.

-Gracias -agregó antes de dejarla sola y perderse fuera del comedor.

.

.

Encontró a Milly en el corredor y la guio fuera del bullicio. Quería estar en un lugar algo más privado. Ella se dejó llevar fuera del cuartel. Era una noche agradable y el bailar le había dado suficiente calor como para encontrar la fresca brisa del exterior reconfortante.

Jean detuvo su caminar junto a una banca de lo que ellos llamaban "el paseo". Un sector frente a la playa, a mar abierto sin el cuarto muro frente.

-¿Por qué venimos hasta acá, Jean? -preguntó Milly con su tono inocentón.

-Milly… quería preguntarte algo y no quería que fuese en medio de toda esa locura. Llevo unos días dándole vueltas… Eres muy linda y agradable.

-¡Lindo! Eres un dulce -exclamó con voz aguda -También me agradas mucho.

Jean asintió y miró al mar. Acá iba… lo había practicado frente al espejo un par de veces. A la una -miró a Milly -a las dos -miró nuevamente al mar -y a las… Una luz se divisaba muy a lo lejos.

-¡Mierda! -gruñó. Milly se lo quedó mirando -Vienen -la tomó del brazo para que volteara al mar e indicó -Ahí. Están acá. Alerta a los inútiles en el muro.

Jean se lanzó a correr hacia el cuartel. Caso tropieza con un escalón en su carrera hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor.

-¡Nos ataca Mare! -gritó a todo pulmón -¡Vienen del otro lado!

No había momento para dudar si eran visiones alcohólicas de Kirstein o no. Ambos capitanes ordenaron a sus tropas alistarse. Todos corrieron a cambiarse la ropa y preparar su armamento.

-Fantástico -bufó Levi bebiendo lo que quedaba en su copa -Al menos tuvieron algo lindo que vivir antes de morir -miró la copa vacía -Maldito alcohol que me pone sentimental.

Abandonó el comedor cuando ya no había nadie dentro de él y solo podían escucharse pisadas aceleradas y el sonido del armamento alistarse.

.

.

 _Quise actualizar inmediatamente y darle el gusto a Mikasa que los atacaran. Ok, mala broma._

 _Ahora que los de Mare han llegado a la isla, ¿qué sucederá con nuestros protagonistas?_

 _¿Connie se dará cuenta de lo que siente Sasha por él? ¿Qué hará Eren y Armin con los invasores? ¿Levi mandará a asesinarlos a todos o le brotará algo de Hanji y querrá investigar a los invasores? ¿A cuál muñeca del escaparate cuidará Jean de no romperse en pedazos durante la invasión? ¿A la que tiene a su alcance o a la que está tan lejos que solo puede mirarla?_

 _Porque, como diría Sasha, al menos podría morir habiendo querido y siendo querida… ¿verdad?_


	6. Lo que esconde un gesto

¡ _Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Son los mejores. Lamento si no respondí todos, pero los agradezco todos con mi corazón._

 _Les traigo otro capítulo y no les quito más tiempo. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones al final. A leer!_

.

.

-Llegaremos a la costa de Paradise al amanecer -dijo el capitán Grunner del barco de Mare.

El segundo a cargo, Katz, asintió con la vista perdida en la oscuridad del océano.

-Último desembarco -suspiró Grunner -Luego de esto, adiós titanes y a disfrutar mi retiro -palmoteó la espalda de Katz -Serás un buen capitán a cargo, muchacho. Yo tendría tu edad cuando comencé. He sido el único capitán de este barco por treinta años. ¿Sabes cómo se llevaban antes a los titanes? ¡En barcos a vela! Eran prácticamente barcazas. Era una empresa peligrosa. Nunca sabías si los titanes te atraparían una vez que eran convertidos. Varios capitanes fueron comidos hasta antes que construyeran esta belleza -palmoteó el timón del barco -Sagradamente, dos veces al año trayendo traidores y prisioneros. Lástima que no podamos deshacernos de todos los enemigos de Mare de esta manera.

-No creo que sigamos trayendo titanes dentro de un tiempo… -respondió Katz pensativo -Ya sabe, por la guerra con medio oriente. Planean llevarse a los titanes hacia allá. Son más efectivos.

-Sí, algo supe, que las cosas están tensas por ese lugar. Sin duda perder al colosal y a la hembra no ha sido buena propaganda para nuestro imperio.

-¿Crees que los estén utilizando? -preguntó Katz con cierta angustia.

-¿Los erdianos? -rió de pronto -Son débiles mentales. Su rey les ha robado todas sus memorias. Ellos no saben qué existe fuera de los muros. Eso lo descubrimos hace varios años. Hay una rama de su ejército que se dedica a explorar fuera del tercer muro. Uno de los cambiantes rescató a uno de morir y lo trasladó a Mare para ser interrogado cuando fue mi tercer viaje a Paradise. Ellos no saben nada, nada de nada. Aun viven como hace doscientos años. No saben nada de la ciencia titán… nada. A veces los compadezco -Katz abrió sus ojos sorprendido -Solo a veces.

-Son una raza maldita -dijo el menor.

-Lo son… deberían buscar una manera para que dejaran de reproducirse. A veces pienso en los niños, no tienen la culpa de nacer siendo demonios. Pero cuando se barajó esa posibilidad con los del guetto estalló la guerra mundial. Son útiles después de todo. Si perdemos a los erdianos, perdemos a nuestra potencia militar… a nuestra arma más eficaz.

-¿Qué pasaría si nuestros enemigos descubrieran cómo hacerles frente? -preguntó Katz al aire.

-Ya no serían de utilidad. Veo ese futuro bastante cerca -suspiró -Pero ya estoy viejo, no veré ese momento llegar. Gracias a Dios -caminó a la salida de la cabina de mando -Me despiertas cuando estemos por llegar. Quiero ver esa isla por última vez.

-Sí, capitán.

Grunner salió de la cabina dejando a Katz a cargo.

.

.

-Atracarán al amanecer -dijo Hange reunida en la sala junto con Levi y el resto de la escuadrón de operaciones especiales, ex reclutas 104 -Según lo que hemos logrado conseguir en los recuerdos de Eren y Armin, esperarán la luz para accionar.

-La tripulación no son más de diez oficiales. El resto son operarios del barco. En total son unos veinte. Los operarios no van armados -agregó Eren recurriendo a sus memorias -No están preparados para atacar, solo para la defensa…

-De todos modos -interrumpió Hange -No sabemos si han cambiado su estrategia después de haber perdido al titán hembra y el colosal. Tenemos que estar preparados para la batalla.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos. Ya habían enfrentado humanos alguna vez, no era algo que le gustara en realidad, ninguno de ellos fue entrenado para ello… al menos no originalmente.

-Nos dividiremos. Armin, Eren, Mikasa y Levi esperarán en la costa. Jean, Sasha y Connie esperarán con un contingente de reclutas en el muelle. Utilizarán el equipo de maniobras para suspenderse bajo la construcción. La tropa estacionaria resguardará el cuarto muro. Una bengala verde indicará que el grupo del muelle deberá atacar. Una roja que la tropa estacionaria traspasará el muro. Yo daré la orden.

Todos asintieron. Había ensayado aquello varias veces, estaban preparados.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos posiciones antes del amanecer -finalizó la comandante -Buena suerte a todos.

.

.

-Suelten las anclas -ordenó Katz sobre la cubierta.

Grunner pronto estuvo junto a él mientras un par de oficiales se perdían al interior del barco. Ambos en la cubierta esperaban que la rampla se desplegara sobre el muelle.

-La grandiosa isla Paradise -dijo Grunner luego de sentir el seco sonido de la rampla caer -De pronto siento la curiosidad de saber cómo es dentro de los muros.

Katz se acercó a la rampla y ambos descendieron al muelle. Los oficiales traían sobre la cubierta a los prisioneros. Todos ellos con sus ojos cubiertos y sus manos amarradas tras la espalda, sus tobillos atados sueltamente, lo suficiente para permitirles dar los pasos.

-La playa es hermosa -comentó Grunner esperando que descendieran los prisioneros repasándolos con la mirada vacía de haber visto tantos otras veces -Sin esa mugre sería un excelente sitio turístico.

-Este lugar está maldito -murmuró Katz.

-Los erdianos están malditos, la isla no tiene la culpa -comentó Grunner con tranquilidad -Llévenlos al muro -ordenó.

Dos oficiales guiaron a los prisioneros por el muelle hasta el muro. Otro al final cargaba con uno par de maletines, dentro de ellos iban las jeringas con el suero. Ese procedimiento Grunner lo había visto demasiadas veces y no dejaba de perturbarlo.

Un ruido agudo invadió el ambiente, un zumbido. Grunner miró a su alrededor y vio una bengala verde alzarse en el aire. Katz se quedó perplejo y volteó al capitán. Más ruido, seco, los rodeó antes de ver volar por los aires a una veintena de soldados y caer sobre la cubierta del barco y el muelle. Vestían cortas chaquetas con unas alas en blanco y azul bordadas en sus espaldas. Sus cuerpos rodeados de muchas correas y en sus manos dos pares de armas de fuego que los apuntaban. A la distancia, en el agua y junto al barco un vapor expelía y otro sonido invadía el ambiente. Grunner y el resto de sus oficiales vieron alzarse frente a ellos a dos titanes. El colosal… y otro completamente diferente.

Katz sintió sus pantalones mojarse, se había meado. Todo él tiritaba frente a la imponente imagen de ambos titanes mirándolos a todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos había visto un titán en su vida. Un par alzó sus armas contra sus sienes y dispararon cayendo al suelo con su cráneo destrozado y la sangre fluyendo de ellas pintando el suelo.

Una segunda bengala, una roja, se alzó en el cielo. Otros soldados voladores llegaron sobre el muro y sin dificultad desarmaron a los oficiales del muro, quienes se entregaron rogando por sus vidas.

-¡Bajen las armas!

Grunner se volteó hacia donde provenía la orden. Tres muchachos no mayores que su nieto los apuntaban.

-Nadie tiene que morir hoy -volvió a hablar el más alto de ellos, uno con cara de caballo -Bajen las armas.

Katz a su lado dejó caer su pistola. Una chica de coleta recogió el arma y pasó a reducirlo contra el piso. El muchacho cara de caballo y otro pequeño y rapado lo seguían apuntando.

En el muro todos los soldados de mare iban siendo desarmados y reducidos. Los prisioneros eran retirados de sus amarras y contenidos por otros de esos extraños soldados voladores.

-Amarren a los soldados -exclamó un hombre sobre el muro.

Grunner vio como sus hombres eran tomados prisioneros. Los erdianos sobre muro miraban a todos lados sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Otro soldado voló hasta el muro desde la costa.

-Mi hombre es Hange Zoe -se presentó frente a los liberados -Gente de Erdia, bienvenidos a isla Paradise.

Grunner se volteó hacia los jóvenes soldados de los muros. ¡Esta era su última maldita misión! Su arma tiritaba en su mano de impotencia. Ya no podría volver a casa. No podría pasar sus días jugando con sus nietos, charlando con sus hijos ni disfrutar una copa de vino frente a la chimenea en compañía de su mujer. ¡Esos malditos lo arruinaron todo!

Sin pensarlo apuntó a la chica de la coleta y disparó. El muchacho rapado fue más rápido y alcanzó a empujar a la chica lejos, cayendo ambos al suelo ilesos. Grunner movió su brazo hacia el otro chico y volvió a disparar. Jean se agachó y alzó un arma dando un simple disparo que llegó al centro del pecho del hombre. Grunner sonrió ido mientras todos se volvía negro a su alrededor.

-Malditas bestias -fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes que ésta se le llenara de sangre y la vida se escapara en un último respiro.

Sobre el muro los hombres de Mare eran maniatados y guiados hacia el cuartel, junto con los liberados erdianos. Los hombres del barco eran guiados fuera del muelle por soldados de la Legión. La escuadra de enfermería asistían y trasladaban a los heridos.

Eren salía de su titán al igual que Armin. Aunque decorativa, su presencia logró instaurar el terror y con ello una empresa impecable. Pero esta era la primera vez. La próxima Mare no vendría desarmado, la próxima vez darían la pelea.

.

.

-¡Estás bien!

La voz aguda de Milly llenó el pasillo cuando vio entrar a Jean junto con Connie y Sasha. Sin mediar se le tiró a los brazos estrechándolo entre ellos.

-Dijeron que ese hombre te había disparado -los ojos claros de la muchacha estaba llenos de lágrimas al tiempo se apartaba ligero para ver al muchacho a la cara -Tuve tanto miedo.

-Tranquila -respondió Jean limpiando las lágrimas de Milly con las manos -Estoy bien. El mayor susto fue con Sasha…

Connie miró a la castaña y ella sonrió leve. El muchacho por inercia la abrazó fuerte, gesto que ella correspondió.

-Me alegro que todos estén bien… -hipó Milly.

-Y yo me alegro que tú también lo estés -respondió Jean besándola en la frente y estrechándola entre sus brazos -Tranquila, princesa… tranquila.

Milly se largó a llorar. Sasha miró a la pelirroja y logró sentir la angustia que la embargaba. Por un segundo sintió lástima por esa odiosa. Realmente había estado preocupada por ellos.

Otros pasos invadieron el pasillo. Connie y Sasha deshicieron su abrazo.

-Es bueno verlos a todos bien -dijo Armin llegando hasta ellos junto con Eren y Mikasa.

-Casi no la contamos otra vez -bromeó Connie mirando a Sasha -Pero estamos bien. ¿Tú? -Armin caviló -Todo estará bien.

Mikasa repasó la escena en silencio. Sasha parecía dichosa y algo había diferente en Connie, quien estaba junto a ella en una actitud bastante protectora. Mientras que un poco más allá, Milly los miraba con una ligera sonrisa refugiada entre los brazos de Jean.

-Vamos por un café -dijo Eren con entusiasmo -Pronto comenzarán los interrogatorios. No quiero ir sin beber algo caliente.

-¿Cómo están los erdianos? -preguntó Connie.

-Sorprendidos y algo choqueados. Se los ha instalado en las barracas. Están siendo curados de sus heridas -informó Armin -Ya quiero saber qué cosas nos contarán… si es que podemos hacerlo.

-Siempre con la mente más allá del mar, ¿verdad? -bromeó Jean -Entonces no esperemos más. Vamos por ese café. También quiero saber qué nos podrán contar.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Connie y Sasha tomaron la delantera, el trío Shinganshina tras de ellos. Mikasa se volteó para notar que Jean y Milly se quedaban atrás. Ella tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Jean, él le ordenaba en cabello y le sonreía. Sasha se volteó curiosa al notar que Mikasa se detenía. Ambas amigas vieron como Jean se acercaba a Milly tomándole el rostro y la besaba. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Sasha miró a Mikasa quien ocultó la mitad de su rostro tras su bufanda antes de voltearse y reiniciar la marcha.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Connie al notar que Sasha se quedó atrás y vio la escena tras de ellos -¡Wow!

Todos se voltearon hacia Connie y luego hacia Jean y Milly. Eren se sonrió divertido, Armin estaba sorprendido. Mikasa siguió el camino adelantándose.

Eren la vio perderse dentro del comedor y miró a Armin.

-¡Oigan, tórtolos! -exclamó Connie logrando que Jean y Milly lo miraran -Vamos por un café. Ya luego se siguen besuqueando.

Jean levantó el dedo del medio antes de lanzarse a los labios de Milly nuevamente. Ella se rió cantarina.

Pronto estuvieron en el comedor. Los adornos eran retirados por varios muchachos. Mikasa ayudaba a poner en orden las mesas, mientras los encargados de la cocina traían tazones y agua caliente.

Los chicos de la ex 104 pasaron a sentarse en la mesa junto a la ventana, como solían siempre. Repasaban el triunfo dando sus puntos de vista de lo vivido y qué pudo resultar mejor.

-Mejoraremos la estrategia la próxima vez -comentó Jean al tiempo que Connie asentía -No podemos exponernos a que alguno de nosotros salga herido. Pudo ser Sasha o yo. Solo tuvimos suerte.

-Sí -comentó Sasha -Si Connie no tuviese los reflejos no la cuento. Necesitamos esos chalecos que está probando la policía militar cuanto antes.

-No te salvarán de un disparo a la cabeza -comentó Jean -Necesitamos más protecciones. La próxima vez nos la harán ver negra.

-¡No sigas, tonto! -exclamó Milly con angustia -Soy yo la que está tras las filas preocupada por ustedes.

-Perdón -se disculpó besándola en la mejilla.

Mikasa, quien hasta ahora parecía tan ida como siempre, se llevó una mano a la mejilla por inercia… a la misma mejilla que la noche anterior Jean había pesado antes de salir del comedor. Volvió su atención al grupo y notó que él la miraba. Al cruzar miradas, él le sonrió amistoso y volvió a su discusión sobre las tácticas, Milly colgada de su brazo y con la mano libre sobre la que Jean tenía en la mesa. Jugaba con sus dedos con coquetería y él la besaba en la sien.

 _A veces la realidad es que no puedes tener exactamente lo que quieres. Si puedes tener una, da lo mismo si es la que tanto quieres… al menos tendrás una._

¿Acaso… acaso las palabras de Jean se referían a ella? ¿Era ella esa preciosa muñeca que solo podía ver desde lejos? ¿Por qué sentía que ese casto beso y ese _gracias_ habían sido una despedida? ¿Por qué sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho que comenzaba a quemarle? Si lo único que ella quería era que Jean pudiera vivir ese _querer_ del que hablaba Sasha. ¿Por qué lo único que quería en ese momento era darle un empujón a Milly y un puñetazo en la nariz a Jean que le borrara esa sonrisa idiota que llevaba desde que se sentó a la mesa? Se sentía tan descompuesta… aunque podía ser la tensión de la batalla.

-¿Creen que podremos hablar con los erdianos antes que los trasladen a los muros? -preguntó Armin con ilusión.

-No veo porqué no -respondió Eren -Sería de gran ayuda. Pero me temo que Hange y Levi estarán a cargo.

-No creo que sean los más adecuados -bromeó Jean -Van a pensar que estamos todos tan enfermos.

-¡Claro! Deberías ser tú, ¿cierto? -exclamó Eren con algo de molestia.

-Obviamente, mejor que ellos o que tú. Puede que les convenzas de unirse a la Legión suicida y perdamos a nuestros mejores informantes.

-¿Qué dijiste, cara de caballo? -gruñó poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-Solo digo que mejor te estés lejos de ellos por su salud mental -repuso imitando a Eren.

Los chicos suspiraron dejando sus cabezas descansar sobre su mano con actitud cansada. Ahí iban otra vez.

-Dale duro, Eren -exclamó Connie entusiasmado al verlos estar frente a frente echando chispas por los ojos.

-Pero qué caballito más nalhumorado -rió Milly divertida.

Mikasa se la quedó mirando. Se puso de pie y puso ambas manos con firmeza sobre la mesa.

-Jean no tiene cara de caballo -alzó la voz y los chicos de la mesa se la quedaron mirando -Estúpida -bufó.

Salió del comedor a paso rápido al tiempo que Eren y Jean finalmente comenzaban a darse golpes. Sasha se quedó mirando la actitud anonadada de Milly, gesto que en una fracción de segundo cobró un brillo malicioso. Solo por un segundo antes de volver a su inocente fachada.

-Ay, pero qué hice para molestarla… -suspiró la pelirroja.

Sasha frunció el ceño.

.

.

 _El primer enfrentamiento con Mare fue exitoso, pero como dijo Eren, fueron tomados desprevenidos._

 _Jean tiene nueva novia. Una preocupada y cariñosa, pero que parece tener un corazón demasiado grande solo para un chico._

 _¿Por qué Mikasa está tan descompuesta si ella no siente nada por Jean? Después de todo no se puede dejar de tomar una muñeca hermosa solo por estar soñando con esa que no se puede tener, ¿verdad?_


	7. Todos

Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a dibujar. Le gustaba, y solía hacerlo como una manera de escapar un poco de la realidad. En una carpeta tenía muchísimos bocetos, algunos de mejor calidad que otros. Paisajes, caballos, soldados en su esparcimiento, titanes… y Mikasa.

Pero esa tarde, frente al mar su mano no cayó en retratar ese rostro que de tanto dibujar ya conocía cada espacio, cada giro y sombra. Solamente dibujaba el tronco de ese maldito árbol torcido que le había llevado varias sesiones imitar. Sería sincero y aceptaría que intentó dibujar a Milly, pero cada vez que lo intentó, las facciones de Mikasa comenzaron a aparecer y renunció a esos bocetos. No era fácil deshacerse de su musa, a la que dibujaba aun sin haberla conocido.

Quizás eso había sido lo que lo hizo embelesarse con ella. De niño siempre dibujaba a la misma chica, una y otra vez. Pero nunca quedaba como él quería, nunca era como estaba en su mente. Ya no sabía tampoco si Mikasa en realidad era esa chica o solo se parecía… o porque le pareció hermosa continuó dándole sus facciones a la chica de sus dibujos y le dio el mismo nombre.

Mikasa, o _su_ Mikasa, era la representación de la chica de sus sueños. De ojos almendrados, blanca tez, su cabello oscuro que se venía sobre sus ojos. Con esa mirada melancólica… y una sonrisa. _Su_ Mikasa sonreía. Pero en sus bocetos de la verdadera Mikasa, ella nunca lo hacía. Y cuando quería plasmar una en su rostro, simplemente no se veía como ella… pero sí como _su_ Mikasa.

Sin ser consciente comenzó a esbozar un rostro. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma. Aquellos ojos almendrados, pero lo miraban desde el papel, brillaban expresivos. La suave curva de sus pómulos, su fino mentón. Esos labios delgados en cuyas comisura se plasmaba una sonrisa leve.

Mikasa no tenía brillo en su mirada, Mikasa no regalaba sus sonrisas a cualquiera… sus sonrisas eran como un tesoro. Hermosas, pero como una bella joya, distantes.

 _Su_ Mikasa sonreía, libre y abiertamente. _Su_ Mikasa era fuerte, pero dulce… frágil. Ella, en sus sueños, se refugiaba en sus brazos dejando mostrar su fragilidad. _Su_ Mikasa le compartía sus sueños y sus anhelos, también sus miedos. _Su_ Mikasa lo animaba cuando estaba triste, cuando pensaba que nada tenía sentido. _Su_ Mikasa le daba una razón para seguir viviendo. En sus sueños, ella lo llenaba de caricias y palabras dulces, lo hacía reír y podía compartir con ella su carga.

 _Su_ Mikasa, no era Mikasa. Ahora lo veía tan claro. Solo era una chica que se le parecía, pero no eran la misma persona. _Su_ Mikasa lo hacía sentir profundamente amado… Mikasa… Mikasa solo lo hacía sentir… lo hacía sentir…

Nada… o todo. Todo cuando lo miraba, cuando le dirigía una palabra, cuando compartían algo más que un "hola". Pero luego de eso solo quedaba nada.

Miró al dibujo. Ella… ella no era Mikasa. Era lo que él había puesto en ella. En ella estaban sus sueños, sus anhelos, el amor que esperaba recibir de regreso. Ella era una mentira. ¿Cómo no lo supo ver antes? Era una ilusión, su más preciada ilusión.

Firmó el dibujo a un costado antes de dejarlo a un lado. Comenzó a apartar todos los bocetos de ella, uno junto al otro fueron cayendo sobre la arena. Y mientras más atrás iba, menor calidad tenían. Era como ir retrocediendo el tiempo hasta llegar el primer dibujo que alguna vez hizo de ella. Era bastante malo, pero recordaba haberle dedicado tantas noches.

-Me acompañaste muchos años -murmuró repasando la imagen con los dedos -Gracias.

Dejó el último dibujo, que había hecho hace un momento, sobre el resto.

 _Su_ Mikasa era una chica hermosa y que se parecía a Mikasa Ackerman, su compañera de labores… a su amiga. Porque eso era lo que ella había sido todo este tiempo. El resto fue su ilusión.

Pero ahora tenía a alguien real. El tiempo diría si alguna vez podría tomar el lugar de la chica de sus sueños… pero era el momento de liberar a Mikasa. Cerró su carpeta y tomó los bocetos de Mikasa doblándolos por la mitad. Habían sido su tesoro durante tanto tiempo que verlos doblados le dolía el alma, casi era un ultraje… Pero no significaban nada después de todo. Solo era espacio que podía llenar en su carpeta con nuevos bocetos… y quizás alguno de Milly. Sí, eso le gustaría.

Encendió un cigarrillo, una mala costumbre que tenían con los chicos, una especie de relajo… un gusto que solo podían darse a veces. Pero al ver la cerilla aun encendida la acercó al borde de uno de los dibujos. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía, pero su vista estaba quieta viendo consumirse los trazos a medida que el fuego tragaba a la hoja en sus flamas. Encendió otro y luego otro, mientras su cigarrillo descansaba entre sus labios.

Cuando llegó al último se lo quedó mirando, era justamente el que había dibujado hacía un momento. El resto de las hojas seguía consumiéndose en silencio.

 _No soy una chica_.

Ladeó la cabeza y dio una calada a su cigarrillo apagándolo entre las pequeñas brasas. Tomó su carpeta y metió el dibujo dentro. Salió rápidamente hacia el cuartel.

Quizás todos esos años dibujándola tenían un sentido. No podía ser en vano. Ya no había ilusiones en ese retrato, solo era una chica, una linda chica que había pasado a plasmarse en una hoja en blanco. Y tal vez no era igual, sus ojos no tenían la melancolía ni su boca ese rictus severo, pero era ella… era su versión de ella.

Y como si el destino tuviese ese plan, se encontró con Mikasa a la entrada del cuartel. Al contrario de él que se encontraba en su día libre, ella vestía el uniforme y comentaba algo con Sasha.

Quizás un par de meses antes aquello hubiese sido imposible. Mostrarle a Mikasa que pensaba en ella, que la dibujaba, hubiese sido ponerse una daga directo al corazón esperando que en su indiferencia o deferencia, se presionara lentamente dentro de su pecho. Pero ahora era solo un dibujo… un dibujo de la chica más hermosa que había conocido jamás, una que resultó ser muy parecida a la chica de sus sueños, pero que no era ella. No, no lo era.

-Hola -saludó a ambas chicas. Ellas respondieron a penas, parecía que las interrumpía. Él siempre interrumpía cuando se trataba de Mikasa.

-No sabemos donde está Milly -respondió Sasha secamente.

Jean la ignoró. Definitivamente su amiga le había declarado la guerra a su novia.

-Estaba en la playa -explicó algo apresurado y buscó dentro de su carpeta sacando el dibujo -Toma, es para ti.

Le extendió la hoja doblada a Mikasa quien la tomó mirando a Sasha intrigada. La castaña parecía sorprendida. Mikasa desdobló la hoja y contempló el dibujo un segundo para mirar luego a Jean.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito! -exclamó Sasha -Te quedó igualita.

Mikasa asintió sin poder decir palabra. Esa era la _indiferencia_ a la que se refería Jean. Claro que él no podía saber lo que en ese momento pasaba por el semblante indescifrable de Mikasa. Lo que parecía indiferencia, era un completo asombro y sentirse halagada de que él hubiese dedicado su tiempo libre en dibujarla… y que la hiciera parecer tan bonita.

-No sabía que dibujaras -murmuró sintiendo como los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

-¿Cómo que no? -exclamó Sasha -Si momento que tiene libre anda con su carpeta.

 _-_ No… no lo había notado… o quizás sí pero no me di cuenta.

Porque después de todo, Mikasa no sabía nada de Jean… y él nada de ella. Para Mikasa, Jean era uno más de sus amigos, uno a quien comenzó a prestarle atención cuando supo que gustaba de ella. Pero nunca antes se detuvo -ni le interesó- saber nada más.

 _-_ Es muy bonito -agregó la muchacha -Gracias.

¿Cómo era posible que llevara conviviendo con Jean más de cuatro años y aquello no le fuera conocido? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca supo que le gustaba?

-De nada -cerró la carpeta -Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se retiró. Mikasa volvió a mirar al dibujo, mientras Jean sentía esa daga en el corazón. No porque ella no hubiese estallado en demostraciones sobre su dibujo ni en halagos… sino porque ni siquiera, en un momento de su tiempo, en un espacio de su mente… nunca se había detenido a pensar en él. Porque… _su_ Mikasa sí pensaba en él. Pero esa Mikasa quedó en la playa y lo único que quedaba de ella estaba vivo con su dueña. Ya no le pertenecía, _su_ Mikasa ya no era suya… porque nunca lo fue.

.

.

Mikasa no tenía nada especial que guardara con afecto. Lo único y su más preciada pertenencia era la bufanda que llevaba siempre junto a ella. Nunca había tenido algo preciado que guardar y no sabía donde hacerlo.

-Solo dóblalo y déjalo entre tu ropa -comentó Sasha al verla aun sostener el retrato entre sus manos estando ya en la habitación.

-¿Y si se arruina? -preguntó Mikasa -No quiero que se arruine.

-No lo hará -dijo Sasha despreocupada -Dámelo.

Mikasa se lo extendió. La castaña lo dobló por la mitad y lo deslizó en la gaveta de Mikasa por bajo la ropa. La morena suspiró.

-Debió tomarle mucho tiempo…

-No -respondió Sasha casual -Es muy bueno y muy rápido. Cuando regresamos del enfrentamiento con Annie, cuando estuvo como titán, la dibujó en un par de horas. Era igual -aseguró.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro, Sasha se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su muslo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con tono suave.

-No es la primera vez que me dibuja, ¿verdad? -murmuró insegura de siquiera preguntar o escuchar la respuesta.

-No, pero es el mejor que le he visto -comentó de buen humor -Con Connie una vez le robamos su carpeta. Estábamos en Trost. Pensamos en mostrarte los dibujos solo por molestarlo, pero se puso como loco.

Mikasa asintió lento.

-Me gustaría verlos…

-Si se lo pides seguro te los enseña.

-No -respondió con voz suave, pero decidida, con una cuota de vergüenza -Son sus cosas. Si no lo hizo antes debió tener sus motivos. Quizás no estaba seguro… o creyó que me molestaría -tomó aire profundamente.

-Vergüenza más bien -chasqueó la lengua Sasha -Sería haberse expuesto a que te enteraras que le gustabas. Aunque aun no sé como no lo notaste, era tan obvio. Solo faltaba que se paseara frente a ti con bengalas de colores diciendo: "Mírame, Mikasa. También existo y te amo" -se rió.

Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa, más que nada por reaccionar de alguna manera a porque la causara gracia.

-No sé bien porqué se sentía así por mí -murmuró lento, pensando cada palabra.

-A veces eso no es necesario, el tener una razón. El amor es como un chispazo. Ya tienes a Franz y Hannah. No había pasado ni siquiera un mes de conocerse si andaban derrochando amor por todos lados -Mikasa la observaba en silencio y con atención -Otra veces tarda más… -un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -Vas conociendo a esa persona especial… al comienzo no es más que un llevarse bien… luego viene la complicidad y, de pronto, una mañana despiertas pensando en él. Y sin más, por arte de magia, te das cuenta que no es solo un amigo. Que lo quieres mucho más que a uno… -suspiró ensoñada, Mikasa parecía asombrada -Pero qué hago yo hablándote de amor, cuando llevas años tras de Eren.

¿Eren? No. No y mil veces no. Eren era lo más preciado que tenía, ¡pero no de esa manera! No. Eren era su familia, era su razón de luchar. ¡Tal y como Armin!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sasha al ver una ligera mueca de desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga.

-No… -murmuró Mikasa y cerró los ojos con fuerza -Eren… Eren -abrió los ojos clavándolos en Sasha -Eren no es eso para mí. Yo… no sé de lo que hablas porque jamás lo he sentido. Todo este tiempo… -sus labios temblaron -Todo este tiempo yo me he preocupado por él, porque es lo único que me queda. Él… él me demostró que podía seguir viviendo a pesar de todo. Y… y por eso, siempre voy a cuidar de él, porque a Eren le debo quien soy, le debo mi vida. Es lo más preciado, lo más importante… pero no así, no como dices tú… no es así.

Sasha asintió y le sonrió dulce. Mikasa era tan prudente, tan hermética. Y ellos, todos ellos, tan superficiales que solo infirieron sentimientos románticos donde no había más que un profundo amor, un amor más fuerte que un enamoramiento, un amor de familia… y un profundo sentimiento de soledad que se sumaba a un terror de perder lo más importante en su vida, a quién le había enseñado a volver a vivir.

Eren era lo más importante para Mikasa y eso todos lo sabían… y también sabían que Eren tenía sus días contados. Si tan solo Armin no fuese parte de la misma maldición, hubiese sido menos grave. Pero…

-Entiendo… -dijo acariciándole la espalda -Lamento haberlo malinterpretado. Todos lo hicimos -Mikasa suspiró -Mikasa… no tienes solo a Eren. Ya no. También tienes a Armin. Me tienes a mí, a Connie, a Jean, a Hange… y hasta a Levi podríamos incluirlo -bromeó -Cuando… cuando llegue el momento, recuerda que, aunque no seamos quienes te enseñamos a vivir, estamos viviendo contigo ahora. Y te queremos mucho… -Mikasa la miró sorprendida -Te queremos muchísimo.

Algo en ese momento, en las palabras de Sasha, logró mover los muros entre los que Mikasa guardaba celosamente su corazón. Comenzó como un quejido, algo sutil. Pero Sasha supo inmediatamente qué hacer. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y la escuchó llorar. Suave, tan sutil como ella, pero en el agarre de sus manos que ahora la rodeaban sentía la necesidad y el profundo terror de perder a su única familia.

Habían comenzado hablando de amor y terminaron hablando de él, de uno muy diferente. No del romanticismo, no de las ilusiones. Sino del amor que une personas, amigos y familia. Un amor mucho más grande… mucho más grande.

-No quiero… -susurró Mikasa contra el pecho de Sasha -No quiero que pasen otros cuatro años y no saber que alguien con quien comparto todos los días tiene un pasatiempo… No… Yo… -miró a la castaña -Yo quiero conocerlos… quiero conocerlos a todos.

Sasha le acarició la espalda cuando Mikasa volvió a esconderse en su pecho. Apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla morena de su amiga

-Nos gustaría conocerte también.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro trémulo y Sasha el acarició la espalda con inmensa ternura.

.

.

-No puedo creer que te hayas puesto de novia con Kirstein -rió Brandy mirando a Milly ya instaladas en el dormitorio de la guardia estacionaria.

-Ay es que me dio ese no se qué -bromeó cantarina -Ya saben cómo soy -rió coqueta -Y no somos novios. Solo es un coqueteo inocente.

Brandy la secundó. Francis, otra de las chicas se metió a su cama.

-Me temo que te metiste en un lío -suspiró trenzando su cabello rubio. Brandy y Milly la miraron, también una cuarta, Karinne -Kirstein y Jaeger son muy amigos. Me temo que el cara de caballo te dejó bien meada. Tu objetivo era Jaeger… que debo decir que está divino.

-Ay, pero Jean también es lindo -suspiró juguetona -Lindo digo como tierno, ¿saben? Es un rico adorable. Y besa tan mal -rió -Nada que no se pueda enseñar. Me confesó que soy su primer beso. ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Claro que sí -rió Brandy -Dicen que llevaba todo este tiempo tras de la china Ackerman. O eso supe por parte de Liam -las chicas la miraron con curiosidad -Eran compañeros en la 104.

-Sí… -dijo Milly poniéndose el pijama -Algo me di cuenta. Pero no hay nada que Milly Koch no pueda lograr, ¿verdad? -se tendió en la cama -Un tonteito con Kirstein y luego quedamos de amigos. Después iré por esa delicia de Jaeger. Tengo una curiosidad por… su titán -agregó maliciosa.

Todas se largaron a reír. Milly Koch era conocida en la guardia estacionaria y en su división de reclutas -número 100- por ser… irresistible. Varios flechazos y novios daban fe de ello. Y como siempre saldría airosa. Kirstein no sabría cómo terminarían su affaire para ser amigos y aceptaría de buena gana que luego estuviese con Eren. Milly lo había hecho miles de veces. Era una experta en… esos juegos, como ella misma los llamaba.

-Yo me iría con cuidado con el par de amiguitas -comentó Karinne acomodándose en la cama -Esa chica Sasha da miedo. Es una salvaje. Y qué hablar de la china esa. Ya saben lo que dicen de los asiáticos.

-No sé que hace aquí -comentó Francis con resquemor -Solo se salvó de ser encerrada y eliminada por la policía por ser mestiza y talentosa. Pero sabemos que hace años que la policía se encarga de… su especie. No vaya a ser que despierte su instinto asesino contigo. No le va a gustar que trates de quitarle a Jaeger.

-Por eso hice mi jugada a través de Kirstein, tonta -se burló -Además, ella cree que somos amigas -Francis enarcó una ceja -¿Crees que no soy capaz? Tiene diecisiete años. Le llevo cuatro de ventaja. Seremos tan amigas que el día que me acerque a Jaeger será la primera en darme la bendición -se estiró -De momento, me divertiré con el carita de caballo. Cosita más adorable… nada como andar con un virgen, siempre lo he dicho.

Todas rieron de buena gana.

.

.

Tomaba el desayuno en silencio. Quizás era algo temprano, pero no logró tener un sueño demasiado tranquilo. Muy al contrario de lo que hubiese querido, pensó toda la noche en Mikasa. Fantástico, ¿verdad? Ahora tenía una linda novia, cariñosa, preocupada… un deleite de mujer.

Pero seguía pensando en una que jamás se detuvo a dedicarle un segundo de atención. Simplemente era un jodido idiota. Sí, estaba molesto. Pero por fin podía dar vuelta la página.

-Buenos días.

Jean alzó la mirada. Mikasa estaba frente a él con su bandeja y revolvía su café.

-Buenos días -respondió apenas mirándola. Mierda, aun dolía.

-Guardé muy bien tu dibujo para que no se arruine -comentó de buen humor -Es muy lindo. Gracias.

-No fue nada…

Mikasa vio como soplaba su té y se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-¿Hace cuanto que dibujas?

Jean alzó la vista.

-Desde que tengo memoria.

-Lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Normalmente Mikasa hubiese estado satisfecha con ello, lo suyo era el silencio. Pero quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Qué era lo que más le gustaba dibujar, por ejemplo. ¿Lo hacía en qué momentos? ¿Buscaba algo en específico? ¿Qué otras cosas ocupaban su tiempo libre?

-A veces canto cuando estoy sola… -dijo, esperando que un poco de información lograra hacerlo compartir algo más.

No, no. Cállate, pensó. No necesitaba saber nada más. No quería imaginarla cantar con una voz ni melodías que no serían reales. Quería detenerlo ahí.

-Buenos días.

Milly se sentó junto a Jean. Mikasa vio como tomaba a su compañero de las mejillas y le daba un beso. No uno simple como había visto saludarse a Hannah y Franz, sino uno largo.

-Buenos días, princesa -respondió Jean cuando ella lo liberó -¿Dormiste bien?

-Como una roca -bromeó mirando a Mikasa -¿Y Eren?

-Debe estar por llegar. Estuvo entrenando con Armin hasta tarde… eso dijo Sasha. No lo vi después de almuerzo.

-¿Y eso? Ustedes son inseparables -exclamó -Buenos amigos, digo.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-Tengo más amigos que Eren y más personas a quien dedicar mi tiempo. De hecho, anoche, estaba muy ocupada buscando un lugar especial para un regalo hermoso que recibí.

-¿Un regalo? -exclamó Milly -¿De quién? ¿Un enamorado?

-Preciosa, deja a Mikasa en paz -dijo Jean con tono alegre -Son sus cosas. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

Milly comenzó a hablar sobre su pronto día y sus asignaciones. Jean le prestaba atención y tomaba su mano.

-Buenos días.

Eren y Armin pasaron a sentarse junto a Mikasa. Uno a cada lado. Pronto la conversación dio otro giro, Milly preguntando a Eren sobre su entrenamiento y él respondiendo bastante entusiasmado.

Mikasa miró a Jean quien mantenía la vista en su café. Pero no fue el único que notó aquello, Armin también notó el gesto reflexivo de Jean. Las risas de Milly y sus preguntas cantarinas pasaron a ser parte del ambiente. Jean miró a Eren un largo momento antes de intervenir con un comentario que Milly ignoró completamente para prestarle atención a Eren nuevamente.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de tus dibujos -dijo Mikasa a su compañero en voz baja -Eso si quieres…

Jean desvió su mirada a Milly y luego a Mikasa.

-Sí, claro. No son muy buenos.

-Pues, yo creo que deben ser hermosos…

Jean asintió. Mikasa sonrió bajo la protección de su bufanda.

.

.


	8. Porque debo y quiero

_Volví! No, no crean que lo escribí todo hoy jajaja. Eran pedacitos desperdigados por todo mi celular._

 _Muchísimas gracias por su inmenso apoyo. Espero que les guste el capítulo._

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el arribo de la gente de Mare. Dos semanas de interrogatorios y de asegurarse que los erdianos se acomodaban a la nueva vida en la isla. Entre ellos habían un par de revolucionarios que se sumaron sin dudar a las gestiones de la Legion. Sin tener entrenamiento militar debían ser entrenados a la brevedad, asunto que dejaron a cargo de Mikasa y Levi. Mientras otro sujeto era experto en investigaciones y pareció compartir la obsesión de Hange por la ciencia titán trayéndole nueva información.

-Lo último cambia totalmente las cosas -suspiró Eren estirando las piernas sobre la arena -Están dejando de lado la isla por sus rencilla externas… quizás es nuestra oportunidad.

-Ya escuchaste a Hange -murmuró Armin -No estamos en condiciones de preparar un ataque. Nuestra mejor opción es la defensa… de momento.

Mikasa asintió mientras jugaba con la arena entre sus dedos. Le gustaba la sensación.

-La gracia es pasar por debajo de la ola.

A su lado Jean le daba instrucciones a Connie caminando hacia la orilla. Ella los siguió con la vista. Sasha se dejó caer junto a ella para quitarse las botas.

-Vamos al agua, Mikasa -le dijo con entusiasmo -Hace calor y nadar en el mar no es lo mismo que en el lago ni en el río. Es parte de entrenar… además de divertido.

La morena miró a sus amigos en la orilla. Jean se lanzó dentro de una ola y apareció del otro lado, mientras que Connie fue arrastrado a lo lejos dando vueltas. Desde su posición podía escuchar las carcajadas de Jean. Se sonrió por inercia.

-Dame un segundo -respondió Mikasa sacándose las botas.

Poco les importaba a ambas chicas desprenderse de sus ropas e introducirse al agua en ropa interior. Sus compañeros habían hecho lo mismo después de todo. Tampoco era como que la ropa interior fuese sensual, sino mas bien deportiva. Quizás las primeras veces que se metieron al mar en esa pinta fue algo más pudoroso y lleno de miradas furtivas, luego de varios meses había dejado de tener el impacto del comienzo.

-¿Cómo es la técnica? -preguntó Mikasa al ver a Jean llegar a la orilla desde el agua.

Hacía varios días que no estaban solos los seis. Y él disfrutaba esos momentos. Adoraba a Milly, pero ellos eran su familia… y Mikasa… Mikasa seguía siendo importante. Sin Milly no hubiese podido forjar esa amistad que, antes por su tonto enamoramiento, no podía darse el lujo de tener. Ahora podía ser amigo de Mikasa sin esperar nada.

-Sencillo -dijo mirando al agua -No hay que esperar que la ola rompa. ¿Ves? -indicó una que acababa de hacerlo -Ese es el lugar. Cuando se arma la ola hay que lanzarse bajo ella. Saldrás del otro lado donde ya no hay ninguna.

-Vale…

Jean se metió hasta media pierna en el agua y cuando la ola se formó pasó bajo ella. Mikasa miraba desde la orilla junto a Sasha. Connie llegaba hasta ellas. Segunda ola. Connie y Sasha corrieron antes que rompiera y se lanzaron bajo ella.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Sasha alzando un puño en el aire -¡Soy mejor que tú! -indicó a Connie.

-¿Qué dijiste? -respondió el muchacho lanzándose hacia ella y al hundirse en el agua la tomó para arrojarla lejos -¡Toma lo tuyo, Blouse!

Se enfrascaron en una lucha de lanzarse agua. Jean volvía a la orilla.

-¿Vas, Mikasa? -preguntó mirando a su compañera.

Ella asintió y se lanzó bajo una ola de manera impecable. Esperable de alguien como ella, pensó Jean. Mikasa no necesitaba asistencia de nadie. Ella era perfecta. Mikasa lo miró desde el mar y él alzó el dedo pulgar. Mikasa le sonrió.

Armin miraba la escena desde su sitio en la arena junto con Eren.

-Extrañaba esto -comentó el rubio, Eren se volteó a verlo -Los seis, como siempre. Todo fluye tan natural. Sasha y Connie con sus jugarretas, nosotros arreglando el mundo, Jean haciéndolas de quien las sabe y Mikasa siendo excelente.

-Es verdad -respondió Eren -Debo decir que las chicas están más pacíficas en ausencia de Milly. Pero supongo que es normal que detesten a la _intrusa_ -bromeó -Sasha es muy celosa de sus afectos. Más allá de su gusto por Connie… también odia verla cerca de Jean.

-Milly vino a romper nuestro status quo -comentó Armin -No es que eso esté mal, hay que cambiar y adaptarse. Aunque en mi mente las cosas deberían haber tenido una cadencia diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenemos nuestros días contados, Eren. En el mejor caso que todos logremos dar batalla antes que se cumpla la maldición de Ymir. Hasta cierto punto me tranquilizaba saber que Mikasa podría contar siempre con Sasha y Connie. Pero también con Jean.

-Sí, yo también -asintió pensativo mientras veía salir a los chicos del agua prestos a lanzarse nuevamente a las olas -Jean era un puerto seguro para Mikasa -Armin lo miró sorprendido -El idiota la amaba al punto de lo ridículo. Pero ahora no es su prioridad. Más allá de nuestras diferencias, estaba más tranquilo que fuese así. Temo que llegue el día que ya no estemos junto a ella y no tenga en quien refugiarse.

-Sigue teniéndolos a los tres, pero sé a lo que vas -suspiró Armin -También me preocupa. No porque no sea prioridad para él al momento de una batalla. Aunque ya la salvó una vez… cualquiera de nosotros se lanzaría a salvar a un amigo, es nuestro pacto. Somos una familia. Pero…

-Te preocupa que no sea su prioridad… sentimental -agregó Eren.

-Exacto -respondió Armin -Cuando supimos lo de la maldición de Ymir mi primer pensamiento fue hacia Mikasa. Eso sumado a lo del ackerbond. Sin ti, sin mí… Mikasa lo pierde todo.

-No todo… -sonrió Eren mirando como Sasha abrazaba a Mikasa en medio del agua -Pero se sentirá muy sola. ¡Maldito cara de caballo! Debería seguir enamorado de Mikasa hasta el fin de los tiempos, casarse con ella y hacerle un par de bebés con cara de caballo también -gruñó.

-Eso si vencemos a Mare -concluyó Armin -Supongo que nunca pensamos en el factor Milly. Factor aleatorio. Pudo ser cualquiera -suspiró.

-Ese factor jugó porque Jean es un idiota. Lo quiero, es mi hermano. ¡Por los muros que adoro a ese idiota y al resto de los subnormales! Pero su rol entre nosotros era ser el pilar de Mikasa cuando nosotros no estuviésemos. No andarse besuqueando con Milly por los rincones.

Armin se rió bajito. Los chicos volvían a salir del agua tomando distancia para lanzarse a correr para lanzarse nuevamente hacia las olas. Pero esta vez Mikasa tropezó, parecía que algo había obstaculizado su perfecto ingresar al agua y la ola la agarró haciéndola girar en el agua varios metros. Fue Jean quien la alcanzó a tomar por el brazo. La chica se puso de pie con dificultad por la corriente.

-Una roca -dijo con voz plana disculpándose.

-Una roca vence a Mikasa Ackerman -exclamó risueño -Tendremos que planear una venganza entonces -bromeó.

Jean salió de agua. Mikasa tras de él se sonrió con disimulo. Volvieron a tomar distancia para ir hacia las olas.

.

.

Mare estaba en guerra con otra nación.

Aquella noticia les hizo saber que tras del océano había más que ellos.

-Este es el imperio de Medio Oriente -dijo Brunner, uno de los erdianos liberados frente a unos trazos que llamó "Mapamundi".

Continuaba su explicación mediante sus dibujos sobre cómo era el mundo. Jacques Brunner era profesor en el continente y sus conocimientos del tema histórico eran realmente impresionantes. Fue así como la elité de la Legión de Reconocimiento comenzó a conocer la vida más allá del mar.

Armin se había convertido en su sombra. Hange lo acosaba a preguntas sobre los conocimientos de los titanes del otro lado -aunque Brunner no sabía mucho más que ellos mismos -mientras que Levi permanecía en una contemplación constante durante sus sesiones de estudio.

Los aspectos más militares llegaron de mano de Adam Katz, el subcapitán de Mare. Ni siquiera fue necesario torturarlo -muy a pesar de Hange y Levi- Katz estuvo dispuesto a colaborar desde el primer momento. ¿La razón? El solo quería vivir, daba lo mismo donde y cómo.

-Soy un maldito cobarde que solo buscó en la milicia una vida fácil. Trasladar prisioneros implica no morir ni enfrentarse a nadie. Lamento decepcionarlos si esperaban alguien que diera batalla -se jactó cruzándose de brazos en la silla a la que estaba amarrado por la cintura. Su gesto era socarrón y engreído -Les diré todo lo que quieran saber. Por mí todos pueden irse al demonio.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos engañas? -preguntó Levi amenazante.

-Mira, medio metro -resopló -Si los engaño lo descubrirán en cuanto consigan que otro de esos gallinas hablen -soltó una carcajada -Solo pido que prueben mi buena conducta. Seré un chico bueno. Solo pido a cambio comida, una cama decente y, de ser tanta su generosidad, una hembra bien hembra -hizo el gesto de grandes pechos y Hange rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si te corto el pito mejor? -gruñó Levi llevando el cuchillo que cargaba hasta la entrepierna del hombre y clavándolo en la silla -No estás en posición de exigir nada.

-Claro que no -exclamó Katz -Pero puedo cooperar… o ser de suma utilidad. Piénsalo, medio metro. Es un trato justo.

Levi lo miró con indiferencia para luego darle un puñetazo que lo llevó al suelo con silla y todo azotando la cabeza en la madera.

-Por Ymir, Levi -suspiró Hange -Lo dejarás medio imbécil y ni siquiera le hemos sacado información.

-Y puedo dejarte más imbécil -tomó a Katz por el cabello -Escúchame bien. Tengo otros quince bastardos dispuestos a hablar. Si quieres vivir, tendrás que demostrar merecerlo. Y soy Levi, no medio metro.

Azotó la cabeza de Katz contra el piso llegando a romper las tablas. Aquello fue suficiente para lograr bajar los humos de Katz. Realmente era de los que se vendería al mejor postor. Y les sería de utilidad hasta el próximo ataque de Mare. En cuanto eso sucediera moriría, pero eso Katz no lo sabía. No podían arriesgarse a que si los mardianos lo recapturaran hablara también. Katz era de esos.

-Debemos reforzar la costa, eso es un hecho -comentó Hange frente a la elité de la Legión de Reconocimiento y los capitanes de la Tropa Estacionaria.

-Solicitaremos soldados -asintió uno de los oficiales.

-Deberemos reconocer el resto de la costa. No podemos quedarnos en este lugar, pueden buscar otros sitios para desembarcar… y necesitamos saber dónde estamos parados -comentó Levi pensativo mirando a Brunner -¿Hay algún mapa de la isla?

-No demasiado claro, un asunto estratégico me temo -respondió el hombre.

Hange asintió.

-Puede hacerse -comentó Hausdorf, el cartógrafo de la Tropa -Tardará un tiempo reconocer el terreno…

-El tiempo es lo de menos -interrumpió Hange -Es una prioridad tener conocimiento acabado de cada espacio de la costa de la isla.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-Suena muy bonito, pero… Dime, Hausdorf, ¿cómo pretendes hacer un mapa…?

El aludido se alzó de hombros. Hausdorf era el cartógrafo que había realizado todo el mapa desde el muro María hasta la costa. Talentoso y muy inteligente, pero actualmente con una dificultad, había sido herido en el brazo durante el enfrentamiento con Mare y, actualmente…

-¿...si no puedes ni limpiarte el culo con la mano? -finalizó Levi.

-Yo lo haré -alzó la voz Jean -Creo que podría hacerlo. Si Hausdorf me enseña… creo que podría hacerlo.

-Es cierto, Jean es muy bueno dibujando -afirmó Armin.

-Hacer un mapa no es lo mismo que dibujar a Mikasa -bufó Levi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mikasa se ocultó tras su bufanda. ¿Qué acaso todos lo sabían? Miró de reojo a Jean, pero por su rostro no podía leerse emoción alguna. Claro que el resto de los presentes imitaron el gesto de Levi.

-Si el chico dice que puede, deberíamos intentarlo -opinó Hausdorf.

-De acuerdo -suspiró Hange -Tendremos una nueva expedición entonces. Pensábamos que iríamos por titanes… ahora iremos por directrices. ¡A que suena divertido!

-¿Y si se encuentran con titanes? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Es por eso que tu irás con la expedición -la apuntó con un lápiz.

-Pero…

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

-Tenemos dos titanes y un ejército completo -bufó -Cuidaremos bien de Eren, tú cuídale el trasero al artista -bromeó. Mikasa frunció el ceño y miró a Jean -Solo no lo distraigas.

Un par de oficiales disimularon unas risas entre toses.

-Hemos terminado -concluyó Hange -Coordinaremos el escuadrón durante mañana.

.

.

-No, no iré a la expedición -se negó Mikasa -No si Eren debe permanecer aquí.

Levi soltó un bufido. La obsesión de esa chiquilla lo exasperaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a insistirle que era una orden. Mientras estaba en esos pensamientos, Hanji le impuso a Mikasa emprender la expedición e indicarle que si se negaba sería apresada por subversión.

Mikasa ni siquiera quiso tocar su cena ni menos concilió bien el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo si hace un par de días habían retenido a un ejército enemigo y bien podrían estar preparando un ataque hacia ellos ahora mismo? Si bien sabía que Eren quedaba con Hanji y Levi, estar lejos de él era algo que no soportaba.

Por lo mismo, se presentó a la mañana siguiente con un semblante oscuro y el corazón apretado, cuando toda la tropa de expedición estaba lista para partir. No podía sino pensar en separarse de Eren. Si algo le ocurría y ella no estaba presente, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Todo está en orden -informó un joven novato a Jean, quien lideraría por primera vez una expedición -Ya podemos partir.

-De acuerdo.

Mikasa observó a su compañero. A pesar que Jean estaba interpretando bien su papel de líder, lo notaba muy ansioso. Hubiese querido decirle algo que lo tranquilizara, algo como "Jean, si Hanji te eligió es porque confía en tus habilidades" o algo como "Eres un buen líder, lo harás muy bien" o quizás "No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado". Pero su angustia por dejar a Eren era mayor.

Tan concentrada estaba que no notó que Jean se acercó a ella.

-Mikasa.

La chica pegó un respingo.

-Quédate -continuó.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mikasa sin salir de su asombro.

Jean soltó una espiración pesada. De solo ver el rostro de Mikasa podía leer su reticencia a dejar a Eren y podía entenderla.

-Asumiré las consecuencias al regresar de la expedición. Estoy a cargo y te ordeno que te quedes.

-¿Por qué? Hanji dio una orden y…

-Me importa un carajo -exclamó y bajó la voz nuevamente -Necesito soldados que estén cien por ciento comprometidos con la misión. Focalizados. Tú no lo estarás y no necesito alguien cuya mente no está con su equipo.

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste.

-Sí, pero… -Mikasa balbuceó.

-Pero nada. Como líder me preocupo por mis soldados y todos tienen que estar actuando como un todo, una vacilación y esto se desmorona -insistió -Y como compañero, sé que no estarás tranquila lejos de Eren. Estarás sufriendo y pensando en todo momento si él está o no bien. No es justo para ti.

-Yo…

-Te dispenso, Ackerman. Es todo.

Todos apearon a sus caballos. La carreta de campamento al centro de la formación. A la señal de un chiquillo junto a Jean todos iniciaron la marcha. Mikasa se quedó en su lugar con las riendas de su caballo en la mano.

 _Sé que no estarás tranquila lejos de Jaeger_.

Claro que no lo estaría, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese cumplir con su deber. Además, eran tiempos calmos y llevaban planeando la expedición durante semanas. Pero no se podía engañar, estar lejos de Eren solo la distraería y, quizás, Jean tenía razón.

 _Asumiré las consecuencias al regresar de la expedición._

-¿Qué? -exclamó cuando ya llevaban varios metros lejos de ella.

¿Asumiría las consecuencias? Eso significaba desobedecer una orden de un superior, en este caso Hanji. Y la desobediencia se pagaba en el calabozo. Jean no tenía porqué pagar por su deseo de permanecer junto a Eren. Ni siquiera la había dejado pensar. Claro que ella quería estar donde Eren estuviera, pero…

-Estúpido, estúpido Jean -gruñó y se apeó al caballo.

Dio un seco golpe en los costados del animal y éste partió a toda marcha a reunirse con el resto de la tropa.

¿Acaso Jean no había pensado? Era su primera expedición a cargo, se había ganado el puesto de liderazgo ante hombres incluso mayores que él. Iba a echarlo todo por la borda, la confianza de Hanji, su oportunidad de sobresalir… ¿por ella y su desobediencia? Estúpido Jean. A veces, cuando dejaba de ser egoísta, era realmente idiota.

Les dio alcance dentro de breve llegando junto a Jean, quien le dio solo una mirada que no supo interpretar como sorpresa o molestia.

-Mikasa… -suspiró negando.

-Eren estará bien -aseguró, más que nada se aseguraba a sí misma en voz alta -Además, Levi dijo que le cuidara al trasero al artista -agregó algo maliciosa -¿O temes que te distraiga?

-Si no te conociera pensaría que me estás coqueteando -bromeó dejando su ligera molestia de lado.

-Déjale los juegos femeninos a tu novia -respondió Mikasa -Vengo a cumplir con una orden -Jean asintió mirando al frente -Y a apoyar a un amigo en su primera expedición.

Jean sonrió adelantándose y siendo alcanzado por Hausdorf.

.

.

 _Lo más peligroso es creer que se tiene superado un amor y hacer como qué nada ha pasado._

 _Aww mis bebés tendrán tiempo de calidad sin la odiosa de Milly dando vueltas. ¡Qué belleza!_

 _Preparen su insulina. Nos leemos pronto!_


	9. La colina sin nombre

_Ya volví con otro capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y su apoyo. De verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo. No se si ya respondí a todos ustedes, pero si no lo he hecho, lo haré dentro de poco. Valga de momento este agradecimiento._

 _No les quito más tiempo. ¡A leer!_

 _._

 _._

-Esa colina parece un buen lugar para instalar el campamento -sugirió Hausdorf indicando a la distancia -Además nos da una buena vista de la costa.

-De acuerdo -respondió Jean.

Dos días llevaban ya recorriendo cada espacio de la costa. No había sido un andar rápido, no si querían diagramar todo lugar y asegurarse que estuviese perfecto.

La cuarta muralla rodeaba hasta el momento toda la costa, cosa que habían constatado mientras la bordeaban por fuera. Algunos espacios eran tan estrechos que, con suerte e ingenio, habían podido lograr que la carreta de suministros pasara por, lo que parecía, un viejo y olvidado sendero.

La vegetación no distaba mucho del resto de la isla, árboles, matorrales y algunos sectores más rocosos. Hasta el momento, no se habían encontrado con titanes. Aunque eso sería extraño, sabían que los arrojaban dentro del muro, no fuera de él.

Caía la tarde cuando el campamento estuvo dispuesto y una fogata al centro para asar un par de peces que habían logrado atrapar.

En total eran ocho soldados, todos parte de la tropa estacionaria con excepción de Jean y Mikasa.

-Déjame ver esa herida, Karl -dijo Betza, la otra mujer del grupo a Hausdorf.

Mientras algunos recorrían la colina, otros esperaban la cena. La especialista en asistencia médica asistía a su colega, mientras Jean revisaba las notas que habían tomado durante el camino. Mikasa estaba a su lado mirando lo que hacía con atención.

-Deberíamos nombrar a esta colina de algún modo -comentó viendo las notas de su compañero -Es la usanza, ¿no?

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor -Mmm, ¿El balazo en el hombro? -bromeó mirando a Hausdorf.

-¿El Manco sería muy feo? -respondió Mikasa con malicia y Jean se rió -¿Qué tal "La Fogata"? -Jean caviló -¿Muy aburrido? ¿Los árboles aburridos? ¿Los pajarracos que chillan? ¿Los peces asados?

Jean volvió a reír.

-Eres pésima en esto.

-¡Ya sé! Reina Historia -exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Hay una colina de camino a la costa con ese nombre -comentó Jean.

-La Reina Historia… ¿segunda? -tentó con dejo a broma -¿Quién debe poner los nombres?

-El que esté a cargo, supongo -respondió el muchacho poniéndose de pie -Vamos a dar una vuelta, quizás encontremos algo que haga diferente a esta colina y se nos ocurra un nombre.

-¿Y si es igual al resto de las colinas? -preguntó Mikasa imitando a Jean.

-Reina Historia segunda -bromeó.

-Colina del puñetazo en la nariz también suena bien, es pegajoso.

Jean la miró de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mikasa tenía un especial sentido del humor.

Fue ella quien tomó la delantera llevando su mirada entre los árboles de la colina, cuyo bajo daba directo al mar sin dejar playa que recorrer. Iban esquivando algunas rocas y pisando algunas plantas pequeñas, sin demasiado cuidado. En el cielo podían verse gaviotas, tan arriba entre las pocas nubes que ya comenzaban a teñirse de arrebol. El sonido del romper de las olas era como un arrullo, que era interrumpido por las pisadas de los muchachos en su recorrido. A escasos metros la vegetación se detenía y solo quedaba el horizonte. Bajo ellos el mar.

-Mira -dijo Mikasa indicando hacia su izquierda.

El muro serpenteaba por la costa dejando por fuera esa rebelde colina, alejándose de ella. Era una vista imponente.

Al horizonte nada más que el océano y, más allá, Mare.

-Jamás lograremos vencerlos -lo escuchó mascullar antes de detenerse frente a un alto árbol -Deben ser cientos… ¡miles de ellos! Con una tecnología que no conocemos…

-No puede ser tan buena si aun no nos han destruido. Ya escuchaste a Brunner, ellos dependen del poder de los titanes. Han descansado en ello durante años.

Jean apoyó la espalda en el árbol.

-¿Qué hicimos, Mikasa? ¿Qué hiciste tú para merecer ser perseguida por titanes? ¿Qué hice yo para que irrumpieran en mi pueblo destruyendo todo? ¿Qué hicieron todos nuestros compañeros para merecer ser comidos? No somos parte de esto, ¡somos inocentes!

-El mundo es un lugar cruel, Jean…

-No tiene porqué serlo.

Mikasa lo miró un segundo antes de voltear al mar.

-¿Tu mamá… tenía gallinas? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

-No, las compraba en el mercado.

-Las gallinas nacen encerradas en un sitio, a veces puedes darles más espacio o no, depende de tus capacidades. Te sirves de sus huevos, mantienes bien a las ponedoras y al gallo. Si nacen más machos los engordas -se volteó hacia él -Y te los comes. ¿Cuál es la diferencia en mantener gallinas encerradas o seres humanos?

-¿Qué clase de analogía es esa, Mikasa? ¡No somos animales!

-Eso depende del prisma con el que lo mires -respondió calma volviendo la vista al mar -Para ellos estamos malditos… no somos mejores que las gallinas. Ellos solo quieren utilizarnos para su beneficio. Tomar el poder del titán progenitor, utilizarlo para dominar a sus otros enemigos… Hasta cierto punto solo quieren sobrevivir. Tomar vidas para sobrevivir es válido.

-No, no lo es -exclamó Jean.

Mikasa suspiró.

-Es eso, seguir luchando, o morir. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ya has manchado tus manos con sangre? Has matado titanes, has matado otros erdianos para sobrevivir -Jean iba a responder -Es lo mismo. Sobrevivencia.

-Yo no quería hacerlo…

-Pero lo hiciste, para vivir -dijo con voz suave y lo miró con el rostro calmo -Y porque estás aquí, porque estás vivo… doy gracias.

Jean la vio volver a mirar el mar. Mikasa tenía razón. El mundo era un lugar cruel, pero también él tenía razón en que no tenía porqué serlo. Pero mientras hubiese personas que creían que subyugando y asesinando estaba bien, que era válido para lograr sus intereses… Nada cambiaría.

-Tienes razón -respondió Jean -No somos mejores que ellos.

-No, lo somos. De alguna extraña forma, de algún modo… lo somos. Lo siento aquí -se llevó la mano al pecho -Somos mejores. Somos mejores porque no pedimos esto, solo víctimas de las circunstancias.

-No me agrada el concepto de víctima, menos el de victimario.

-¿Cómo llamarías, entonces, a un grupo de niños que nacieron en unos muros, que solo trataban de alejar a los titanes de sus hogares para vivir en paz? Yo no pedí esto, yo no quería ser soldado -Jean la miró con sorpresa -Nací en el campo, era la única vida que conocía. Y la única vida que quería. No necesitaba nada más, no sabía nada más… y en mi ignorancia era feliz. Quisiera… a veces quisiera que eso volviera…

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás -dijo Jean -Todo lo que somos es gracias a esto. Para bien o para mal. Creo que, a pesar de todo, me agrado más ahora -agregó con cierta broma.

Mikasa lo miró un segundo. Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos.

-Chicos -era Betza -La cena está lista.

Mikasa fue la primera que emprendió el camino de regreso. Al contrario de Jean, ella no se gustaba más después de todo lo vivido. Sentía que la vida la había llevado como la corriente a los barquitos que echaban a correr con Eren al río. Con solo un objetivo -cuidar de Eren- había ido donde él fuera, seguido lo que él decidiese… No, no se arrepentía, pero no podía decir que había aprendido nada nuevo de sí misma. Ella no era como Armin o como Jean. Quizás hasta Sasha podría sacar algo en limpio. Pero ella solo se había convertido en una soldado cuya especialidad era "cortar carne". Los sueños de una vida tranquila se habían destruido mucho antes que los titanes ingresaran a Shinganshina. Su vida no fue la misma después de ver morir a sus padres… ese día Mikasa murió y nació una completamente diferente.

-Si hay algo que agradezco de la costa son los pescados -comentó uno de los hombres moviendo su pescado en una vara -Son maravillosos.

-También lo son los mariscos -se saboreó otro -Deberíamos ir a reconocer la playa y buscar algunos para mañana.

-¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí, Hausdorf? -preguntó el primero mirando al hombre batallar con su mano izquierda.

-En cuanto terminemos de trazar el mapa -respondió Hausdorf -Este chico es rápido -palmoteó a Jean quien se movió tomado de improviso. A este paso estaremos de regreso dentro de unos diez días.

-Y "este chico" es nuestro líder -repuso Betza -Muestra un poco de respeto.

-Es mi aprendiz, le digo como quiero -refutó Hausdorf -¿Verdad, Kirstein? -Jean enarcó una ceja -Vale, qué monos tienes, líder de escuadrón.

Varios rieron.

-Se ve bastante tranquilo -comentó otro bebiendo de su cantimplora -Al parecer no hay titanes. Ni del lado de la costa ni del otro. Y no ha habido reportes desde los muros.

-¿Será…? -murmuró Betza -¿Qué hemos acabado con todos?

La mirada clara de la mujer se perdió en la fogata donde antes se asaban los pescados.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo tan horrible? -dijo otro frente a ella del otro lado de la fogata -Transformar seres humanos en… monstruos.

-La perversidad no tiene límites -respondió otro -Nos han tenido encerrados por años… ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? -Mikasa se volvió hacia él rápido -Yo… yo nací en Quinta. Los titanes siempre fueron el temor de todos, a veces se les veía circundar el muro. Los vi, algunas veces. Vagaban perdidos…

-Saber que eran nuestros propios hermanos -comentó otro -Que alcé mis cuchillas contra alguien que terminó convertido en titán por… solo por ser… diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo? -exclamó otro -Ya viste a los de Mare. Son iguales a nosotros. Sangran… mueren… Si los golpeas les duele… Tienen familias, gente a quien aman, tienen una vida como todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué nos querrían ver morir? -dijo otro -Estábamos tranquilos aquí, en nuestros muros… No hemos hecho mal a nadie.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Todos habían nacido en los muros, totalmente ignorantes de lo que los rodeaba, de la realidad más allá de los muros. Ninguno era culpable de nada.

-Entré a la milicia justo después del ataque al muro María -dijo aquel de Quinta, Haller -La tropa estacionaria nos salvó la vida… Fue el día más horrible de mi vida…

-¿Sabes cuál fue el día más horrible de mi vida? -preguntó otro soldado frente a él -Un día que entré a un bar… y vi frente a mí a una hermosa jovencita -miró a Mikasa.

-Ya va a empezar, Miller-suspiró Sommerville.

-Era un día de esos que no marcan pauta en tu vida, de aquellos en los que te levantas, comes, cagas y te vas a dormir... -varios rieron -Pero -hizo una pausa poniendo tensión al momento -Pasé fuera de una puerta, negra y trucha. Tan escondida en una callejuela que si no es porque me dieron ganas de mear frente a ella, no me detengo.

Betza negó suave con la cabeza mientras los otros esperaban que continuara la historia. Miller comenzó a entonar una vieja canción de bar, de esas que hablan de aventuras de borrachos, de bellas chicas que sirven cerveza y de groserías. La mujer miró de reojo a Mikasa, después de todo era una niña, pero parecía divertida con la historia.

-Entonces, al ver a esa linda señorita, golpeé al borracho a mi lado que babeaba su propia ropa -codeó a su compañero junto a él -¿Cómo se llama esa linda señorita?

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Sommerville siguiendo la historia.

-Esa linda muchacha, la que tiene su mirada tan seria y esconde su boca tras una bufanda. ¿Quién fuese esa bufanda?

Mikasa se volvió muy roja.

-Las niñas a los niños -canturreó el soldado continuando la improvisada puesta en escena -Estás viejo para que una señorita tan bella te preste atención.

-¿Acaso no ves, viejo verde, que ese joven oficial no le puede quitar los ojos de encima? -dijo otro risueño incorporando a Jean en la jugarreta.

-¿Cuál? -exclamó Miller poniéndose de pie de súbito y pasando la vista por cada uno de los presentes -¿Quién osaría ponerse entre ella y yo?

-¿Acaso estás tan viejo que ya no ves? El joven y gallardo oficial a su lado. Dicen que ha vencido a más de cien titanes.

-¡Exageran, seguro! -canturreó Miller -Pero seguro sí ha matado uno en su vida, no como yo que vivo tras los muros una vida miserable orinando las sagradas murallas de Ymir.

Todos se largaron a reír.

-Dices que las niñas a los niños, Haller -continuó Miller bebiendo de su cantimplora -De los jóvenes es este mundo, pero yo no quiero crecer -exclamó indicándose al pecho -Entonces, me acerqué a esa bella señorita y le dije: "Preciosa y elegante dama, seré viejo y feo, pero tengo unos pocos ahorros y una casa pequeña sin una bella mujer. Si usted quisiera y tuviese piedad por este pobre y solitario soldado, mi casa es suya y puede quedarse con mi dinero" -todos estaban muy atentos -¿Y saben que me respondió?

-¡Que te den viejo pervertido! -dijo otro de los soldados.

-Agradezco su atención, querido señor, pero no quiero ni su casa ni su dinero, quiero alguien que me entregue su corazón -murmuró Mikasa bajito y sonrojada.

-¿Te la sabes? -preguntó Haller sorprendido.

Miller continuó con aquella historia, incorporando algunas cancioncillas entre medio. Mikasa escuchaba atentamente. No era tal como la recordaba que su padre la recitaba a su madre, pero era la versión picante. En la versión de su padre, el hombre que rogaba a la chica era un humilde pastor que le cantaba a una florista. Recordaba cómo su madre se sonreía cada vez que su padre saltaba con alguna de esas historias. Ella misma las disfrutaba mucho de niña.

La cena transcurrió con ese pícaro toque de humor y llenando a Mikasa de esos recuerdos. Pronto comenzaron los turnos, Betza y Hausdorf fueron primero y el resto relegado a dormir alrededor de la fogata. Tal como las dos noches anteriores, se dispuso entre el espacio donde luego estaría Betza y al otro lado Jean. Claramente prefería dormir junto a su amigo y la otra mujer de la tropa, que en medio de un par de hombres a quienes no conocía.

Jean no tenía un dormir pesado, eso todos quienes lo conocían lo sabían, pero cuando lo vio darle la espalda, supo que estaba listo para conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos que Miller había traído a ella no la dejaban dormir. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de sus compañeros a su alrededor. Jamás habían significado un problema para ella, Sasha solía roncar muy fuerte.

Se puso de pie y decidió dar una caminata. La luna estaba tan brillante que le daba la posibilidad de recorrer el lugar con facilidad. El arrullo del mar la guio hasta el mismo lugar donde, por la tarde, estuvo con Jean. Se sentó en el suelo y vio como la luna se reflejaba en el mar. Era una espectáculo mágico y relajante.

De pronto un quejido la alertó. Se puso de pie rápido y en guardia. Otro quejido y un… ¿gemido? Se escondió tras un árbol y buscó con la mirada. Aguzó la vista entre el árboles hasta que dio con el origen del ruido.

Mikasa no era tonta, pero todavía era una niña en muchos aspectos, aun inocente. Por lo mismo cuando vio a Hausdorf sobre Betza no pudo sino sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Podía escuchar, ahora con mayor claridad, los gemidos y las exhalaciones. Claro que era tonto pensar que sus compañeros no tuviesen una vida íntima, pero no sabía que ambos eran pareja.

Aun cuando sabía que no debía, continuó mirando. Sana curiosidad. Nadie le había hablado de ello y sus compañeros varones eran muy cuidadosos en no hablar de esos temas frente a ella o Sasha.

Se sintió muy incómoda, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de prestar atención. Sentía que el corazón le latía rápido y fuerte. La piel se le erizaba y sentía que el calor la invadía. ¿Sería vergüenza? Tal vez. No lo sabía.

En un arranque de cordura se ocultó tras un árbol y dejó de espiar. Trataba de mantenerse lejos de aquella escena, distrayéndose y concentrándose en el sonido del mar.

No debía involucrarse en ello, era algo privado… Algo que seguramente ya había pasado muchas veces amparado en la oscuridad de los pasillos del cuartel, las bodegas y los mismos bosques alrededor de su emplazamiento en la costa.

Sin duda no eran los primeros ni los últimos. Quién sabe cuántos otros buscaran la intimidad ocultos de sus compañeros. Reunirse lejos de todo para olvidar el infierno que los rodeaba, para amarse… Sí, para Mikasa, en su mente juvenil aquello no podía sino nacer del amor y no del deseo. O no podía, no debía, deberse exclusivamente a algo físico. Recordó a Franz y Hanna. ¿Acaso ellos también…? Bueno, aun cuando eran jóvenes, ellos se amaban.

Había mucho de pensamiento mágico en Mikasa y no se la podía culpar cuando lo máximo que conocía de ello era lo que alguna vez le explicó Carla. "Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman muchísimo, deciden casarse y tener bebés". También recordaba cuando pidió una explicación más específica del cómo venían los bebés al mundo. Había sido la última conversación que había tenido con sus padres y una que, luego de la explicación de Carla, la llenó de vergüenza… Pero que relacionaba con el inmenso amor que dos personas podían profesarse.

" _Algún día te enamorarás y ese hombre te amará mucho también. No te parecerá tan extraño para entonces"_

Los ruidos cesaron y escuchó a sus compañeros alejarse del lugar. Volvió con disimulo junto al fuego y se metió dentro de su saco. Aun se sentía hervir. Se volteó hacia un costado, Jean dormía profundamente hacia ella. Se movió más hacia él y lo observó fijo.

Su mente aun estaba perdida en las escenas que acababa de presenciar. ¿Acaso Jean ya habría hecho _eso_ con Milly? Repasó el rostro calmo de su amigo. Sí, seguro que sí. Ya llevaban cerca de un mes de relación, seguro que _aquello_ ya había ocurrido. En un mundo como el suyo, _esperar_ no era una opción. Eso lo había escuchado de unas chicas durante los meses que estuvieron reconstruyendo Shinganshina. Claro que ese tema jamás le interesó. Proteger a Eren en su misión de eliminar a todos los titanes era mucho más importante que estar buscando un muchacho para _esas_ cosas. Ninguno de sus amigos parecía interesarse en esas cosas. Sasha y ella jamás hablaban de ello.

Sintió unos pasos caminar hacia ella y se sintió remecer por el hombro.

-Cambio de turno, Mikasa.

La voz de Betza era susurrante. Mikasa se frotó los ojos fingiendo haber estado durmiendo. No supo porqué lo hizo, pero supuso que era parte de la vergüenza de haber sido testigo de la escena entre ella y Hausdorf.

Pronto la mujer estuvo remeciendo a Jean para despertarlo. Había sido un acuerdo tácito, tal como los sitios para dormir. Mikasa tomaría los turnos con Betza o con Jean. Podía ser la mejor combatiente vista en años, pero Betza no se arriesgaría a que una muchachita bonita tomara sus turnos con nadie más que ella o su amigo. Simple lógica, no era que desconfiara del resto de los hombres, pero tampoco ponía sus manos al fuego por ellos.

Jean se incorporó estirándose y dejando escapar un gran bostezo. Mikasa se puso de pie y extendió su saco de dormir. Dio una mirada a Betza, pero nada en la mujer hacía sospechar en lo que estuvo involucrada anteriormente.

Hausdorf se metió en su propio saco y se acomodó. Betza lo imitó. Mikasa notó como ambos mantenían distancia, la distancia que tomaría cualquier colega en la situación. Entonces Mikasa entendió que ambos mantenían una relación en secreto… o era algo casual.

Vio a Jean tomar un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora antes de moverse fuera de su saco y estirarlo. Pronto ambos muchachos estuvieron rodando la zona. Sus pasos los guiaron al mismo sitio en la colina frente al mar.

-¿Extrañas a Milly? -preguntó Mikasa de pronto sorprendiendo a su compañero.

Jean guardó silencio mirando hacia el océano. Sus ojos fijos en el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua. Mikasa sintió que no era una pregunta adecuada. Seguro la extrañaba mucho y estaba triste. Triste y anhelante como ella misma se sentía lejos de Eren. Era inevitable pensar en su amigo cuando era lo más cercano al _amor_ que conocía.

-Yo extraño a Eren… -dijo con voz suave dando paso a que él hablara libremente de sus sentimientos de vacío que ella suponía lo embargaban.

-Te dije que no vinieras si no querías -fue la seca respuesta de Jean.

-¿Y dejar que luego Hange la agarrara contigo porque no puedo combatir la soledad que me trae estar lejos de Eren? Por ningún motivo -retomó, pero Jean no habló -Es momento que aprenda a confiar en él y no depender de él. Si tú puedes estar lejos de Milly, ¿por qué yo no podría estar lejos de Eren?

-Porque lo que sientes por Eren no se compara ni mínimamente a mi relación con Milly -respondió Jean mirándola -Pensé que sí la extrañaría… Pero escasamente he pensado en ella. Estoy tan concentrado en la misión, en rendir para Hausdorf… en hacer mi deber de la manera más impecable… No debería sentirme así, y quizás a ella le dolería saberlo, que no está en mi mente todo el día como debería. O quizás tampoco le importe mucho…

-Es muy profesional de tu parte… Separar tu vida personal de tus deberes. Ella no estaría molesta, estaría orgullosa. Seguro ella te extraña…

Jean bufó y volvió a mirar al mar. No era idiota. No estaba enamorado ni ciego. Milly era adorable, era preciosa y alegre. Algo enervante por instantes, pero una pequeña luz en ese maldito mundo. Una luz que no siempre brillaba para él. Pero era la _muñeca_ que estaba a su alcance. Una que tomaba el mismo camino de aquella que tanto anhelaba.

-A Milly le gusta Eren -confesó su mayor temor.

¿Por qué mentirle a Mikasa? Eran amigos… y, tal vez, su antiguo enamoramiento por ella le hacían ser más sincero.

-No… -interrumpió Mikasa -Claro que no. Milly es tu novia, ¿por qué habría de gustarle Eren? Lo que sucede es que ella es… curiosa respecto a él. Siempre le pregunta por sus entrenamientos, sus pasatiempos, su vida… Incluso a mí me ha preguntado algunas cosas.

Jean chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Mikasa recordó las palabras de Sasha sobre cómo Milly miraba a Eren como si fuese comestible.

-Eres tan madura para algunas cosas y tan niña para otras, Mikasa -bufó su compañero -No me malentiendas. Eso es muy tierno. Hay una parte de ti que aun no sucumbe a este infierno.

-No entiendo…

Jean la miró serio. No era idiota… No lo era. Lo había notado quizás desde un comienzo. Pero su desesperación por quitarse a Mikasa de la cabeza y el corazón le había jugado en contra. Él quería una chica para él, una que lo quisiera de verdad, que lo prefiriera por sobre quien siempre había sido su _enemigo_ en lo que a objeto de afecto se refería. Pero… ¿cómo iba él alguna vez a ser mejor que Eren? Cualquiera se fijaría en Eren antes que en él mismo. Era más guapo, más aguerrido… Después de todo, él no era más que un cómodo y cobarde caballo de carga.

-Lucha por Eren. No seas como yo… No te conformes con migajas ni ilusiones. Si quieres algo -hizo una pausa y tomó aire profundamente -lucha por ello. Milly nunca significará para Eren lo que tú eres. Milly jamás podría significar para nadie más que tú.

Mikasa guardó silencio. Sus ojos grises clavados en los castaños de Jean, tratando de descifrar lo que había tras de sus palabras. ¿Luchar por Eren? Si ella ya tenía todo lo que deseaba de él. Lo tenía a su lado y eso era suficiente… más que suficiente. Tenía aun a su familia junto a ella. A Eren y a Armin.

-Iré por la quebrada rodeando el campamento -dijo Jean rompiendo el silencio -Podrías resguardar el acceso desde el bajo. Si noto algo silbaré. Aunque todo parece muy calmo a decir verdad.

Lo vio iniciar la marcha para perder entre los árboles junto con la linterna de piedra brillante que antes le había entregado Betza a cada uno de ellos.

Si algo sabía de Jean era que cuando no quería hablar se alejaba de todos. Jean siempre se mostraba seguro, jamás daba ninguna seña de inseguridad ni de duda.

Pero esa noche le había dejado entrever que algo no andaba bien. Lejos de preocuparse por su compañero, algo cálido se instaló en su pecho. Había podido traspasar la barrera que tenía para todos y se dejó ver vulnerable.

Y a Mikasa le gustaban las vulnerabilidades… Era una protectora ante todo. En ese momento nació en ella el deseo de protegerlo… No frente a los titanes, sino a aquello que apenaba su corazón.

Porque Jean era tan bueno como Eren y no debería sentirse intimidado por él. Si Milly estaba haciéndole daño, tendría que vérselas con ella.

Nadie dañaba a quienes ella quería. Nadie.

.

.

 _¡Vamos, Mikasa! ¡Defiende lo tuyo!_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Ya saben, todos los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y agradecidos._

 _Nos leemos!_


	10. Preciadas y ocultas memorias

_Hola! Ya regresé. Este capi se hizo más extenso de lo que acostumbro, pero fue muy divertido escribirlo._

 _Nunca está demás agradecerles su maravilloso apoyo en esta historia y, en cuanto pueda, responderé a los reviews pendientes._

 _No les quito más tiempo! A leer!_

.

.

-Excelente -apreció Hausdorf revisando los mapas uno a uno -Eres bueno, Kirstein. Aprendes rápido. Estos instrumentos no son sencillos.

-Solo espero que sirva de algo -respondió pensativo -No sacamos mucho sin saber la distancia de la costa del continente.

Hausdorf le dio una mirada de reojo y ordenó los mapas dentro de una carpeta.

-Pero es más de lo que teníamos -refutó el oficial -Escúchame, muchacho. Nada de esto me es indiferente, ni al resto de nosotros -hizo una pausa -¿Sabes lo que hacía a Erwin un excelente comandante? -Jean enarcó una ceja -Que creía en la razón de existir de la Legión, creía en él y en sus hombres. Un líder puede tener dudas, pero que no superen ni opaquen los objetivos. El día de mañana estos tipos llegarán a la isla con sus hombres, sus armas y sus titanes -le dio un golpecito en la frente con el índice -Y ese día necesitaremos de los mejores líderes. ¿Puedes convertirte en uno de ellos? -hizo una pausa -No creas que no te entiendo. Eres un mocoso -desvió la vista a la playa -Pero has vivido más que mucho que otros. Sé firme a tus convicciones y haz de quienes estén a tu lado parte de ellas.

-Mi convicción es no ver caer a ninguno de mis compañeros. Disonante si piensas que esto se convertirá en una carnicería. Matar otros hombres… -negó rápidamente -No me formé como soldado para eso. Proteger a la humanidad, no exponerla.

Hausdorf asintió suave.

-Busca otro objetivo -dejó caer con tranquilidad -Todos tenemos derecho a vivir en paz. ¿No te parece un buen objetivo? -se estiró -Una casita a las afueras de la ciudad, un linda esposa, unos bonitos críos…

-¿Quién no quiere eso? -preguntó Jean -Pero es imposible… Los de Mare vendrán y lo destrozarán todo…

-¿Dejarás que destrocen tu sueño? -exclamó Hausdorf -Admitiste que todos queríamos lo mismo y no te equivocas. Tu sueño es el de todos. La próxima vez que vengan esos infelices, alza tu arma contra ellos. Defiende tu sueño, tu derecho a tener la vida que quieres. Y guía al resto, chico. Llévalos a cumplir el sueño que compartes con ellos. Habrá sacrificios, habrá quienes dejen su vida en el campo de batalla. Pero si tú no tienes la confianza de convertir ese sueño en realidad… ¿quién podría?

Jean lo vio llevarse una mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña botella.

-Ábrela por mí, chico -se la lanzó y Jean la agarró en el aire -Dale una bebida. Y brindemos por el futuro de la humanidad.

Jean le dio un sorbo al licor y soltó una tos. El oficial se rió por lo bajo. Tomó la botella.

-Por tu esposa y tus enanos, chico -brindó -Nada como dormirse entre las piernas de una suave hembra -bebió largamente.

Le devolvió la botella a Jean.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos a toda velocidad.

-Kirstein -lo llamó Sommerville, ambos se voltearon hacia el recién llegado -El camino está libre… y no saben lo que hemos encontrado.

Jean se puso de pie seguido de Hausdorf.

-Hay otro muelle a medio día de cabalgata -continuó el oficial.

-Eso es frente a Quinta -murmuró Hausdorf, Jean se lo quedó mirando.

-Exacto, de hecho… Hay un espacio en el muro que permite cruzar hasta el interior.

-Alista todo, Sommerville -dijo Jean -Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

Sommerville se cuadró y salió de regreso al campamento. Hausdorf inició la marcha tras del oficial. Jean miró por última vez al mar.

Había otros ingresos a la isla, no estaban tan seguros como creían. Aquella inseguridad volvía a invadirlo. Estaban rodeados. Si existieran otros ingresos por cada ciudad principal del tercer muro… Eso significaba que Mare… Mare sabía de todo lo que ocurría en la isla. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Sería posible que todo esto estuviera trazado desde siempre? Acaso… ¿acaso su existencia en los muros era parte de un acuerdo? Si durante cien años tuvieron paz, aun con la mayoría de los titanes en posesión de Mare… ¿por qué atacarlos si sabían de todo lo que ocurría? Si ellos no eran ninguna amenaza, no tenían nada que ellos quisieran… excepto, la Coordenada.

-Anda, líder de escuadrón -exclamó Hausdorf a la distancia -No puedes estar ausente de las novedades.

Jean se apresuró a darle alcance. El oficial lo palmoteó en la espalda cuando estuvo a su lado.

El ambiente en el campamento era de sorpresa e intriga. No había sido Jean el único en pensar que la presencia de un muelle a la altura de Quinta no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

-Entrégale esto a la comandante Hange -indicó Jean entregándole una misiva a uno de los hombres -Nos reuniremos en Quinta dentro de tres días.

El oficial tomó el sobre y se retiró dejando nuevamente a Jean en compañía de Hausdorf.

Dos días para llegar y trazar el camino de la costa hasta el nuevo muelle. Un día más para recorrer el camino a Quinta por el interior y diagramar el recorrido. Podría con ello.

-Las palabras de Katz eran ciertas -comentó Hausdorf sacando su botella y entregándosela a Jean para que la abriera. Le hizo un gesto para que bebiera, el joven negó suave -Siempre han sabido todo sobre nosotros -bufó y bebió de su botella -Me preguntó a qué jugaba el primer Rey cuando se le ocurrió encerrarnos aquí.

-El nombre de la capital lo dice todo -respondió Jean pasándose una mano por el pelo -Utopía. Durante años nos vendieron la vida perfecta, todos en paz encerrados en estos muros, sin saber nada de lo que sucedía. Bendita ignorancia. El que nada sabe, nada espera.

-¿No es "el que nada hace, nada teme"? -preguntó el oficial.

-Retórica. Da para jugar mucho.

Hausdorf asintió con un dejo de sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del muchacho.

-Todos felices viviendo el experimento de un hombre… Si hay otros en el continente -suspiró el oficial -Aunque su vida no es de lo más digna. ¿Qué clase de juego perverso es éste?

-Me preguntaba lo mismo -comentó Jean viendo como Hausdorf volvía a beber -Supongo que es verdad lo que dijo Brunner… Necesitan de todos los poderes titán para poder instaurar su imperio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengan a todo el mundo? ¿Alguna vez liberarán a Erdia?

Sommerville se sentó frente a ellos junto al fuego y encendió un cigarrillo. Miró a Jean y le arrojó el paquete de tabaco.

-Libertad… Ustedes, los de la Legión, creen que llevar esas alas en el uniforme los hará encontrar la libertad -opinó viendo como el muchacho rolaba un cigarrillo -La libertad es relativa si me permiten la filosofía. Mi libertad termina donde empieza la del resto.

-Eso no implica encerrar a un grupo de personas porque son "diferentes" -Hausdorf hizo el gesto de comillas -Pero si lo que dice Katz es cierto…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de que solo nosotros somos los únicos que podemos transformarnos en titanes? -preguntó Jean -Seguro es cierto, deben haberlo intentado con otros que no fuesen erdianos.

-Lo hicieron, o eso dijo Katz -comentó Hausdorf. Jean encendió su cigarrillo -Y los resultados fueron… nefastos.

Otros pasos se acercaron a ellos. Betza se sentó junto a Sommerville y Mikasa junto a Jean. Sin decir palabra le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en el piso. Jean solo la miró, pero no dijo nada. El resto de los presentes se rio bajito.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Mikasa -¿Con que nos movemos al muelle? ¿Ya terminamos aquí?

-Así es -confirmó Hausdorf -El trabajo debe continuar… y con este nuevo descubrimiento… ¿No había titanes en el camino? -preguntó a la chica y ella negó -Extraño, pero provechoso. Al menos conocerán Quinta. Linda ciudad.

-Muy linda -apreció Betza -Comencé en esa ciudad. Tengo bellos recuerdos.

Hausdorf sonrió, gesto que Mikasa detectó de inmediato. Recordó lo sucedido un par de noches antes y se sonrojó violentamente. Gracias a Dios nadie lo notó, seguían charlando de Quinta y sus recuerdos. Jean parecía prestarles atención, pero lo notaba preocupado. Ella también lo estaba. ¿Cuántas más sorpresas los esperaban en este recorrido por la costa?

-Tendremos noticias del cuartel en tres días, cuando lleguemos a Quinta -comentó Jean a su compañera -Benson partió a informar a Hange, le pedí que trajera un informe de la situación -agregó en voz más baja -Por Eren…

Mikasa asintió suave.

-¿No tenemos pescado? -preguntó la muchacha de inmediato restándole importancia a aquello -Muero de hambre.

-Claro -exclamó Sommerville -Preparemos la cena. Mañana se viene una larga jornada. ¿Me acompañas, Ackerman?

-Yo voy -Jean se puso de pie -Dejemos a nuestra combatiente estrella descansar un poco.

Hausdorf rescató el cigarrillo que Mikasa había apagado en el suelo y lo arregló un poco, para luego verlo arrebatado de su mano por Betza.

-Odio que fumes -masculló tirando el tabaco a la fogata.

Hausdorf solo soltó un bufido. El resto de la tropa se unió trayendo unas papas peladas para poner al fuego.

Mikasa miraba de reojo a Hausdorf y Betza. Su curiosidad se vio alimentada por ese gesto de la mujer y sus palabras.

-¿Y bien? -habló de pronto la mujer -Muy pensativo…

El oficial caviló mirando a Mikasa de reojo.

-Esto es un enorme avance, Karl -continuó Betza -Tenemos registrado un tercio de la isla. Conocer el camino de la costa hasta Quinta nos ayudará a nuevas estrategias…

-Creo que debe haber una buena razón por la cual nuestros antepasados llegaron a esta isla, Betzie -respondió Hausdorf -Es muy claro que esto fue planificado y que Mare siempre tuvo la intención de mantenernos aquí… También la realeza. ¿Hay algo más que no sepamos? Nos consideran monstruos… demonios. El rey y varios de nosotros se autoexiliaron en este lugar… ¿por qué? Si hubo otros que permanecieron fuera…

-¿Y a qué costo, Karl? -preguntó de manera aleccionadora -No sé de guerras, porque mi vida a estado tras los muros, pero sé de opresión. Nadie debiera vivir con miedo. Ni de otra nación, ni de titanes, ni de un gobierno o la religión. No quiero un continente para declararme libre. Solo quiero poder vivir en esta isla sin temer que mañana seré comida por un titán o uno rompa el muro y… -negó suave.

Mikasa perdió la vista en los leños encendidos. Una vida después de los titanes, ¿era posible? Su vida había sido con la amenaza de los titanes fuera de los muros. Pero, si de pronto todo se solucionara... No. La batalla contra Mare era inminente. Una que se libraba hacia años. Pretender acabarla era ambicioso… Pero si no la acababan, Eren no cumpliría con su misión. Debían terminar esa guerra. Luego, Eren y Armin…

Sintió un opresión en el pecho. Si vencían a Mare… aun cuando los vencieran y tuvieran la libertad… Ella… ella… sin Eren… Si ella era capaz de todo era por Eren, sin Eren, ella… Para ella no había _algo_ después de la guerra. No algo significativo como Eren. Perdería a su familia y, con ello, su razón de existir. Odiaba pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso.

Sintió que esa opresión se volvía más grande, que su garganta se estrechaba. Tragó saliva, en un intento por mitigar esa sensación de agobio, pero se resistía a retirarse. Acomodó su bufanda hasta debajo de sus ojos y soltó un trémulo suspiro.

Betza hablaba de vivir en paz y sin miedo. Pero para vivir había que tener una razón…

-Toma.

La voz de Jean la sacó de sus pensamientos y le entregó un trozo de pescado crudo ensartado en una vara. Ella lo tomó y lo acercó a las brasas. Su compañero se sentó a su lado con su propio pescado mientras Miller comenzaba con otra de sus canciones picantes de bar.

Todo volvía a ser como las otras tardes, cuando caía el sol y tomaban su cena en torno a la fogata. Las estrellas se volvían visibles al tiempo que el horizonte cobraba tonos violetas y rosas.

¿Aquello era lo que sería una "vida en paz"? Todos despreocupados, sin pensar en la amenaza inminente… O tratando de olvidarla por unos instantes. Mikasa volteó su pescado escuchando cómo Betza reprendía a Miller con lo demasiado inapropiada que era su performance ese día, que había "señoritas" presentes. A lo que Miller respondió que solo veía una "señorita" refiriéndose a Mikasa. Acto seguido Hausdorf se puso de pie y amenazó con clavarle los ojos con el espinazo de su pescado si volvía a faltarle al respeto a Betza.

Y así pasó la noche, pronto se fueron a dormir. Miller y Haller tomaron el primer turno. Mikasa mientras conciliaba el sueño podía escucharlo cantar otra de sus cancioncillas inadecuadas y a su compañero decirle que bajara la voz.

Si algo debía reconocer Mikasa, es que Miller le agradaba. Y escuchando su voz a la lejanía, se quedó dormida.

.

.

Dos días desde su partida del anterior campamento los llevaron hasta el muelle en la costa de Quinta.

Al contrario de la construcción donde estaba el cuartel de la costa, este muelle se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Como si nadie hubiese tomado en cuenta su cuidado hace años.

-Quizás fue otro lugar por el que ingresaron a la isla cuando migraron del continente -comentó Haller pateando una vieja tabla podrida, la que se quebró de inmediato -Tal vez Mare no sabe de su existencia. Además, no se e un lugar muy seguro donde encallar…

Haller tenía razón. Toda la playa era muy rocosa. Betza aun en su caballo, lo guio dentro del mar pudiendo avanzar varios metros dentro sin que el agua sobrepasara las piernas del animal.

-Claro, tendrían que encallar lejos de la playa… No es útil para transportar prisioneros -comentó Hausdorf.

-Pero esto no es todo, colegas -comentó Sommerville haciendo una seña con la mano -Quiero invitarlos tras el muro.

Aquellos que se habían descendido de sus caballos volvieron a montarlos. Siguieron al oficial por una apertura del muro, intencional tal como la del sitio del cuartel. La vegetación estaba crecida, pero se notaba que el sendero, aun cuando estaba cubierto de alta hierba, había sido construido dejándolo libre de árboles. Esquivando algunas bajas ramas llegaron hasta una construcción de piedra en un estado bastante conservado.

-Es un fuerte -murmuró Jean logrando que Mikasa lo miraba y asintió dándole la razón.

-De hecho pasamos la noche aquí -agregó la muchacha -Encontramos varias cosas que… -todos la miraron -Véanlo ustedes mismos.

El fuerte era una especie de cuartel antiguo. Varias habitaciones, escaleras y una alta torre de vigilancia, obsoleta tras los muros, pero efectiva si se quería vigilar el bosque. Había muebles, algunas cajas de madera y hasta poseía cortinajes y colchones.

Ese lugar había sido habitado, de eso seguro muchísimos años atrás, pero había albergado a una cantidad importante de personas.

Sin embargo, ese no era el descubrimiento mayor. Sommerville, Betza y Mikasa -quienes había ido en ruta anteriormente, los fuera a una especie de bodega cuyo cielo parecía quemado y sus paredes ennegrecidas a medio deslavar por las lluvias. En el piso algo que parecía engrudo seco, pero que contenía cientos de trozos se diversos tamaños a medio carbonizar y otros intactos.

-Son libros -comentó Betza -Carpetas, documentos ya ilegibles. Tengo la impresión que no fuimos trasladados del continente por el emplazamiento del norte… sino que por este lugar.

Hausdorf recogió algo que parecía el lomo de un libro y lo dejo caer.

-Aquí comenzó todo -murmuró pensativo.

-Acá comienza el olvido, colegas -comentó Sommerville -Acá, en estas paredes fue incinerado nuestro pasado y todo lo que conocíamos desde el continente.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Betza explicó que habían intentado rescatar algo, pero las condiciones eran adversas. Un lugar a medio cielo, presa de las inclemencias del tiempo y el clima. Ya era un milagro que diera fe de lo acontecido.

-Haremos un reconocimiento -anunció el líder del escuadrón logrando atraer la atención de sus compañeros -Un kilómetro a redonda.

Gregor masculló un par de maldiciones a Jean, eso les llevaría el resto del día y aun ni acababan de salirse de los caballos. Iba a seguir reclamando cuando al voltearse se dio de frente con Mikasa, quien lo miró de manera asesina. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esa chica daba miedo y seguro estaba así porque lo había escuchado.

-Paz, Ackerman -alzó las manos -No he dicho nada contra tu enamorado -dijo con total naturalidad.

Se alejó saliendo de la bodega para volver a subirse a su caballo. El resto de los soldados hizo lo propio. Separados en dos grupos, comenzaron el reconocimiento de la zona que, tal como predijo Gregor, duraría hasta el atardecer.

Tal como había ocurrido en la expedición a la costa previa liderada por Mikasa, ningún titán se apareció, ni había rastros de alguno en los alrededores.

Haller y su equipo aprovecharon de cazar unas perdices de una bandada que descubrieron recorriendo la zona, por lo que, esa noche, el menú fue diferente.

Habían descubierto un viejo pozo que aun funcionaba, y el abrevadero de los caballos estaba en un estado aceptable. Sería un buen lugar para establecerse de regreso de Quinta y terminar de diagramar el Este de la isla.

Terminada la cena comenzar a examinar con cuidado cada habitación, quizás habría algo de interés como en la bodega. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando aquello efectivamente ocurrió.

En uno de los muros de una habitación que parecía una oficina, oculto en una grieta que había sido rellenada con pequeñas piedras, en un espacio extrañamente amplio, había una decena de libros delgados.

-¡Miren! Mi apellido está acá -exclamó Haller.

Los libros resultaron ser una enorme lista de nombres de familias y sus integrantes. Muy similar a la que la Guardia Estacionaria hizo las dos veces que los titanes cambiantes rompieron los muros.

-Es una lista de inmigración -comentó Sommerville.

-Bastante larga -comentó Miller abriendo otro de los libros delgados -Éste termina en… -pasó las hojas -Lündman, número 243.211.

Miller dejó el libro a un lado y pasó al siguiente. Pronto todos estuvieron revisando las anotaciones.

Jean tomó el que antes estuvo en posesión de Miller. Pasó las páginas desde atrás hacia adelante, leyendo cuidadosamente cada nombre escrito.

Ahí estaba. Kirstein, Viktor; agricultor, 46 años. Camellia, esposa, 43 años. Hijos: Fred (16) Tatie (15), Risso (9).

-¡Ese es mi bisabuelo! -exclamó indicando el nombre "Risso" -No alcancé q conocerlo, claro… Pero siempre hablan de él. Era un viejo algo loco -bromeó.

Entonces, efectivamente habían ingresado por ese viejo puerto olvidado. Y ese "fuerte", no era tal, sino una aduana. Como tal, tenía registro de todos quienes ingresaron a la isla hacía más de cien años.

-Cuatro generaciones… -comentó Haller mirando al muchacho -Es lo que se calcula alcanzaron a vivir en el muro sin saber del mundo exterior.

Mikasa leía el primer libro. Podía contar al menos doce nombres de apellido Ackerman, sin contar a sus familias. Doce… ahora reducidos a Levi y a ella. ¿Cuántos fueron masacrados? Al contrario de Jean, ella no sabía a cuál de todos esos Ackerman relacionar con ella. Su padre solo hablaba de "los abuelos" al referirse a sus padres. Nunca dijo sus nombres, tampoco su madre.

-Mira, Ackerman -la llamó Gregor -Hay un apartado solo de asiáticos… como tú.

Lejos de molestarse por hacerla ver diferente, dejó su lectura y pasó a revisar los papeles que le entregaba el hombre. Eran tres páginas llenas de diferentes apellidos y nombres.

Ahí estaba, el nombre del clan de su madre. Veintiocho integrantes. No era el único clan. Eran siete en total. De esos siete clanes, de los veintiocho de su propio clan que alguna vez llegaron a esa isla… Ella era la única sobreviviente. Miró a su muñeca vendada.

 _Cuando tengas tus hijos, marcarás en ellos la seña de nuestro clan._

Sacó la vista de los documentos y pasó a observar los rostros de sus compañeros. Sorprendidos y entusiasmados de ver sus apellidos en esos papeles. Estaban ahí, donde todo comenzó. El comienzo de una historia que se trazó sin pasado durante más de cien años.

-¿Qué haremos con esto? -preguntó Gregor.

-Se los irás a entregar personalmente a la comandante en cuanto lleguemos a Quinta. Frederick te acompañará -respondió Jean cerrando el libro.

Ambos bufaron.

-Al menos déjanos estar una noche en la ciudad, líder de escuadrón -la voz de Gregor era melosa -No seas así… Tienen las mejores tabernas de todo el muro María.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, pero no era sinónimo de negación, sino todo lo contrario. Bien sabía, y había aprendido del antiguo comandante, que a la tropa había que darle responsabilidades y regalías. No aspiraba a ser como él, claro que no. Nunca podría ser alguien tan correcto ni motivador. Pero, en su primera misión a cargo, quería ser justo.

-De acuerdo. Pero quiero esos documentos sanos y salvos para la comandante en cuanto abandonemos Quinta. Nosotros seguiremos la costa en cuanto Brunner se nos vuelva a unir.

Hausdorf lo palmoteó en la espalda antes de reunir las carpetas sobre el viejo escritorio y los hombres se retiraban a la habitación que utilizarían como albergue.

.

.

Era cercano a mediodía, Gregor y Sommerville regresaban de una ronda, indicando que era seguro el sendero que se alejaba de la costa al interior del cuarto muro. Aun así, era una zona inexplorada y no sabían qué desviaciones o interrupciones podrían tener en el camino.

Todos estaban prestos para iniciar la marcha a Quinta y, si todo salía bien y los cálculos precisos, deberían estar arribando un par de horas antes del atardecer.

-Mikasa.

La chica vio a Jean acercarse a ella con un bolso.

-¿Puedes llevar esto?

Mikasa alcanzó el bolso que le extendía y lo tanteó por fuera. Se quedó mirando a su compañero con sorpresa. Eran los libros de registro.

-Si algo pasa en el camino -continuó Jean -Esos libros deben llegar a manos de la comandante. Y si algo sucede… todo sabemos que eres la única que saldrá con vida -Mikasa asintió lentamente -Gracias.

Sin más se alejó unos pasos para alzar la voz al resto de su escuadrón e indicar que subieran a sus caballos. Mikasa guardó el bolso atándolo a la silla de su caballo, se apeó y comenzó la marcha junto con sus compañeros.

El sendero que se adentraba en el terreno del muro se ampliaba y estrechaba por tramos. Sin embargo, era plano y carente de mayores dificultades. El bosque que los circundaba era espeso y los acompañó con su sombra por un par de kilómetros. Fue cuando salieron de él que la impresión llegó a ellos. Era un enorme valle de pastizales bajos, que no superaban media pierna de un caballo. La formación se extendió y dieron libertad de galope. A la distancia su recorrido era delimitado por altos cerros. Cada tanto, Jean se detenía a tomar notas sobre lo que podía verse como referencia, ya que no confeccionarían un mapa propiamente tal con Hausdorf hasta el camino de retorno a la costa, una vez que regresaran de Quinta hasta la base de aduana.

La vista era hermosa e imponente, dentro de los soldados no dejaba de rondar la idea que esa era la misma imagen que acompañó a sus antepasados hasta su encierro en los muros.

Mikasa era quien más se cuestionaba aquello, ¿acaso ellos, los que la antecedieron, sospechaban el destino de su raza? ¿Los Ackerman esperaban ser perseguidos hasta la práctica extinción? ¿Habrían notado que sus memorias no pudieron ser borradas? ¿Qué pensarían los clanes del Este? Aquella era una ruta al autoexilio de la que eran completamente conscientes, sabiendo que habían alterado la mente de todos cuantos siguieron al rey. Era… perturbador. Fueron guiados a una utopía cuando era imposible instaurarla sin erradicar un pasado… ¿Por qué?

-¡El muro María! -gritó Gregor indicando hacia adelante, llevando la delantera y unos binoculares colgando del cuello -¡Aceleren, compañeros!

La formación se conformó en un grueso que alcanzaban a Gregor, dos a cada flanco y un par a la retaguardia. Todos listos para enfrentarse con cualquier titán que podría hallarse… Pero ninguno fue encontrado, ni uno solo.

La conclusión era clara, no existían ya titanes en Paradise. Ahora más que nunca la realidad se venía sobre ellos. Todos aquellos gigantes habían sido enviados desde Mare. Todos. Y todos habían sido exterminados.

A todo galope, pronto los muros fueron visibles sin la necesidad de instrumentos. Betza revisó su reloj, cinco horas desde que habían partido de la costa.

La puerta del Muro María se abrió para dejar ingresar al escuadrón, un hombre los esperaba en el interior. La gente de la ciudad había acudido curiosa al ver que un equipo de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba en la zona.

-Mi nombre es Dan Gruen -se presentó -Capitán de la Guardia Estacionaria de Quinta.

Jean se bajó del caballo y acudió a su encuentro.

-Jean Kirstein, líder de escuadrón -estrechó la mano que el hombre le extendía -Estamos de paso, estaremos un par de días.

-Claro -asintió el hombre y llamó a un joven quien acudió en un segundo -Trevor, guía a los soldados a los establos para que puedan dejar sus caballos. Luego les muestras las instalaciones del cuartel.

-Sí, Señor -se cuadró Trevor -Por aquí -indicó tomando la delantera.

Jean llamó a Hausdorf para que se le uniera junto con el capitán Gruen hacia su oficina. Parte de ser un buen líder era validar la experiencia de otros. Él podía haberse enfrentado a muchos titanes y haber estado en las afrentas más arriesgadas, pero su compañero llevaba muchos más años… y de él debía aprender.

Mikasa los vio perderse entre la gente que los rodeaba. Por alguna razón Jean no le había pedido los libros. Y así lo dejaría, él no era de los que olvidara algo importante. Sus razones debía tener y ella confiaba en él.

Siguió a sus compañeros hasta los establos.

.

.

-Mi nombre es Lynne -dijo una chica guiando a Mikasa y a Betza por las barracas del cuartel.

Abrió una puerta. Era una bodega con una serie de insumos.

-Déjenme entregarles una toalla y jabón. Supongo que necesitarán un buen baño -dijo de buen humor -Me imagino que ha sido un largo trayecto desde la costa.

Ingresaron a la habitación y la muchacha buscó en los armarios y cajones.

-Allí hay ropa de civil, me imagino que desean quitarse el uniforme -comentó -Busquen algo que pueda servirles. Aunque me temo que ya nos hemos hecho de lo mejor -fue casi una disculpa.

Mikasa y Betza revisaron las ropas y tomaron algunas prendas a la vista probándoselas sobre el uniforme, no era que fuese demasiado importante que tan bien se viesen.

Pronto Lynne les presentó la habitación que compartirían y el baño. Aunque para Mikasa quedó en duda que las instalaciones de Quinta, si bien más antiguas que las de Trost, eran más cómodas. Por otro lado, Betza se movía entre ellas con la naturalidad de conocer el lugar.

-La cena se sirve a las siete, así que aun tienen una hora -continuó Lynne -Pero les recomiendo que salgan a la ciudad. ¿Han estado aquí alguna vez?

-Comencé aquí -respondió Betza, Lynne pareció sentirse algo incómoda -Agradezco tu hospitalidad -sonrió dulce -Siempre es bueno que se la guíe a una. Las cosas cambian.

La muchacha asintió.

-Bueno, las dejo. Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Sin más, cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a Betza y Mikasa a solas.

Del otro lado de las barracas, los varones vivían la misma suerte que sus colegas. Simplemente estaban encantados. Después de días a la intemperie, no había nada mejor que una buena ducha y una cama decente.

Pronto se reunieron todos en tenida de civil en una especie de sala de descanso, donde había una variedad de libros e, incluso, una máquina de reproducción de música con enormes discos.

-Esta sí es vida -comentó Miller extendiéndose cuan largo era en un sofá -¿Puedo quedarme aquí? -preguntó bromista mirando a Jean.

El líder del escuadrón frunció el ceño y negó duro. Miller suspiró con falso afligimiento.

-No estamos aquí para la vagancia -comentó Jean a sus hombres -Pasaremos la noche y el día de mañana. Luego partiremos al amanecer.

Gregor hizo un gesto burlón hacia Haller, gesto que Mikasa interceptó. El pobre hombre sintió nuevamente la sangre congelársele. Esa chica era terrorífica cuando se lo quedaba mirando así. Desvió la vista hacia la estantería de libros.

-Pero, supongo que es justo que les de libre la noche si mañana estaremos de franco -continuó Jean y varios festejaron -No han parado de hablar de lo muy genial que es Quinta, y supongo que tengo curiosidad.

-Por eso me agradas, Kirstein -comentó Miller incorporándose para quedar sentado -Dejen que los expertos les enseñen a cómo divertirse.

Betza soltó un bufido. Eso no podía terminar muy bien. Miró a Mikasa de soslayo.

-De acuerdo -respondió Jean -Pero que quede claro que hay ciertas cosas que quedan para nuestro conocimiento y no son de difusión -advirtió -En primer lugar, estamos aquí por una misión de reconocimiento -todos asintieron -No hemos encontrado nada interesante -volvieron a asentir -Venimos por insumos.

Todos asintieron por tercera vez. Miller se puso de pie y se cuadró.

-Entendido, líder de escuadrón. Ahora, a divertirnos -se sobó las manos.

Haller lo imitó.

-Y ya que estamos en mi zona, déjenme presentarles la mejor taberna de toda Quinta. ¿Autorizado, líder de escuadrón?

-Totalmente -afirmó Jean.

Hausdorf se sonrió con orgullo. Parte de ser un buen líder era dar tribuna a sus subalternos. Un buen líder puede ser también un buen compañero y colega.

Iban q retirarse de la sala de esparcimiento, cuando Mikasa hizo el ademán de marcharse a la habitación. Betza la tomó del brazo.

-Oh, no. Tú me acompañas, Ackerman -le dijo en tono cómplice -No podré cargar tantos borrachos y tú eres la más fuerte de todos -Mikasa la miró con reticencia -Anda, vamos. Será divertido.

Usualmente, Mikasa se hubiese negado a aquello. Ella sí compartía con sus compañeros, pero solo con quienes tenía la confianza de hacerlo. Alguna vez fue con Eren, Armin y los demás a alguna taberna a beber algo. No tenía nada de malo, pero a estos sujetos, ella no los conocía.

-Alguien deberá ayudar a Kirstein a mantener el orden si la situación lo amerita -agregó Betza -Detrás de un buen hombre, siempre hay una mano dura femenina -le guiñó el ojo.

Sin saber cómo y sin responder a aquello, Mikasa se vio arrastrada fuera del cuartel y guiada por las calles de Quinta. No iba a darle demasiadas vueltas. Era una salida de colegas, un descanso entre misión. Nada más y, en realidad, no tenía nada malo. Además, que podría serle útil a Jean en el caso que tuviese que controlar a sus compañeros… o a él mismo. Aunque no recordaba haberlo visto realmente ebrio alguna vez.

Quinta no era demasiado diferente a cualquier otra ciudad que conocieran, sí se le notaba algo más _movida_ , por decirlo de alguna manera. Había varias personas en las calles y el barrio donde se movían de momento estaba plagado de música, como si fuese un mamarracho de tonos sobrepuestos de diferentes canciones que salían de diferentes locales.

El caminar de Haller se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Es aquí, las mejores cervezas de todo Paradise -les guiñó un ojo cuando abrió la puerta y les dio el paso.

Ingresaron en la taberna tomando asiento en una larga mesa cerca de la puerta. Único lugar que estaba quedando disponible.

Pidieron algo para comer y beber, mientras observaban el alegre ambiente, tan alejado de la realidad que vivían desde su asentamiento en la costa.

Una pequeña banda de músicos amenizaba la velada con cantos y melodías para todo gusto que variaban entre baladas, música de cantina y alegres cancioncillas que llevaban a los presentes a bailar improvisadamente.

-Muchos hombres y pocas mujeres -suspiró Miller mirando a sus compañeras -Siempre he dicho que faltan hembras en el ejército.

-Pues ve y baila con alguna de las de la cantina -le indicó Betza -¿O tu esposa se pondría celosa? Menudo calzones -se burló.

-No metas a mi corazoncito en esto -advirtió el hombre con un tono algo bromista.

-Bueno, puedes decirle a Katrin que yo te autorizo -le guiñó un ojo. Miller sonrió encantado -Y mientras yo -tomó del brazo a Jean -Iré a lo mío con mi superior -agregó en tono de broma -¿Qué me dices, Kirstein? ¿Bailarías con una veterana? -sin esperar respuesta lo arrastró donde la multitud.

Miller los siguió para acercarse a una muchacha, quien accedió a bailar con él sin dudarlo.

Hausdorf los miró perderse entre la gente, traía un gesto alegre.

-Mi Betzie no cambia -comentó a Mikasa aprovechando que estaban los dos solos -Siempre fue el alma de la fiesta. Es una mujer encantadora -la chica lo miró sorprendida -¿Acaso no lo has notado? -Mikasa asintió -¿Y tú no bailas, Ackerman? -la chica negó suave -Lástima. Una muchacha bonita no debería quedarse sentada en una ambiente así con un manco.

-No me gusta bailar -respondió bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Eso quiere decir que sí sabes -afirmó Hausdorf.

Mikasa caviló. Sí sabía bailar. De niña su padre bailaba con ella mientras entonaba alguna canción. Su padre era un hombre muy alegre, también su madre. Recordaba aquellas "fiestas" improvisadas que se armaban algunas tardes entre los tres.

Vio a Hausdorf ponerse de pie y extenderle su mano.

-¿Bailarías con este viejo y le darías una alegría?

La chica lo miró con un gesto asustado. Ella… las últimas veces que había _bailado_ había sido con Armin y Eren en algún festival en Shinganshina. Momentos en los cuales olvidaba la tristeza que la invadía, cuando los recuerdos de sus padres pasaban a ser un bálsamo en lugar de una daga clavada perpetua en su corazón.

Aun con dudas y sentimientos encontrados, asintió levemente tomando la mano que Hausdorf le ofrecía y se dejó guiar hacia el resto de los comensales.

Malamente podía el oficial hacer gala de sus mejores pasos estando imposibilitado de utilizar sus dos manos para guiarla, pero se las ingeniaba. Y para Mikasa estaba bien así, después de todo ella no era ninguna experta.

Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse menos extraña en ello. El rostro plácido de Hausdorf la tranquilizaba. La alegre musiquilla no lograba contagiarla, pero se dejaba llevar y guiar con su colega. Podía notar como todos estaban sonrientes y disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Pronto la música se tornaba más lenta y Hausdorf se detuvo. Hizo una ligera venia.

-Muchas gracias, jovencita -dijo sin broma -Hace años que no bailaba con una muchachita tan encantadora.

Mikasa sintió como los colores se le subía al rostro y acomodó su bufanda. Se dejó guiar de regreso a la mesa y se sentó.

-Si me disculpas, iré a rescatar a mi novia -le dijo el hombre en broma.

Lo vio perderse entremedio de la multitud, quienes seguían el ritmo, ahora cadencioso, de la música. Era una tonada romántica y muy dulce.

Vio que Hausdorf sacaba a bailar a Betza, mientras que Jean antes que pudiese regresar a la mesa era interceptado por una mujer que antes estaba en la barra. Su compañero no se negó.

Si no existiesen los titanes, si no existiera Mare… Esa era la vida en paz, sin duda. Pero en esa taberna, parecía que las preocupaciones quedaban atrás. Era un mundo privado, una burbuja alejada de la realidad. Tal como había sido su vida de niña.

Sus padres eran perseguidos, por ser diferentes, pero ellos vivían felices alejados de todos. Sus padres habían logrado construir su propio paraíso, dejando los temores tras las cuatro paredes de su cabaña. Se podía ser feliz, aun en la adversidad, se podía… Hasta… hasta que la adversidad ingresó por la puerta con un cuchillo que terminó enterrado en el abdomen de su padre y…

-No noté que estabas sola, disculpa -Jean se sentaba a su lado -De haberlo notado habría venido antes.

-Está bien… -respondió aliviada de haber sido alejada de sus pensamientos antes que comenzaran a destruirla -¿Te diviertes?

-No es algo que hagamos todos los días, así que, la respuesta es sí. Los músicos son buenos. En Trost habían unos muy buenos. Eran los favoritos de mi papá. En los festivales eran infaltables. Eran buenos tiempos…

-Me imagino -comentó Mikasa.

Jean se llevó su vaso a la boca y lo bebió algo rápido. Ella lo imitó, pero solo dio un sorbo.

-Nunca… -la chica interrumpió el silencio que cayó sobre los dos -Casi nunca hablas de tus padres -Jean la miró -¿Viven ambos?

-Sí.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse.

-¿No te gusta hablar de ello? -insistió Mikasa.

-No es eso -respondió el muchacho con voz suave y eligiendo bien sus palabras -No me gusta hablar de mi familia cuando la gran mayoría de mis amigos han perdido a la suya. Siento que es como… burlarme de ellos.

Mikasa negó.

-No lo veo así. Son vidas diferentes -comentó con tranquilidad. Jean asintió dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa -¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Somos tres, todos varones. Soy el menor… por bastante. Digamos que soy el que no esperaban tener -bromeó -Y di bastantes problemas.

-Yo no tengo más hermanos… de sangre al menos -comentó Mikasa en voz baja -Solo a Eren y Armin. Solo éramos los tres con mis padres.

Jean asintió. No era que no quisiera preguntar más aprovechando que Mikasa estaba abriéndose un poco. Pero es que no sabía como preguntar sin meterse en algo que no le incumbía. Y ese maldito silencio volvía a caer. ¿Por qué sentía que no tenía derecho a saber más de ella si eran amigos? O sea, sabía de ella desde que tenían doce años, pero nada de antes, ni nada en profundidad de lo presente. No sabía qué preguntar ni por dónde comenzar. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, se la veía cómoda y tranquila.

-Menuda fiestecita -Sommerville se dejó caer junto a ellos -¿Dónde está el mesero? -preguntó mirando a todas partes alzando al mano en el aire -¡Hey! -llamó en voz alta -¡Mesero!

El hombre se acercó a ellos y Sommerville pidió otra ronda de cervezas dejando un puñado de monedas en la bandeja del mesero, quien se retiró enseguida. El oficial tomó el mando de la conversación logrando que Jean dejara de cuestionarse acerca de la barrera que sentía al querer saber más de su compañera.

Pero era Mikasa, quien callada tras la conversación, se preguntaba cuantas cosas no sabía de su amigo. Como pasó cuando supo de los dibujos, volvía a tener esa sensación que no sabía absolutamente nada de él ni del resto de sus amigos. Le había dicho a Sasha que quería saber más de ellos, conocerlos de verdad… Pero también sabía que nadie se abriría fácilmente. Todos tenían allí algo que ocultar, secretos, miedos y angustias. Aunque no las quisieran demostrar ni hacer notar.

Pronto el resto de sus compañeros estuvieron sentados cuando las cervezas llegaron. La música seguía sonando alegre de fondo y otras parejas continuaban el baile. La tonada daba paso a una de las canciones que Miller cantaba durante la cena y, por supuesto, él se puso de pie para sumarse al cántico. Contagió a otros en otras mesas y se armó un gran coro.

Betza se cubría los ojos avergonzada de que Miller siempre diera la nota, Hausdorf se reía mientras que Miller, Sommerville y Haller se abrazaban y cantaban bien alto y desafinado. Hausdorf se les sumó alzando su copa.

La canción versaba sobre soldados, las mujeres que dejaban en casa directo al frente valientes y aguerridos. El como esperaban regresar a estar en sus hogares junto a sus amigos y familias. Era una tonada muy alegre y enérgica. El espíritu del ejército, de hombres con una esperanza: la paz.

La verdad no notó cuando Jean se había unido al alegre coro, pero de pronto estaba con el resto. Y le hizo gracia.

-Ya están ebrios -bufó Betza -El gran ejército de Paradise -agregó con una risotada burlona -Todos unos borrachos.

Al parecer ese último comentario pareció encenderlos más y pusieron más volumen e intención en su coro. Y como si los músicos también la hubiesen escuchado -cosa que no ocurrió realmente- la siguiente canción trató sobre un ebrio que regresaba a casa a despertar a su mujer. Era bastante pícara y graciosa. Hausdorf parecía recitarle la canción a Betza y ella trataba de permanecer enfadada, pero se le notaba en su rostro sonriente que no podía estar más divertida. La canción terminó y toda la taberna explotó en aplausos. Nuevamente comenzó a sonar la música, una bastante más calmada.

Los soldados tomaron asiento y retomaron la conversación. Betza le daba un coscorrón a Hausdorf, el resto bromeaba y la música pasaba a ser solo el fondo de la charla. Pero Mikasa ponía especial atención a la letra. Tal como ocurrió unas noches antes, la conocía y se descubrió cantándola en su mente. Tal vez era el alcohol que comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza sin notarlo realmente, así como no notó que sus labios se movía y su canto suave no estaba solo en su cabeza.

Oculta tras la conversación de sus colegas, se perdía en los recuerdos de las tardes en la huerta de su vieja cabaña. Se vía trasladada a esos momentos en que sentada descuidadamente en la tierra junto con su padre, cantaban y se reían hasta que su madre iba por ellos para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Le sacudía la falda y la reprendía por ensuciarse, mientras que su padre la tomaba en brazos y daba un par de vueltas cargándola.

Aquellas preciadas y ocultas memorias volvían a ella llenando su corazón de alegría, una deliciosa nostalgia. No había nada de malo en revivirlo, ¿por qué había dejado de hacerlo? La vida sin duda había sido cruel con ella, pero había habido un momento en que ella había sido inmensamente feliz y no podía castigarse por no serlo actualmente. Sino… reconocer en lo sanador que era recordar a sus padres. Era… era maravilloso. Precioso y era su tesoro. No era malo recordarlo, no era un pecado revivir su felicidad y no era una maldición querer esa felicidad de regreso.

Ella amaba a sus padres y ellos la amaban. Y esa era la felicidad… esa era la paz. Aun cuando no los tuviera junto a ella ahora, estaban y estarían por siempre con ella en su corazón… Finalmente aquellas palabras que Carla solía decirle " _ellos siempre estarán contigo, y quieren que seas feliz_ " cobraban sentido. Mientras ella viviera, sus padres lo harían con ella. Mientras ella los recordara con alegría, ellos volverían a vivir… una y otra vez, a través de ella.

Jean apartó su atención de la conversación para darle una mirada a Mikasa, quien hace tiempo parecía abstraída en algún lejano lugar.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó pensando que quizás el alcohol le estaba sentando mal.

Mikasa se sorprendió, siendo sacada de sus recuerdos y su tarareo inconsciente. Su compañero la observaba con interés.

-Sí -respondió con voz suave e hizo una pausa, se acomodó su bufanda -Esta canción la cantaba mi papá…

-¿Sí? -preguntó el muchacho no sabiendo si estar alegre o asustado.

-Se sabía muchas -agregó ella bajo la protección de su bufanda -Me las enseñaba…

Algo en la mirada de la muchacha había cambiado. No había sombras ni pesadumbre. Brillaba, como pocas veces la había visto y, a la vez, diferente a todas esas veces.

-Me gustaría escucharlas alguna vez… -dejó escapar sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero se arrepintió al instante. Él no era quien para meterse en eso -Eso… dijiste… que a veces cantabas…

Mikasa asintió con la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto jamás. Aquello lo tranquilizó y lo hechizó al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Mikasa era tal como la chica a la que dibujaba incansablemente. Era _su_ Mikasa, esa que había jurado olvidar.

-Sí… claro… -fue la respuesta de la chica volviendo a ocultarse tras su bufanda.

A la distancia, Haller intentaba llamar al mesero, pero Betza daba por terminadas las rondas amenazando que los despertaría temprano a como diera lugar y que se arrepentirían de esa borrachera.

Los músicos estaban de regreso con las alegres melodías que llevaban nuevamente a los presentes a bailar. Mikasa perdió su vista entre ellos aun manteniendo ese semblante iluminado de sus recuerdos dichosos. Jean la observaba en silencio. Era el alcohol, sí, culpa de él cuando impulsivamente llevó una mano sobre la que Mikasa tenía sobre el regazo. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

La chica abrió sus labios ligero para responder cuando la voz de Betza se impuso a la música.

-La fiesta se acabó señores -exclamó -Nos retiramos. Ahora -dijo mirándolos de manera asesina.

Y así fue como el " _sí"_ de Mikasa se perdió en su boca como así el tacto tibio de la mano de su compañero sobre la propia.

Emprendieron el regreso al cuartel de la Guardia Estacionaria.

.

.

 _Muchas veces es más fácil y menos doloroso mantenerse en la zona de confort… Pero eso no nos permite avanzar y nos obliga a repetir siempre el mismo patrón._

 _Crecer, madurar y enfrentar la vida tiene de dulce y agraz, porque como dice Mikasa, el mundo es un lugar cruel… pero hermoso. Eso, si sabemos mirar lo hermoso y nos damos la oportunidad._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	11. Es de amigos

_Ya he regresado con otro capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo a esta historia. Espero que les guste y cualquier, todo comentario siempre es bien recibida._

 _No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

.

El comedor del cuartel de Quinta no distaba demasiado del que tenían en la costa, claro que la construcción podía contar varios más años.

Las mesas estaban repletas para cuando Mikasa ingresó al salón y se ubicó junto a sus colegas en una mesa junto a la puerta. Algunos tenían mejor cara que otros y pudo comprobar que muchos solo bebían café. Esbozó una sonrisa maligna al ver la cara de descomposición de Gregor. Ese tipo le tenía cogida la mala onda desde hace días.

Miller, para variar, llenaba el ambiente con sus comentarios, esta vez sobre la salida de la noche anterior y como Betza había _arruinado toda la diversión_. Hausdorf salía nuevamente a la defensa de la mujer amenazando a su colega de acusarlo con su esposa sobre como _bailó y coqueteó con cuanta cosa enfaldada encontró_.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo haré uso de mi día libre -dijo Haller poniéndose de pie y estirándose haciendo sonar varios huesos -¿Al toque de queda? -preguntó su horario de regreso.

-Saldremos mañana al alba -comentó Jean sacando la vista de unas anotaciones que Hausdorf miraba de reojo -Tu tiempo y cómo lo administres es tu problema.

-Uff, pero qué malas pulgas, chico -bufó Miller -¿Te sentó mal la cerveza de anoche? -bromeó.

Betza le dio un palmotazo en la nuca logrando que el pobre hombre se quejara de porqué siempre era la víctima del _manco y la machorra_. Por supuesto que aquello hizo estallar otra pequeña batalla.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta ellos. Era Benson, el oficial que había ido a informar a Hange y que ya estaba de regreso. Se cuadró antes de entregarle un sobre a Jean.

-Todo en orden en la costa, Kirstein -informó aun de pie frente a él.

-Perfecto -respondió el muchacho -Tienes libre el día, Benson. Partimos de regreso mañana al alba. Gracias.

-No hay problema -dijo con alegría al saberse de franco -Iré por mi desayuno -se llevó una mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó otro sobre -Y éste te lo envía tu novia, casi lo olvidaba.

Jean lo recibió frente al silencio del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Tienes novia, Kirstein? -preguntó Miller sin creerlo -Yo creía que la _chinita_ era tu novia -indicó a Mikasa sin nada de prudencia. Sommerville le dio un golpe en la nuca y se llevó un dedo a los labios -Bueno… pensaba que te gustaba la _chinita_ -Sommerville frunció el ceño -Como siempre andan juntos… -terminó en un murmullo y Sommerville se llevó una mano al rostro.

Jean ignoró completamente las palabras de Miller y guardó la carta de Milly en el bolsillo de la camisa. Mikasa hacía como que no había escuchado nada mientras masticaba un trozo de pan con mantequilla, pero observaba a su amigo de reojo. Notaba que se había vuelto hábil en no enganchar en provocaciones, aunque sabía que en Miller no podía haber malicia, era demasiado transparente y torpe como para tener esa clase de salidas.

-La comandante Hange nos felicita por nuestra gestión y nos espera en cuanto terminemos el trabajo -dijo Jean cuando terminó de leer la misiva desde la costa -Se nos asignó un crédito en una de las tiendas adscritas al ejército para que compremos algo de nuestro interés… algo personal.

-¡Cuánta generosidad! -exclamó Miller con felicidad -Llevaré algo para mi corazoncito.

-Eso… expía tus culpas, mujeriego -gruñó Betza.

Miller le sacó la lengua. Antes que estallara otra batalla, Benson llegaba a la mesa con su bandeja logrando que todos le prestaran atención y preguntaran sobre la costa. Aun la presencia de los erdianos del continente era reciente y, con ello, todavía había novedades.

Pronto todos hubieron terminado de desayunar y estaban listos para comenzar su día libre. Lynne, la chica de la guardia de Quinta, estuvo dispuesta a guiarlos hasta la tienda donde podrían hacer uso de su crédito.

-Iré donde mis padres -dijo Haller saliendo del comedor.

-¿Tienen una cama extra? -preguntó Sommerville -Quiero dormir esta mala resaca -bromeó.

Miller se les sumó, siendo guiados por Lynne. Betza esperaría a Hausdorf, quien se había retirado a una de las oficinas junto con Jean, seguro a planificar algo en relación a las noticias de la costa.

-¿Irás a la ciudad, Ackerman? -preguntó a Mikasa, quien parecía perdida aun en la taza de té que no había terminado -¿O te quedarás a dormir?

Mikasa se la quedó mirando un segundo. Usualmente salía a recorrer la ciudad -Trost y Shinganshina en general- junto con Armin y Eren. O, más bien, los seguía. A veces lo hacía con el resto de sus compañeros, pero porque sus amigos estaban junto con ellos. Realmente no le llamaba la atención… nada le llamaba especialmente la atención. Quizás debería quedarse en el cuartel entrenando…

-Me quedaré -respondió.

Betza asintió. Desde que había conocido a esa muchacha le había parecido interesante el cómo siempre parecía en un estado estático, excepto cuando combatía o entrenaba... o la noche anterior en que estuvo más presente que ausente. Eso era, Mikasa le parecía siempre ausente.

Sin decir otra palabra, la muchacha se retiró del comedor rumbo a su habitación para alistarse para entrenar. Claro que eso Betza no lo sabía. Ackerman era indescifrable.

-¿Lista?

Hausdorf llegaba hasta ella.

-Sí, ¿vamos de compras, corazoncito? -bromeó como llamaba Miller a su esposa, Hausdorf se sonrió -Hay algunas cosas que pensaba pedir a Trost, pero ya que estamos acá…

-Disfrutemos de los privilegios del ejército -dijo el hombre.

-Algunos que tengamos -dijo Betza de buen humor -¿Y nuestro pequeño líder?

-Dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, que se nos uniría luego -respondió siguiendo a Betza fuera del comedor -Tendrá una carta de amor que responder -rió suave -¿Recuerdas cuando nos enviábamos cartas, Betzie?

-Eras todo un romántico, Karl -le sonrió amplio -Y ahora no puedes tomar ni un lápiz -bromeó con malicia.

-Pero puedo hacer otras cosas -sonrió con picardía -¿Qué te parece si después de las compras nos perdemos en ese hotel que frecuentábamos de cadetes?

-Eres un maldito viejo pervertido -exclamó con fingida ofensa -Apoyo la moción.

Iban saliendo del cuartel cuando se toparon con Jean, quien iba rumbo al jardín con una carpeta y un par de lápices. La carta de Milly dentro de la carpeta.

Tomó asiento en el césped bajo un árbol. No había bebido demasiado, pero si se ponía bajo el sol comenzaría a fermentar, lo sabía.

Dejó la carpeta y los lápices a un lado y tomó la carta para romper el sobre sin demasiado cuidado. Había tenido ya una semana para pensar bien las cosas. Y la verdad era la siguiente: La única razón por la que él había buscado una relación con Milly había sido sacarse a Mikasa de la cabeza. ¿Había funcionado? No lo sabía realmente. Al menos ya no pensaba en ella todo el día, pero tampoco era como que necesitara pensarla mucho si estaba constantemente a su lado.

Sus ojos leían las líneas sin sentir nada al respecto. Eso no estaba bien. Sabía que debería sentirse contento o, al menos, emocionado. Añorar la presencia de su novia, querer correr ahora mismo a verla… Pero no era así.

Él no era un mentiroso. Podrían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero menos que no andaba con la verdad por delante. Y acá solo había una verdad… que se había engañado durante todo este tiempo.

Claro que Milly le parecía encantadora. ¡A todos les parecía encantadora! Era hermosa, alegre y chispeante. Debería sentirse orgulloso de tener una chica así a su lado, pero no era así. O sea, sí. Tenía el ego por los cielos de tener a la chica más linda de la guardia de la costa. Pero, por alguna razón, eso no era suficiente.

No era tonto, ya sabía que Milly se había acercado a él para estar cerca de Eren. Y, aunque trató de convencerse que podría contra ello y que finalmente ella decantaría por él, eso no ocurrió. Podía ser el que estuviera con ella, pero… ¿qué era tener un cuerpo si no se tenía el corazón?

Quizás si los sentimientos de Milly fueran reales o los sintiera reales, él hubiese… Él realmente quería enamorarse de ella. Era lo único que quería. Pero así no funcionaban las cosas. Menos si iba a repetir el viejo patrón que llevaba repitiendo desde que ingresó a la academia.

El quería una chica para él y solo para él. No una a la que tuviera que estar conquistando todo los días para que dejara de prestarle atención a uno de sus mejores amigos. Él merecía más que eso.

Y lo intentó. Transfirió todas sus ensoñaciones con Mikasa hacia Milly. La trató tal como lo hubiese hecho con ella, pero no fue suficiente.

Después de todo no había sido tanto tiempo. Llevaban poco más de dos meses conociéndose y un mes en ese _noviazgo_. Su padre le había dicho en una de sus últimas visitas que, cuando se trataba de mujeres, no podía esperar tener solo una novia y dejar en ella todas sus ilusiones. Que en los caminos del corazón habían tantos recovecos y sorpresas que no se empecinara en algo que no iba a funcionar. Simplemente cortar las cosas era, a veces, el mejor camino.

Claro que esas palabras se las dijo cuando Jean no pensaba justamente en Milly. De todas maneras ahora le hacían sentido.

Conclusión: no estaba hecho para el romance. Se dejaría de pensar en tonterías y se concentraría en su trabajo completamente. Cuando quisiera ponerse meloso, siempre podía pagar por una chica que susurrara su nombre cariñosamente a su oído. Tal y como hacían muchos de sus colegas. Quizás algún día, encontraría una chica que no creyera que tenía cara de caballo y que pensara en degustarse a Eren. Y, ciertamente, no se la presentaría a su amigo hasta que se casara con ella. O que fuera ciega, sí esa era una buena idea.

Se rió solo ante sus ideas algo desesperadas. Pero de qué otro modo podía pensar si volvía a darse lo mismo.

Cuando todo esto terminara, cuando pudieran vivir en paz, él buscaría una chica que lo quisiera, se casaría, tendría una enorme familia y viviría a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso era por lo que luchaba y seguiría luchando. Pero, de momento, nada más de chicas.

Tomó la carpeta y teniendo una hoja en blanco sobre ella comenzó a escribir. Pero no pensemos que fue una carta que abría su corazón, que explicitaba todos sus sentimientos y anhelos.

Cuando terminó, firmó con su nombre al final. Antes podía leerse con buena caligrafía y bastante claro. " _No me gusta que le miren el culo a mis amigos. Terminamos. Y no llores, te ves fea."_

-Perfecto -sonrió orgulloso frente a su arrebato de total honestidad Kirstein marca registrada.

-¿Qué es perfecto?

Jean se volteó para ver a Mikasa tras de él en ropa de entrenamiento con una botella de agua en la mano.

-Corto con Milly -anunció con orgullo y cerró la carpeta. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza -¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo Mikasa sentándose frente a él -Pensaba que le darías una oportunidad… -Jean enarcó una ceja -Vale, si se la pasa mirando a Eren, no la merece… creo. ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Estamos en ese nivel de amistad en el que hablamos de mi vida amorosa?

-Supongo. Los amigos hablan de estas cosas -abrazó sus rodillas -No mereces estar con alguien que no te valora, Jean. Nadie lo merece. Podríamos morir mañana, ¿para qué vivir mentiras estando ad portas de la muerte a diario?

-Exacto, creo lo mismo -afirmó e hizo una pausa -Me adelanté. Creo que quería desesperadamente tener una novia y no lo pensé muy claro. Milly es muy encantadora, pero no es lo que realmente quiero ni necesito.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Mala pregunta. El vómito mental se vino a Jean con una sola respuesta en su cabeza, pero que supo detener de salir de su boca. " _Te quiero a ti_ ". Pero pedir eso era negar todo lo que se había propuesto anteriormente. Era más de lo mismo.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que ya lo sabré.

Mikasa asintió soltando sus piernas. Alzó la vista al árbol sobre ellos.

-¿Sabías que Betza y Hausdorf son novios? -preguntó la chica de pronto y de la nada.

-Sí…

Mikasa permanecía aun con la mirada en el cielo semi cubierto por el follaje del árbol.

-Se me hacen muy… -continuó eligiendo bien las palabras, luchando un poco con su ser asentimental, pero a veces no había más palabras que las reales -Muy queribles… juntos.

Jean se sorprendió de las palabras de su amiga, pero asintió dándole la razón.

-¿No vas a la ciudad? -le preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema. Hablar de romance con Mikasa no era la mejor manera de manejar las cosas.

-No me apetece, no hay nada que realmente me interese. Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo entrenando. ¿Y tú?

-Pensaba ir después de almorzar. Voy por más material para los mapas, Hausdorf me dejó una lista.

-Y… -dijo Mikasa interrumpiéndolo -¿Si aprovechas de almorzar fuera? Algo diferente… algo que no sea una sopa mala y un trozo de pan -Jean caviló -Pues… no me interesa nada de Quinta, pero… si se me antoja algo de comer. ¿Si vamos los dos?

No fue algo en que hubiese pensado antes de encontrarlo allí. Ella realmente no tenía interés en Quinta, pero sí hambre. Y antes de ir sola, Jean le parecía una agradable compañía. _Los amigos se hacen compañía_ , se dijo en su mente.

-Vale. Es una buena idea -respondió el muchacho algo extrañado, pero contento de pasar algo de tiempo con ella en otra cosa que no fuese trabajo. Como cuando salían con todos los chicos -¿Algo en especial?

-Solo que no sea pan y sopa -respondió animada -Algo de carne quizás. Si juntamos tu dinero y el mío podemos pedir un plato y compartirlo.

-Economía de recursos, bien pensado, Mikasa -dijo con el mismo ánimo -Entonces, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro -se puso de pie -Ah… y esa carta es un poco ruda -comentó sorprendiendo a Jean, ella había leído con disimulo -Quizás es mejor que llegues a la costa y hables con ella. Pueda que le vea el culo a Eren, pero eres más que ese vómito verbal en una hoja. Dale una lección, una que le deje claro que con Jean Kirstein nadie juega -su amigo solo la miraba atónito -Nos vemos a las doce.

Se retiró dentro del cuartel mientras que Jean tomaba la carta desde la carpeta. Sí, él era más que eso… no debía olvidarlo.

.

.

Las calles de Quinta eran muy diferentes de día. Gracias a las orientaciones del capitán Gruen pudieron dar con la tienda de abastecimiento sin mayor dificultad. Era una especie de mercado que tenía cuanto pudiesen querer.

Mikasa se entretenía viendo los escaparates mientras Jean solicitaba los insumos a uno de los sujetos que atendía allí.

-¿Cuántas hojas va a necesitar, oficial? -preguntó el hombre a Jean.

-Cien, de buena calidad -respondió al tiempo que el hombre se perdía entre los muebles.

Jean se volteó a mirar a Mikasa. Notó que un par de personas la miraba con desconfianza y se alejaban de ella murmurando. Claro, había olvidado que su rostro no era algo visto comúnmente. Los asiáticos habían sido buscados y exterminados casi completamente. Aun recordaba cuando sus padres le hablaban que había personas peligrosas afuera, que el gobierno los buscaba porque eran mercenarios y asesinos. Seguramente se referían a los asiáticos… y aquellas mujeres mayores que se alejaban de Mikasa debían haber vivido eso de jóvenes. La propaganda para limpiar la raza de los muros.

¿Cómo alguien consideraría peligrosa a una chica como Mikasa? Eso si no la vieran abalanzarse sobre un titán, ahí era cuando la hermosa muchacha se transformaba en una letal soldado. Pero viéndola así, de civil, con su mirada perdida en los escaparates, le parecía una frágil y preciosa chica. Ese vestido le sentaba de maravillas y su gesto tímido oculto tras la bufanda la hacían ver aun más vulnerable...

No, no y no. Mikasa no era hermosa ni preciosa. Mikasa era su amiga y no podía pensar en ella de ese modo. _No más chicas, Kirstein._ Se dijo repetidas veces en su mente.

El hombre de la tienda estaba de regreso frente al mostrador y ordenaba el pedido. Jean se volvió hacia él mientras el sujeto le indicaba lo que iba guardando en una bolsa.

-Lo anota a cargo de la Legión de Reconocimiento -indicó Jean y el hombre fue por un libro que dejó frente a él para que firmara.

Mikasa iba hacia él en compañía de una mujer de la tienda quien llevaba un par de pequeñas bolsas de papel y pasó a pesar en la balanza.

-Llevo dulces para los chicos -comentó Mikasa a Jean -A Sasha le encantarán. Eren y Armin estarán felices.

Jean asintió.

-¿Y qué tanto mirabas?

-Nada realmente, hay muchas cosas -respondió. La mujer dejó las bolsas sobre el mostrador y le entregó el mismo libro de Jean para que Mikasa anotara sus gastos -Supongo que es todo. ¿Llevas algo para ti?

-No, no necesito nada. La última vez compré en Trost -aclaró -Pero si quieres algo más puedes usar mi crédito.

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó por un segundo, pero pasó a negar de inmediato. La joven de la tienda miró a ambos muchachos mientras terminaba de visar la compra.

Con sus bolsas salieron de la tienda no sin antes preguntar por un buen lugar para comer y que fuese económico. Las indicaciones de los tendederos los llevaron a un pequeño y hogareño restaurante, una especie de posada.

-¿Qué se sirven jóvenes? -una mujer bastante gorda se acercó a ellos -¿Desean almorzar?

-¿Qué tiene? -preguntó Jean sintiendo el aroma proveniente de la cocina y la boca hacérsele agua.

-Pollo con papas, una ensalada de berros, tomate y huevo, de postre tarta de frutilla. Ese es el menú tradicional -les indicó el precio anotado en una pizarra en la pared -el exclusivo es un bistec con…

-¡Ese! -exclamaron ambos -Solo un plato, compartiremos -agregó Jean.

-De acuerdo…

La mujer se retiró al interior de la cocina no sin antes traerles una cesta con panecillos tibios y un poco de mantequilla. Pronto estuvo su plato frente a ellos junto con otros dos más pequeños para que repartieran las porciones.

En partes iguales, fue Mikasa quien dividió todo. Siempre era ella quien dividía las porciones también en el comedor. Pero lo hacía porque compartían mesa con Eren y Armin. Nunca habían comido solos los dos… ni menos ella le había acercado un plato de comida. Era como en sus ensoñaciones, esas que tenía hace un tiempo… Esas en que creía absurdamente que algún día Mikasa sería su esposa y serían felices en una casita rodeados de niños, de sus propios hijos.

Miró su plato y soltó una suave carcajada. ¡Qué tonto había sido! En sus sueños había convertido a la gran Mikasa Ackerman en una maldita dueña de casa. Era increíble lo que el _amor_ podía hacer. ¿Había una idea más idiota que volver a quien valía por cien soldados en una simple madre de familia? Una mujer como ella no querría terminar sus días como la esposa de un soldado que ni siquiera fue tan bueno como ella, ni teniendo que cocinar ni lavar los pañales sucios de sus imaginarios críos con cara de caballo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó su compañera logrando sacarlo de la ensoñación -Te estabas riendo…

Jean la miró y terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Nada, solo me acordaba de algo gracioso -respondió restándole importancia.

-¿Qué cosa? -insistió Mikasa.

El muchacho pensó rápido cualquier situación que se pudiese relacionar con comida.

-De cuando con Eren nos golpeamos después de comer carne en esa cena antes de retomar Shinganshina. Había comido tanto y terminé vomitando todo.

Mikasa simplemente lo miró y siguió comiendo. Ambos en lo propio. Jean se culpaba por tener esos pensamientos incipientes acerca de su amiga, aun cuando eran pocos y ligeros, eran potencialmente peligrosos. Ella, por otro lado, seguía algo meditabunda.

-Cuando… -alzó la voz finalmente -Cuando Floch encaró a Eren luego de la muerte del comandante Smith… Nunca pensé que serías tú quien interviniera.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Solo me recordaste eso -respondió con simpleza -Eren y tú discuten mucho. Pero es parte del como se entienden y he llegado a comprenderlo. No fue muy claro para mí cuanto afecto le tenías a Eren hasta que evitaste que se peleara con Floch.

Jean no supo que decir, esbozó una leve sonrisa y continuó con su comida. Era cierto que él le tenía un inmenso afecto a su amigo, pero también ese día había detenido a Floch por involucrar a Mikasa. Pero, tal parecía, que ella no había sido consciente del ataque del, entonces, reciente integrante. Para qué aclarar aquello.

-Cuando éramos niños, Eren solía molestarse mucho conmigo porque cuidaba de él -continuó Mikasa -Decía que yo no era su madre y que no tenía porqué ser así con él. Armin decía que debía tenerle paciencia, que Eren no entendía que yo tenía miedo de perderlo. Yo… no quería que se metiera en problemas. Tú eras de quien tenía que apartarlo -miró a Jean fijo -Y luego te convertiste en quien lo sacaba de los problemas.

-Todavía nos peleamos -aclaró Jean.

-Pero es un juego -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -Es como se entienden. De alguna extraña forma funciona para los dos.

-Eso es verdad -asintió viéndola comer otro trozo de carne -Supongo que la cojo con Eren porque es una batalla pareja -reflexionó y Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad -Mientras esté en modo normal, claro.

-Eren ha mejorado mucho en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo…

-Tiene buena técnica.

-Sí… -respondió Mikasa -Tú también.

-Aprendí de niño a defenderme.

-¿Peleabas mucho con tus hermanos? -preguntó la muchacha.

-No, con los chicos del barrio -respondió Jean -La tenían cogida conmigo. Me sirvió.

Mikasa guardó silencio. De alguna manera aquellas palabras la llevaron a recordar cuando con Eren intervenían en las peleas que los chicos del barrio tenían con Armin. Los matones siempre tienen alguien como bolsa de boxeo. ¿Pero quién se metería con Jean? Era un muchacho de buena estatura, no demasiado delgado y no tenía cara de niño bueno. Entonces…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la chica logrando que su compañero sacara la vista del plato -¿Por qué la cogían contigo?

Jean guardó silencio un momento.

-Bien… ¿guardarías el secreto? -preguntó cómplice y ella asintió con seguridad -De niño era… algo rechoncho. Eso, y que tartamudeaba -ladeó la cabeza -Aun lo hago… a veces.

-No lo he notado -respondió Mikasa -Los del barrio la tenían con Armin. Pero me puedo explicar el porqué. Ahora también lo hago contigo. ¿Quién te defendía?

-Mis hermanos cuando estaban en casa… o mi mamá.

-Uy, eso no es muy bien visto en los códigos matonescos -comentó con cierto humor -Seguro después se ponían peor. Al menos quienes molestaban a Armin eran aun peores luego de defenderlo. Con Eren teníamos varios enfrentamientos con ellos.

-La ley del más fuerte -comentó Jean con ligereza -Animal, pero real. Cuando aun no se tiene consciencia de que la fuerza no es la única manera de imponerse, es el recurso común.

-Eso dice Armin.

-Armin es un sujeto sabio.

-Tú también…

-Claro que no -dijo Jean -Solo paso demasiado tiempo con él como para aprender.

Mikasa lo vio tomar otro bocado y guardó silencio. Ese silencio que le era tan cómodo, pero que tampoco le era incómodo romper, al menos con Jean. De alguna manera sentía que podía hablar con él sin tener el temor que se enfadara por algo. Sus habilidades sociales eran limitadas, lo reconocía.

Desde niña había solo compartido con sus padres y, esporádicamente, con alguien más. La feliz burbuja de protección que sus padres habían construido en torno a ella había tenido un efecto de timidez y temor en ella. El verse después sin ellos no lo mejoró. Recordaba que, durante mucho tiempo, no hablaba. Se limitaba a asentir o negar, dejando imaginarias conversaciones para la privacidad de la noche, donde se imaginaba de regreso en su casa con sus padres.

Con el tiempo comenzó a ser más comunicativa dentro de lo que se permitía serlo. Usualmente con Carla o Eren. Hablar con el doctor Jaeger le era más difícil, era una figura de autoridad imponente, aun cuando su trato era afable. De alguna forma temía que, si decía o hacía algo indebido, si llegaba a molestar a Grisha, Carla o Eren no tendría a donde ir… si ellos no hubiesen querido cuidar más de ella, no hubiese tenido donde ir. Ellos eran lo único que tenía.

En la escuela tampoco hablaba mucho y se dedicaba a seguir a Eren a donde quiera que fuese, llevándose algunos regaños por ello. ¡Cómo le dolía! ¿Acaso él no entendía lo sola y perdida que se sentía? Pero Eren, al igual que ella, era solo un niño.

-Armin es un buen amigo -dijo Mikasa de súbito.

-Lo es -afirmó Jean -Es muy divertido si le sigues la corriente. Aunque me he llevado varios quebraderos de cabeza producto de sus filosofadas.

Mikasa asintió pensativa.

-Sí, es muy amigable. Admiro eso de él.

-Supongo que ti y yo tenemos algo en común, no se nos da mucho eso de hacer amigos. Pero dicen por ahí que los buenos amigos deben poder contarse con los dedos de una mano. Y yo ya los tengo todos ocupados -alzó la mano extendida frente a ella -Armin, Connie, Sasha, Eren y tú. No necesito más.

Mikasa volvió a asentir.

-Supongo que mi mano esta completa también, entonces -murmuró suave acomodando su bufanda.

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras terminaban la comida. Pero de ningún modo fue incómodo. La comida estaba deliciosa y concentrarse en los sabores era un excelente entretenimiento.

-Está muy bueno… -comentó Mikasa más para sí que para entablar conversación.

-Antes de la caída del muro María comíamos mucha carne en casa -comentó Jean mientras Mikasa cortaba un trozo y se lo metía a la boca -Trost era una ciudad muy próspera. Claro que mamá decía que alimentar a tres bestias era carísimo. Cuando cayó el muro, aun cuando mis hermanos ya no vivían con nosotros, no pudimos mantener el mismo ritmo. Papá perdió muchos de sus clientes… -Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad -Llevaba la contabilidad de varios negocios. Cuando llegaron los refugiados, muchos negocios recortaron gastos, entre esos dejar las cuentas a alguien externo.

-Los otros dos muros no podían mantener a todos… -dijo Mikasa recordando aquellos tiempos -Y los campos, como nunca, eran improductivos.

-No era tan así, solo que hubo que preparar tierra nueva para dar abasto. Y la tierra necesita tiempo… o eso decía papá. Además que todo en Trost solía llevar una vida _buena_ y, de pronto, comienzan a tener que compartir con otros. Se volvieron crueles y egoístas.

-Supongo que eso no te importaba mucho tampoco -comentó Mikasa viendo a Jean cortar un trozo de carne, quien se detuvo de pronto -No olvido el cómo decías que solo querías entrar a la Policía Militar y salir de ese nido de ratas.

-El pasado me condena -respondió -No le pidas mucho a un crío que vio como su vida cambió de pronto al caer el muro María. Era y soy demasiado egoísta como para haber pensado en algo más allá de mi nariz. No pase por nada de lo que tú, Eren, Armin y los demás. Solo vi como mi pacífica y limpia ciudad se convirtió en peligrosa y sucia. Y no fue culpa de nadie, claro que no…

Mikasa caviló.

-Sí… fue culpa del alguien -alzó la vista del plato -Pero para qué vamos a arruinar nuestro día libre discutiendo de por culpa de quién o quiénes estamos en esta situación. Porque, a pesar de que podríamos ponerle rostros… Ellos son tan víctimas como nosotros. Claro que… no le digas a Eren que dije eso -murmuró -Yo… puedo entender… puedo… con la cabeza fría, puedo hacerlo -desvió la mirada -Si alguien lastimara a Eren o a Armin… podría hacerle daño a otros con tal de protegerlos. Estuve… estuve a punto de hacerlo… una vez.

-Es normal querer proteger a quienes quieres -dijo Jean tratando de aliviarla un poco dentro de la culpa que podía leer en ella -Eren y Armin son tu familia. Sobre todo Eren. Todos sabemos que por él podrías ir contra el mundo si es necesario. Nadie podría detenerte si él está en peligro.

Mikasa asintió lentamente.

-También tú -soltó de pronto sin mirarlo, la vista fija en el plato -Si alguna vez… también lo haría por ti. Después de todo, me salvaste una vez.

-No, Mikasa. Todos nos cuidaríamos las espaldas, somos amigos. Todos somos igualmente importantes.

-No, no para mí. No pidas que tenga un corazón para todos porque no lo tengo. Pero en mi lista de prioridades están primero Eren, luego Armin… y tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Y eso por qué?

Mikasa se alzó de hombros y luego acomodó la bufanda. Jean decidió que esa interrogante podía permanecer sin respuesta.

-Gracias…

Mikasa siguió en lo propio sin volver a alzar la voz. Pronto hubieron acabado y se retiraban del local con la grata sensación del bien comer y la agradable compañía.

-Y bien… -dijo Jean una vez fuera del lugar -Creo que debería ir a dejar esto al cuartel -comentó alzando las bolsas de las compras -P-pero si quieres… podríamos luego…

-Volveré a entrenar -concluyó Mikasa sin dar acuso de recibo de la intención de su amigo de prolongar su tiempo juntos.

Quizás así era mejor, pensó Jean. Después de todo ellos no acostumbraban a pasar tanto tiempo solos. Quizás las guardias, pero esto era completamente diferente. De ningún modo quería que si presencia le resultara desagradable. Un par de horas de _hacer nada_ , eran más que suficientes. Y había sido agradable.

-Sí, buena idea -respondió el muchacho.

Mikasa tomó la delantera. Descansaría un poco el almuerzo y luego retomaría su entrenamiento. En tiempos de guerra cada momento dedicado a la preparación era valioso. Había sido un momento muy ameno y lo había disfrutado. Pero vagancia y ella no eran conceptos que fueran juntos. Tal vez… podrían repetirlo en otra oportunidad… pasar tiempo juntos, a solas. Y hablar de lo que hablan los amigos.

Ya dentro del cuartel, cada uno tomó su propio rumbo. Ni rastros de sus otros compañeros, quienes, sin duda, tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

Mientras Mikasa volvía a su usual concentración, siendo la soldado perfecta, Jean ordenaba las compras… haciendo lo que líder de escuadrón debería hacer. Comenzó a planificar la salida del día siguiente. Si partían al amanecer, la luz del día les permitirían realizar mediciones para trazar el mapa de la ruta desde Quinta al muelle de la costa y el fuerte. Quizás pasar la noche en el camino si el tiempo no alcanzaba. Sí, era una posibilidad, la hablaría con Hausdorf luego de la cena. Les llevaría otro par de días trazar la costa alrededor del muelle a cabalidad. Luego retomar la marcha.

 _Si alguna vez… también lo haría por ti._

Aquellas palabras de Mikasa resonaron en su cabeza sin quererlo y detuvo su planificación un segundo.

Se sonrió orgulloso. Quizás antes esas palabras lo hubiese dejado estúpido y hubiesen alimentado sus fantasías donde Mikasa criaba a sus mocosos. La familia perfecta, la casa perfecta, el matrimonio perfecto. Tendrían un varoncito que adorara a su madre y quisiera ser como él de mayor. Y una pequeña princesita, tan hermosa como su mamá y que lo adorara…

-No más chicas, Kirstein -dijo en voz alta borrando esas ideas -No más chicas.

Trató de retomar su planificación, pero fue en vano. ¡Había tenido una cita con Mikasa sin ser consciente de ello! Claro que fue una cita de amigos… Pero…

Dio por terminado su trabajo. Cuando Hausdorf estuviera de regreso podría concentrarse en ello. Lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era disfrutar su día libre. Y buscar algo que lo distrajera de sus añejas ensoñaciones.

Fue con ese objetivo que salió nuevamente del cuartel, salida que fue notada por Mikasa, quien iba rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento físico.

Por un segundo pensó en darle alcance y preguntarle hacia dónde iba, que porqué volvía a salir… y porqué lo hacía solo. ¿Sería que ella hizo algo que le molestó y por eso no la incorporó en lo que fuera que iba a hacer de regreso en la ciudad? O tal vez solo quería estar solo… sí era eso. Y ella, de ninguna manera, quería que su presencia le resultara hostigosa. Había aprendido que, por mucho que se quisiera estar junto a alguien, esa persona necesita su espacio. Pero esa tarde, Mikasa se dio cuenta de lo muy cómoda que se sentía en presencia de su amigo… y de lo que le agradaba compartir con él. Era una sensación que no le era familiar, se parecía a lo que sentía estando con Eren y Armin, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente… y muy natural.

Retomó el rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento.

.

.

 _Tiempo de vínculo y de calidad. Este guiso se está cociendo a fuego lento. ¿Qué más les espera a estos chicos durante la misión?_

 _Espero sus teorías y comentarios. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	12. Distancia

_He regresado! Me tomó un mundo y más, junto con muchos documentos para poder sacar este capítulo. Pero el resultado me ha dejado satisfecha._

 _Muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado y no les he respondido aun. También a sus follows y favs. Me hacen muy feliz._

 _No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

 _._

 _._

El sol apenas salía entre las colinas que separaban a Quinta de la costa cuando el escuadrón salía desde los muros rumbo al viejo fuerte.

Jean fue lo suficientemente discreto como para orientar la marcha inicial como si se dirigiesen al sur. Para cuando estuvieron lejos de la vista de los muros de Quinta, el galope se detuvo. Mikasa entregó el bolso que contenía los registros de migración a Gregor, quien junto con Frederick retomaron la ruta, mientras que el resto del escuadrón cortaba hacia el oeste.

Había sido una movida inteligente. Nadie podía saber aun de dicho fuerte, no mientras no supieran las implicancias que ello pudiese tener en su batalla contra Mare.

Como siempre, el trayecto libre de titanes. Unos pequeños recesos para que los caballos descansaran, los dibujantes tomaran notas y luego retomaban la marcha. Nada que fuese diferente al resto de toda su misión, excepto por un detalle que se hizo evidente ya al llegar al fuerte.

Sentados alrededor de una fogata que habían encendido fuera de la construcción, Betza destapó un ungüento de color café y un fuerte aroma a mentol. Metió los dedos dentro y sacó una buena cantidad. Tomó el brazo descubierto de Jean y comenzó a frotarle desde el antebrazo hasta los dedos con gran experiencia. El chico hacía ligeros gestos de dolor.

-Según mis cálculos -Haller indicó unos trazos en una hoja -Son exactamente 112 kilómetros desde Quinta.

Hausdorf tomó la hoja que le extendía el oficial y comenzó a contrastarla con sus propios cálculos.

-Eso quiere decir que los muros son perfectamente concéntricos -comentó Jean viendo como el ungüento le iba dejando la piel brillante.

-Aun no vamos del otro lado, puede que sea diferente -comentó Hausdorf.

-Hasta ahora lo único que puedo sacar en conclusión es que los titanes son mejores constructores que nosotros -bromeó Sommerville sentado junto a Haller.

Encerrados por titanes convertidos en muros. Encerrados por su libre voluntad. Sus recuerdos borrados. Un fuerte desconocido. Cientos de conjeturas que ninguno de ellos quería explicitar. Y era mejor dejarlo así.

-Con esto estarás mejor -comentó Betza a Jean enrollando una venda en el brazo y mano del más joven del grupo -Karl solía tener este problema a menudo.

-Eres la mejor enfermera de guerra, Betzie -la celebró Hausdorf -Un verdadero lujo, muchacho. Tienes suerte que yo sea un hombre generoso.

Y seguido de ese último comentario el pote del ungüento le fue a dar directo en la frente, eso si no tuviese tan buenos reflejos con su mano izquierda y haber detenido el impacto con asombrosa rapidez.

-Ya sería hora que intentaras volver a tu trabajo en lugar de sobrecargar a Kirstein -lo reprendió Betza -Bien que puedes hacer otras cosas con esa mano. Así que te quiero tomando los lápices otra vez, al menos para que comiences a acostumbrarte.

Le quitó el pote con brusquedad de la mano y se perdió con él dentro del viejo fuerte.

-Está preocupada -la disculpó Hausdorf -La entiendo. Pero…

Jean lo sabía. Karl había tratado de tomar los lápices y ayudarlo los días anteriores. Pero sus trazos aun eran torpes.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control -dijo Jean con soberbia mirando a su mano -Es solo simple cansancio. Nada que los cuidados de Betza no alivien, ¿verdad?

Hausdorf se sonrió. Mikasa miró como Jean bajaba la manga de su camisa y la abotonaba a la altura de la muñeca.

-Iré a terminar lo pendiente -Jean se puso de pie -Mañana recorreremos hacia el norte. Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido en Quinta.

-Aburrido -bufó Miller viendo al muchacho marcharse dentro del fuerte. Se estiró sonoramente -Bueno, hora de mi ronda. ¿Sommerville?

El aludido pegó un salto de su sitio y partió por su caballo. Así comenzaba otra noche en el fuerte oeste y la última que pasarían en ese lugar.

Jean tomó las anotaciones desde el salón principal donde se habían instalado, para dirigirse a una vieja oficina perfectamente implementada, que había destinado para trabajar esa misma tarde antes de la cena.

Dejó la lámpara de gas sobre el escritorio y el resto de los implementos. Sintió un ligero tirón en la muñeca, el mismo que ya arrastraba desde antes de ir a Quinta, pero que desestimó pensando que ya de resolvería solo.

Al menos el ungüento de Betza parecía aliviarle un poco. Abrió la carpeta y sacó unos mapas a medio confeccionar. Se puso a trabajar.

Ya llevaba poco más de una hora cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y recordó que solo la había dejado junta. Unos pasos se escucharon ingresando y una taza de café fue dejada sobre el escritorio de aquella vieja oficina.

-Todos se fueron a dormir ya -dijo la recién llegada Mikasa tomando asiento frente a él, con una taza entre sus manos.

-No sabía que teníamos café - respondió Jean tomando su taza.

-Puede que haya comprado un poco en Quinta -comentó Mikasa -Dado que hay alguien que gusta de trasnochar para dar abasto. Nada mejor que un café para una noche fría de trabajo.

-Es muy cierto, gracias. No debiste molestarte.

-No es molestia.

Mikasa caminó hasta la ventana, se sentó en la saliente observando hacia afuera. De reojo vio como su colega tomaba un sorbo del café, lo dejaba a un lado y volvía a su trabajo.

-Deberías ir a dormir, Mikasa.

La chica dio un sorbo a su café.

-No tengo sueño -respondió aun con la mirada al exterior, podía ver claramente la luna en lo alto -Además, esta oficina tiene la mejor vista.

-No soy la mejor compañía cuando trabajo…

-Tampoco he venido a charlar, ambos sabemos que no es mi fuerte… -se volteó hacia Jean -A no ser que te moleste que te acompañe.

-¿Qué? No, para nada -exclamó Jean nervioso de siquiera ella pudiese pensar que le desagradaba su compañía -Puedes quedarte si quieres. Solo me preocupa que no descanses lo suficiente. Fue un trayecto bastante largo.

-Si estuviera cansada o tuviera sueño, estaría en la habitación durmiendo.

Simple y sencillo, así era el razonamiento de Mikasa. Nunca haría algo que realmente no quisiera y nadie la podía obligar a ello. Eso también Jean lo sabía.

Mikasa volvió a perder su vista por la ventana, pronto escuchó el suave sonido de los trazos del lápiz sobre el papel. Bebió de su taza. Afuera podía sentir el romper de las olas contra las rocas y el aroma del mar, que en Quinta no existía.

Tomó aire profundamente y, dejando su tazón en la saliente de la ventana, se estiró soltando un suspiro. Le gustaba la brisa fresca que provenía desde el mar, aun cuando era diferente, le provocaba la misma sensación de pasar bajo los pinos de un bosque. Había un pinar cerca de su antigua casa, le gustaba el aroma de los árboles, pasear y esconderse entre ellos mientras el viento ululaba entre sus copas.

Nuevamente esa sensación de _hogar_ volvía a ella. Pero, al contrario de otras veces, y tal como desde hace un par de días, no la ahogó dentro de ella reteniendo la respiración. Sino que la soltó en lo que fue muy similar a un suspiro. Sonido que llamó la atención de Jean, quien sacó sus ojos de su trabajo para posarlos en ella.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Jean aprovechando un pequeño descanso en el que se frotaba la muñeca.

-En nada -su respuesta era sincera.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, aunque quizás nada no era la mejor respuesta. Tal vez "nada de lo que quiera hablar" era más precisa. Sin quererlo en ese tiempo había pensado más en su vieja vida de lo que en los últimos años lo había hecho. No sabía exactamente que lo había gatillado, pero sus pensamientos recaían en ello por momentos. Como en ese preciso momento.

Vio a su compañero asentir y regresar a sus dibujos. Se incorporó y caminó hacia él asomándose para ver qué era lo que hacía.

-Es la ruta desde Quinta -explicó Jean indicando a la ciudad -Estos -mostró unas rayas junto al camino -Los marcadores de diez kilómetros…

-Muy profesional -comentó interrumpiendo la cátedra del muchacho.

Jean la miró fijo.

-Esto no te interesa en nada -respondió con algo de resentimiento.

-No es eso -corrigió de inmediato -Solo que…

La respiración se le cortó de pronto, cerrando su garganta. Si hubiese podido verse, hubiera notado lo que Jean sí hizo: su rostro se había ensombrecido y sus ojos se nublaron volviéndose opacos.

-Nada -retomó cuando la respiración se liberó -Nada.

Jean no dijo palabra, bajó la vista a su mapa, pero no continuó con su trabajo. No era la primera vez que veía esa reacción en Mikasa, de hecho, ese solía ser su gesto. Quizás el verlo tan abrupto le hizo caer en cuenta que hacía un tiempo que no lo veía así. Unos días quizás. Solo unos días bastaron para olvidar el usual semblante de su compañera, el que volvía a aparecer en su rostro.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Tan ciego estaba en su propia ensoñación de Mikasa, que ver a la verdadera Mikasa le resultaba tan extraño? Momento, ¿cuándo fue que comenzó a ensoñarse con ella otra vez? ¿Y cuándo fue que dejó de tener esa sombra perpetua?

Simplemente eran demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mikasa ajustándose la bufanda.

-¿Qué qué? -respondió Jean siendo sacado de sus cuestionamientos.

-Te me quedaste mirando raro…

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, disculpa -dijo precipitado y volvió a su mapa.

Mikasa devolvió sus pasos hacia la ventana. Tomó asiento nuevamente en la saliente y bebió lo último de su, ya casi, frío café. Nuevamente el trazar del lápiz sobre el papel, el sonido de las olas chocar, el aroma del mar.

-Mi papá no necesitaba mapas -dejó escapar Mikasa en un murmullo y la vista en la luna -Conocía todos los alrededores y cada uno de sus senderos -la respiración fluyó libre esta vez -Incluso cuando nevaba, jamás erró el camino. Decía que si la noche lo encontraba en el bosque, las estrellas lo guiarían a casa…

Jean no necesitó mirarla para saber que su rostro debía brillar. Su voz ya lo hacía.

-Debió ser alguien genial -comentó Jean -Tu padre…

Mikasa acomodó su bufanda cubriendo medio rostro, como cada vez que quería esconder lo que le sucedía. Ella no hablaba de su pasado, no hablaba de sus padres… Pero últimamente no podía evitarlo. Era como si algo se hubiese desbloqueado, como si todo quisiera recobrar un sitio en ella, en sus pensamientos y recuerdos vívidos.

-Aunque no me extraña que tu papá fuese genial, tú eres muy genial -continuó Jean sin sacar la vista de su mapa -No creo que necesites un mapa. Eso es para los comunes.

-Disculpa, te estoy distrayendo -interrumpió Mikasa apresurada.

-No, no -repuso el muchacho aceleradamente -Puedes seguir hablando… M-me g-gusta escucharte hablar…

En lugar de perpetuar el silencio o de continuar hablando, Mikasa se rió bajito.

-Tartamudeaste… -comentó volteándose a verlo.

-Te dije que aun lo hacía… a veces -respondió rápido.

-Ahora lo sé. Ahora… lo noté.

Había cierto énfasis en ese _ahora_ , como si de pronto, realmente estuviese viendo a quien tenía al frente.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -preguntó Mikasa sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Si lo supiera no lo haría.

Lo vio volver a bajar la vista a su trabajo. Lo notaba incómodo y no era porque se frotara la muñeca y tronara sus dedos de cuando en cuando, mientras terminaba de dar un par de ajustes al mapa. Había algo más. Algo en como fijaba la vista en su trabajo, algo en un fruncimiento de labios que lo llevaba a arrugar ligero la nariz.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Descansó la espalda en el marco, una pierna a cada lado de la ventana, sus manos apoyadas sobre el abdomen. Respiró profundamente una vez más.

Miró de soslayo a su compañero. Guardaba una hoja y sacaba una completamente en blanco. Tomando un cuchillo, comenzó a afilar el lápiz. Ese sonido invadió el ambiente y la mente de Mikasa voló nuevamente lejos de allí. A las tardes de invierno frente al fuego, esas tardes en que su padre le tallaba muñequitos con forma de animales. Le había pedido que le enseñara, aun cuando su madre se negaba.

 _Cuando cumplas diez años, ahí te enseñaré._

No había notado que había cerrado los ojos. Y su padre tampoco alcanzó a enseñarle a tallar madera. Retuvo la respiración.

El sonido del lápiz sobre el papel la sacó de ello y soltó una espiración. Se volvió hacia Jean y notó que la miraba con atención.

-No vayas a dormirte ahí -le advirtió -Podrías caerte. ¿Por qué no te sientas en un lugar menos potencialmente mortal? -había un ligero dejo de broma dentro de la preocupación en su voz.

Mikasa dio un ligero saltito al interior y rápidamente fue al escritorio.

-No deberías continuar trabajando si te duele la mano -dijo sentándose frente a él, Jean se sorprendió -Tú temes que me caiga por la ventana, yo temo que quedes tullido como Hausdorf.

Jean se rio.

-Solo es este último y termino. Perdimos un día completo en Quinta, no podemos retrasarnos más. Necesitamos regresar lo antes posible al sur.

-No hay prisa -respondió Mikasa con tranquilidad -Además no fue un día perdido. Todos se lo pasaron muy bien. Un día libre frente a ya una semana de ruta fue una jugada muy estratégica. Sobre todo con Gregor y Frerick.

Jean sacó la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? -preguntó extrañado.

-Te detestan.

-Dime algo que no sepa, Mikasa -volvió a reír -Son soldados con bastante más experiencia. Les pica el orgullo que sea yo quien guíe la misión. Honestamente, a mí también me molestaría que llegara un chiquillo altanero a darme órdenes.

-No eres altanero, Jean. Has sido bastante humilde con todos, sorprendentemente humilde… -entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué planeas?

-Nada -dijo con tranquilidad -Solo llevar esta misión en paz. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estuve a punto de mandarlos a la mierda un par de veces.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Viste al comandante Erwin mandar a la mierda a alguno de sus subordinados alguna vez? -preguntó indicándola con el lápiz, Mikasa negó -La manera más sencilla de demostrarle a alguien que puede influir sobre ti es enganchando con sus modos.

-No puedo evitar pensar en Eren cuando hablas así -dijo pensativa.

Jean apretó los dientes un segundo, un gesto que pasó inadvertido para Mikasa. Tomó el mapa y lo revisó olvidando la mención de su amigo. _No más chicas, Kirstein, no más chicas_.

-Nunca entendí porqué Eren y tú discutían tanto -Jean apenas levantó la vista del papel -Porque creo que tienen muchas cosas en común… Pudieron ser buenos amigos desde un comienzo, como ahora.

-Del odio al amor hay un paso -respondió Jean tomando una goma para perfilar un trazo - Aplíquese de manera heterosexual.

Continuó su trabajo en silencio. Mikasa observaba los trazos con atención. Le gustaba poder acompañar a su colega, aun cuando solo estuviese a su lado intercambiando un par de palabras. Le gustaba saber algo más de él y le gustaba como pensaba. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba como no se sentía que estorbara o molestara. Podría estar con Betza o con Miller, también eran agradables, pero sentía que Jean no la juzgaba por sus silencios ni por ser… ella.

-Me gustas, Jean.

El muchacho detuvo la línea que trazaba, apretó el lápiz con tanta fuerza al papel que la punta se quebró y salió disparada quien sabe dónde. Clavó sus ojos en Mikasa y se volvió rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Q-qué? -balbuceó.

-Eres agradable, me siento muy bien contigo. Ahora entiendo porque Armin te aprecia tanto -dijo Mikasa con simpleza sin caer en el significado inicial que su compañero le había dado a sus palabras -Me alegra haberte acompañado en esta misión.

Jean soltó una espiración pesada. El corazón fue desacelerándose lentamente y el sonrojo bajando de intensidad.

-A mí también me agrada que vinieras finalmente -le sonrió amplio -Siempre es bueno tener un rostro conocido en una misión.

-Tener un amigo en una misión -corrigió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Jean asintió. Tomó la navaja para sacar punta a su lápiz nuevamente. Se rió internamente mientras de reojo miraba a Mikasa prestar atención a su acción.

-También me gustas, Mikasa.

-Lo sé -respondió con voz tranquila.

Se puso de pie seguida de la atenta mirada de su compañero. Volvió a sentarse en la saliente de la ventana.

-No voy a dormirme ni caer -dijo con la vista hacia el cielo.

-No he dicho nada -contestó Jean volviendo a lo suyo.

Mikasa bajó la vista viendo la distancia que la separaba del suelo. Aproximadamente cuatro metros, cinco tal vez.

-Cuan frágil es la vida -dijo rompiendo el silencio -Solo un paso en falso -pasó la otra pierna fuera -Un descuido de un segundo…

Jean alzó la mirada y la vio ponerse de pie en el marco de la ventana. Se levantó de la silla rápidamente y en dos zancadas estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mi padre se descuidó un segundo. Era un hombre precavido. Jamás hubiese abierto esa puerta tan tranquilamente si no hubiese pensado que tras de ella estaba el doctor Jaeger.

-Mikasa, bájate de ahí -le tendió una mano -Solo dame la mano y baja de ahí. Son cuatro metros abajo.

-Casi cinco -respondió volteándose hacia él y extendiendo su mano como para tomar la de su compañero -Fue un segundo… no tomó la precaución… y… -alejó su mano antes que Jean pudiese tomarla.

Lo miró un segundo y se dejó caer de espaldas. Jean se abalanzó hacia la ventana viendo como Mikasa caía dando un hábil giro que la llevó a caer con elegancia en el suelo, con ambos pies y agachada, como si fuese un gato.

-¿Estás loca? -gritó Jean desde arriba.

Mikasa soltó una espiración profunda. Tocó la hierba con una mano. Estaba fría y húmeda. Viva, tan viva como ella. El corazón le latía acelerado, el aire ingresaba en su cuerpo, fresco y vital.

No, no estaba loca. Solo viva, muy viva.

-¡Si ésta es otra de tus manifestaciones de "soy mucho mejor que el resto" no es gracioso, Ackerman! Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no te expongas.

-Si sabes lo que haces no es exponerse, líder de escuadrón. Si yo puedo, tú también.

Jean apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana. No, no iba a arrojarse al vacío como Mikasa. Ambos sabían que eso podía terminar en un desastre y un embarazoso accidente. No entendía muy bien a qué iba todo eso, pero la vio ponerse de pie y algo había cambiado en ella. Como si se hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima.

-Eres increíble… -dijo Jean más hacia sí mismo como para que ella le escuchara.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí arriba? -preguntó Mikasa.

-Tengo trabajo que terminar, señorita -respondió con cierto tono a reproche -Y no voy a tirarme ventana abajo si es lo que esperas.

-No, claro que no -dijo mirándose las uñas -Eso es algo que Eren haría, no tú. Lo cual es bastante paradójico, considerando que con el equipo de maniobras eres el mejor de la generación. Saltar de la ventana no debería ser un desafío para ti.

Jean enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me estás retando?

-En lo absoluto, estoy diciendo que estoy completamente segura que podrías hacerlo. Pero ya que estás tan ocupado -había burla en ello -Te dejaré con tus divertidos mapas.

Comenzó a alejarse del fuerte en dirección a la playa. Jean masculló algo entre dientes. Afirmó sus manos en el marco de la ventana, una a cada lado y se trepó sobre la saliente. Miró al suelo y calculó.

Mikasa se sonrió divertida al escuchar un golpe seco en el suelo tras unos segundos y unas pisadas rápidas para darle alcance. Ella misma aceleró para aumentar la distancia, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas cada paso más cerca.

La oscuridad, la fría brisa arremetiendo contra sus mejillas y desordenando su cabello, el arrullo de las olas y la fuerza con la que explotaban contra las rocas… Era la libertad, la sensación de la vida misma, la que corría por sus venas.

-Mikasa…

Ella se detuvo antes que sus pies alcanzaran el agua y se volteó hacia Jean. Lo vio respirar acelerado, el viento desordenada su pelo de una manera graciosa, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada curiosa, extrañada.

Sin saber porqué una suave carcajada se escapó entre sus labios, logrando que su compañero se mostrara aun más perdido. Pero no duró más que una fracción de segundo, porque él también comenzó a reír sin razón, quizás solo porque su propia risa era contagiosa o porque… porque sí.

-Estás completamente loca -dijo él cuando ya aquella risa lo abandonaba -Saltar por esa ventana…

-Tú también saltaste -respondió aun risueña -Te hubieses visto la cara… aun la traes…

-¿Qué cara?

-De bobo -respondió con simpleza volteando al mar -Siempre supe que podías hacerlo. A veces hay que darte un empujón para que veas de lo que eres capaz -respiró profundo mirando al horizonte -Eren jamás hubiese saltado ni menos llegado hasta aquí. Eren es libre, él va donde quiere. Puedo rogarle de rodillas y jamás hará algo que no quiere…

-Vale -bufó Jean de malhumor.

Mikasa se volteó detectando la molestia en el tono de su compañero.

-Gracias -dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa. Jean frunció el ceño -De verdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por casi matarme de un susto y luego querer que me matara saltando de esa ventana? -preguntó molesto y Mikasa se rió -¡Y ahora te ríes! ¿Te parece gracioso?

Pero calló de súbito cayendo en que jamás había escuchado a Mikasa reírse de esa manera. Y se reía con él… o de él, pero eso era irrelevante. Ahora entendía ese _gracias_.

-Lamento haberte asustado -dijo Mikasa ya calmando su risa.

Jean se alzó de hombros.

-Fue divertido ahora que lo pienso. Aun no puedo creer que saltara tras de ti. Estoy más loco que tú -la indicó acusador.

-Y fue genial. Deberíamos repetirlo.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó con espanto, Mikasa se volteó nuevamente al mar ignorando su respuesta -Bueno, al menos no en lo inmediato.

-Buena respuesta, líder de escuadrón -respiró profundamente -La mayoría del tiempo, cuando veo al mar, pienso en Mare. Pienso tanto en ellos, en cómo deben estar planeando destruirnos, en cómo mantenernos con vida… Que olvido realmente mirar el mar. Es… tan inmenso. Tan poderoso como para habernos mantenido a salvo durante tanto tiempo de ellos. Y nuevamente, vuelvo a pensar en Mare.

-Es inevitable, después de todo, es el océano lo que nos separa de ellos. Pero… -se acercó a su compañera -si le quitas ese factor, el océano es hermoso.

-Y poderoso -agregó Mikasa -Cuando una ola te agarra en mal pie, puede arrastrarte metros y metros. ¿Recuerdas cuando Connie casi se ahoga?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! La chica patata chillaba como enferma -se rió Jean, Mikasa se sentó en la arena -Ya deberían dejarse de idioteces y ponerse de novios de una buena vez.

Mikasa se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Jean sí había notado lo que a ella le costó tanto ver en su amiga? Sasha era su mejor amiga… y sus sentimientos por Connie le resultaron invisibles hasta… hasta que apareció Milly.

Milly. Casi había olvidado su existencia. La había olvidado y por instantes volvía a hacerse presente, como ahora. Como cuando recién comenzaron esa misión hacía dos semanas y Jean le habló de ella. Como hace un par de días cuando llegó esa carta… y ahora.

Recordó que quien estaba sentado ahora a su lado tenía alguien a quien llegar, aun cuando estuviese resintiendo el cómo ella actuaba. Él tenía a alguien a quien trataba con gran afecto, a alguien a quien trataba como a ninguno de ellos.

Sasha decía que le gustaba ver a las parejas y añoraba sentir lo que ellos debían sentir… sin siquiera haberlo vivido en carne propia. Y recordó que ella también lo había hecho. Que miraba a Milly y a Jean desde la otra mesa del comedor, que los veía caminar por los pasillos tomados de la mano, el cómo ella lo abrazaba y él le correspondía.

Sin quererlo midió la distancia que la separaba ahora de su compañero. Medio metro. Medio metro que parecía un abismo. ¿En qué momento se perdía esa distancia hasta juntarse los cuerpos? ¿Qué debía pasar entre dos personas para romper esa distancia? ¿Cómo se descifraba el momento en que esa distancia no era necesaria e, incluso, estorbaba?

Ella sabía de esas distancias, con Armin, con Eren. A veces, cuando pasaban por malos momentos, cuando sentían que podían perderse… ellos rompían con esa distancia. No era extraño, ellos se abrazaban… a veces. Y la distancia no parecía un abismo, solo algo que era sencillo de traspasar. Solo ir y abrazar. Solo ir y tomarles la mano. No tenía nada de malo.

Porque romper esa distancia con los amigos no estaba mal, era lo que hacían. Por cercanía, por afecto. Una manera de decir _estoy a tu lado_ _y me agrada estar contigo_. Y así se sentía justo ahora.

Había sido divertido. Todo había sido divertido. No solo el saltar por la ventana. Sino… todo. Cada vez que rondaban, los paseos por la costa en los cuales se acompañaban, muchas veces en silencio… pero cada vez menos silenciosos. Las cenas con las tontas canciones de Miller, la fiesta de Quinta y el almuerzo del día siguiente. Sus charlas… las disfrutaba. No fue azaroso que llegara esa noche a hacerle compañía, porque… ya estar a su lado le era tan natural como… como innatural era la distancia entre ambos.

-Deberíamos volver. Pronto tienes tu ronda con Betza y yo tengo que terminar esos mapas.

Jean se puso de pie y Mikasa simplemente lo imitó. Acomodó su bufanda más arriba de su nariz mientras desrecorrían el camino que habían tomado hacía unos minutos. ¿Cuánto había sido desde que habían saltado de la ventana?

Pudo ver a Betza detenida frente al fuerte con una sonrisa que trataba de disimular. Fue entonces que Jean subió al segundo piso, mientras que Mikasa se unió a la mujer en su ronda.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, aun cuando Betza traía una mirada curiosa, menos cuando Miller preguntó que porqué se sonreía tan pícara.

Cada una en su caballo, los cascos hacían un ruido seco a cada paso. Y así pasaron los minutos, hasta que Mikasa vio que la luz que escapaba desde aquella vieja oficina del segundo piso se apagaba.

-Solo trata de hacer un buen trabajo. No te preocupes demasiado -dijo Betza al notar la mirada de Mikasa hacia el fuerte.

Pero la muchacha solo guardó silencio. Silencio que mantuvo toda la ronda hasta que descendió de su caballo. Notó que Betza se quedaba atrás y supuso que el ver salir a Hausdorf del fuerte al tiempo que ella ingresaba podía tener algo que ver… o todo que ver.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación en que habían destinado pasar la noche y que Haller había limpiado obsesivamente. Siempre debía haber un maniático de la limpieza en una escuadrón.

Cambió la vela que iluminaba pobremente la sala, viendo la disposición de sus compañeros. La misma disposición de todas las noches. Betza decía que en la soledad de una misión y la complicidad entre compañeros, situaciones incómodas podían darse. Que la ocasión hace al ladrón y no expondría a una _jovencita_ a las perversiones de sus colegas… que ella no pondría las manos al fuego por ninguno de ellos. No la cuestionó cuando desde el primer día, dispuso que Mikasa dormiría junto a ella y del otro lado su antiguo compañero, porque _si alguien te respeta es ese muchacho_.

Se metió dentro de su saco de dormir. Jean estaba volteado hacia ella, había utilizado su chaqueta como almohada. Se rodeaba con un brazo mientras que el otro estaba ligeramente extendido hacia ella.

Medio metro… o quizás menos. Ella solía darle la espalda para dormir, simplemente porque prefería ese lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo dejando la otra ligeramente extendida al frente.

Diez centímetros o quizás más. Esa era la distancia entre su mano y la de Jean. Extendió un poco más el brazo. Cinco centímetros o quizás menos. ¿Por qué pensaba que lo que hacía estaba mal? No, no era que sintiera que estuviese mal. Era que… quizás, sentía miedo de romper esa distancia. Porque, quizás, de romperla, no quería volver a sentirla.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Recordó el haber estado de pie en aquella saliente de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo antes que Jean le extendiera la mano para pedirle que descendiera de ahí. El cómo se había lanzado al vacío sin miedo, por primera vez sintiéndose libre… que no había nada que temer, salvo a ella misma y sus fantasmas.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se movió ligero al frente. Levantó su mano. Cuatro centímetros… tres… dos… uno…

Apenas Jean sintió el ligero peso de la mano de Mikasa sobre la propia abrió los ojos, algo somnoliento y perdido. Ella lo miraba asustadiza, como quien había hecho algo que no debía. Si hubiese tenido aquella mano libre hubiese subido su bufanda hasta taparle los ojos. Y la tuvo libre un segundo después, en el momento en que Jean retiraba su mano desde bajo la de Mikasa… para pasar a ponerla por sobre la de ella.

-Buenas noches -dijo él simplemente haciendo una ligera presión.

-Buenas noches…

Su voz fue un murmullo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y la tibia mano de Jean temperaba sus dedos.

.

.

 _Iré por mi insulina, porque es tanta dulzura que moriré de diabetes. Fue un agrado escribir cada una de las escenas y finalmente darle el desarrollo a esta relación que quería. Cada uno de estos capítulos valió la pena para esto! Sí, estoy feliz._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Sus comentarios siempre son muy apreciados. Nos leemos pronto._


	13. Al final del cuarto muro

_La verdad es que no pensé tardarme tanto en actualizar. Les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo, me hacen sentir super bien._

 _No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

 _._

 _._

Jean no era de aquellos que no supiera distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños. De hecho, no era de los que soñara demasiado. Un par de pesadillas, de cuando en vez un sueño donde le pateaba el culo a Eren, alguno de su infancia… y sí, a veces soñaba con Mikasa. Pero el sueño de la noche anterior había sido extraño.

-Estamos listos para partir, Kirstein -anunció Sommerville ya sobre su caballo.

-De acuerdo.

El líder del escuadrón subió a su caballo y volteó una última vez al fuerte. Vio a Mikasa hablar algo con Betza al tiempo que iniciaban la marcha.

Él siempre había sabido distinguir los sueños de la realidad, sobre todo cuando soñaba con Mikasa. No había que ser estúpido para saber que tocarla, aunque fuese tan inocente como tomar su mano, era algo que solo ocurriría en su mente, dejando de lado otros sueños menos políticamente correctos que, como todo joven normal, a veces tenía con ella. La desilusión venía al despertar y caer en la realización que _eso_ jamás ocurriría en la vida real.

-¿Cómo vas? -preguntó Hausdorf junto a él mirando a la muñeca vendada del muchacho.

-Bien, nada de que preocuparse.

El mayor asintió volviendo su vista al frente.

-Quizás sería bueno que no te expusieras -comentó Hausdorf sin aguantarse una sonrisa maliciosa -Por ejemplo, evitar… saltar por la ventana.

Jean sintió que la saliva se le iba por el camino equivocado y comenzó a toser. El mayor se rió divertido frente a la reacción del muchacho.

-Hay mejores formas, chico -continuó el hombre -Sin que ello signifique que, eventualmente, nos quedemos sin nuestro cartógrafo.

Jean tosió una última vez.

-¿Mejores formas de qué? -preguntó aun con la voz enronquecida de la tos.

Hausdorf alzó la cejas repetidamente de forma pícara.

-De conquistar a una chica sin poner tu vida en peligro. Aunque asumo que eso les gusta -bromeó.

-Cállate, viejo -masculló Jean.

Haller tras ellos iba sacando cálculos con una serie de instrumentos sobre sus piernas, con tal equilibrio que sorprendía a sus colegas.

El calmo ritmo que llevaban permitía que disfrutaran de la imponente vista del océano y el cuarto e interminable muro.

-¿Será que este muro también está formado por titanes? -preguntó Miller mientras su caballo casi tropieza con una roca -Yo opino y tú te fijas en el camino, jamelgo -exclamó tirando de las riendas.

Sommerville se rio a su lado.

Continuaron su ruta con prudencia. A veces la arena desaparecía y todo por lo que iban sobre eran rocas. Algunas más grandes, otras más pequeñas. Hasta que llegaron a una amplia playa cuyo fin no era distinguible, pues el muro la tapaba justo en un giro.

-Nos detendremos aquí -anunció Jean.

Mikasa miraba aun a la lejanía donde terminaba la playa, o donde parecía terminar. Aun sin bajar de su caballo, vio como todos lo hacían y les llevaban cubos del agua que cargaban en la carreta, para aprovechar ellos de cargar también sus cantimploras. Volvió nuevamente su vista al final de la playa y frunció el ceño.

-No hay más muro -murmuró sin que nadie más la escuchara.

Dio un golpe seco a los costados de su caballo y se lanzó a todo galope por la playa.

-¡Mikasa! -se escuchó llamar por Jean.

Se volteó por sobre el hombro.

-¡Ya regreso! -gritó para luego volverse al frente.

Jean la vio alejarse. De un brinco se subió nuevamente a su caballo y partió tras ella. Todos los soldados se quedaron mirando a los chicos de la Legión perderse a la lejanía.

-Alguien debería darles _la charla_ -bromeó Miller mirando a Betza, quien lo golpeó en la nuca -¡Tan bruta!

-Deberías aprender a cerrar tu bocota -lo reprendió la mujer al tiempo que llevaba la cubeta con agua a su caballo.

Mientras el escuadrón se disponía a descansar un momento, los dos integrantes de la legión galopaban por la playa bordeando el muro. Al seguir el sutil giro en la playa y donde la arena desaparecía y el agua era baja, las sospechas de Mikasa se hicieron realidad. Detuvo el galope de su caballo con determinación, escuchando a su compañero acercarse hacia ella.

-¿Qué mierda…? -dijo Jean al ver el término del muro.

Mikasa se volteó hacia él con el mismo desconcierto, aun cuando tuvo el presentimiento. Sin embargo, esto solo podía significar una cosa.

-Este es el fin de la frontera de Mare del otro lado del mar -retomó Jean, Mikasa asintió viendo como el muchacho sacaba la brújula de su bolsillo -Norte, menos un par de grados.

-Estamos completamente desprotegidos… -salió como un murmullo de la boca de Mikasa -Si atacan por esta zona -miró fijamente a Jean -Llegarían sin problemas al muro María.

-No podrían atacar. Recuerda lo que dijo Katz, el capitán de Mare. Ellos no pueden traspasar el límite de sus fronteras. Ni por tierra ni invadir la zona marítima de la Alianza del Este.

-Significa que… -meditó Mikasa -Si cruzamos hasta el continente desde aquí, no caeremos presa de Mare.

-Pero presos de otros, los enemigos de Mare. Nos ven como demonios. Todo el mundo… todos nos ven como demonios.

Mikasa guardó silencio y bajó la vista a sus manos que sostenían las riendas. Jean descendió del caballo cayendo en las bajas aguas que apenas sobrepasaban sus tobillos, se acercó al cuarto muro mirándolo con atención. Pasó una mano por él dándose cuenta que la piedra estaba gastada por la salinidad del mar y los dedos se le manchaban de una especie de cal. Alzó la vista hacia arriba y se sonrió negando suavemente.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Se supone que soy más inteligente que la media… -se reprochó.

-Tu ego me embarga -bufó Mikasa aun en su caballo.

Jean obvió el comentario de Mikasa y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-El fuerte de Quinta también mostraba este polvillo -le indicó su mano manchada -Pero ninguno de los tres muros, por muy viejo que esté mancha las manos de cal -volvió a mirar al muro -No hay titanes dentro de este muro, está construido con material corriente, no es endurecimiento titán.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que Mare lo sabe, sabe cuál es el punto que no está protegido por el cuarto muro.

-¿Por qué infieres que eso es así? -preguntó Mikasa -Hasta donde sabemos por lo que nos informaron los prisioneros, Mare solo accede a la isla desde sur. Estás sacando conclusiones de la nada. Además, dentro de las memorias de Eren, no hay nada de hable de eso.

Jean se quedó en silencio. ¿Cuánto sabrían realmente los soldados de Mare sobre isla Paraíso? ¿Cuánto sabía Eren a través de sus memorias? Todo miembro de un ejército sabía que había información clasificada solo para los altos mandos.

-Mikasa, ve por el resto. Acamparemos en ese bosque -indicó a la tupida arboleda que se alzaba a la distancia dentro de lo que era el fin del muro.

La chica emprendió el galope. Jean bordeó el límite del muro guiando a su caballo por las riendas, quien lo seguía obediente.

¿Quién habría construido ese muro? ¿Mare o Erdia? La información que manejaban era que el Rey Fritz se había encerrado en los tres muros para protegerse de los titanes. Esa era la vieja información, la que era parcialmente cierta. ¿Cuál era el porcentaje de realidad y la de mito? La única manera de responder las nuevas interrogantes era la Coordenada. Si tan solo Eren supiera utilizarla bien.

El resto del escuadrón tardó unos minutos en llegar al fin del muro, tan impresionados como los primeros que lo contemplaron. Las interrogantes iban in crescendo.

Betza y Mikasa fueron a pescar para cenar antes que cayera la noche, mientras la menor tenía un talento impresionante en ello, la mayor tenía paciencia. Sommerville y Haller calculaban la distancia recorrida tomando notas, marcando en el muro metraje. Miller tuvo que ir a cavar el sitio que utilizarían como letrina reclamando porqué siempre le tocaba lo poco elegante y que era un trabajo de mierda.

Jean y Hausdorf estaban sentados junto al fuego recién encendido al centro del campamento.

-El cuarto muro es el más pequeño, quizás debimos sospechar de esto desde un comienzo -comentó Hausdorf junto a Jean mientras él escribía un reporte -Mañana mapearemos la costa hasta el norte de la brújula. Quizás luego de eso deberíamos regresar al muro María y enviar ese reporte por medio de la tropa estacionaria.

-No creí encontrarnos con más sorpresas cuando dispensé a Frederick y Gregor. Ahora nos vendría bien un par de estafetas -bromeó Jean frotándose la muñeca vendada.

-No necesitabas un par de molestos gruñones. Además, sin titanes en el camino, el contingente debía ser reducido. La prioridad es proteger el cuartel sur y ellos pintan bien de carne de cañón -comentó Hausdorf malicioso.

Jean imitó el gesto y dejó su escrito a un lado sobre la hierba rala que crecía del lado interno del cuarto muro. En realidad no necesitaba más que de eficientes apoyos que manejaran los instrumentos, de Betza para que cuidara de Hausdorf y, ahora, de su propia lesión.

Se frotó nuevamente la muñeca mientras caminaba hacia el muro. No era que quisiera encontrar algo en él, solo quería esconderse de Hausdorf para descansar la mano. Le estaba dando más problemas de los que creía.

Como hace unas horas, repasó el muro con la mano. ¿A quién pertenecía esa construcción? ¿Cuánto había tardado? Con la escasa tecnología que poseían, pudo tardar diez años.

De pronto un detalle llamó su atención, una especie de grabado en la piedra. Removió unas piedrecillas que se habían desprendido del mismo muro. No medía más que la palma de su mano. Era un círculo. Dentro de él tres espadas cruzadas por sus extremos como un triángulo.

Regresó por su carpeta y el lápiz para copiar la inscripción. Nunca había visto un símbolo así. ¿Sería el sello de quienes construyeron el muro o de algunos de los llegados a la isla?

-¿Algo interesante? -preguntó Hausdorf tras de él.

-Un grabado.

El hombre lo observó un instante con curiosidad.

-Interesante -comentó, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo -El sol está bajando, deberíamos regresar al campamento.

El sol comenzaba a hundirse en el mar, la fogata estaba alta y la pesca había sido provechosa. La cena fue como solía ser. Sommerville hablaba sobre las medidas que había tomado con Haller.

-Come -escuchó Jean y se volteó hacia Mikasa quien lo miraba seria -Se va a enfriar.

Jean bajó la vista a su plato casi sin tocar. Enterró el tenedor en un trozo de patata y se lo metió a la boca. Pero la serie de cuestionamientos que se le venían a la mente lo tenían distraído.

-¿Pasa algo? -insistió Mikasa.

El muchacho negó y continuó comiendo. Mikasa bufó antes de comer un trozo de pescado y sacar una espina de su boca, para tirarla luego al fuego.

Miró a Jean de reojo. Desde que habían llegado al final del cuarto muro había estado muy taciturno. Sería eso… ¿o?

Mikasa sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro y se cubrió hasta bajo los ojos. Quizás estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, o trataba de marcar distancias porque no lo consideraría correcto, quizás se sintió pasado a llevar o algo así.

Vio a su plato, aun quedaba medio pescado y un par de trozos de patatas. De pronto el estómago se le había hecho chiquito.

¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente? Si ella fuera él y alguien le hubiese tomado la mano en la noche, se hubiese molestado mucho. Pero… ella no lo había hecho de mala intención.

Miller comenzó con una de sus historias, esta vez trataba sobre un grupo de valientes soldados en una misión peligrosa llena de sorpresas. Claro que no podía faltar la picardía y un par de groserías, ante las que Betza frunció el ceño.

Aunque trató de concentrarse en la historia de Miller, la que sacaba varias risas de sus colegas, Jean no podía sino caer presa de sus propias especulaciones y temores.

Si el muro que rodeaba parcialmente la isla no estaba construido por titanes, si en ello había mano de obra humana, significaba que Mare se estaba protegiendo de posibles ataques desde la isla. O bien, utilizando esa barrera como frontera para dejar al interior aquellos titanes que ellos mismos arrojaban dentro. Eso quería decir que… los titanes podían cruzar el océano aun no siendo colosales. ¿O habían sido los mismos erdianos de la isla quienes lo habían construido? No, en ese caso, dentro de ellos habría titanes. ¿Por qué solo cubría dos tercios de la isla?

¿Desde cuando que existía la amenaza de los titanes fuera de los muros? ¿Sería desde que ingresaron a los muros? Eran demasiadas preguntas.

Dejó su plato a un lado y se retiró de la fogata rumbo a la playa. Sin saber realmente porqué, Mikasa sintió la necesidad de ir tras él. Dejó su plato al frente y se levantó, perdiéndose en la misma dirección que su compañero.

-Jean -lo llamó con voz suave cuando el muchacho se detuvo frente al mar, el silencio hacía innecesario alzar más la voz -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo que no estoy de ánimo para el canturreo de Miller -respondió sentándose en la arena.

Mikasa asintió lento.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? -preguntó sorprendido. Ella guardó silencio -No me digas que crees que estoy molesto por la discrepancia de la tarde. No podemos estar de acuerdo en todo, Mikasa. Valoro que seas frontal y me digas que crees que pienso burradas. De las discusiones salen grandes ideas.

-Suenas como Armin.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Mikasa se acercó y se sentó junto a él. El romper de las olas invadía el ambiente dando una sensación de tranquilidad.

-A veces quisiera saber en qué piensas cuando estás callado -comentó Mikasa sin voltear a verlo -Cuando Eren calla, sé lo que pasa por su mente. También cuando lo hace Armin. Puedo leer sus rostros con facilidad. Tal vez me he vuelto buena en ello porque en lugar de hablar los observo -se volteó hacia Jean, él la miraba con atención -Puedo leer a Sasha la gran mayoría de las veces, sus ojos no mienten. Y Connie es tan transparente como el agua de una vertiente. Pero tú no.

-Tú también lo eres, difícil de leer -respondió Jean volteando al frente tal como antes lo hizo Mikasa -Pero con el tiempo creo que se me da mejor.

Mikasa asintió suavemente. Le causaba algo de risa que ninguno fuera capaz de leer al otro. Era como caminar a oscuras, nunca sabes que encontrarás frente a ti, ni lo que te rodea.

-¿Y bien? -insistió la muchacha -¿Qué sucede?

Jean la miró de reojo.

-Tengo miedo -confesó Jean con la vista en el mar -Temo que nunca lograremos vencerlos. Hagamos lo que hagamos, es inútil. Cada vez que descubrimos algo en esta misión, más creo que estamos perdidos.

-Pero si hace unas horas eras tú el seguro y yo la que temía. Me convenciste y ahora te desdices. ¿Quién te entiende? -exclamó Mikasa.

-Créeme que ni yo me entiendo a veces -respondió Jean -Supongo que es normal tener momentos de flaqueza, sobre todo cuando hay tantas interrogantes.

Mikasa caviló.

-Venceremos a Mare -le aseguró -Si Eren logra utilizar la Coordenada, podremos liberar a los colosales de los muros, iremos con ellos hasta Mare y los venceremos.

-¿Y a qué costo? -preguntó el muchacho mirándola fijamente -Si logramos ingresar a Mare, tal como dices… ¿en qué nos convierte? En exactamente lo mismo que ellos. Estaríamos dándole razones al mundo para que continúen pensando que somos una amenaza. Porque, honestamente, potencialmente aun lo somos. Mientras haya un solo erdiano vivo, habrá titanes. Y mientras existan erdianos, Mare y el mundo entero nos dará caza.

-Huiremos -dijo Mikasa con seguridad -Cuando venzamos a Mare, huiremos. Sasha, Connie, tú, yo… Eren y Armin -su voz se volvió grave y muy suave -Si la suerte está de nuestra parte. Y viviremos como cuando nos escondíamos de la Policía Militar. Estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Jean asintió, pero las ilusiones de Mikasa le parecían fantasías infantiles. A veces, su ingenuidad era alta. Lo conmovía, por lo mismo, no podía destruirle eso. Solo guardó silencio.

Mikasa puso una mano sobre la de Jean. Él la miró con sorpresa.

-Estaremos bien -dijo la chica sin soltar su mano -Lo sé.

Jean miró hacia sus manos sorprendido. Mikasa interpretó su sorpresa como un reproche y suave retiró su mano.

-Lo siento… -murmuró la chica.

Aun sorprendido, pero presa de una valentía de quién sabe de donde salía, quizás de sus propios anhelos, tomó la mano de Mikasa y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella en un firme agarre.

-Tienes razón -dijo Jean con seguridad -Estaremos bien. Todos.

Mikasa soltó una espiración profunda, y con su mano libre subió su bufanda hasta cubrirse medio rostro, solo para ocultar una sonrisa que le avergonzaba mostrar.

Sabía que aquellas palabras se las llevaría el viento. Que, quizás, Jean tuviese razón y no sobrevivirían al enfrentamiento. Que Eren y Armin estaban condenados… Pero esa noche, frente al mar y rodeados del sonido del romper de las olas, sintió que no estaba tan sola como pensaba. Que no estaría, luego, tan sola como creía.

-¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca? -preguntó bajo su bufanda, colocado su mano libre sobre la venda de Jean -Has trabajado mucho… Te sobreexiges.

Jean estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Tenía a Mikasa tomada de la mano y ella tenía la mano libre sobre su muñeca. Ni en sus más vívidos sueños se imaginó que esto iba a ocurrir.

Las manos de Mikasa eran cálidas y suaves, a pesar de estar sometidas a tanto trabajo arduo, eran suaves y pequeñas. Al menos más pequeñas que las propias.

-N-no es nada -balbuceó Jean al notar que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio -Dice Hausdorf que es normal.

Mikasa asintió suavemente. ¿Habría alguna manera de detener el tiempo? Se preguntaba mientras escuchaba las olas ir y venir a un ritmo cadencioso. Porque estando así, todo se sentía en su lugar. De una extraña forma, correcto y en paz. Todo estaba… bien. No era el _bien_ de estar junto a Armin y Eren, era otro _bien_. Era tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Varios metros más allá, un grupo de soldados observaba a los muchachos entre los árboles. Hausdorf pasó su brazo por los hombros de una suspirosa Betza. Sommerville mascullaba algo como "Ahora es cuando, líder de escuadrón". Miller insistía en que alguien debía darles _la charla_.

-¿Tengo que interrumpir este enternecedor momento de amor adolescente y decirle a Kirstein que comienza su turno de vigilancia? -preguntó Haller.

-Claro que no -murmuró todo el resto al unísono.

Haller se sonrió divertido frente a la respuesta apasionada de sus compañeros.

-Yo cubriré al jefe -dijo Miller irguiéndose de su lugar de fisgoneo.

-Vamos -indicó Haller.

Todos se retiraron en completa discreción. Betza tardó un poco más, mirando a ambos muchachos.

El mundo era un lugar muy cruel. Ella había nacido y vivido toda su existencia con la amenaza de los titanes sobre ella y el resto de la gente en los muros. Pero eran esos momentos, donde aún veía esperanza en una realidad tan adversa. Podía ser que su mundo fuera un infierno, pero, a veces, dos personas pueden encontrar la paz y la felicidad en esos pequeños momentos.

.

.

 _Awww tanta ternura._

 _Con que el cuarto muro no es completo. Interesante. Y tiene un símbolo curioso grabado justo en la frontera._

 _¡Y Mikasa no puede sacarle las manos de encima a Jean! Pobre mi chiquita que ni cuenta se da que se está enamorando._

 _Nos leemos pronto (ahora sí que sí)_


	14. Sobre charlas

_Ya regresé! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz. No les he podido responder, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

.

.

Mikasa abrió los ojos cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y asomar desde el mar. Pero mirar al cielo no fue lo primero que hizo, sino que sus ojos se fijaron en quien tenía al frente. Jean aun dormía, pero sabía que su liviano sueño se vería interrumpido dentro de poco.

Era costumbre que quien despertase primero, fuese quien despertara al resto, pero se dio un instante para quedarse mirando el plácido sueño de su compañero. Pero más llamó su atención que aun sus manos estaban unidas, tal como se durmieron la noche anterior. Había algo reconfortante en ello, como si él la hubiese acompañado y cuidado toda la noche. O así lo sentía. Ella solía ser quien cuidara de todos, o más bien de Eren y Armin. También había prometido cuidar de Jean, pero curiosamente, sentía que era todo lo contrario.

De pronto Jean se giró boca arriba y se llevó las manos a los ojos refregándolos, soltó un enorme bostezo y volteó hacia ella.

-Buenos días -dijo con voz adormilada.

-Buenos días -respondió Mikasa con un murmullo.

Lo vio incorporarse y salir de entre el saco de dormir. Se estiró nada elegantemente y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Arriba, escuadrón. Es un lindo día -había cierta malicia -Seguiremos recorriendo hasta el norte. Hausdorf irá conmigo por la costa. Sommerville, Betza y Mikasa buscarán la ruta hasta el muro María. Miller y Haller…

-¡Déjate de dar órdenes cuando el cerebro no funciona aun, crío! -gruñó Miller restregándose el pelo -No todos despertamos de tan buen humor -masculló.

-Así veo -respondió Jean.

Miller se sentó.

-Me debes una ronda y me la cobraré. ¡Qué descaro! Yo trabajando y tú estabas ahí en la playa manoseando a mi _chin_ …

Terminó la frase en la mano de Sommerville. Jean fingió desinterés en el comentario de Miller, pero se sintió descubierto y avergonzado. Ahora, el concepto de "manosear" era algo que Miller debería reconsiderar, cuando no hizo más que tomar a Mikasa de la mano. Pero cuando se trataba de _su chinita_ todo era una hipérbole.

Por su parte Mikasa se acomodó la bufanda bien alta mientras ordenaba su saco de dormir. Haller y Hausdorf regresaban de su ronda, de cuidarles el sueño. Betza sacaba a Miller de una oreja del saco y lo reprendía que no era el momento de desatar su instinto paternal. Así comenzaba otra mañana y ruidoso desayuno.

Pronto cada cual estuvo listo para comenzar sus funciones.

-Toma -Jean entregó unas hojas a Sommerville de dentro de su carpeta -Toma las medidas que consideres necesarias. Al llegar al norte sigue línea recta hacia dar con el muro.

-¿Lo más duro para mí, Betza y Ackerman? -preguntó con un dejo de rebuzno.

-Son los mejores en largas distancias -se defendió de buen humor y palmoteó la espalda de su compañero -Deberían estar de regreso para el anochecer. De tardarse más, pasen la noche en la ciudad. Gijar, ¿no?

-Debería serlo -caviló el soldado -Nunca he estado allí. Pero como van las cosas deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esa ciudad, ¿no?

Jean asintió. Sommerville era un sujeto astuto y, en otra situación, sin duda hubiese sido quien tomara el liderazgo de ese escuadrón. Sabía lo que el fin del muro significaba y cómo desde ahora tendrían que prestar especial atención a la ciudad al norte de muro María.

-Ni una sola palabra hasta no tener órdenes de la comandante -advirtió Jean en tono calmo.

-Descuida -respondió Sommerville -Me imagino cómo va a estar con esta nueva noticia cuando lo sepa.

Guardó en su bolso los materiales y se lo cruzó por la espalda. Se subió a su caballo y le dio un par de palmadas amistosas en el cuello. Mikasa llegaba hasta ellos montada en su caballo y ajustando la cantimplora a su costado.

-¿Listo? -preguntó la chica a su compañero, quien asintió -¿Indicaciones? -ahora dirigió su vista a Jean.

-Solo tomar notas del camino interior hasta Gijar. El regreso a galope. Cualquier imprevisto, Sommerville sabrá como proceder -respondió Jean. Mikasa ladeó la cabeza, como si esperara algo más -Ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Hubiese querido contestar que siempre tenía cuidado y que más preocupado debería estar por Sommerville que por ella. Debería sentirse ofendida por la deferencia de Jean, porque usualmente eso ocurría cuando algo prestaba demasiado interés en su bienestar, asociándolo con que la calificaran bajamente en sus capacidades.

Pero solo puso sonreír levemente mientras Jean pasaba la mano por el cuello de su caballo ordenando distraídamente la crin oscura del animal.

-Procuraré que el trasero respingón de Sommerville regrese sano y salvo -bromeó al tiempo que posó su mano sobre la de Jean un segundo, una sutil caricia.

-No metas a mi trasero en problemas, Ackerman -escuchó a Sommerville a su lado, Mikasa retiró su mano de sobre la de su compañero -Listo, líder de escuadrón. Señorita -le sonrió a su compañera.

Betza se montó a su caballo y fue hasta sus otros compañeros de ruta.

-Buen viaje -los despidió Jean y los soldados se cuadraron.

Se alejaron por entre el tupido bosque mientras Jean podía ver que Sommerville chequeaba a su brújula.

-¿Comenzamos, Kirstein?

Hausdorf aparecía a su lado cargando los instrumentos. Jean asintió palmoteando la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo. Dejando atrás el campamento salieron a la costa. Pudo ver que Haller y Miller se perdían descorriendo el cuarto muro por el interior en sus caballos.

-Ehm… -carraspeó Hausdorf para cuando Jean abría la carpeta buscando sus anotaciones del día anterior -Antes que comencemos, muchacho. Quisiera hablar algo contigo.

Jean enarcó una ceja y se lo quedó mirando fijo. Hausdorf era un hombre mayor, no viejo, pero mayor. El ser el cartógrafo de la guardia estacionaria siempre lo mantuvo lejos de los conflictos y, por lo mismo, como muchos de la tropa era bastante mayor que los soldados que conformaban la Legión. A pesar de ello, hacía una buena dupla.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó el muchacho -¿Hay algún error con el mapeo?

Hausdorf negó.

-Tu trabajo es excelente, chico -dijo con seguridad -Y hemos ido más rápido de lo que pensamos con Hange. No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar…

-¿Entonces?

Hausdorf parecía algo nervioso. Jean cerró la carpeta sonoramente.

-Verás, muchacho. La adolescencia es una etapa genial. Todo es intenso y uno cree que es el dueño del mundo. No hay mayores temores y crees que puedes enfrentar cualquier eventualidad.

-No creo que tus palabras sean muy pertinentes a este contexto -se burló Jean. En un mundo sin libertades y con un enemigo con Mare sobre ellos, _sin temores_ y _enfrentar cualquier eventualidad_ , era bastante irónico -Si llegas al punto…

Hausdorf soltó una risa algo nerviosa.

-Verás, yo no creo que sea quien deba hablarte de esto. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

-Dieciocho.

-Dieciocho, ya eres todo un hombre, ¿verdad? -volvió a reír nervioso -Seguro ya sabes de lo que hablo… -Jean se cruzó de brazos con algo de molestia -Bien -tomó aire -Betza cree… y Miller, Miller también cree que… -Jean frunció el ceño -¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

En lugar de continuar con su actitud molesta, Jean se volvió muy rojo.

-Sé que es un tema privado y que no me corresponde, pero… -retomó Hausdorf -Pero si tienes dudas… Porque asumo que lo básico lo sabes, seguro tu padre te habló de ello -Jean apenas asintió -Pero siempre asaltan dudas…

-Creo que sé lo que debo -balbuceó Jean rascándose la nuca -Pero, ¿sabes qué no sé? -preguntó y Hausdorf lo miró con ilusión -Por qué mierda no estamos trabajando y me estás dando _la charla_ -exclamó molesto.

-Vale, vale. ¡Qué puto genio que te gastas, chico!

Jean volvió a abrir su carpeta y sacó un mapa de dentro. Hausdorf sacó unos instrumentos de su morral. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

En la ruta hacia el muro, Sommerville, Mikasa y Betza llegaban hasta el norte en la brújula. El varón dio algunas indicaciones a Betza, quien anotaba con gran expertise. Mikasa la observaba con curiosidad.

-Cuando llevas quince años con un cartógrafo algo aprendes -comentó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara -No es tan difícil.

-¿Quince años? -exclamó Sommerville -Odio cuando comienzas a remontar en el tiempo. Me haces sentir viejo -rio sacando otro instrumento y mirando hacia el cielo -Ya llevabas como cinco cuando llegué a las tropas estacionarias. ¿Cuándo me volví un anciano?

Betza le sacó la lengua en respuesta a la broma de _ancianos_. Betza ya estaba entrada en sus treinta, Sommerville aun no cambiaba de folio.

-Deberías aprender a mapear en lugar de estar contando años -lo reprendió Betza -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tenemos dos cartógrafos hechos mierda?

-El dibujo no es lo mío. Tu _esposo_ dejó de intentar enseñarme hace cinco años -se rio y miró a Mikasa -¿Qué tal eres dibujando Ackerman?

-Nunca lo he intentado -respondió la chica -Y no creo que éste sea el momento. Vengo como soporte frente a un ataque, no como artista.

-¿Ves? -dijo Sommerville a Betza -Yo soy el chico de los instrumentos, tú tomas notas y Ackerman nos cuida los culos -bromeó -Somos el equipo perfecto.

Guardó los instrumentos en su bolso y de bajo del caballo.

-Voy a mear.

Se perdió entre los árboles. Betza suspiró frente a la poca delicadeza de su compañero. ¿Podía ser que toda esa tropa de animales aun no entendiera que había _señoritas_ entre sus filas? Miró a Mikasa, quien aun estaba con la mirada en sus apuntes.

-Sommerville no tiene decencia -comentó la mayor logrando que Mikasa sacara la vista de sus anotaciones y se alzara de hombros despreocupada -Pero asumo que estás acostumbrada.

-Normalmente mis compañeros tienen algo más de tacto -respondió con su voz calma -Pero no es algo que me perturbe -volvió la vista a los apuntes -¿Realmente no es difícil? -indicó a las notas.

-No, solo es saber los códigos -dijo Betza con simpleza -Manejar los instrumentos es más complejo. Se necesita experiencia. Sommerville y Haller son los mejores. Karl también -se sonrió dulce.

Mikasa la observó notando aquella mueca de preocupación en ella.

-Se recuperará.

Betza la miró sorprendida por sus palabras de confort, Ackerman no mostraba ese tipo de comportamiento normalmente, o no lo hacía hasta ahora.

-Es poco probable a esta altura -respondió con tristeza -He visto casos como el de Karl. Ya debería haber mejorado y está tal como en un comienzo. Fue una suerte encontrar a un chico como Kirstein. Es habilidoso y aprende rápido.

Mikasa asintió en silencio. Jean siempre había sido inteligente, aun cuando su gran boca y actitud lograran opacar aquello. Recordó las eternas conversaciones que tenía con Armin y la amistad que comenzaron a forjar cuando notaron que eran cerebralmente compatibles. Jean era hábil, en muchos aspectos. Eso siempre lograba sorprenderla, mentiría si dijera que no era así. Tal vez antes no se detuvo siquiera a notarlo.

Si tuviese que hacer un análisis de sus compañeros y sus capacidades, sin duda Jean era el soldado más completo de ellos, sin ser el mejor.

Era tan bueno para seguir órdenes como Connie, pero sí las cuestionaba, aun cuando las llevara a cabo. Era hábil como Sasha, un excelente cazador, iba a su objetivo directamente, pero no era tan certero como su amiga.

Tenía la agilidad mental como para resolver problemas y analizar las situaciones, tal como Armin, pero su mente no era fría. En eso se parecía a Eren, se tomaba a pecho cada misión y se volcaba apasionadamente en ellas, pero no era impulsivo. Sabía detenerse y pensar, aun cuando estuviese en caliente, como él mismo decía.

En batalla era ágil y tenía alto aguante. Si tuviese que rankearlo entre ellos seis, sin duda Jean estaría por debajo de ella. Por lo mismo solía ser su dupla cuando el capitán Levi estaba con otro compañero… o porque, simplemente, se sentía segura en que no daría un paso en falso.

-Ya, estoy -Sommerville volvía a subirse a su caballo -Retomemos, señoritas.

Sin duda la elección de la comandante en dejar a Jean a cargo de la misión no había sido azarosa. Había notado como lo había acercado a ella y solía mantenerlo a su lado, tanto en los entrenamientos con Armin y Eren, como en las reuniones. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de ello. De las ausencias de Jean, de cómo pasaba poco tiempo con el resto de la tropa en entrenamientos, sino que estaba en _otros asuntos_. Tal como ella era llevada a entrenamientos específicos junto con el capitán Levi y otros avanzados muchachos reclutas.

Cada uno de ellos estaba siendo especializado en diversas áreas, preparándolos para la guerra que se avecinaba. Y, para cuando ello ocurriera, le gustaría estar junto a Jean, eso sin dudarlo.

-¿Escuchan eso? -preguntó Sommerville entusiasmado.

Ambas mujeres se lo quedaron mirando. ¡Agua correr!

-Creo que hemos dado con el otro extremo del río Jankar -continuó Sommerville dándole un golpe seco a los costados de su caballo.

El río Jankar, el que nacía en las montañas del muro María y corría hacia arriba cruzando Shinganshina, Trost, Utopía y Gijar.

-Al jefe le encantará esto -exclamó Sommerville cuando llegaron hasta el borde del río.

Se bajó del caballo y comenzó a tomar notas. Betza hizo lo propio y acercó a su caballo al río para que se refrescara. Mikasa la imitó.

-Norte menos 12 grados -dijo Sommerville y Betza anotó -Me temo, señoritas, que deberemos bordearlo hasta la ciudad.

Ambas mujeres asintieron. No había manera de cruzar un río tan grande. Deberían medir la distancia hasta el muro María y regresar, aun cuando no alcanzaran el norte.

Mikasa se sentó junto a Betza al borde del río. La vio dejar sus apuntes de lado y rellenar su cantimplora.

-Inténtalo -le dijo la mujer mirando a sus apuntes -Dibuja.

Mikasa bajó la vista a los papeles. Había aprendido a lo largo de su corta vida que era hábil en lo que se propusiera. Que tenía completo control sobre su cuerpo, que sus habilidades visuoespaciales sobrepasaban con creces las de sus compañeros. Que todo lo que quisiera hacer, podía hacerlo… a la perfección. Si tomaba ese papel y lápiz seguramente lo haría bien. Con dos personas que cartografiaran el tiempo se haría más corto, serían más eficientes y, sin dudar, podrían separar divisiones y terminar en tiempo record. Podrían volver a la costa…

Negó.

-Seguro apestaré -dijo poniéndose de pie -Cuando estén listos me avisan. Iré a mear.

Se perdió entre los árboles, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos retomaron la marcha siguiendo río arriba. Por supuesto frente a ellos se abría un gran valle, rodeados de una amplia pradera. Sommerville tomaba mediciones, Betza las notas y Mikasa disfrutaba del paisaje. Pocas veces podía darse ese gusto, como las veces que, por estos días, se tomaba para guardar en ella las imágenes imponentes que Jean llevaba a dibujos de perfecta manera. Sin duda era un maravilloso don… y ella no era nadie para arrebatárselo.

Sommerville llevaba la delantera, cada cierto tiempo revisaba su brújula e indicaba a Betza tomar apuntes. Una fresca brisa los alcanzaba y el sol comenzaba a alejarse del alto cielo. Se detuvieron a almorzar.

-Ackerman -Betza alzaba la voz cuando Sommerville se perdía para ir a remojar los pies -Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Mikasa se la quedó mirando sorprendida mientras lavaba su plato en el borde del río.

-Verás… -la mujer parecía algo incómoda -Eres una muchacha muy bonita -Mikasa enarcó una ceja -Es normal que a tu edad los chicos te ronden… Los muchachos, bueno, los hombres en general…

-Ya hablamos esto, Betza -dijo Mikasa dejando su plato a un lado -Entiendo que creas que es mejor acompañarme en estas misiones, que no quieras dejarme sola, aun cuando Sommerville se nota un tipo decente -comentó suspicaz.

-No me refiero a eso… no exactamente -interrumpió la mayor -He notado… -estudió a la chica un instante -Que pasas mucho tiempo con Kirstein. Más tiempo del que dos colegas pasan juntos -agregó cuando notó que Mikasa iba a interrumpirla -Sé que son amigos desde hace un par de años. Pero… A veces, en estas situaciones, la camaradería puede confundirse.

-Lo mencionaste también -dijo Mikasa -Y creo haberte escuchado que si en alguien confiabas para estar a solas conmigo era en Jean.

-Sí, lo dije -aceptó la mujer guardando sus propios platos en su morral -Y está bien. Está bien si quieren pasar tiempo a solas, pasear por la playa, hablar de sus cosas. Es normal, tienes más confianza con él que con cualquiera de nosotros… -Mikasa enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos denotando que urgiera en su monólogo -Bueno, al grano -tomó aire profundo -A veces un chico y una chica, puede ser una chica y otra chica… o dos chicos -Mikasa la miró de malas pulgas -Cuando dos personas se sienten bien juntos, a veces quieren hacer algunas cosas divertidas -se sonrió maternalmente -Acariciarse… besarse… y no es que esté mal, claro que no. Sino que…

-Betza -interrumpió Mikasa bastante seria -¿Intentas darme _la charla_?

La mujer se sobresaltó, iba a desdecirse cuando notó que la chica estaba demasiado seria.

-Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una niña -dijo Mikasa sacudiendo su plato en el aire para secarlo -Sé lo que tengo que saber.

Betza la miró fijamente.

-No, no lo sabes.

-Claro que sí. Un hombre y una mujer, desnudos o a medio desnudar, su _eso_ dentro del _aquello_ y ¡bam! viene un bebé -dijo guardando su plato -Créeme que nos lo dijeron en la academia, tuvimos una incómoda clase, al menos separaron chicos de chicas.

-Sí… muy informativo -comentó Betza viendo a Mikasa ponerse de pie bastante molesta -No hablaba de sexo… hablaba de amor -aclaró mientras Mikasa emprendía el rumbo para cargar su caballo. Se detuvo en seco -Quizás tengas dudas sobre cómo te sientes. A veces, es duro dar el paso… Reconocer que tu amigo es _más_ que eso.

Mikasa no respondió, simplemente cargó el bolso en su caballo y comenzó a acariciarle la nariz, el animal se dejaba. Fingió revisarle las riendas mientras pasaba las manos por su crin.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si, en algún momento, te sientes incómoda o tienes dudas… Puedes hablar conmigo -retomó Betza -Estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Como colega o como amiga… o una hermana mayor si así lo prefieres. También estuve en tus zapatos.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y se volteó hacia Betza.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber -dijo con voz suave.

-Lo que quieras, cariño -respondió la mujer con dulzura.

-Verás, yo… -Mikasa se sonrió con malicia -Quisiera saber hasta cuándo Sommerville se retrasa solo para que darte tiempo -se subió al caballo de un brinco -Vamos a Gijar ahora o sacaré yo misma a Sommerville del agua -exclamó.

-¡Ya voy! -se escuchó desde el bajo -Que un hombre no pueda tener un tiempo de calidad con su corcel -refunfuñó trayendo a su caballo de las riendas.

Se subió de un brinco y tomó la delantera mientras pensaba en cuán inapropiada fue Betza en hablarle del tema a Ackerman. Todos sabían que la muchacha estaba completamente enamorada del chico Jaeger. Y aunque disfrutaba viendo los coqueteos infructíferos de Kirstein, sabía que la balanza jamás se inclinaría a favor de su líder de escuadrón. Las chicas como Ackerman jamás se fijarían en el eterno y fiel enamorado. Ellas estarían siempre tras ese muchacho que no les presta mayor atención como para traspasar la amistad, ni les presta menos como para descorazonarlas. Y en ese punto intermedio, Kirstein tenía todas las de perder. Él también había estado ahí… él lo sabía. Tipos como él, como Kirstein, dedicaban sus corazones y sus vidas a su trabajo, para que sus chicas pudiesen vivir la vida que soñaban con aquellos a quienes amaban. Y ellos, observarían desde lejos, conformándose que, de alguna manera, cuidaban que sus sueños se cumplieran… Así tuviesen que dar su vida para que ellas le dieran a otro el amor que ellos deseaban tener.

-A Gijar, compañeras. Según mis cálculos estamos a un par de horas. ¿Quién quiere dormir en una cama y darse una buena ducha? -levantó una mano en el aire -Porque yo sí.

Betza se sonrió al ver el inamovible buen humor de Sommerville. Volteó hacia Mikasa, quien estaba muy seria y pensativa, totalmente concentrada en el camino.

.

.

La noche caía ya en el campamento y el lejano ruido de romper las olas llenaba el ambiente. Miller había tomado la primera ronda con Hausdorf en cuanto terminaron la cena. Haller se había metido en su saco de dormir y ya roncaba de buena gana. Jean estaba tendido a su lado, las manos cruzadas tras la nuca y la vista en las estrellas que se veían entre las copas de los árboles.

Confiaba en que todo había salido bien y que su tropa se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en Gijar. Deben haber tomado una sopa caliente, algo de pan recién hecho y, si la cena estaba generosa, la sopa llevaría carne.

Recordó aquella salida a Quinta a almorzar, cuando con Mikasa dieron vueltas por el pueblo. Le hubiese gustado conocer Gijar con ella y, quizás, tomar la cena en algún lugar con ella. Recorrer las calles, comprar algo para sus amigos, hablar de lo que fuese mientras sostenía su mano. Su suave y cálida mano.

Extendió su brazo al frente y sus dedos cubrieron en el alto algunas estrellas.

-Buenas noches, Mikasa -murmuró cerrando la mano y guardándola bajo las tapas.

.

.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir? -preguntó Betza a Mikasa al salir del comedor -Dicen que es un lugar muy agradable…

Mikasa negó suavemente. No estaba de ánimo para acompañar a sus colegas a aquel bar que les habían recomendado, aun cuando sabía que eran responsables y llegarían antes de medianoche. Pero ella no acostumbraba salir, no cuando no estaba con sus amigos. A Mikasa le gustaba la soledad y sus pensamientos eran sus mejores compañeros… aun cuando podían ser los peores, pero no hoy.

Ingresó en la habitación que le habían destinado junto con Betza. La ventana daba hacia el río y el ruido le recordó al mar. Una vez lista para dormir se sentó en el borde de la ventana.

' _¿Podrías sentarte en un lugar que no sea potencialmente mortal?'_

Se sonrió oculta en la penumbra. Usualmente sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir iban hacia Eren y Armin. Recordaba algunos momentos felices de su infancia, otras veces cosas menos positivas. Pero esta noche sus pensamientos no estaban con ellos. Sino que pensaba en el campamento. ¿Cómo habrá estado la jornada? ¿Habrían descubierto algo interesante en su ausencia? ¿Qué habrían cenado? ¿Habrían cazado algún pajarraco o habrían pescado? Miller era bueno pescando. ¿Qué canción habría cantado hoy? Se rió de solo recordar algunas de ellas y cuan pícaro podía ser ese sujeto que con cariño la llamaba _su chinita_. ¿Cómo habrá estado Hausdorf de su brazo sin Betza?

Levantó su mano al cielo. ¿Cómo estaría Jean? ¿Le habría dado problemas su mano el día de hoy? No debió enviar a Betza con ellos, no era necesario. Sommerville era un hombre confiable, podían ir ambos sin Betza. Él la necesitaba más… Hausdorf y él la necesitaban más.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría frente al mar como solía hacerlo todas las noches? ¿O estaría tratando de avanzar más de lo que debía forzando su mano y su vista? ¿Estaría bebiendo algo caliente? Miró a su mano extendida sobre ella.

Cerró su mano y la bajó dejándola sobre su regazo. Se quedó mirando a la lejanía de la ciudad por la ventana. Se levantó de su cómoda posición y se metió a la cama. Se arropó hasta arriba, como le gustaba y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Jean -murmuró rodeada de silencio y sin nadie que le respondiera más que la voz de su compañero en su imaginación.

' _Buenas noches, Mikasa'_

.

.

 _Awww._

 _¿No aman como reaccionan igual cuando los vejetes de meten en sus temas? Jeje_

 _Ya creo que deben estar con sus niveles de azúcar estables. Tal como nuestros protagonistas. A partir de ahora, todo puede pasar, ¿verdad?_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	15. Depende del prisma con el que se mire

_He vuelto y quise cerrar el año dedicándole un capítulo a este fic. Como siempre darles las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y esta vez por el apoyo que me han prestado todo el año en este proyecto. Significa mucho para mí y me animan a seguir dándole desarrollo a esta historia que, más allá de nombre, se trata de cómo Mikasa se va desarrollando a lo largo de cada capítulo. Sin duda es un tremendo personaje que merece estar en el rol protagónico._

 _Sin quitarles más tiempo, los invito a leer._

.

.

Levi decía que el aire en los muros apestaba, la verdad es que no sabía bien a qué se refería hasta aquella vez que salieron fuera del muro María por primera vez luego de que recuperaron Shinganshina. Quizás su olfato se había acostumbrado al olor de las chimeneas y el mal sistema de desagüe. Pero supo a lo que Levi se refería cuando estuvieron frente al mar.

Frescor, brisa, un ligero y curioso aroma a lo que todos se refirieron como "olor a mar". Nunca olvidaría ese aroma… el de la libertad. El de los bosques, la hierba fresca y húmeda que bordeaba los riachuelos, el olor de la montaña, de la tierra al sol. La libertad.

Ella no necesitaba de la libertad del mundo, solo de la que sentía de solo poder ir a todo galope por ese valle sin temer en que aparecieran titanes a tratar de devorarla. La libertad que vivían hace poco más de un año, de la que era consciente ahora, que ninguno de esos monstruos se cruzara en su camino… No, no eran monstruos, los habían convertido en ello. Eran humanos… tal humanos como ella.

Tan humanos como Sommerville, quien lideraba el galope. Simples humanos con pensamientos y sentimientos, convertidos en seres sin voluntad con solo un objetivo: devorar a otros humanos en busca de un cambiante. Como animales o menos que ellos, porque ellos tienen voluntad, un titán no. ¿Quién podía ser tan perverso para someter a otra persona a un destino como ese? ¿Quién podía creerse en el derecho de tomar su vida como un simple juguete por solo creerse con el poder de hacerlo? Pero, siendo honesta, no tenía mayor diferencia a arrebatarle la vida a otro por el simple hecho de considerarlo su enemigo.

Había tomado vidas por sus propias manos, en post de un _bien común_. ¿Podía considerarse un bien común si ese _común_ no incluía a todos?

–Ya casi, colegas –exclamó Sommerville volteándose hacia Betza y Mikasa.

Mikasa seguía con la vista al frente, pero su mente en aquella constante rumia, una que comenzó hacía tanto, pero que prefería no darle mayor importancia, no cuando se oponía a la búsqueda de la libertad y paz que tanto anhelaba. Volvía a su convicción que la vida es un lugar cruel, que el tomar vidas por superviviencia estaba permitido… ¿verdad? Porque sus padres fueron asesinados por unos sujetos quienes también querían sobrevivir en ese mundo, que vieron en venderla a ella y a su madre, una manera de subsistir. Una perversa manera de sobrevivir. ¿Valían sus necesidades más que la vida de sus padres? ¿Valía su propia vida más que la de los hombres que la tomaron cautiva? No, la respuesta era no. Pero ellos debieron morir para que ella viviera. Muchos habían muerto para que ella siguiera con vida, tomase ella o no sus vidas.

–Cuatro horas –dijo Betza cuando finalmente bajaron de sus caballos –Creo que con esto se cae la teoría de los muros concéntricos de Haller.

–Otro punto más para la teoría del jefe que el cuarto muro no tiene titanes en su interior –respondió Sommerville –Además de darnos la idea que esta isla no es exactamente redonda, más bien ovalada y que los muros están claramente ubicados hacia el norte de la isla.

Miller y Benson fueron a su encuentro y los ayudaron llevando a los caballos a descansar y beber algo de agua. Sommerville y Betza terminaban de analizar sus anotaciones, mientras Mikasa a su lado bebía una taza de té reponiéndose del viaje. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Jean, mientras más conocían de esa isla, más cuestionamientos surgían. Un muro a medias, un ingreso por el oeste, muros concéntricos, un emplazamiento lejos de la frontera directa con Mare… y la sensación que todo esto estaba tan bien planificado sin dar pie a fallos. De ninguna de las dos partes, entiéndase como Mare y el reino de Erdia.

–No los esperábamos tan temprano, apenas y ya es mediodía –comentó Jean llegando junto a los recién llegados en compañía de Hausdorf.

–Te van a encantar las noticias, jefe –dijo Sommerville entusiasmado y le extendió sus notas, Jean dejó que fuese Hausdorf quien las tomara –Cuatro horas desde Gijar.

Hausdorf abrió la carpeta del soldado, pero sus ojos se fijaron en los claros del joven. ¿Solo cuatro?

–Si me permites la opinión, muchacho –el mayor alzó la voz –Creo que es hora de entregar la información a la comandante. Tenemos un cuarto muro a medias y señales que existiría algún tipo de información sobre ello en Mare…

Jean asintió pensativo. Tomó sus propios apuntes y comenzó a hurgar entre ellos.

–¿Señales? –preguntó Sommerville intrigado.

–El muro tiene un grabado que no corresponde a los grabados de los muros, puede que no signifique nada, o puede que sí –respondió Jean –Quizás corresponde a quienes construyeron el muro, pero no es un símbolo que sea conocido, al menos no por lo que Hausdorf conoce. Y tampoco aparece en alguno de los textos de inmigración. Tal vez sea de conocimiento del Culto de los Muros.

–¡Cómo odio a esos fanáticos! –exclamó Miller sentándose junto a Mikasa justo cuando Jean iba a hacerlo –¿Cómo llegaste, mi chinita linda? Ni le hables a este puberto con ínfulas de comandante, no se lo merece después de mandarte tan lejos. No se trata así a las mujeres.

–¡Ay, ya basta con tus sandeces, Miller! –respondió Betza dándole un golpe esquivando a Mikasa entre ellos.

Jean fijó la vista en Mikasa y ella le sonrió, de esas sonrisas amables y sinceras, pero sus labios duraron poco en ese sutil gesto, articulando un áfono 'hola', que su compañero respondió de la misma forma, entre el escándalo que tenían sus colegas. Mientras, Miller y Betza seguían en sus discusiones y Hausdorf se dedicaba a repasar las notas. Haller y Benson se perdieron nuevamente en la costa a terminar con las últimas anotaciones.

–Puedo preparar el informe si gustan –se ofreció Sommerville –No se necesita ser un experto en mapas para poder escribir un informe, ¿verdad?

–Mi mano te lo agradece –bromeó Jean sacando la vista finalmente de Mikasa –Betza nos hizo falta, a decir verdad. Quizás no es mala idea suspender la misión, ir hasta Gijar y retornar a la costa sur, al cuartel. Establecer fuertes en el oeste y el norte ahora es una prioridad. No sabemos cuándo Mare vuelva a atacar. Puede ser pronto y no precisamente por el sur. No dejarán pasar demasiado tiempo para volver por su gente o saber qué ha sido de su barco y los prisioneros.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando como si aquella información fuese nueva, pero no lo era. Hacía un mes el barco de Mare había sido tomado detenido, sus prisioneros liberados y sus tripulantes encarcelados. Volverían por ellos dentro de pronto… ¿cuándo dejó de pensar en esa posibilidad? ¿Cuándo dejó de pensar en el riesgo de la tropa en la costa sur? En Eren y Armin.

Dejó que el resto del escuadrón continuara con sus teorías y definiera los pasos a seguir, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar alejándose del campamento. No podía mentirse, estaba angustiada, como nunca en todos esos días. Quizás era la libertad, el mar, las canciones tontas de Miller, la camaradería… pero por unos momentos dejó de pensar en Eren. O quería pensar que confiaba en sus capacidades y las de sus compañeros para cuidar de él. Sin embargo, en las palabras de Jean había mucha verdad, una que se le vino encima como una avalancha, Mare seguía ahí y volverían a atacar. Cada día era importante, cada día era una cuenta regresiva. Volverían por ellos… y ella no estaría ahí.

Nació en ella una necesidad, una ansiedad por regresar. Quería hacerlo ahora. Conocía esa sensación tan bien, era la misma de cuando se llevaron a Eren la primera vez. Era como si le jalaran la piel, como si desde las entrañas una agitación la invadiese y recorriera cada espacio de su cuerpo. Ansiedad, angustia, miedo… todo en una sola sensación, en una descarga de adrenalina.

–Mikasa…

Se volteó sacada abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, Jean se la quedó mirando un instante, reconociendo algo extraño en la mirada de la muchacha, algo ido.

–¿Pasa algo? –insistió y ella negó. Sin embargo ella no podía ver como su rostro se había vuelto muy serio, sus ojos vacíos y cualquier ligero color había abandonado sus mejillas y labios –Si necesitas descansar… tómate tu tiempo. No iremos a Gijar hasta mañana y entiendo que ir y volver debió ser agotador –Mikasa enarcó una ceja –No, no estoy diciendo que no seas capaz, pero puedes estar cansada.

–No lo estoy –respondió, su voz había perdido cierta melodía, hasta ella podía reconocerlo y su mente no podía sino seguir redundando en Eren.

Jean asintió, pero no se retiró a ver qué sucedía con el resto de su escuadrón. Tal parecía que quería hablar, una parte de Mikasa quería hacerlo, quería que se quedara a su lado, pero otra… otra quería salir de ahí. Había comenzado, se había gatillado… odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Cuando parecía que accionaban un botón sobre ella, una orden que no podía contradecir. Una orden sin palabras, una que sentía dentro de ella como si estuviese programada para obedecer sin cuestionar.

–Estás preocupada por algo –insistió el muchacho –¿Estás molesta con Miller? Puedo hablar con él… Ya lo he hecho, pero puedo insistir algo más duro –bromeó tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pero en ese momento entre él y Mikasa se había alzado una barrera más grande que cualquiera de los tres muros –Es… –balbuceó y sus ojos estudiaron cada gesto en ella –¿Es por Eren? No quise preocuparte con mis palabras, pensaba que estabas en cuenta de ello.

–Lo estaba… –respondió precipitada –Lo estoy. Solo que… –su mirada se dirigió hacia el sur.

–Tranquila, tú misma dijiste que estaba en buenas manos cuando decidiste unirte a la misión. Está Levi, Hange, Armin, Sasha y Connie. No está solo.

Iba a responderle, a decirle que ninguno de ellos cuidaría de Eren como ella. Que solo ella podía salvarlo si algo llegase a ocurrir, que no había nadie que se arriesgaría por él como lo haría ella… pero un tacto seguro sobre su mano derecha hizo que sus palabras murieran antes de salir entre sus labios. El mismo calor que envolvía sus dedos comenzaba a templar su corazón, calmando poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración. Soltó una espiración larga y pasó sus ojos desde sus manos hasta el rostro sonrojado de su compañero. Podía sentirse destensar, relajar su postura, como si toda esa angustia se hubiese evaporado… o vuelto al lugar de dónde había salido.

–¿Quieres ver algo curioso? –dijo Jean aliviado de volver a ver ese ligero brillo en sus ojos grises y los colores regresarle al rostro –Lo descubrí hace un par de días. Quizás puedas ayudarme a dilucidar el misterio. Eres la mejor diciéndome que estoy pensando mierdas.

Mikasa asintió y se dejó guiar hacia el muro. Quizás debería decirle a Jean que, parecía, también ser el mejor alejándola de pensamientos tortuosos. Lo escuchaba hablar sobre lo que habían trabajado el día anterior, y mientras más sus palabras invadían el silencio y se sobreponían al arrullo del mar, más lejos quedaban sus miedos, más lejos estaba esa angustia y el impulso de correr. Apretó la mano de Jean con algo de necesidad, como si lo dejase ir aquel horrible sentimiento fuese a volver. Él solo la miró un segundo tratando de leer qué le sucedía, pero ambos sabían que eso sería imposible, ya había sido un gran lector sabiendo que se trataba de Eren.

Pero cualquier adivinaría eso, mas no el cómo funcionaba ese impulso en ella. Casi como sobrevivencia.

–Helo aquí –dijo con exagerada ceremonia e indicó con la mano libre un costado del muro, algo que parecía una grieta de curiosa forma –Dime si no es fascinante.

–Una grieta –Mikasa lo miró algo decepcionada –Te creo que estos muros no tienen titanes, no era necesario que me mostrases una grieta para probarlo…

–No es una grieta –Jean parecía emocionado de verdad, le recordó un poco a Armin en ese momento –Es un grabado, un tallado o como quieras llamarle. Míralo –la jaló suave de la mano –Traté de copiarlo en una hoja pero…

Jean seguía hablando, pero los ojos de Mikasa estaban clavados en el símbolo. Pudo sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, bombeando tan fuerte que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Soltó la mano de su compañero y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder ver la marca frente a su rostro. Pasó sus dedos como hipnotizada en su forma. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, y un brillo en sus ojos que solo podía ser rastreado en ella hasta otros tiempos, que parecían distantes y perdidos.

–¿Sabes lo que es? –preguntó a Jean con un tono dulce en su voz. No había miedo, ni un histriónico asombro. Era seguro, era cercano… era el hogar.

–No, ya te dije que era un misterio que necesitaba resolver –respondió bajando la voz, imitando sin quererlo el mismo modo de Mikasa, disfrutando el cómo las palabras habían salido tan puras desde sus labios, tan cálidas –Nadie mejor que tú para decirme qué piensas.

Mikasa sonrió sin que él pudiese verla.

–Ni idea que puede ser –respondió volteándose –¿Qué crees tú?

–Pueden ser quienes construyeron el muro.

Mikasa asintió y se llevó la mano a su muñeca vendada, rascando bajo la tela.

–Pero qué molesto que es esto –bufó jalando de la venda. Extendió su brazo hacia Jean –Puedes retirarla, por favor. Creo que se me metió un bicho y me picó.

Jean se arrodilló junto a ella y desanudó la venda, retirándola mientras rodeaba su brazo, lento enrollando la venda en sí misma, como acostumbraban y les enseñaban en el entrenamiento. Poco a poco la piel fue quedando descubierta, pero el muchacho estaba más concentrado en enrollar que en ver a la muñeca de Mikasa. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, hasta que él terminó de retirar la venda y vio a la chica mirarle risueña.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él volviéndose muy rojo ante la sonrisa de Mikasa.

Ella bajó la vista a su muñeca en un gesto lento y elegante, sutil. Jean siguió su mirada hasta la piel de la chica. Vio la marca de una cicatriz, levemente levantada y oscurecida, del tamaño de una moneda. El círculo y las tres espadas. No pudo evitar repasar la cicatriz con los dedos y dejar la mirada perdida en ella.

–Es la marca del clan de mi madre –murmuró Mikasa –Yo… no se la había enseñado a nadie… Pero si te decía lo que creo de esta marca –llevó la otra mano al grabado del muro –No me ibas a creer.

–Debió doler –comentó, aun cuando su reacción debió ser caer en éxtasis sobre el descubrimiento –Digo, wow –se corrigió de inmediato.

–Sí y sí –respondió Mikasa, nuevamente esa voz clara –Sí dolió y sí wow –Jean creyó escucharla reír –No suelo verla muy seguido, mamá decía que había que mantenerla en secreto. Que cuando tuviese mis hijos debería hacerles la marca también. Nunca entendí bien el porqué –miró nuevamente al muro –Pero parece que dejan su huella donde sea.

–Dejar huella, o no ser olvidados –dijo Jean pensativo –Quizás sospecharon lo que se venía cuando sus memorias no pudieron ser borradas.

–Quizás –caviló Mikasa –O solo marca que hacia este espacio sin muro, es el territorio marítimo del Clan del Este, como te lo dije desde un principio. O quizás mi clan era el gran Clan, el más importante. La marca en mi muñeca está en todas partes de ese gran mundo fuera de la isla –su voz era alegre y llena de jugarreta –Acá en la isla soy un demonio erdiano, pero del otro lado soy una princesa –rió finalmente, tal como en la costa de Quinta –Como Historia es la reina de Paradise, yo sería la reina del Clan del Este… –soltó un suspiro –O solo una chica más de un clan que se dedica a levantar muros en la costa. Todo depende de cómo lo mires.

Jean calló, aunque quiso decirle que aun cuando su familia levantara muros, fuera de la nobleza o unos perseguidos por los erdianos, para él Mikasa siempre sería una princesa. Pero su orgullo masculino evitó que esa cursilería escapara por su boca en buen momento.

–Azumabito –retomó Mikasa –Ese era el nombre del clan de mi madre, de mi clan. Y si alzaron este muro, quiere decir que alguien se los encomendó. Alguien de Mare… o alguien de Erdia que pudo anticipar un ataque desde el continente. Alguien que… –miró a Jean a los ojos un instante –Alguien que…

–Que sabía que habría titanes rondando los muros y quería evitar que traspasaran al mar… –murmuró Jean.

–Porque no sabían si podían cruzarlo o no… y si lo cruzaban no debían ir hacia Mare… a cualquier lugar menos hacia Mare –agregó la muchacha bajando la vista a su marca otra vez –Jean… –subió su vista hasta su compañero algo angustiada.

–Los titanes de la isla no comenzaron con Mare… Los convirtió Karl Fritz –balbuceó casi con terror de siquiera pensar en ello –No, eso es imposible. El rey huyó hasta acá perseguido por Mare, ¿verdad? Nos querían destruir y él irguió los muros para protegernos de Mare. El cuarto muro es obra de ellos, para poder dejar a los titanes y protegerse de ellos. Ese símbolo no es más que una marca limítrofe que ellos mismos pusieron para cuando tomara poder de la isla finalmente –Salió de su boca como una metralleta –¿Verdad que sí, Mikasa? Eso es así… tiene que ser así.

Mikasa tomó las manos de Jean entre las propias, con la vista gacha en ellas.

–Azumabito era un clan perseguido en Erdia… y su símbolo está en la línea fronteriza –dijo sin levantar la mirada –Puedo ser una lacra o una princesa, depende del prisma con el que lo mires –buscó los ojos de su compañero –Tú decides si eso cambia o no los hechos.

Jean asintió en silencio y sintió las manos de Mikasa abandonar las propias en busca de la venda olvidada sobre su regazo. La chica se la extendió.

–¿Puedes cubrirla otra vez? No me gusta ser el centro de atención –solicitó con una sonrisa algo tímida. Vio a su compañeros cubrir la marca con gran rapidez y terminó con un nudo bien firme –Tienes razón con una cosa, debemos ir a Gijar. Pero aun no debemos regresar a la costa… ¿O quieres que el resto de la diversión se lo lleve alguien más?

Jean parpadeó un par de veces.

–Pero… Eren…

Mikasa repasó su venda con los dedos.

–Eren estará bien –dijo con voz calma –Pero, es probable que alguna vez me desespere, que quiera ir con él. Hoy tuve ese impulso.

–Lo sé…

Mikasa desvió la mirada al mar.

–No, no lo sabes –suspiró –Pero, tal vez, algún día te hable de eso…

El chiflido de Miller llenó el ambiente, era hora de almorzar. Jean se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Mikasa, quien la tomó y no soltó hasta llegar al campamento. Quizás porque la hacía encerrar aquella angustiosa sensación de desespero, o simplemente, porque estaba cogiéndole el gusto a hacerlo, solo porque sí.

.

.

 _Los Ackerman son una familia que por años fue protectora de la familia real. En su genética hay algo que los hace ser leales y desarrollar un vínculo con una persona en particular, por lo mismo eran de gran utilidad para los reyes de Erdia. Sin embargo, al no poder borrárseles las memorias fueron exterminados._

 _Ese vínculo o Ackerbond se despertó en Mikasa hacia Eren. Quise darle mi visión de lo que creo que debe sentirse como el Ackerbond dentro de Mikasa, pero con una salvedad que creo que es importante señalar, Mikasa es mestiza. No es cien por ciento erdiana, por lo que creo que dentro de ella existe una pugna entre su sangre Ackerman y la asiática. El Ackerbond no puede controlarse en un Ackerman erdiano… ¿pero en un mestizo? ¿Podría ser el mestizaje la clave para la sobrevivencia de Mikasa lejos de Eren?_

 _Este tema es por lejos el más difícil de tratar cuando uno escribe un jeankasa. ¿Cómo podría Mikasa crecer lejos de Eren? Solo aferrándose a la humanidad que queda dentro de ella, esa humanidad que la lleva a pensar en ella por ella y no para otros._

 _Feliz 2018 a todos!_


	16. La legión de elité

_He vuelto! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Son los mejores, me encanta leerlos y saber su opinión!_

 _Últimamente he estado reflexionando harto sobre este fic y cómo debería cambiarle el nombre. Ya no es solo una historia romántica, pasó a ser todo un descubrimiento de la isla. Me metí en camisa de once varas jaja. Pero bueno, hay que llenar algunas cosillas de este gran salto temporal y contextualizar, como dice el título de este fic, el cómo Mikasa se enamoró de Jean._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

.

.

Gijar era la cuidad más al norte de la isla Paradise. Circundada de muros tal como todas las ciudades principales de los muros, pero jamás supo de los titanes que atacaron a las otras ciudades. Su lejanía del sur y la distracción de otros enclaves humanos más al alcance de los titanes, convirtió a Gijar en esos lugares en que la vida era lo más cercano a una normal. Sus construcciones eran similares a las de otros sitios en el muro, pero algo en el ambiente era diferente. Tranquilidad… como si no hubiese elemento que alterara su ambiente.

–Con qué así viven los privilegiados –suspiró Miller mientras el escuadrón caminaba hasta el cuartel guiados por un soldado de la policía militar –Estos no han visto un titán en su vida.

–Afortunadamente no –respondió el soldado de apellido Ziller –Jamás hubo un reporte en esta zona. La magia del norte –comentó de buen humor.

Algunos pobladores volteaban al ver las insignias de la Legión en los uniformes de Jean y Mikasa, mientras que los de la Tropa Estacionaria del resto de sus compañeros parecían no llamar la atención. Pero ver logos de la Legión no podía sino desatar incertidumbre. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? La Legión de Reconocimiento en Gijar era como un mito. Hasta sus pobladores llegaban las noticias desde el sur, de la caída de Shinganshina, de cuando el muro de Trost fue roto, del chico titán que salvó a la humanidad… y luego el cómo la Legión de Reconocimiento junto con la Policía Militar había recuperado el muro María, para luego establecerse en un cuartel en la costa.

Pero para los habitantes de Gijar, eso era muy distante a su realidad.

Ingresaron al cuartel, mientras un par de soldados guiaron a los caballos y la carreta de abastecimiento hacia las caballerizas. Soldado con el que se cruzaran, era alguien que seguía alimentando la sorpresa de ver un escuadrón de legionarios lejos del sur.

Ziller guio al escuadrón hasta una oficina en el tercer piso del cuartel, en la puerta estaba el estandarte de la Policía Militar. El joven tocó a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó un "adelante". Ziller abrió y dentro de la sala pudo identificar a dos hombres sentados frente a frente en el escritorio, un par de tazas de té y unas galletas en un platillo. Tal parecía que no discutían algo importante.

–Capitán Sorrensen, capitán Dietrich –dijo Ziller cuadrándose –Tenemos visita desde la costa.

Sorrensen se puso de pie tras el escritorio. Era un hombre en sus cincuenta y algo, el hombre al mando de la Policía Militar en la ciudad. Dietrich, quien representaba la misma edad de su colega, se volteó a media en la silla para observar al grupo. Ocho miembros, de ellos seis de las Tropas Estacionarias, y los dos más jóvenes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Frunció el ceño por reflejo, no quería pensar en qué estaría hablando el pueblo en este mismo instante. Posó sus ojos en la más joven de las mujeres un instante, su aspecto era bastante peculiar. Una asiática. Había visto a una cuando estuvo de recluta en Shinganshina, pero era una chica entonces. Y esta asiática de la Legión de Reconocimiento se veía mestiza.

Sorrensen caminó hasta la puerta, Dietrich lo siguió.

–Hans Sorrensen, capitán de la Policía Militar de Gijar –se presentó –Él es Peter Dietrich –indicó a su compañero –Capitán de la Tropa Estacionaria.

–Jean Kirstein, líder de escuadrón de reconocimiento –dijo el muchacho estrechando las manos que les extendían los sujetos –Estamos de paso. Necesitamos cruzar el río.

El capitán Sorrensen repasó a Jean con la mirada. No era más que un crío, pensó. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en el norte? ¿Acaso había alerta de titanes? No, desde hacía un año que no llegaban reportes desde Quinta o Factua, la ciudad al este.

–Cruzar el río y crear los más inusitados rumores en mi ciudad –bromeó Sorrensen –Ahora todos deben creer que tenemos a los titanes encima.

–No hemos visto uno solo en nuestro recorrido –informó Jean frunciendo el entrecejo al notar el tono displicente de Sorrensen –Es solo una misión de reconocimiento de la costa ordenada por la comandante Hange Zoe.

Dietrich asintió en silencio. Con que los reportes desde Quinta eran reales y no inventivas de Gruen. Realmente ese escuadrón estuvo en la costa. ¿Sería que…?

–Asumo que la idea original no era ingresar a la ciudad entonces –dijo el capitán de la Tropa desviando la mirada hacia Sorrensen –Interesante misión, Kirstein. Supongo que nadie se sentó a pensar que el río era infranqueable fuera de los muros. Quizás si nos hubiesen enviado una misiva pudiésemos haberles… facilitado la tarea.

Había burla en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los miembros del escuadrón.

–Ziller –llamó Sorrensen –Lleva a los miembros del escuadrón a nuestras barracas. Que se instalen. No pensarán seguir de largo cuando ya es mediodía. Al menos tómense un tiempo para asearse y comer algo antes retomar su trayecto.

–Gracias, capitán –respondió Jean.

–Sí, señor –se cuadró Ziller –Andando, colegas.

Pero antes que todos pudiesen marcharse, Sorrensen alzó la mano.

–Kirstein, acompáñanos.

Jean asintió. Miró a sus compañeros, quiso llamar a Hausdorf, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Dietrich lo miró fijo.

-Toma asiento -le indicó Sorrensen a una de las sillas frente al escritorio -Será un momento.

Los miembros del escuadrón salieron de la oficina. Ziller cerró la puerta por fuera. Jean esperó que ambos hombres volvieran a sus sitios previo a sentarse junto a Dietrich.

–Con que tú eres de los sobrevivientes del nuevo escuadrón de Levi Ackerman –comentó Dietrich –Buen trabajo allá en Shinganshina.

–Gracias, capitán –respondió Jean algo seco.

–Nunca pensamos que alguna vez tuviésemos chance contra los titanes –Sorrensen tomó la palabra –La humanidad se alza contra su peor enemigo, solo para darse cuenta que es solo el comienzo de otra pesadilla –soltó en un bufido -Y resultó que más allá de los muros hay todo un mundo que está esperando nuestra extinción.

–Casi prefería los titanes –habló Dietrich –Al menos se divertían en el sur y acá jamás les vimos un pelo.

Jean mantuvo un silencio sepulcral. ¿Cómo podían hablar con tal relajo de una situación que torturó a cientos de personas durante años causando muertes y destrucción? Claro, ellos no habían perdido nada… No podía culparlos, él mismo pensó así alguna vez. Ahora entendía porque Eren quería romperle la cara cada tanto. Él mismo quería golpear a ese par de vejestorios en ese mismo momento. Malditos egocéntricos de mierda recluidos en su mierdero caparazón escondiendo su cabeza y cuanta extremidad tuviesen cuando otros perdieron la vida solo para conseguir una victoria que les asegurara una vida en paz.

–Ya me extrañaba que la Legión no se interesase en hacer un mapa de la isla. Ha pasado un año ya desde que recuperaron el muro María -retomó Sorrensen -Al menos la llegada de aquel barco desde Mare los hizo reaccionar.

Jean sopesó la situación un segundo manteniendo un rostro inexpresivo. No era momento de ponerse a discutir, menos cuando habían claras provocaciones en las palabras de aquellos hombres.

-Ya era hora, supongo que aquel barco solo aceleró los planes -comentó Jean restándole importancia.

Dietrich asintió y tomó su taza para darle un sorbo.

–Verás, muchacho, durante este año que ustedes limpiaban la isla de titanes, nosotros organizamos una especie de legión de reconocimiento interina –informó Dietrich –Los mejores miembros de la policía militar y mis mejores hombres. La elite de la elite –se pavoneó. Jean lo observó fijo. El hombre le indicó su taza -¿Te sirvo un té? No es el mejor, pero seguro no tan malo como el que tienen en la costa -Jean negó -Siempre me ha parecido una injusticia que lo más malo se designe a la Legión -suspiró -La comida, la ropa, los reclutas… pero se llevan los mejores caballos.

 _Quizás por eso califiqué_ , pensó Jean burlón. Mejor no darle vueltas al asunto. Tampoco iba a discutirles la calidad de sus compañeros, ni la propia. En otro momento hubiese saltado de su puesto, hubiera tirado en sus caras la sexta posición de su generación y les hubiese dicho que si había elegido la Legión era porque creía en sus principios.

Pero era una batalla que no tenía ánimos de librar. Su sexta posición de recluta ni sus habilidades de _elite_ con el equipo de maniobras iban a valer de argumento. Para esas dos viejas tortugas no era más que un crío con cojones… o poco cerebro.

Momento… ¿Legión interina?

Sorrensen dejó una enorme carpeta sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento.

–Nuestra pregunta siempre fue, ¿cuándo la atención se centraría en el verdadero paraíso de esta isla? La atención del gobierno siempre ha estado en el sur, sobretodo luego de la caída del muro María –continuó Dietrich –Y es algo entendible. Pero su _dejación_ nos ha permitido tomarnos ciertas libertades.

Sorrensen abrió la carpeta y la empujó suave hacia Jean.

–Desde que se informó que no rondaban titanes en Quinta ni en Factua, nuestros hombres han salido a recorrer la zona… hasta la costa.

Jean fijó sus ojos en mapa frente a él. Era la ruta del río, mencionando cada camino, cerro y valle. Pasó su vista a Sorrensen quien sonreía soberbio.

–Me temo que si querían pasar desapercibidos, no lo han logrado –continuó Dietrich –Quinta informó de su paso.

Jean frunció el ceño.

–De ninguna manera llevamos una misión encubierta si eso es lo que insinúa –Jean alzó la voz –Este mapeo ha sido informado a las autoridades pertinentes. No tenemos nada que esconder.

Sorrensen se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

–Entonces, puedo asumir, que me facilitarías tus mapas, Kirstein. Tengo especial interés en saber qué tal te pareció el fin del cuarto muro –comentó Sorrensen sin perder esa soberbia –O, quizás, tengas más que contarme sobre el fuerte de Quinta.

Jean se lo quedó mirando fijo. Ambos hombres se largaron a reír.

–La ingenuidad de la juventud –suspiró Sorrensen entre sus risotadas –Escúchame, chico. No vamos a estropearte tu misión de ningún modo –tomó aire y bajó su humor –De hecho te facilitaremos lo que tenemos. Te dejaremos unos cuantos cartógrafos para que sea más expedito. Ellos se encargarán de realizarte copias… Veo que tanto trabajo te ha pasado la cuenta –bajó la vista a la mano vendada de Jean.

–No entiendo… si sabían de la existencia de todo esto, ¿cómo es que no lo han informado? –preguntó Jean secamente –Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, Mare ya atacó una vez, volverá a hacerlo y no sabemos por dónde dirigirá sus tropas.

–Por lo mismo, te dejaremos todo lo que sabemos –respondió Dietrich y tomó el antebrazo de Jean –Muchacho, si hasta ahora nadie estuvo en esos lugares, es porque alguien quiso que fuese así. Y no quiero estar metido en eso. Lo del fuerte de Quinta y el cuarto muro fue suficiente para desintegrar la legión interina. Atraer la atención hacia el norte no es algo que deseemos.

–Cada día más la gente habla sobre salir de los muros, salir de la isla. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó Sorrensen, Jean guardó silencio –No, claro que no. Los de la Legión de Reconocimiento siempre han querido salir de los muros. Para ustedes significa la _libertad_. Pero para nosotros implica abrir la salida a fuera de los muros y perder el control que tenemos de nuestra población. Escasamente podemos controlar los condados fuera de las ciudades amuralladas. La gente querrá salir a su ansiada _libertad_ y de eso al libertinaje hay un solo paso.

–Deberán crearse nuevas bases en distritos –continuó Dietrich –Más responsabilidades divididas, más control, más delincuencia, más evasión de impuestos. Mientras ustedes juegan a ser _libres_ , nosotros nos empecinamos en mantener un status quo que nos ha costado un siglo tener.

–Son como aves de corral, no saben vivir fuera de los muros –suspiró Sorrensen –No voy a hacerme responsable de esto. Solo te diré una cosa, Kirstein –lo miró fijo –Saca a esta gente de los muros y prepárate para la anarquía.

Jean pasó la vista por ambos hombres. Sin duda alguna las más grandes aves de corral en ese lugar no estaban entre los pobladores, sino que eran aquellos dos capitanes.

-¿Hasta dónde mapearon? -preguntó Jean obviando todo el discurso.

Dietrich ladeó la cabeza, el chico permanecía imperturbable.

-Factua -respondió -Todo lo que necesitarás está en esa carpeta.

-Gracias -dijo Jean y soltó una espiración -Creí que podría retomar la misión en un par de horas -su tono de voz era despreocupado -Pero viendo esta carpeta, creo que tardará más de lo que pensaba.

Dietrich volvió a beber de su taza con parsimonia.

–Mandaré por los cartógrafos luego del almuerzo, ellos se encargarán. Puedes supervisarlos si gustas –comento Sorrensen –Puedes decirle a tus hombres que fiscalicen la labor.

Se puso de pie y se estiró. Caminó hasta la ventana y perdió su vista en el muro que rodeaba la ciudad.

–El Rey Karl Fritz se encerró aquí para protegernos de algo más grande que los titanes. Sus razones tuvo que tener –se apoyó en el alféizar –Aun recuerdo cuando se nos notificó de aquella pareja que intentó huir en un globo… –se sonrió ido, nada de su soberbia en ese momento –Rodeados de titanes, pero aun así decidieron salir de los muros. ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la necedad del ser humano?

Jean lo miró fijo.

–No es necedad la curiosidad, ni la libertad un libertinaje. Qué poca fe tiene en su propia especie, capitán –respondió Jean buscando complicidad en Dietrich, quien sonrió dejando la taza en el escritorio.

–He vivido más años que tú, muchacho –recalcó Sorrensen.

Dietrich colocó una mano en el hombro del chico.

–La estamos protegiendo de sí misma. La libertad es para quien puede con esa responsabilidad -dijo con voz amable -Pero tú eres joven aún. Comprendo tu ímpetu. Vamos, chico. Baja a almorzar con tus compañeros.

Sorrensen se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

–Prepararé una sala para que puedan trabajar durante la tarde -indicó Dietrich poniéndose de pie para acompañar a Jean a la salida -Trae tus mapas, será interesante -Jean iba a abandonar la oficina, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre tras la puerta, parecía esperarlo -Por cierto… la chica, la de tu escuadrón…

Jean por única vez se permitió una reacción. Frunció el ceño clavando los ojos en el hombre.

-¿Qué hay con ella? -preguntó.

-Asiática, ¿no?

-Mestiza, es erdiana -aclaró Jean con firmeza -Y es la mejor soldado que ha tenido la humanidad después del capitán Levi.

Dietrich asintió lentamente.

-Muy exótica -agregó luego del apasionado discurso del muchacho -Que no ande sola. Cuando un pueblo parece muy tranquilo, sus mugres se esconden bajo la alfombra. Y una chica como ella llama a la atención.

Jean asintió y abandonó la oficina escoltado por el soldado de la policía militar.

.

.

–Siempre supe que ese chico tenía ínfulas de comandante –bufó Miller sentándose a la mesa del comedor –Mira que ni siquiera pedirte que te quedaras con él, Karl. Si con suerte se limpia el culo solo.

Hausdorf desestimó el comentario de su colega y chasqueó la lengua.

–El muchacho es quien está a cargo, no yo. Si estoy en esta misión es porque es un mapeo, así como todos ustedes –aclaró y Miller hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia –Recordemos que los únicos legionarios acá son Kirstein y Ackerman. Si hubiésemos encontrado titanes en nuestro camino, el chico para ti sería una especie de ídolo. Te conozco, eres un pueblerino –se burló.

–Solo digo que ya ni se respeta a los mayores –refunfuñó Miller –En mis tiempos los críos como el jefe eran los que me servían el desayuno, hacían los turnos nocturnos y vaciaban los orinales de los cuartos de los capitanes.

Sommerville se largó a reír.

–En tus tiempos… Entonces asumo que eras tú el que tenía ese trabajo –volvió a reír –No seas tan mañoso, viejo. No vaya a ser que Ackerman le vaya con el cuento a Kirstein sobre lo que dices –se volteó hacia Mikasa, pero ella seguía con la vista en la puerta –Ey, Ackerman.

Mikasa se volteó hacia Sommerville. Parecía perdida de la conversación.

–Disculpa, no escuché –dijo finalmente.

–Mejor –exclamó Haller –Porque si supieras los desatinados comentarios que Miller está haciendo del jefe no te gustarían.

–No a todos tiene que gustarnos a quien tenemos como superior –comentó Mikasa sin darle importancia –Pero conociendo a Jean –miró a Miller –Creo que le gustaría saber cuáles son tus reparos para poder mejorar.

Betza sonrió y miró a Hausdorf, él le respondió al gesto. Benson tomaba la conversación, comentando sobre la ciudad. Haller y Sommerville se pusieron a discutir sobre cuántas horas de viaje serían hasta Factua y que deberían ingresar a ella para poder volver a recorrer la costa. O, tal vez, deberían regresar a la costa.

Los pasos de Ziller se acercaron a la mesa que ocupaban los miembros del escuadrón. Se sentó en un extremo, junto a Mikasa.

–El almuerzo está listo para que vayan por sus bandejas antes que se llene el comedor –comentó de buen humor –No es la mejor comida del mundo, pero seguro es mejor que comer en un campamento –agregó.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie, a excepción de Mikasa, quien solo se limitó a observarlos. No notó que el soldado de la Policía Militar seguía a su lado mirándola con atención.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Ziller logrando que lo mirara algo sorprendida.

–Mikasa.

El joven asintió y sonrió.

–No pareces ser de aquí, tus rasgos… son muy exóticos –Mikasa no respondió, pero acomodó su bufanda cubriendo parte de su rostro –¿Te estoy incomodando? Disculpa. Es que me pareces muy guapa.

–Gracias –murmuró bajo su bufanda.

Ziller continuó observándola en silencio, o más bien, buscando la manera con la cual sacarle más conversación.

–¿No vas a comer? Les espera un viaje largo hasta Factua –era la cuidad al este –O no te apetece la comida de este lugar… Conozco un sitio muy bueno en la ciudad, puedo llevarte.

Mikasa lo miró un instante, Ziller volvió a sonreírle amplio.

–¿Dónde está Jean?

El soldado pestañeó un par de veces desconcertado.

–Reunido con los jefes. Puede tardar –dejó caer despreocupado. Mikasa siquiera lo miró –¿No quieres hacer algo divertido? Mi turno casi termina. Gijar es una ciudad encantadora.

–No, gracias.

Ziller suspiró. Sí que era ruda esa muchacha. Miller se sentó junto a Mikasa y le sonrió al joven soldado con picardía.

–¿No vas a comer _chini_? –preguntó de buen humor a la chica –¿O se te cerró la barriguita con esto que tu novio está con los jefes? No te preocupes, solo es algo de rutina.

Mikasa miró a Miller con sorpresa. Pero en el rostro del hombre no había jugarreta como siempre. Vio que algo cambiaba en el rostro de Ziller.

–Oh… –balbuceó el soldado –Lo siento –Mikasa lo miró con su semblante indescifrable –No sabía. Disculpa –Mikasa enarcó una ceja –Si necesitan algo estaré en la mesa de la guardia –dijo el soldado poniéndose de pie.

Miller se sonrió malicioso y comenzó a darle el bajo a su almuerzo. Betza llegó hasta ellos junto con Hausdorf. Unas mesas más allá un par de jóvenes bromeaban a Ziller quien 'se había tratado de ligar a la chica del líder del escuadrón de reconocimiento'.

–Kirstein ya debería estar aquí –murmuró Hausdorf justo cuando el resto de los chicos llegaba a sentarse con sus bandejas –¿Por qué tardará tanto? Solo era informar sobre la ruta…

Betza miró a Mikasa. Sommerville carraspeó.

–Seguro deben estar tratando de averiguar lo más que puedan de esta misión. Quizás desde Quinta les llegaron con el rumor –comentó Sommerville.

Betza notó la incomodidad de Mikasa.

–Come –dijo Betza extendiéndole un plato de sopa a Mikasa –El camino será largo.

La muchacha aceptó la sopa únicamente para no hacerle el feo a Betza. Metió la cuchara dentro y comenzó a juguetear con los fideos sin darle probada.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos. Una mujer joven se detuvo frente vistiendo el uniforme de las tropas estacionarias.

–Buen provecho –dijo con voz amable –Soy Hilde Goldblum. El capitán Dietrich me envió para orientarlas en las barracas de las mujeres.

–Pero si vamos de paso… –respondió Betza –Solo necesitamos que se nos autorice el paso al interior del muro.

–Sí… eso puede tardar –comentó la mujer con un tono algo juguetón –Aprovechen de descansar, ¿sí? –sonrió amplio, gesto que no tuvo la recepción que hubiese esperado en las mujeres del escuadrón –Bueno, cuando estén listas, me avisan. Estaré en la mesa de allá –indicó con el dedo y se retiró.

Betza se la quedó mirando, para luego volver a su almuerzo. Mikasa se puso de pie una vez que terminó a duras penas la sopa, y caminó hasta Hilde, la chica de la tropa estacionaria de Gijar.

–¿Cuál es la oficina de tu capitán? -dijo sin siquiera anunciarse.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza. Sus compañeros de mesa observaron a Mikasa con curiosidad.

–¿Necesitas algo? Porque puedo ayudarte…

Mikasa la miró fijamente.

–Necesito hablar con el líder de mi escuadrón –siseó, su rostro lívido y sus ojos clavados en los claros de la muchacha –Ahora.

Hilde se puso de pie de inmediato, mientras sus compañeros de mesa intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

–Sígueme –dijo la muchacha.

Ambas salieron del comedor, los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento las siguieron con la mirada. No necesitaron caminar mucho más, a la distancia, Jean iba hacia ellas en compañía del policía militar.

Aquella angustiosa sensación que invadía a Mikasa se desvaneció. No, no era como cuando sentía a Eren lejos de ella y en peligro. Era similar, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. No era como si le arrancaran la piel y se sintiera jalar hacia él, no. Era una incomodidad en el pecho, una molestia… No era una necesidad ir a su lado, no se sentía morir si no lo hacía. Pero…

-¿No almuerzas? -preguntó Jean al verde frente a Mikasa. El soldado de la policía militar se dispensó -¿O sabe horrible? -bromeó.

Mikasa no respondió, sin embargo estudiaba a su compañero. Cada gesto, el tono de su voz, la postura frente a ella. Lo vio fijar su vista en su acompañante de la guardia estacionaria. La chica sonrió amistosa.

-Hilde Goldblum -se presentó -Asumo que eres el líder del escuadrón…

Jean asintió, la chica seguía con su sonrisa inamovible cuando el muchacho se presentó y algo comentó sobre las instalaciones. Hilde respondió dando iniciado el regreso al comedor charlando amenamente.

Mikasa se quedó un par de pasos más atrás observándolos a ambos hablar. De pronto tuvo un recuerdo, le pareció estar viendo a Jean con Milly. Esa chica lo miraba de la misma manera.

Se detuvo viéndolos llegar hasta la puerta del comedor sin siquiera haber notado que ella ya no les seguía. Pero antes que ingresaran Jean se volteó buscándola. Mikasa acomodó su bufanda alta para cubrirse medio rostro.

Dejando a Hilde ingresar al comedor, Jean descorrió sus pasos para ir hasta Mikasa.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con curiosidad. Mikasa negó -¿No vienes…?

-Ya comí algo -respondió sin darle importancia -¿Por qué tardabas tanto? Todos estaban preocupados…

Jean se sorprendió de escuchar que su escuadrón estaba preocupado por él, o por lo que aquella reunión tuviera como fruto. Reunión que resultó más informativa de lo que hubiese pensado.

-Vamos al comedor, Mikasa -el semblante de Jean cambió de uno preocupado por la actitud de la muchacha a uno serio -Prefiero informar a todos que tardaremos un poco en salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué? -interrogó la chica bajando la voz -Esto es de paso…

-Al comedor -indicó Jean con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos -Ya, vale -bufó -Mapearon la costa. Desde Quinta a Factua.

-¿Qué?

Jean dio un par de pasos al comedor. Mikasa no se movió de su sitio exigiendo tácitamente que continuara su explicación.

-Al comedor o te perderás el resto de la historia -advirtió en tono juguetón, a Mikasa pareció no parecerle divertido. Jean le extendió una mano -No es nada malo, lo prometo. Perturbador, pero no malo. ¿Vamos?

Mikasa soltó una espiración y se dio por vencida de tener la información en primera instancia. Tomó la mano de su compañero y se dejó llevar hasta el comedor. De pronto recordó:

-Dijiste que nos tardaríamos aquí -comentó y Jean se detuvo en la puerta -¿Cuánto?

-Quizás un día o dos -respondió mirándola volverle pensativa -Sé que nos retrasará, pero si la información es fidedigna, nos ahorraremos unos cuatro días y podremos regresar a la costa… -dijo bastante rápido -Si… si quieres regresar de inmediato… lo… lo entenderé. Está bien. No hay titanes, tengo buenos refuerzos, en realidad no es una misión que requiera tener a la mejor soldado…

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces tratando de digerir la metralleta verbal atropellada de Jean.

-Dos días -repitió Mikasa.

-Sé que es un tiempo muerto, que esta misión ha tardado más de lo presupuestado y que…

-¿Quieres salir por la noche? -soltó la chica. Jean cerró la boca aun en medio de sus explicaciones -Es una ciudad muy bonita.

Jean asintió medio idiotizado. ¿Mikasa lo estaba invitando a salir? Sin salir de sus ensoñaciones y estado embobado siguió a Mikasa, quien había retomado la marcha, hasta sus compañeros. Se sentó y todos lo miraba expectantes. Él solo podía repetir las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza.

-¿Y? -preguntó Hausdorf -¿Qué sucedió que tardabas tanto?

-Te traeré la bandeja -dijo Mikasa en tono amable, la primera parte de la historia ya la sabía.

Se retiró. Todos miraban a Jean con insistencia.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Betza poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jean, preocupada por su silencio y un gesto nervioso en el rostro -Kirstein…

-Mikasa me invitó a salir… -murmuró y el escuadrón ladeó la cabeza -Digo… Tenemos una situación inusual. Gijar estableció un cuerpo de exploración y mapeó la costa desde Quinta a Factua.

Mikasa regresaba con la bandeja. El escuadrón se concentró en la información que, ahora sí, su líder podría entregarles.

.

.

 _Mikasa es celosa, eso es canon. Solo lo tomé prestado para mi fic jeje._

 _Más descubrimientos se siguen sumando en esta historia cuando ya están a medio recorrido. Ya vimos como conciben la vida en sectores más protegidos y nos da una visión diferente. También Jean tuvo un momento de reflexión al respecto._

 _Y Mikasa lo invitó a salir xD Claro que ella lo ve con otro nivel de inocencia… o no, ya no sé. Mikasa es difícil de descifrar jaja._

 _¿Le gusto? ¿No le gustó? Cuénteme sus impresiones, siempre se agradecen._


	17. Un sueño que no creía tener

La tarde pasó rápido viendo a los hombres de Dietrich copiar los mapas de la zona. Conforme a lo acordado, Jean entregó los que habían confeccionado y, esperaba, que coincidieran con los otros. Netamente inseguridad, porque había sido un trabajo perfecto.

Pero, por ocasiones, se permitía pensar en la propuesta de Mikasa. Una salida después de tomar la cena, antes que anocheciera. Quería recorrer la ciudad y, quizás, detenerse en algún lugar a comer algo.

Así fue como llegó el atardecer y Jean se vio a sí mismo vestido de civil con la ropa que consiguió en el cuartel esperando que llegara Mikasa, a la salida de la construcción. Situación que no tardó demasiado.

Jean se quedó viéndola un segundo. Se veía hermosa. Quizás no era el vestido más bello, ni el más a la moda… sin duda era viejo y el color era entre un marrón y un mustio rojo. Pero era su semblante el que brillaba y la hacía destellar. Se sintió un maldito suertudo de solo poder pasear con la chica más hermosa de todo Paradise. Hubiese querido poder ofrecer algo más que un humilde paseo, pero su crédito no era válido en Gijar.

–¿Tardé mucho? –preguntó Mikasa al llegar hasta él –Tuve problemas en elegir algo medianamente decente…

–Estás hermosa… –escapó veloz de la boca de Jean y ella alzó la cejas en un gesto sorprendido –Digo… t-te ves b-bien –balbuceó y alzó una bolsa frente a ambos –Me conseguí algo de la cocina.

Mikasa le sonrió agradada y abrió levemente su chaleco mostrándole a Jean que llevaba oculta una botella de vino.

–Yo también –agregó en tono cómplice –Sasha es una buena maestra. ¿Nos vamos?

–Antes que nos descubran y nos encierren por rateros –bromeó y abrió la bolsa para que Mikasa acomodara dentro la botella –¿Dónde vamos?

Mikasa dejó la botella dentro de la bolsa acomodando las otras cosas.

–Mientras tú revisabas mapas, hice un estudio del mercado local –comentó dejando que Jean cerrara la bolsa –Goldblum fue de bastante ayuda –Jean la miró con curiosidad –La chica que se nos designó para guiarnos en el cuartel –informó y el chico asintió lento –La conociste…

–¿Sí? –preguntó iniciando la marcha tratando de hacer memoria, ese día había conocido bastante gente –¡Ah! Con la que estabas fuera del comedor.

Mikasa tuvo cierto regocijo en el que Jean ni siquiera hubiese retenido el nombre de la chica. Odiaría que fuese a caer en otra perversa trampa de otra Milly. Aunque, para ser honestos, nunca fue la intención de Hilde Goldblum. Pero para Mikasa, cualquier chica que mirara con interés a Jean era una potencial predadora que solo buscaba aprovecharse de su buena voluntad… Momento, ¿de dónde salió eso?

Salieron finalmente de cuartel, cuadrándose ante los guardias.

–El toque de queda es a medianoche –informó uno de ellos –Sin excepciones –agregó.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y cruzaron la guardia. Mikasa sacó un papel del bolsillo, era un mapa que había confeccionado Goldblum.

Al contrario de lo esperado, notaron en su caminata que había varias personas en la calle. En la plaza de la ciudad había un grupo de música en una pequeña feria. Familias con sus hijos, grupos de amigos y parejas. La última vez que Mikasa había estado en algo así fue unos meses previo a la caída del muro María en Shinganshina.

–¿Es alguna festividad? –preguntó Jean y Mikasa se alzó de hombros –Citaré a Miller y diré "con que así viven lejos de los titanes" –bromeó.

–Si nosotros tuvimos una pequeña fiesta en el primer aniversario de la retoma de Shingashina, no quiero pensar como se celebró en las ciudades –comentó Mikasa mirando a unos niños correr con unas paletas de caramelo.

–Quizás podamos ir a los muros para la próxima vez. Sería divertido –comentó con naturalidad, pero pronto cayó en que qué interés iba a tener Mikasa en esas frivolidades.

–Suena bien.

Quizás hace un par de semanas, Mikasa hubiese pasado de aquella proposición, pero algo había cambiado en ella y lo sabía. Quizás había comenzado mucho antes, tal vez incluso desde que llegaron por primera vez al mar.

Todos aquellos que ingresaron a la Legión lo habían hecho por una meta, tangible o no. La libertad, la humanidad, o simplemente conocer el océano. Aquella era la meta de Armin, una que Eren compartía, o parecía compartir, hasta el momento en que sus pies ingresaron a aquella enorme masa de agua. Aun podía recordar el rostro satisfecho y dichoso de Armin, la ilusión de haber cumplido el sueño de toda su vida… su meta. Pero Eren ambicionaba mucho más, en ese momento lo supo.

Pero, ¿qué ambicionaba ella?

Los mismos niños que pasaron hace un instante frente a ellos, ahora volvían a escurrirse, jugando y persiguiéndose. Mikasa no pudo sino pensar en cuando ella tenía esa edad, cuando estuvo en ese festival en Shinganshina. Se sonrió amplio mientras sus ojos los seguían perdiéndose entre las personas.

Eso… esos niños… ellos vivían. Todas aquellas personas tras los muros lo hacían. Libres, dentro de lo que se les permitía, pero ahora seguros. Tal como Armin, tenían sueños, como Eren tenían ambiciones. ¿Y ella?

Notó que Jean miraba atentamente a un muchachito que, en uno de los puestos de la feria, apuntaba a un señuelo con un rifle de juguete. Disparó la primera pelota de goma, la que pasó cerca del señuelo. Volvió a disparar para volver a errar. Masculló algo que Mikasa no alcanzó a escuchar, pero por su entonación era una maldición.

–Ey, déjame ayudarte –dijo Jean agachándose para quedar a la altura del muchacho –Levanta un poco el brazo –le indicó tomando su mano y colocándola en la posición correcta –Mira bien y firme la culata contra tu hombro –el chico asintió –¿Listo? Dispara.

La bola de goma dio en el señuelo y el chico miró a Jean con completa admiración.

–Gracias, señor –dijo antes que el dueño de la tienda le entregara el premio al chiquito.

Mikasa se rio al ver el rostro de descomposición de su compañero.

–Creo que estamos en _esa_ edad –se burló Mikasa y Jean la miró de reojo –Señor –agregó con malicia –Fue muy amable de tu parte… ayudar a ese chico.

–De algo que sirva el entrenamiento militar –comentó sin darle importancia –Al menos no tiró su dinero. Ojalá y mi papá hubiese sabido disparar –suspiró –No hubiese perdido tantas veces en estos juegos.

Mikasa asintió y retomaron la marcha. Inevitablemente recordó las veces que iba con toda inocencia acompañando a su padre cuando iba de cacería. El cómo se colocaba a su lado y lo veía apuntar a las aves, codornices, patos. Esperando que cayeran e ir a buscarlos para que luego su madre preparara la cena. Alguna vez él trató de enseñarle, pero su puntería era pésima por entonces y la escopeta muy pesada.

Quizás no se había cuestionado qué ambicionaba ella, porque no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Desde que tenía diez años que solo sobrevivía, a la muerte de sus padres, a la caída del muro María, a los titanes, a los mismos humanos que se habían ido en contra de la Legión. Y solo había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

Armin vivía por un propósito, conocer el mar, conocer todo lo que había en el viejo libro de su abuelo. Eren vivía para vengar la muerte de su madre y cumplir aquella promesa de eliminar a todos los titanes. ¡Qué inconsecuencia de la vida que él mismo fuese uno! Y cómo había mutado esa ambición en una mucho más grande que era liberar a la humanidad de la isla.

Pero, ¿qué ambicionaba ella, por ella? Más allá de proteger a su familia, más allá de servir a la legión. ¿Cuál era su propio sueño?

Cuando ya se alejaban de la feria tomando rumbo a la siguiente parada en el mapa de Goldblum, la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

–¿Cuál es tu sueño, Jean?

El muchacho detuvo la marcha. Primero, por escucharla hablar después de tanto silencio. Segundo, por la pregunta. Una para la que no estaba preparado. Mikasa supo leer la descolocación de su compañero.

–Digo… –retomó –El sueño de Armin era conocer el mar. Quizás a muchos les pareciera infantil…

–No, no es infantil. A mí también me hacía mucha ilusión –comentó Jean algo pensativo –No lo sé… me refiero a mi sueño. No tengo grandes ambiciones más que una vida tranquila… ojalá cómoda –agregó –No lo sé. Creo que el curso de mis decisiones me llevó justamente en el camino contrario. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–¿No puedo hacerlo?

–No, digo sí, claro que puedes. Pero es una pregunta difícil de responder. Más que nada porque implicaría saltarme varios factores nada favorecedores.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–Es un sueño, Jean. No te estoy pidiendo un cronograma de objetivos y metas –bromeó –No es una reunión de trabajo ni estoy apelando a tu lado racional. Solo… ¿en qué piensas cuando te vas a dormir? Tiene que haber algo que quieras lograr… No sé…

Jean asintió y Mikasa lo miró con insistencia.

–Bueno –se rascó la nuca con la mano libre de la bolsa –Para comenzar me gustaría llegar a viejo. Quizás ser una especie de Shadis, ¿sabes? Tal vez preparar reclutas, esta vez no para los titanes, sino para que entiendan la implicancia de enfrentarse a otras personas… Quizás no exactamente como él… Sería idealista pensar en que jamás nos enfrentaremos a otros enemigos. Pero, no sé… tal vez buscar otros medios. Irme a dormir con la consciencia tranquila… eso ya es difícil. Sé muy bien que no soy intachable, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Pero, algún día, quisiera saber que todo lo que hice, lo bueno y lo malo, tuvo un propósito. Lo tiene, no me malentiendas, pero quiero verlo. Entenderlo, dimensionarlo de manera diferente –Mikasa lo miraba con atención –Una vez, luego de… cuando Armin me salvó… dijiste unas palabras que me dieron vueltas mucho tiempo. "Es hora de cambiar".

–¿Eso dije? –preguntó ella con sorpresa, Jean asintió.

–Aun trato de cambiar, Mikasa. Trato de ver por sobre las muertes, por sobre la sangre que llevo en las manos y las vidas que he tomado. Alguien debe hacerlo, lo sé. Pero se vuelve más fácil… Quizás ese es mi sueño. No que sea más fácil, sino verlo de una manera diferente.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando sin salir de su sorpresa. Humano, cien por ciento humano. Eso era Jean. Alguien que se vio arrastrado a una situación que no pidió. Tal y como todos ellos, pero sobrevivía a él un sentido que otros ya habían perdido: el valorar la vida de otros.

No supo qué decir, porque sabía que no había palabras que él ya no se hubiese dicho en sus reflexiones, ni tampoco era buena _consolando_ a la gente. Jean aún vivía, mientras ella sobrevivía.

–¿Y tú? –ahora Jean la cuestionaba –¿Con qué sueñas?

–Titanes –respondió alivianando el momento, pero más que nada por no saber qué responder realmente. Sacó el mapa de Goldblum –Tenemos que ir en esa dirección –indicó.

Jean la miró de reojo mientras ella retomaba la caminata. Tenía que reconocer que Ziller tenía razón cuando decía que la ciudad era hermosa. Al menos la ruta que Hilde les había trazado los llevaba por construcciones antiguas y hermosas, una alameda imponente donde algunas personas aun paseaban iluminados por las farolas. El otoño ya tenía las hojas y la luz les daba un ambiente algo melancólico, pero hermoso.

–Jean…

–Dime.

–¿Por qué ingresaste a la Legión? –preguntó Mikasa de súbito –Es que… tú no querías una vida como la que llevas, no era ni es tu sueño. Digo… lo que dijiste recién… es como si… –hizo una pausa –Eren siempre quiso ingresar a la Legión. Armin y yo prometimos ir donde él fuese. Mantenernos siempre juntos. Ni siquiera lo cuestioné una vez, aun no lo hago –miró de reojo a su compañero quien mantenía la vista al frente –Connie y Sasha se unieron por la humanidad… pero tú…

–¿Me estás diciendo que no soy suficientemente desprendido e idealista como para querer lo mismo que ellos? –preguntó sin detener la marcha –Pues te informo que sí. Me compré el discurso de Smith. Tuve un momento de debilidad y me volví estúpido. No hubo un momento en que no me arrepintiera y, a veces, aun lo hago. Pero cuando escucho discursos de otros que tomaron la cómoda posición que alguna vez quise para mí, me hierve la sangre. Y no voy a negar que los envidio, porque lo hago. Pero si hubiese marchado a la Policía Militar jamás hubiese dejado de pensar que mientras me emborracharía con una tropa de idiotas conformistas, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Eren y tú estarían afuera de los muros cuidando que los titanes jamás amenazaran mi culo. Eso sí no me dejaría dormir por las noches. Menos cuando vi morir gente a la que apreciaba luchando para que nadie perturbara la paz de los que se rascaban la barriga protegidos detrás de los muros… –hizo una pausa –A veces aun puedo ver el cadáver de Marco tendido en el piso. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer eso? Él era mil veces mejor que yo, era una buena persona no un grandísimo hijo de puta como yo. ¿Qué hizo Franz? ¿Hanna? ¿Mina? Compartí con ellos por años… sobre todo con Marco. Era mi mejor amigo. Si ellos dieron su vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer era hipotecar la mía.

Sin duda Mikasa no esperaba una respuesta tan directa ni tan apasionada, pero tampoco le extrañaba viniendo de él.

–Si después de esa respuesta sigues considerándote un grandísimo hijo de puta, creo que tienes una pésima imagen de ti mismo –dijo con una sincera sonrisa –Marco, Franz, Hanna y los demás estarían muy orgullosos de escucharte. De verdad. Y para serte honesta, siento algo de envidia de escucharte… Porque mis motivaciones no tienen el desprendimiento de la tuya. De hecho, carecen totalmente de él.

–¿Sí? Pues yo creo que seguir a quienes amas y arriesgar tu vida por ellos es igualmente desprendido. Si vamos a discutir aquí quien es el buen samaritano, salimos perdiendo ambos –respondió Jean aligerando el tema –Pero ya que estamos en esto, tengo una pregunta para ti y espero que la respondas de verdad y sin bromas.

–Adelante –dijo Mikasa mientras continuaban caminando por la alameda –No digamos que soy la mejor haciendo bromas.

Jean iba a contradecirla, el sentido negro del humor de Mikasa siempre superaba las expectativas.

–En un mundo sin titanes, sin necesidad de una Legión… sin que Eren estuviese arriesgando salvajemente su culo –agregó divertido –¿Qué haría Mikasa Ackerman?

Mikasa suspiró pesadamente.

–¿Me puedes creer que nunca lo he pensado? –dijo con total sinceridad –La imaginación no es lo mío.

Jean no dijo palabra. Quizás para no dar paso a tomar el rumbo de la conversación una vez más. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta el borde del río. Un parque. Habían algunas personas allí, aun cuando ya era de noche. Más que nada parejas. Se sintió algo incómodo, pero Mikasa buscó un sitio bajo un árbol con una linda vista al río.

–No es el mar, pero algo es algo –dijo ella con convicción y sin dar aviso le arrebató la bolsa a Jean.

Tomó asiento palpando que no estuviese húmedo. Sacó las cosas de dentro de la bolsa y Jean se sentó a su lado observándola en silencio.

–Me crie en el bosque, adentrado en las montañas –dijo Mikasa mientras abría uno de los paquetes, pan –Hasta que mis padres… bueno, hasta antes de vivir con Eren, jamás viví otra realidad. Ni mi padre ni mi madre conocían otra cosa tampoco… Sí que haces preguntas capciosas –exclamó de buen humor, él le sonrió y le quitó la botella de vino para descorcharla –Es extraño estar hablando de esto contigo…

–¿Conmigo o en general? –preguntó Jean retirando el corcho con su navaja.

–Ambas. No suelo pensar demasiado en la vida que llevaba antes de conocer a Eren. Pero últimamente lo hago, bastante.

–Olvida que te lo pregunté –saltó Jean enterándose que era un tema complejo y que él no era el adecuado para hablarlo tampoco.

Mikasa abrió otro de los paquetes, era un trozo de queso.

–No, creo que está bien. Supongo que no me dado el tiempo ni el espacio de pensar en ello –extendió su mano para que Jean le entregara la navaja. Cortó un trozo del queso –Suelo ser realista, ésta es la vida que me tocó vivir, el resto son ensoñaciones sin sentido… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si mis padres no hubiesen muerto? No lo sé… Si Eren no estuviese en mi vida tampoco lo sé. Simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida de otra manera. Pero… –Jean la miraba con atención mientras seguía trozando el queso, se llevó un trozo a la boca –Supongo que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes seguiría en esa cabaña en medio de las montañas –cortó el pan con la mano y le extendió un trozo a su compañero –Si no hubiese habido titanes jamás, si mi vida hubiese llevado otro rumbo creo que… Mikasa Ackerman sería una chica que viviría en el bosque aprendiendo a cazar con su padre y a hacer ropa con su madre. Quizás hubiera conocido a un chico, tal como mamá conoció a papá… Y repetiría la historia –Jean masticaba el pan –Si esperabas algo más emocionante, me temo que te he desilusionado.

Ahora Mikasa bebía de la botella y la dejó en el suelo.

–¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres? –preguntó Jean con sana curiosidad –Digamos que en el medio de la nada es difícil conocer a alguien.

–Tampoco es muy fácil estando en el ejército, ¿no crees? No es como que hayamos tenido tiempo para tener miles de novios –bromeó –Aunque ya te anotaste una. Llevas ventaja.

–Sí, ahora debo pensarme cómo terminar con ella… –caviló –Gracias por recordármelo –fue sarcástico –Y bien… ¿cómo fue?

Mikasa alzó la vista al cielo y abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho.

–Hubo un invierno bastante crudo, eso contaba mi madre. Y muchos de quienes vivían en los bosques tuvieron que establecerse en el pueblo de refugiados o morirían de hambre. Algo que no pasa en la ciudad –agregó con cierta malicia –La vida fuera de los muros de las ciudades es cruda, pero tranquila si el clima es favorable. Nunca hubo otro invierno tan intenso como aquel. Papá decía algo muy tonto… –agregó con ilusión, mientras Jean pensaba que jamás la había visto tan ensoñada –Decía que yo les había traído una eterna primavera.

–No me parece tonto, me parece algo que un padre le diría a su hija… No tuve hermanas, pero mi hermano mayor tiene una hija. Está perdidamente enamorado –bromeó y Mikasa volvió a sonreírle de esa manera tan encantadora.

Él también estaba perdidamente enamorado. Decidió descartar ese fugaz pensamiento.

–Íbamos en el crudo invierno… –encausó la historia y bebió de la botella.

–Papá decía que se enamoró de mamá en cuanto la vio. Que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo –soltó una espiración –Sin duda suena muy cursi al decirlo, suena mejor en mis recuerdos. Menos vergonzoso –tomó la botella nuevamente –Mamá decía que papá la hacía reír. Que eso era lo que más le gustaba de él –bebió y una gota resbaló por su mentón, la limpió con la mano –¿Y tus padres?

Jean estaba tan embobado que tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Por un segundo se lamentó en no ser tan gracioso como el señor Ackerman. Él no era gracioso en lo absoluto, era agrio y malgeniado.

–Papá le llevaba las cuentas a la bodega de mi abuelo, el papá de mi madre. La historia no es tan romántica la verdad. Fue una relación conveniente para ambos. Mamá dice que papá es un hombre trabajador y que eso es algo por lo que lo admira. Papá dijo una vez que le gustaban pechugonas –Mikasa se rio –Supongo que hay diferentes razones para casarse. Y finalmente nos lleva a lo mismo, formar una familia. Creo que por imitación o instinto o compañía, todos buscan eso. Es una manera de transcender.

Mikasa asintió y tomó un trozo de pan.

–¿Has pensado en eso? –preguntó con la vista en el río.

–Sí. Antes más que ahora –confesó –Ahora creo que es más importante focalizarme en lo inmediato. Y si salgo vivo de todo esto, volveré a pensarlo –tomó la botella –Tal vez…

–Sí… yo también.

–¿Lo has pensado? –preguntó Jean sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

¡Qué pregunta idiota! Claro que lo había pensado, se dijo Jean. Con Eren. Volvió a beber.

¿Formar una familia? Su mente no podía llegar más allá de cuando Eren y Armin fueran consumidos por la maldición de Ymir. Concebir su vida sin Eren… ya le era imposible. Era esa sensación que de solo pensarlo era como si le arrancaran las entrañas. Como si le desgarraran el corazón y con ello se lo llevaran todo. He hizo lo que sabía que le traería algo de confort, buscó a tientas la mano de Jean y la sujetó con necesidad. Respiró profundo.

–No, nunca lo había hecho –dijo con simpleza –No suelo pensar en cosas que creo que no se cumplirán. Pero se escucha como algo que la otra Mikasa haría –agregó –Un sueño…

¿Qué era eso? Se preguntó Jean. ¿Era una promesa? ¿Acaso Mikasa le estaba queriendo decir que, de sobrevivir, pensaba en formar una familia… con él? El corazón le latía como loco. Mikasa acaba de hablar de un sueño… de formar una familia… mientras lo tomaba de la mano. No estaba soñando ni alucinando. ¡Era cierto! Tan cierto como el sabor al vino en su boca y el pan que había quedado olvidado en su mano hace un instante. No podía dejar de mirarla, mientras que ella fijaba la vista en el río. Pero se volteó hacia él.

Aquel olvidado pan en la mano de Jean cayó suavemente al suelo, mientras él llevó la mano hasta la mejilla de Mikasa. La chica cobró un abrupto sonrojo y sin duda no previó lo que sucedería después, cuando sintió los labios de Jean contra su boca. Y, contra todo pronóstico, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar con la inexperiencia a flor de piel, mientras aquellas manos unidas se aferraban aún más.

.

.

 _Lamento haberlos hecho esperar 17 capítulo para esto. Y les comento que esto aun no ha terminado._

 _¡Jean besó a la chica de sus sueños! ¡Al fin!_

 _Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos._


	18. El Kirstein de Factua

Mikasa mentiría si dijera que el corazón no le latía como loco en ese momento. Con que así se sentía besar a alguien. Era extraño, pero sumamente agradable. Honestamente se sorprendió cuando sintió que Jean se alejaba, o tal vez aun no estaba lista para terminarlo.

–Disculpa, no debí hacer eso –dijo él retirando su mano de la mejilla de Mikasa.

–No… estuvo… bien –respondió totalmente roja con su mirada algo perdida.

–¿D-de v-verdad?

Su tartamudeo le pareció de lo más adorable. Sonrió leve divertida por aquello, asintió ligero.

–Escucha, Mikasa –volvió a hablar un poco acelerado, ansioso –Yo me precipité, no sé… lo que dijiste… quizás lo malinterpreté y… no, no quiero importunarte de ninguna manera…

Mikasa lo escuchaba hablar, pero realidad no estaba prestándole mucha atención o la velocidad que llevaba no le permitía hilar bien las ideas y seguirle. Su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en las palabras de Sasha y como ella misma se había pillado observando atentamente a las parejas. Y cómo se cuestionaba el que tuviesen esa necesidad imperativa de estar juntos, abrazándose, tomados de la mano, besándose. Ahora lo entendía, se sentía bien, cálido en el corazón.

–Jean…

El muchacho cortó su monólogo y la miró algo descolocado, tal vez por escucharla hablar o porque se había quedado con una idea a medias.

–¿Uh?

Mikasa bajó la vista un momento.

–¿Quieres… repetirlo?

Jean ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Lo que dije?

Mikasa negó y soltó una risita.

–Lo otro…

Jean se quedó de piedra. No se lo esperaba. De hecho esperaba, como dijo en su discurso que no fue escuchado, que Mikasa le diera una bofetada. O que estuviera molesta porque ella estaba enamorada de Eren. O que se sintiera traicionada porque no lo veía como más que un compañero de misiones o un amigo. Todos esos pensamientos estaban en su cabeza y dieron lugar a un silencio luego que Mikasa hiciera aquella propuesta.

Mikasa era pésima leyendo a la gente, sobre todo a Jean. Pero esta vez supo ver lo que sucedía. Llevó una mano al cuello de Jean y lo atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza de la necesaria lo que consiguió que sus frentes chocaran bastante brusco.

–Auch –murmuró Jean.

Pero cualquier queja fue acallada por los labios de Mikasa sobre los suyos. Sin duda no era la persona más sutil, pero qué más daba. ¡Mikasa lo estaba besando! Y aquello borraba de su mente todo aquel discurso nacido de la inseguridad. Tenía aun tantas preguntas… ¿Significaba esto que le gustaba también? ¿Era algo de solo este momento o sería algo que continuaría más adelante? ¿Qué pasaba con Eren? Esa última pregunta lograba ensuciar las sensaciones y la felicidad del momento. Quizás por lo mismo, aquel beso se volvió ansioso mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello oscuro que tanto le gustaba y su otra mano se posó posesiva en la espalda de la muchacha. Como si quisiera sacarle a Eren a la fuerza, que no pensara en él, que solo fuesen los dos en ese momento.

Mikasa enlenteció el ritmo apartándose ligeramente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, los labios enrojecidos y húmedos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Todavía no –murmuró Jean.

Mikasa lo miró confundida, pero entendió sus palabras cuando él le dio un suave beso y otro y otro más. Con que así se sentía besar a alguien… así se sentía cuando alguien la quería. Sentía como si ese espacio eternamente vacío dentro de ella se llenara de pronto, volviéndose cálido y enorme, como si la envolviera completa.

Fue Jean quien se apartó esta vez, solo lo suficiente para verla y pasar una mano por su cabello. Por inercia Mikasa sonrió ampliamente. Jean le correspondió el gesto.

–Gracias –susurró Mikasa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Jean extrañado.

La chica respiró profundo.

–Por no olvidarme…

Gracias por no rendirte, gracias por ser paciente, gracias por no dejar que Milly ganara tu corazón… por darme un espacio en él. Gracias por quererme… a pesar de todo.

–Nunca… te lo prometo.

La abrazó con fuerza y Mikasa cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro pesado. Nunca la olvidaría y nunca la dejaría ir. Para ser honesto, nunca pensó que Mikasa lo vería como algo más que a un amigo, lo que estaba pasando era como un sueño cumplido, un sueño que guardaba dentro de él hacia tantos años. Soltó una espiración pesada, tal vez porque tenía tanto en su interior que no sabía por donde salir. O quizás tratando de mantener su masculinidad cuando solo quería llorar, por soltar todas las frustraciones que había albergado dentro de él, por todas las veces que se enfadaba por haberse fijado en una chica que estaba tan lejos de él. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, pero él era un macho recio. Sí, claro que sí.

De pronto unas campanadas sonaron intensas llenando el silencio. Ambos se separaron.

–Es medianoche –dijo Mikasa.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Jean poniéndose de pie.

Mikasa recogió todas las cosas con velocidad. No recordaba la última vez que corrió tan rápido fuera del campo de batalla. Podía ser la más fuerte de todos los soldados, pero Jean era más rápido y ágil. La guiaba de la mano por las calles esquivando a cualquier persona u objeto que estaba a su paso.

Llegaron al cuartel cuando los guardias cerraban la puerta. Uno de los soldados los miró con una sonrisa picarona y los dejó pasar. Quién era él para no permitirles la entrada a ese par de tórtolos. La juventud y su falta de noción del tiempo. Se rio abiertamente cuando los vio ingresar y el muchacho le dijo un "gracias" aliviado.

Habiendo soltado sus manos caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel. Jean con ambas manos en los bolsillos y Mikasa sosteniendo la bolsa. Se detuvieron en la bifurcación hacia las respectivas barracas.

–Bueno… –murmuró el sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo para rascarse la nuca nervioso –Buenas noches.

Mikasa asintió.

–¿Cuándo retomamos la marcha?

–Dentro de dos días, al alba. Podríamos partir mañana al anochecer, pero…

No quería llevar a su escuadrón de noche en un espacio desconocido, era riesgoso, pero había otro factor…

–Mañana podríamos salir otra vez… si quieres –dijo Mikasa con un sonrojo entre vergüenza y por la corrida por la ciudad.

–Claro, por supuesto.

Mikasa le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches, Jean.

Se volteó para iniciar el camino hasta su habitación. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de vista, Jean empuñó una mano y la elevó al cielo.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!

Lo que no sabía es que Mikasa pudo escucharlo desde la puerta de su habitación. Se rio suave. Tomó el pomo de la puerta e ingresó aun risueña. Notó que la luz estaba encendida y Betza terminaba de cepillar su cabello sentada en la cama.

–¿Cómo estuvo ese paseo?

Mikasa se sentó en el borde de su cama y se retiró los zapatos. Dándole la espalda a Betza se desprendió del vestido y buscó el pijama bajo la almohada.

–Bien –respondió –Es una ciudad bonita.

Se metió a la cama y su compañera la miró un segundo. Sonrió con disimulo al ver el rostro iluminado de la chica y un brillo especial en sus ojos. No era necesario que Mikasa dijera más, conocía ese semblante.

–Me alegra que lo pasaran bien –dijo de buen humor –Distraerse hace bien –Mikasa se acomodó entre las tapas –Mañana pensábamos ir a una taberna que nos recomendaron… Ya que es nuestra última noche…

–Sí… podría ser.

Mikasa se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda. Betza apagó la luz.

.

.

En la oficina que les habían facilitado en el cuartel, Jean y Hausdorf observaban los mapas que los cartógrafos de Gijar trazaban con especial cuidado.

–Aquí –dijo uno de ellos llamando la atención de Hausdorf –Hay un barranco. 50 kilómetros sudeste –agregó –Alrededor de 40 metros, abajo solo roqueríos. Planicie, nada más. De hecho les sorprenderá que hasta Factua solo hay planicie. Factua –indicó en un mapa más grande atrayéndolo hacia él –Tiene un descenso de duna hasta la costa, camino pesado, pero transitable.

–¿Después de eso? –preguntó Jean.

–Eso tendría que comprobarlo usted, capitán. Es parte de su trabajo, ¿no?

–No soy capitán, solo líder de escuadrón –aclaró –Y sí, desde ahí supongo que es nuestro trabajo.

Hausdorf sacó la vista del mapa para pasarla al soldado.

–¿Factua ha realizado alguna misión de reconocimiento?

–No que esté informado –respondió el hombre, aproximadamente de la edad de Hausdorf, unos cuarenta y pocos –Factua es como… –caviló –Una ciudad bastante cerrada. Amables, pero reticentes a entregar información.

Otro cartógrafo puso atención a la conversación. Alzó la voz:

–Factua fue uno de los distritos más afectados tras la caída del muro María, después de Shinganshina, por supuesto –agregó –Por sus características de planicie, los poblados rurales eran comunes. La mayoría de los cultivos que proveen la isla provienen de ese distrito. Al contrario del norte –se refería a Gijar –Tienen un clima más cálido y varios ríos que corren desde las montañas.

Hausdorf asintió pensativo.

–Eso explica la falta de recursos durante esos años –dijo el mayor del escuadrón.

–La geografía del resto de la isla tiene montañas que restan terreno agrícola y ganadero. Sumando el invierno y sus heladas. En Factua y la zona este de la isla no nieva, pero cómo llueve. Bueno para trigo en verano y papas en primavera.

–Muy informado, ¿no? –opinó Jean algo malicioso.

El soldado, de unos tardíos veintitantos, lo miró fijo.

–Antes de ingresar a la milicia era de la zona oeste del distrito de Factua. Trabajaba en los campos con mi familia… –hizo una pausa –Luego hubo que buscar otra fuente de ingresos, ¿no, chico?

La sonrisa burlona de Jean se borró de pronto. Desubicado comentario. Se limitó a asentir. El soldado tomó un mapa que tenía a un costado.

–Este es el espacio correspondiente al muro María desde Factua a Shinganshina –indicó –Como pueden notar la columna de las montañas se dirige desde el oeste de Shinganshina hasta poco antes del muro Rose, hacia el este. Podrán ver esa cadena montañosa si circulan por el interior del muro. Por lo mismo, la ruta más rápida entre Shinganshina y Trost es el río.

–Interesante –comentó Miller apareciendo de la nada hasta los otros miembros de su escuadrón –Holi –saludó a Jean y Hausdorf –Ya recorrimos la costa del otro lado del río. Amplia playa sin dificultades ni novedades. Haller hizo unas anotaciones.

Entregó un papel a Hausdorf.

–Vaya si ha mejorado ese torpe con sus dibujos –apreció sorprendido –Creo que podremos ponerlo a trabajar cartografeando –extendió el diagrama a Jean –¿qué crees tú, Kirstein?

Jean asintió admirado por los bocetos de Haller y aliviado por poder tener menos carga.

–No es la mejor calidad, pero sirve, sumado a los mapas de Factua podremos tener un buen trabajo.

El soldado originario de Factua se quedó mirando a Jean con sorpresa.

–¿Kirstein?

–¿Si? –Jean sacó la vista de los papeles de Haller.

–Yo también me apellido Kirstein.

Podía ser mera coincidencia, había apellidos más comunes que otros, pero el suyo no era de esos. Por otro lado, ya había corroborado en las nóminas de inmigración que no había más que su familia al ingreso. De alguna manera remota estaba relacionado con él y, mirándolo con atención, también tenía cara de caballo. Se rio internamente.

–Pues es un gusto –dijo animado y le extendió la mano –Soy Jean.

–Walter –se presentó el joven estrechando su mano –¿Crees que seamos familia?

–Posiblemente –respondió Jean.

La atención volvió a los mapas, pero Jean continuaba con aquella información en la cabeza. Si todos ingresaron por Quinta, como indicaban las nóminas de inmigración, quería decir que debía existir un emplazamiento en común y luego las familias se distribuyeron por la isla. ¿Pero cómo se decidió aquello? Si había una nómina de inmigración, debía haber un registro en cada ciudad de quienes poblaron cada lugar.

Un soldado ingresó a la oficina. Al verlo entrar todos los miembros de Gijar se pusieron de pie y se cuadraron.

–Receso para almorzar –indicó y volvió a salir.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar sus puestos de trabajo y salir de la oficina.

–¿Y ese quien es? –preguntó Miller con displicencia.

–Es el capitán de nuestra división –aclaró Walter quedándose junto al escuadrón de la Legión –Es un jodido hijo de puta –agregó en advertencia –Pone castigos por todo, y cuando hablo de castigos no me refiero a detenciones –agregó haciendo un gesto con los labios –A la vieja escuela.

–Brutal –exclamó Miller –Deberían denunciar a esa bestia.

Walter se rio.

–Parece que las cosas en otras ramas del ejército son diferentes. Tienen suerte.

Miller y Hausdorf asintieron, pero Jean aun seguía con la mente en sus cavilaciones.

–Por cierto, Walter –dijo Jean antes que salieran de la oficina –¿Tu familia siempre estuvo en Factua?

–Sí –respondió animado –¿De dónde eres tú?

–Trost, cuidad, no distritos externos.

–Vaya, de buena vida, ¿no, _primo_?

Un agradable sujeto. Quizás podría averiguar algo a través de él.

–Antes de la caída de Muro María podría decirse que sí. Luego se desmadró todo –comentó –Pero estaba pensando… Quizás mi familia sí era de Factua… Mi abuelo o algo así… supongo.

–Puede ser –respondió Walter animado.

Miller observó a Jean con detención. A ese chico solo le interesaba la misión… bueno, y Mikasa. Pero interesado en establecer amistad con un sujeto con el que coincidentemente compartían apellidos… no era algo que pareciese interesarle mayor mente. Gato encerrado… o a Kirstein le bajó la nostalgia familiar.

–¿Y si tratamos de descifrarlo durante el almuerzo? –propuso Jean.

–Buena idea –respondió el soldado con entusiasmo.

Mientras los otros miembros del escuadrón se adelantaban, Jean y Walter charlaban, o más bien era el mayor de ellos quien acaparaba la charla. Tenía una facilidad enorme para hilar ideas.

Se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa que ocupaba el escuadrón con sus respectivas bandejas.

–Con que Trost –dijo Walter con interés –¿Estabas en la milicia cuando fue el ataque a la ciudad?

–Fue un par de días antes de mi graduación… o más bien se retrasó por ello.

–Un novato –admiró –Supongo que eres de los sobrevivientes de la masacre. Supe que enviaron a los cadetes a luchar también –Jean asintió –¿Y tu familia?

–Fueron desalojados a tiempo. Casi todos los ciudadanos. Siempre hay pérdidas, lamentablemente.

–Asumo que eso te motivó a ingresar a la Legión, no me imagino a un chico de ciudad tomando la Legión como su primera opción. Menos de una ciudad que en su vida vio titanes –agregó –Acá no hay un soldado que haya enfrentado a los titanes.

–Debe ser una vida muy aburrida –bromeó Jean.

Escuchó unos pasos tras de él y que corrían la silla a su lado. Walter miró con interés a la recién llegada.

–Ey –Mikasa se sentaba junto a él con su bandeja –¿Cómo estuvo todo?

–Bien, los cartógrafos son muy rápidos y eficientes –respondió Jean –Por cierto –indicó al soldado –Él es Walter Kirstein –Mikasa alzó las cejas con sorpresa –Ella es Mikasa Ackerman…

–Wow –exclamó Walter –La chica que vale por cien soldados. Tu fama trasciende todos los muros. Es un honor.

Mikasa se cubrió con la bufanda, dando a entender que tanta fama no le acomodaba precisamente.

–Me preguntaba, Walter –la voz de Jean logró que el soldado dejara de interesarse en Mikasa –Si habrá alguna manera de corroborar la procedencia de las familias dentro de los muros. Verás, cuando cayó el muro María, los refugiados fueron listados y se guardaron sus registros… Me imagino que en otras ciudades sucede lo mismo.

Walter frunció los labios pensativo.

–Claro que existen registros. La Policía Militar es quien los lleva. Deberías pedirlos en Factua, puede que resolvamos el misterio de los Kirstein, ¿no crees?

Jean se rio y Walter le sonrió antes de llevarse el trutro de pollo a la boca con las manos, todo y pellejo. Jean iba a tomar su pata de pollo con la mano, sintió una palmada en el dorso.

–Cubiertos –dijo Mikasa sin dar lugar a réplica.

Jean resopló, pero obedeció. Mientras peleaba con la carne apegada al hueso, Mikasa alzó la voz:

–¿Buscar los registros? –parecía confundida.

–Mi apellido –dijo Walter –O sea, nuestro apellido –indicó a Jean con un hueso del pollo –No es común. De hecho no conozco a otro Kirstein. Solo a mi padre y al abuelo. Mi padre solo tuvo hermanas y ahí se perdió la línea. Jean piensa que quizás su familia provenga de Factua.

Mikasa miró a Jean intrigada. Por la ruta natural desde Quinta, lo más lógico sería que la familia completa llegase a Trost y luego se desperdigaran. O lo hicieran desde Quinta o… ya entendía a lo que quería llegar Jean. Quería rastrear la ruta de inmigración. Muy hábil.

–Por cierto, Ackerman –volvió a hablar mientras Jean seguía peleando con el pollo –Tu rostro no es muy común, ¿de dónde eres?

Mikasa lo miró un segundo.

–Shinganshina, las montañas –respondió viendo como Jean estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Entre el estúpido pollo resbaloso y su mano resentida, el trabajo de _caballerito_ se le hacía difícil. Con naturalidad, Mikasa le cambió el plato por el propio que ya estaba trozado… perfectamente.

–Fin de la batalla, ganó el pollo –comentó Mikasa burlona.

–Te recuerdo que tengo una mano lastimada de tanto trabajar –se defendió frente a ello, pero cayó en el detalle. Mikasa no tenía esos gestos con nadie… excepto con quien todos sabemos –Gracias.

Walter seguía mirando a Mikasa con interés. Más allá que pareciera ser la novia de su _primo_ , le parecía familiar. ¿Dónde había visto a alguien como ella? ¿Dónde?

Pronto terminaron de almorzar, los cartógrafos volverían a su trabajo. Miller se autoautorizó para tomar una siesta, mientras Sommerville y Haller pasarían también a la oficina junto con Hausdorf y el _jefe_. Benson… bueno ese prefería estar con los caballos que con la gente. Era bien raro, pero raro bien, nada perturbador.

Mikasa se despidió de Walter, para luego desearle una buena tarde a Jean. Nada que denotara algún cambio entre ellos, al menos no para el resto. Iría en busca de Betza, tenía algunas cosas que resolver con la enfermera militar.

El trabajo en la oficina tomó el mismo ritmo que por la mañana. Copias y más copias eran realizadas, rotuladas y archivadas, bajo la atenta supervisión del escuadrón de Jean.

–Kristein –lo llamó Sommerville desde una de las mesas donde un cartógrafo de Gijar copiaba un mapa del trayecto costero de Quinta –Hay algo que no me cuadra en este mapa. ¿Puedes pasarme tus notas?

Jean volvió a la mesa principal y abrió la carpeta. Iba pasando uno a uno los mapas, hasta encontrar el que Sommerville solicitaba. Cuando estuvo de regreso vio a Walter sosteniendo uno de sus bocetos aprovechando que estaba solo en la mesa.

–¿Algo interesante? –preguntó Jean serio, no le gustaba la gente entrometida.

Walter lo volteó hacia Jean. La marca del cuarto muro. Jean lo ignoró y simplemente se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia.

–Hacía tiempo que no la veía –comentó Walter.

–¿Desde que vivías en Factua? –preguntó aun haciéndose el desentendido como si ese dibujo le fuese familiar.

Revisó el último mapa que dibujaba Walter para desviar la atención.

–No, en un distrito dentro del muro. No es muy lejano. Solía estar de guardia ahí. Un pueblo agradable… puedo mostrártelo luego, si te interesa.

–¿Sabes, Walter? Realmente me alegro de esta coincidencia familiar –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y cruzándose de brazos.

Walter guardó el dibujo dentro de la carpeta de Jean.

–A que sí –dijo con entusiasmo –Por cierto, ¿dónde viste ese símbolo?

–Camino acá, por el interior del muro –mintió con descaro –La verdad no recuerdo exactamente donde. Fue un boceto entre tanto mapeo, mi error no haber indicado su lugar en el mapa.

Walter asintió.

–Seguro fue en el desvío del camino principal, ya sabes ese que trae a la ciudad y tiene una bifurcación.

–Quizás…

–Debió ser ahí seguro –afirmó con entusiasmo –Dicen que eran los fundadores del pueblo, los primeros que se asentaron.

Jean hizo un gesto que no denotaba ni afirmación ni nada. Pero Walter parecía conforme. Era un buen sujeto, incluso le llegaba a recordar a Marco. Mantenía su ingenuidad de campechano, tal como Connie y Sasha. Quizás era vivir en la ciudad lo que volvía a la gente una bosta… como él.

–Podríamos ir mañana, si te parece –propuso Jean ahora mostrando entusiasmo –Podrás ver a tus viejos amigos. Hablaré con tu capitán malas pulgas. Será una misión de reconocimiento al interior del muro –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Walter pareció satisfecho.

–Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde entonces, hubiese ingresado a la Legión –confesó –Te admiro.

Jean asintió en silencio.

–¿Te molestaría que nos acompañara Ackerman?

–¿Planeas llevarme de chaperón mientras andas de lindo con tu novia?

Jean se rio.

–No todo puede ser trabajo –lo codeó Walter –Vale, que sea la seguridad del lugar. Y, tal vez, pueda interesarle algo más que el paisaje.

Jean lo miró fijo. Los ojos de Walter brillaron con algo de intriga. El líder de escuadrón asintió con seguridad.

–Sí, tal vez.

.

.


	19. Cuestionamientos

_Meses sin actualizar este fanfic. Las disculpas meritorias del caso y las excusas, como no. Estoy pasando por una etapa de bloqueo, pero que logré superar escribiendo otros fanfics y éste es el resultado._

 _Le agradezco enormemente a cada uno de los lectores, aquellos que solo visitan, pero por sobre todo a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario. No saben cuan importante es saber su opinión, aun cuando sea una sola línea, me encanta recibir sus comentarios._

 _Dicho esto, no les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

.

-No debiste ponerte a dibujar mapas con los muchachos.

Ya era casi la hora de la cena. El escuadrón de reconocimiento terminaba los últimos detalles, guardando y ordenando los mapas. Jean y Mikasa estaban alejados del ajetreo, sentados uno junto al otro. Frente a ellos una mesa donde descansaba la venda que el chico llevaba en la muñeca y el pote de ungüento de Betza.

-No quiero alargar nuestra presencia en este lugar -murmuró Jean viendo como Mikasa sacaba del pote una buena porción de ungüento y lo dejaba sobre su antebrazo. Estaba frío -Hay algo aquí que me intranquiliza.

Mikasa alzó la vista un segundo para cruzar su mirada con la de Jean. Volvió a expandir el ungüento.

-Entiendo a lo que vas -respondió Mikasa -Pareciera que se rigen por sí mismos, me recuerda a los tiempos antes que Historia se convirtiera en reina -sus manos se movían hábilmente -Aun así, no debes esforzarte algo. Jamás se enfrentarían a nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

-Valgo por cien soldados, ¿o no?

-Tan humilde -bromeó Jean, notó una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -Y eres la mejor con los masajes también.

-Tonto.

Miller llevaba un alto de carpetas fuera de la oficina cuando notó que los más jóvenes de la misión hablaban en voz baja. Oh, sí. Había visto esos gestos antes. Esas sonrisas medias bobas, esa forma de mirarse.

-Eh, tú, líder de escuadrón -alzó la voz y miró a Jean fijo, el chico lo hizo de regreso -Mantén tus manos lejos de mi _chinita_.

Sommerville pasaba a su lado con otro alto de carpetas. Se acercó a Miller cómplice.

-Me temo que es _tu chinita_ la que tiene sus manos sobre él.

-Mi pobre e inocente _chinita_ ha caído presa de las artimañas de ese gandul -exclamó Miller melodramático.

Betza le dio un golpe en la nuca. Miller se quejó, Benson quien lo sobó.

-Es algo médico -lo regañó la mujer -Deja tus boberías de una vez.

-Si es algo médico, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

Y así se instauró una pequeña discusión entre ambos, a la que se sumó el resto de la tropa. A lo lejos Mikasa miraba con curiosidad. Se volteó hacia Jean.

-¿No vas a decirles nada?

-¿Y arriesgarme que el viejo Miller quiera cobrar tu honor? -bromeó -Déjalo ser. Le gusta cuidar de su _chinita_ … e hincharme las pelotas. Es parte de su encanto -Mikasa le sonrió ligero -Hablando de eso… no de Miller, sino del apodo. Hay algo que quiero que veas. Por la mañana, antes de partir a Factua.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la muchacha.

-Walter me habló sobre un pueblo de los primeros que se asentaron en los muros… -comenzó -Vio uno de mis dibujos… el de la marca del muro y dijo que la había visto en ese pueblo…

Mikasa se sobresaltó y retiró las manos de su labor.

-Se lo dijiste… -masculló frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Nunca le diría algo así. Pero se ofreció a llevarme y creí que te interesaría.

-Pues no me interesa.

Su tono fue tajante, duro. Jean se sorprendió, sinceramente esperaba otra reacción. Pero en sus ojos leía el miedo.

-Mikasa… puede que allí haya algunas respuestas. A la marca… al cuarto muro.

La chica se puso de pie.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe -sentenció -No me interesa. No quiero saber nada. ¿Qué puede haber ahí que sea importante? ¿Más misterios? ¿Más rastros de una masacre a un pueblo que no hizo nada malo más que ser… diferente? No quiero verlo.

La pequeña discusión de ambos se perdía en el bullicio de sus compañeros.

-Pues yo iré de todos modos -repuso Jean.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Mikasa tomó el pote de ungüento y salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Jean dio un golpe en la mesa duro y luego se sobó la muñeca. Eso dolió.

-¿Ves lo que logras, Miller? -gruñó Betza notando recién la discusión de los menores del grupo -Con tus idioteces.

Salió también de la habitación.

-¿Y yo qué hice ahora? -rezongó el hombre.

.

.

La hora de la cena fue tensa. Al menos entre Jean y Mikasa. El resto comía todos entusiasmados con sus planes para después de comer. Celebrarían la salida de Gijar y el éxito de su misión hasta ahora como mejor sabían: bebiendo.

-Mikasa… -murmuró Jean cuando todos estaban hablando. Ella estaba frente a él y levantó apenas la vista -Hablemos.

Mikasa se lo quedó mirando dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato. Soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista.

-Después -dijo con voz suave.

Pero 'después' no llegó. Ambos se vieron arrastrados por sus compañeros a pasar el rato en la taberna que les habían recomendado. Con suerte había una estrecha mesa disponible. Y tal parecía que Mikasa evitaba a Jean. No, no parecía, lo hacía. Se ubicó entre Sommerville y Betza, quedando lejos de su compañero.

Había demasiado en su cabeza como para siquiera dar espacio a ese 'después'. Había sido una real tonta, así se sentía. Tal vez víctima de esa soledad, de no estar con Eren ni Armin, había dado demasiado espacio a Jean. Había hablado demás… y hecho demás. Parecía que en los últimos veinte días se había transformado en alguien diferente. Y con ello se había expuesto.

Tenía marcado a fuego las palabras de su madre el día que grabó su piel. "No dejes que nadie la vea". Su mamá sabía lo que pasaría. La gente querría saber, querría explicaciones que ella no tenía… que quizás su madre, de haber tenido tiempo, le hubiese contado. Lo único que Mikasa sabía es que no debía dejar su marca a la vista. Eso significaba peligro. Tenía miedo… por alguna misteriosa razón. Hurgar en sus recuerdos le daba miedo, al menos en esos.

Podía notar a cada momento que Jean la miraba con insistencia. ¡No debió darle tanto espacio! ¿En qué momento comenzó a comportarse como una chiquilla? Una tonta niña que caía en cosas tan superficiales como salir con chicos, aceptar su cercanía… ¡en qué minuto se le ocurrió besarse con Jean! Él era un compañero, era un amigo. Y así debía ser. No estaba lo otro en sus planes.

Pero… le dolía la distancia. Le dolía siquiera pensar en volver a dejar las cosas como antes. Pero ella no era una niña, era un soldado. No podía involucrarse así.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Jean comenzaba a interpretar el silencio de Mikasa no muy lejos de lo que ella estaba pensando. Sí, era cierto. No debió involucrarse en sus cosas. Si ella mantenía todo en secreto, si lo mantuvo por tantos años, debía tener una razón de peso. Debía ser un tema delicado… involucraba a sus padres y toda la historia detrás. Debía involucrar su muerte también. ¿Cómo fue tan insensible? Guiado por su deseo de resolver los misterios de esa misión, pasó a llevar a Mikasa. Debió ser más cuidadoso. Pero… ella tenía que entender que había más que eso, más que su propio pasado en aquella marca en el muro y era su misión descubrirlo.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿estuvo realmente bien lo que hizo la noche anterior? Mikasa dijo que sí. Pero... ¡no lo estuvo! Claramente no lo estuvo. Quizás ella se confundió, él no. Jean tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Mikasa. Lo tenía muy claro hace años. Pero ella… Y fue él quien se aprovechó de la confianza que Mikasa tuvo en él. Seguramente se sentía sola, vio en él la compañía y el compañerismo. ¡Y él tenía que cagarla con sus estúpidas ilusiones y deseos reprimidos! Miller tenía razón, era un aprovechado, la peor casta de hombre. Había sido una bajeza. Aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad emocional de alguien como ella. ¡Estaba sola y sin Eren! Sin Eren ella estaba perdida… y él fue y tomó ventaja de ello.

Por lo mismo, cuando Betza dejó su sitio para ir a bailar una alegre melodía con Hausdorf, aprovechó de cambiarse de sitio junto a Mikasa.

-Perdón -fue lo primero que salió de su boca -Por todo.

Mikasa lo miró un segundo y asintió.

-Está bien. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención.

Sommerville escuchó sin querer, era momento de dejarlos a solas.

-Vamos por unas chicas, soldados. No han visto chicos más guapos que nosotros.

Haller captó la indirecta y se puso de pie alzando a Miller con él. Se perdieron cerca de la barra. Benson, como siempre taciturno, se miraba las manos como si en ellas hubiese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Quiero que entiendas que, de todos modos, debo ir a revisar ese pueblo.

-Lo sé, es lo que debes hacer.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Ninguno sabía que más decir. Aquella distancia que habían logrado quebrar volvía a instalarse entre ambos. Pero, después de todo, no era diferente hasta hace unas semanas atrás. Pero dolía. A Jean le dolía haber llegado a cumplir su sueño… pero que se cayera como un castillo en el aire. Le dolía sentir que había traicionado la confianza de Mikasa. Pero, para Mikasa, dolía aun más. Libraba una lucha entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer.

-Yo… -Jean volvía a alzar la voz -Entiendo, ¿sabes?

-¿Entiendes qué?

Quería ser honesto, pero no podía. ¿Cómo podría? Había deseado tanto… tanto poder cumplir su sueño de ser correspondido por ella. Era de esas ilusiones que lo mantenían cuerdo entre tanta crueldad y desesperanza. Sabía que solo era un sueño y, a pesar de ello, estaba bien. Cuando todo se veía oscuro, el solo decirse tontamente "algún día me casaré con Mikasa, tendremos una familia y que se pudran los titanes y Mare", aquello lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Nada… -soltó una espiración -No es nada.

-Tengo miedo -dijo Mikasa de súbito -Tengo miedo de lo que pueda descubrir… Cuando vi la nómina de los clanes, en el cuartel costero frente a Quinta, sentí un escalofrío. Eran… eran muchos. Y solo quedaron reducidos a… ¿mí? Solo yo con el peso, con la herencia de tantos. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Por qué nos erradicaron? ¿Qué más tengo que saber de mí? Es demasiado…

Jean asintió. Tenía razón. Pero él no se refería a eso. Sin embargo apreciaba la confianza de Mikasa. No volvería a fallarle en eso. Confianza, una de amigos. Solo era confianza y no daba paso a nada más. A nada.

-Sí… disculpa. No insistiré con el tema. Quizás no sea nada después de todo. Lo que haya en ese pueblo.

-Y… si hay algo interesante… -dijo Mikasa -¿Me lo contarías?

-Solo si me lo pides.

Mikasa asintió. El silencio volvió y con ello los cuestionamientos de Mikasa. ¿Por qué volvía a hablar de más? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, ser la Mikasa de siempre e ignorar todo? Ella era de quienes callaba, no de los que hablan. ¿Por qué ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo?

Betza y Hausdorf regresaron. Jean aprovechó aquello para ponerse de pie. No había nada más que hablar. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Quisiera haber tenido el valor de verbalizarlo, pero podía ser valiente en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, no cuando se trataba de su única debilidad. No tenía el valor para escuchar de Mikasa un "lo siento, Jean, fue un error".

-Iré por otra cerveza -anunció en general -¿Alguien quiere otra? -todos negaron.

La velada se pasó rápido, sin duda la tropa lo pasó genial. Estaban entusiasmados con seguir el camino y preparados para más aventuras… o para seguir haciendo mapas. Jean quiso unirse a su buen humor y entusiasmo. Lo intentó, incluso habló de cosas casuales con Mikasa, una forma de convencerse que todo estaba bien. Y ella, bueno, Mikasa fue Mikasa. Taciturna y melancólica como solía decir Levi. Así era ella después de todo. No era esa chiquilla que sonreía y se ruborizaba, menos esa que sentía esa libertad y arrojo olvidando todo… como si retrocediera en el tiempo, a un espacio paralelo donde la pequeña Mikasa seguía viviendo con sus padres y creciendo junto a ellos.

Esa chica había muerto junto con ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué la sentía más presente que nunca?

-Eh, Ackerman -la llamó Sommerville y Mikasa se sorprendió de verse sola sentada a la mesa, todos sus colegas de pie y algunos junto a la puerta -Vamos, es hora de volver.

Se unió a ellos recorriendo las estrechas calles de Gijar. Pasaron junto al borde del río, donde anoche habían estado con Jean. Le dio un vistazo con disimulo. A él no le paraba la lengua charlando con Haller. Siguieron descorriendo el camino, pasando por la feria de la plaza. La gente ya cerraba los puestos y pocos circulaban. Ya casi era medianoche. Recordó cómo corrían la noche anterior para llegar antes que cerraran la puerta del cuartel.

Había sido divertido. Todo había sido divertido. Y ahora cobraba un sabor amargo. Por un momento, o varios, había sentido esa calidez y plenitud en su corazón. Una sensación que la llenaba, que la hacía… feliz. O lo más cercano que recordaba a la felicidad. Porque hace años que no sentía más que alivio cuando algo _bueno_ ocurría. ¿Ocurrían cosas buenas en un mundo tan funesto?

Ingresaron al cuartel justo antes que cerraran las puertas y las campanas de la torre indicaran medianoche. Como si hubiesen hecho algo malo, todos bajaron la voz. Tal vez por no hacerse notar o solo por cuidado de no contrariar a nadie de ese extraño lugar lleno de suspicacias.

 _¿Ocurrían cosas buenas en un mundo tan funesto?_

Tal vez no muy seguido.

-Iré -alzó la voz Mikasa dirigiéndose a Jean, pero todos voltearon.

El muchacho se sorprendió de aquella afirmación salida de la nada. O tal vez eso era lo que traía a Mikasa tan callada.

-De acuerdo. Salimos a las ocho de la mañana.

Era el momento en que debían retirarse a sus habitaciones, era la intención de todos, pero ni el líder del escuadrón, ni su compañera de movían.

-Yo me largo -exclamó Miller -No voy a quedarme a ver como ese chiquillo perverso… ¿Qué te pasa, Sommerville?

Arrastrado por el soldado, Miller no tuvo otra opción que tirar maldiciones por el pasillo importándole un carajo si alguien lo escuchaba. La tropa se retiró dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-En serio deberías decirle algo a Miller, es muy intenso -comentó Mikasa tratando de parecer casual.

-Debería patearle el culo -respondió Jean y Mikasa sonrió.

Ahí iba otra vez. Logrando que sus labios se curvaran, que se sintiera más liviana, más tranquila.

-Puede que mañana no encontremos nada, ¿verdad? -preguntó Mikasa volviendo a su estado pensativo.

-Así es.

-Pero… también puede que sí.

-Sí, también.

Mikasa asintió y acortó la distancia entre ambos, como venía siendo la tónica cada vez que una inseguridad lo invadía.

-¿Crees que encontremos algo que sea útil? -volvió a preguntar y Jean asintió.

-Si te sientes incómoda o extraña, en cualquier momento, abortamos misión -aseguró.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a tener una crisis de pánico ni me voy a desvanecer. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

Jean se sobresaltó.

-No dije eso -repuso picando en la broma -Solo que estabas incómoda con el tema… y con eso de tus jaquecas…

-Jaquecas, no desmayos -respondió acortando más las distancias -Si crees que puedes jugar a héroe conmigo, elegiste a la chica equivocada.

Jean no salía de su sorpresa. ¿En qué minuto pasó de estar toda taciturna a… volver a ser la Mikasa que había visto los últimos días?

-Yo… ¿perdón supongo?

Mikasa sonrió muy amplio. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

-Gracias -dijo finalmente. Jean la miró interrogante -Por preocuparte por mí.

Jean soltó una espiración. No entendía nada, pero al menos se la notaba de buen humor.

-De nada… supongo.

En un acto completamente impulsivo y contradictorio a todos sus cuestionamientos anteriores, Mikasa terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ambos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Jean. Por reflejo, la abrazó, aun sin entender absolutamente nada. Apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de la chica. La sintió rodearlo por la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Mikasa…

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquila disfrutando la cercanía y el aroma en la camisa del muchacho. Olía rico.

-Me estás triturando las costillas -su voz sonaba forzada.

Mikasa soltó el agarre, pero no se apartó.

-Perdón… -murmuró avergonzada.

-Tranquila, está bien. Solo trata de no matarme, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Sin nadie alrededor, rodeados del silencio de la noche y la intimidad de aquel pasillo no transitado, Mikasa se tomó la libertad de dejarse ser. De olvidar todos sus cuestionamientos y responder a esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Lo sentía acariciarle la espalda alta con una mano, mientras la otra se enredaba en su cabello frotando suavemente su nuca. Era muy agradable. ¿En qué minuto pensó en que aquello no era correcto?

Se apartó ligeramente y llevó sus labios a la mejilla de su compañero depositando un suave beso… y otro más… y otro. Se hizo hacia atrás cuando el último beso fue a dar demasiado cerca de su boca. Descorrió una de las manos que tenía en la espalda de su compañero y se la apoyó en el pecho.

-Aquí -dijo la chica haciendo una ligera presión -Me haces sentir muy bien… justo aquí.

Jean sonrió amplio y embobado.

-Tú también -puso una de sus manos sobre la de Mikasa -Justo aquí.

Aquella mano en la nuca de Mikasa hizo una certero movimiento solo para guiarla hasta que sus labios se encontraran.

Hubo ansiedad en ello. No fue como los besos compartidos la noche anterior, de esos con inseguridad y timidez. Era diferente, había un calor distinto. Era la necesidad de probar lo que ya había gustado y no se podía siempre tener.

Había algo nuevo y extremadamente delicioso en ello. Era una sensación que despertaba todos sus sentidos, que la hacía sentir… viva. Y era adictivo.

-Quise hacer esto todo el día -murmuró Jean en un instante mínimo en el que se apartó.

Mikasa lo miró. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos, los ojos brillantes. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, con demasiada fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Otro cabezazo, tal y como la noche anterior. Pero al contrario, Jean no se quejó, solo se rio y puso sus manos sobre las de Mikasa. Con sutileza logró que soltara su camisa y pasó los brazos de la chica tras su cuello. Mikasa estaba avergonzada, ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan brusca… incluso para esas cosas?

-Ahora sí -volvió a murmurar Jean -Tenemos que seguir practicando.

Lejos de dejar notar la vergüenza frente a su fuerza, Mikasa respondió:

-Me parece una buena propuesta, líder de escuadrón.

Volvieron a besarse, ocultos en la intimidad de la noche y en la soledad de aquel corredor. Y si los descubrían, daba igual. Ya no había nada que esconder… Nada que seguir debatiendo.

.

.

A las ocho de la mañana en punto Mikasa llegó a la puerta del muro en su caballo. Jean y Walter en la misma situación.

La cabalgata fue de cerca de una hora a todo galope. El camino hasta el poblado estaba delimitado y despejado, aun cuando no se toparon con nadie en el camino. Pasada esa hora, se vieron en un sitio plenamente construido, como cualquier otro poblado a las afueras de una ciudad principal.

-Bienvenidos a Kakaro -dijo Walter al llegar a las primeras construcciones -Dejemos los caballos aquí. No hay nada que encabrite más a los pobladores que mierda de caballo en sus calles.

Los chicos de la legión bajaron de sus caballos y los dejaron amarrados en un árbol con cierta reticencia. Walter les aseguró que los encontrarían al regresar. Se adentraron en el pueblo a pie.

Jean se volteó abruptamente al ver pasar a aquella mujer, ya en sus tardíos veinte años. Su vista fija en el largo y oscuro cabello que llevaba atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda y se movía al vaivén de sus pasos.

-¿Ves algo interesante, primo? -bromeó Walter llamando la atención de Mikasa, quien siguió la mirada de Jean y frunció el ceño.

Jean se sonrojó ligero por saberse descubierto mirando a la mujer. Pero era ese detalle el que llamó su atención.

-Su cabello… es muy oscuro.

-Lo sé -retomó Walter -Verás ese tono de cabello regularmente aquí. Sé que no es común en otros sectores de los muros.

Mikasa recorrió con la vista aquella pequeña feria local. Su aguda vista división a varias personas con el pelo muy oscuro, otros no tanto, solo pocos castaños y un par de rubios oscuros. Miró a Walter con curiosidad.

-Supongo que tu aspecto no es tan destacable por aquí, ¿verdad, Ackerman?

Ahora fue Jean quien se fijó en el aspecto de los ciudadanos. Había algo, efectivamente, en sus rasgos. En unos más notorio que en otros.

-Trataron de diezmarlos, pero fue imposible -continuó Walter retomando la marcha -La purga… -ambos jóvenes se lo quedaron mirando -Hace unos cien años, hasta hace unos veinte, los asiáticos eran perseguidos como un medio de "limpiar" la raza. Se los suponía peligrosos, pero la verdad es que son muy pacíficos… si no se los provoca.

-Yo suponía que habían exterminado a todos -dijo Mikasa con voz suave -O que… -negó suavemente.

-Así como sobreviviste tú, lo hicieron otros. El ser humano es sobreviviente por naturaleza. Deberías saberlo -canturreó, Mikasa volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el tono -Bueno, el asunto que es una vez que se alzó la purga, salieron de sus escondites en las montañas y regresaron a este pueblo, hasta entonces un pueblo fantasma. Era mejor estar unidos en caso que llegaran los traficantes de esclavos… ya saben a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé -dijo Jean algo podrido por el tono altivo de Walter. Habla claro. ¿Esclavos? La esclavitud es penada por la ley.

-Esclavitud sexual -concluyó Walter -Tomaban mujeres, hombres y niños para las perversiones de quienes podían pagarlas. Un gusto muy caro si me preguntan.

Jean le dio una mirada de reojo a Mikasa, quien no movió un músculo. Claramente no era un tema muy agradable a tocar, bastante sensible. Pero Mikasa no era una chica muy sensible que digamos, no en ese aspecto… cuando se trataba de enfrentar la cruel realidad.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado -anunció Walter deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Era una casa como cualquier otra, nada diferente, excepto por un pequeño grabado en la madera. Mikasa fijó sus ojos en él y se llevó la mano a su muñeca vendada por inercia.

Walter llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió al cabo de un momento. Una mujer asomó su rostro. Mikasa se sorprendió al notar el parecido que tenía con ella. Excepto por los ojos azules de la mujer y su largo cabello con un espeso flequillo.

-Oficial Kirstein… pase.

-Buen día, Beth -saludó con familiaridad -¿Está tu abuela en casa? -la chica asintió, no era mucho mayor que Mikasa -No te asustes por la compañía. Éste -puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jean -es mi primo y ella es una amiga.

La chica cerró la puerta tras ella e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Tampoco disimuló su sorpresa al notar los rasgos en común con Mikasa.

-Soy Beth Grissom -se presentó.

Ambos chicos se presentaron. Era evidente que Beth, tal como Mikasa, era mestiza. Y Jean supuso que la gran mayoría del pueblo debía serlo. Claro que, en el caso de Beth, su nombre no la delataría.

-Síganme -dijo Beth guiándolos por el pasillo hasta dar con la cocina.

Pasaron entre los muebles para salir por una pequeña puerta. Tras de ella un jardín interior, en el centro, sentada frente a una mesa, una anciana cortaba delicadamente las hojas de un pequeño árbol, tan chiquito como una planta que no superaba los cuarenta centímetros de altura.

-Abuela… -Beth alzó la voz y recién la mujer salió de su concentración -El oficial Kirstein vino a verte.

-Walter -la mujer se puso de pie costosamente.

Fue Walter quien se acercó para darle la mano. Hizo una seña para que Jean y Mikasa se acercaran también. Pero antes que pudiese presentarlos la anciana llevó sus manos al rostro de Mikasa, logrando que la chica se sobresaltara, pero no se movió.

-¿Dónde estabas escondida, preciosa? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mikasa… -respondió la chica mostrándose nerviosa, pero extrañamente segura.

Retiró sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Es un nombre tan lindo como tú.

Sacó su atención de Mikasa para mirar a Jean de arriba abajo.

-¿Y este guapetón? ¿Trajiste a un afuerino para volver locas a las chicas? Ya sabes cómo les gustan la gente de los muros. Cien por ciento erdiano.

-Es mi primo Jean -comentó Walter risueño.

-No me digas que será el nuevo jefe del cuartel, porque Harry ya está bastante viejo como para retirarse a vivir al campo -volvió a sentarse -¿Estás soltero, muchacho? -miró a Jean -Porque si es así te tengo un par de candidatas.

Beth dejó frente a ellos unas tazas de té.

-Disculpe a mi abuela, oficial -dijo Beth -Le encanta hacerlas de casamentera.

-No hay problema -respondió Jean con relajo.

Beth se sentó junto a su abuela.

-¿Entonces estás soltero? -insistió la anciana.

Jean miró de reojo a Mikasa sin saber qué responder. ¿Estaba soltero? Sí. ¿Tenía novia? Sí, Milly aun seguía siendo su novia mientras no regresaran al cuartel y aclarara la situación… Y, bueno, estaba el tema de Mikasa… ¿qué eran con Mikasa exactamente?

-No está disponible -fue Mikasa quien dio la respuesta con tomo calmo.

La anciana esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya veo -su tono fue agradable -Muy bien, entonces si no vienes por mis dotes de casamentera, Walter. Ni porque este jovencito reemplazará al viejo Harry… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Cuéntale, Jean. Sin mentiras esta vez -dijo Walter ya sin bromas. Parecía muy serio.

Pero antes que Jean hablara Mikasa mostró a la anciana su muñeca desvendada. La mujer tomó su antebrazo y repasó la cicatriz con los dedos. A continuación se trepó la manga y le enseñó la propia. Exactamente iguales. La mujer parecía emocionada, su sonrisa era enorme. Tomó la mano de Mikasa entre las propias.

-Pensé que el clan había sido destruido completamente en cuanto salieron de aquí -comentó -Me alegra. Me alegra que hayas regresado.

-No entiendo… -dijo Mikasa algo perdida -Salir de aquí…

-Hace sesenta años, yo era solo una niña… la purga llegó con más fuerza que nunca. Arrasaron con todos los poblados rastreando a cada uno de nuestra raza. De todos los clanes solo tres sobrevivieron. Las familias se separaron, huyeron a otras zonas buscando protección. Entre ellos, mi hermano mayor y su familia. Nunca más supe de ellos. Era mi único hermano. Me alegra saber que su familia prosperó.

-Cuando traje a este par, no pensé que fuese tanta la casualidad. Me alegra haberlo hecho -dijo Walter.

Mikasa miraba su mano sostenida entre las de la anciana. Se sentía cálido y su mirada oscura le traía paz. Ella misma no había conocido a sus abuelos, pero se imaginó que se verían como ella.

-¿Por qué… -Jean rompió el silencio -por qué esta marca está en el muro externo? -la anciana lo miró con atención.

-¿Han estado en el cuarto muro?

-Estamos en una misión de reconocimiento de la costa. Se suponía que solo íbamos a mapear, pero… -Jean miró a Mikasa -ha resultado más que eso.

La anciana asintió. Pasó su vista entre los presentes y soltó suave la mano de Mikasa. Bebió de su té.

-Mi padre contaba una historia, una que ocurrió hace más de cien años. Una que él alcanzó a vivir. Esta es una historia que pocos conocen, o solo conocen unas partes. Es algo que… no solemos hablar con afuerinos -hizo una pausa -Porque los afuerinos no saben, no conocen. Era mejor no saber. Eso supimos después. Por lo mismo, dejamos de hablarlo, incluso entre nosotros. Ni siquiera se la conté a mis propios hijos…

-¿Podrías contárnosla… abuela? -preguntó Mikasa con la voz más dulce que Jean le hubiese escuchado jamás.

La mujer sonrió amplio, pero en sus ojos se leía el recelo y el terror de hablar de ello. Tomó aire profundamente.

-Hubo durante años una guerra. Fuera de esta isla, del otro lado del océano. Una guerra que involucraba un poder jamás antes visto. Hombres y mujeres se convertían en enormes seres que destruían todo a su paso. Sin consciencia, luchaban por someter a otros pueblos. O eso decían. La verdad es que, los titanes, como llamaban a esos seres jamás tocaron un pelo a nuestro pueblo. Ellos… tenían una batalla con alguien más, con un pueblo llamado Mare. Se suponía que el poder del titán que fue dado a la Diosa Ymir, era para hacer el bien… pero la ambición humana no tiene límite alguno. Los titanes cayeron en manos de personas que no valoraron su potencial hacia el bien y tergiversaron su misión, que era traer la paz. Los utilizaron para someter a Mare, no para ayudar a que ambos pueblos hermanos lograran grandes cosas. Fue entonces que el Rey Fritz hace unos cien años, decidió retirarse junto con sus titanes a la isla. Eliminar a los titanes era imposible, pero sí encerrarlos. Mientras encontraba una solución, debería conseguir que todo su pueblo se apartara del mundo. Así al liberar el poder titán de lo que lo ataba a su pueblo, podrían ser libres de toda culpa y persecución. El mundo temía a cada erdiano por la potencial posibilidad de heredar un poder titán.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a beber de su té antes de continuar:

-Decidió llevar a su pueblo con él. Y junto con él, clanes que vivían bajo su alero decidieron hacerlo también. Era un acuerdo. Cuando el rey liberara a su pueblo del poder titán, una señal sería dada al mundo, que era el momento de la libertad de ese poder ancestral y misterioso. Nosotros, los clanes asiáticos, fuimos los encargados de cumplir esa misión el día que ocurriese. El rey Fritz temía que su poder fuese utilizado luego de mala forma… necesitaba alguien que pudiese recordar. Alguien no erdiano. Y tuvo razón en desconfiar. En cuanto los colosales construyeron los muros y todos nos refugiamos en ellos, fue… devorado por un sucesor. Y éste temió que la memoria terminara por destruirlos. Nadie debía querer saber qué ocurría afuera, nadie debía tratar de rebelarse o el plan quedaría destruido. Pero tampoco esperó que no todos los erdianos terminaran su éxodo a los muros. Fue traicionado, encerrado por su propia convicción. Quienes permanecieron en Mare con sus titanes juraron lealtad a la nueva nación… y lanzaron a los titanes bobos a la isla.

-¿Esa es la razón del cuarto muro? -preguntó Jean.

-No precisamente, joven -respondió la anciana -Hasta donde sé se construyó aquel muro antes de los internos, los de los colosales. Era una especie de límite entre las costas de Marley y el resto de la isla. Fue construido por muchas personas, en cuanto el rey comenzó a planificar el éxodo. Eso, años antes que se llevara a cabo. Era para proteger la costa… pero no sirvió de mucho, ¿verdad? El rey Fritz nunca esperó que el poder titán fuese utilizado en su contra por su propio pueblo al que juró proteger y salvar de ese yugo que era el propio poder.

-No se supone que yo ni Jean deberíamos escuchar esto -comentó Walter al aire.

-Ya no tiene sentido seguir callando. No cuando la verdad ha salido a la luz.

Los presentes guardaron silencio digiriendo la información. El rey quería eliminar el poder titán y, con ello, salvarlos del escrutinio y culpabilidad de un don mal utilizado. Fue traicionado por su propia gente y vendido al mundo. Al menos había una esperanza… alguien que creía que había solución. Debían encontrar una solución, aun cuando el mundo los culpara. El poder titán era… su maldición.

-¿Cómo quería el rey eliminar a los titanes? -preguntó Jean y la mujer negó indicando que desconocía aquello.

-Cuando las familias poseedoras de los titanes se volvieron contra el rey, algunos miembros de nuestras familias zarparon al país del este, nuestro lugar de origen. Querían informar los últimos acontecimientos y buscar ayuda -hizo una pausa -Nunca regresaron. Tampoco habrían podido hacerlo, no cuando luego Mare dejó a los primeros titanes bobos en la costa en cuanto el rey Fritz fue sucedido.

Era sin duda demasiada información. El cómo pasó esta información de generación en generación, seguramente de boca en boca. Esperando el momento de cumplir con el pacto de lealtad.

-Ahora las cosas han cambiado -continuó la anciana -La Reina Historia está dispuesta a lograr la libertad. No más secretos. El rey Fritz y Erdia fueron traicionados por su propia gente. Deben seguir adelante con el plan original. Reunir a su pueblo y desaparecer a cada uno de los titanes de la faz de la tierra. Ese era el sueño del rey Fritz.

-Pero… ¿cómo? -preguntó Walter.

-Eso es lo que el rey quería averiguar -respondió Jean -Solo que no le dieron el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Debemos…

-Traer a todos los titanes cambiantes a la isla -terminó Mikasa -Es la única manera… o es el comienzo. Algo debió saber el rey al respecto.

-Pero la mitad de los titanes… según lo que sabemos hay erdianos en el continente. Nunca podremos reunirlos a todos en la isla -reflexionó Jean -Ni tampoco sabemos qué hacer después de eso. Además si Mare sigue atacando, jamás lograremos ser lo suficientemente fuertes. Pueden diezmarnos si quieren…

-Pero qué poca fe, joven buenmozo -reprochó la anciana -Si algo hace fuerte al ser humano es la necesidad de sobrevivir. En esta isla, eso es algo que nos sobra.

Podrían haber seguido debatiendo el tema, pero el tiempo se acababa. Jean y Mikasa debían regresar para retomar la marcha por la costa. Todo su equipo los estaba esperando y estuvieron listos a mediodía.

-Podríamos habernos quedado a almorzar rezongó Miller cuando las puertas de Gijar se abrían para darles acceso al espacio del muro Rose.

-Mientras antes lleguemos a Factua, mejor. Debemos volver a la costa y darle un fin a esta misión -comentó Sommerville.

-Esperemos que no nos encontremos con más sorpresas -suspiró Hausdorf.

Mikasa y Jean intercambiaron miradas. Antes de salir de Gijar, Jean divisó a Walter quien le hizo una seña. Esperaba volver a verlo alguna vez y, para entonces, sí buscar su parentesco.

El escuadrón de reconocimiento salió de la ciudad y los muros se cerraron tras ellos.

Al mismo tiempo en el condado de Kakaro, Beth dejaba un té en la mesa donde su abuela terminaba de podar otro de aquellos pequeños árboles.

La anciana le sonrió y se llevó el té a la boca. Bebió un sorbo. Volvió de dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

-Beth. Ve por los muchachos. Vayan hasta el cuarto muro. Ya saben lo que hay que hacer.

-Sí, abuela.

Pasado mediodía un grupo de veinte muchachos jóvenes cabalgó hasta Quinta y solicitaron autorización para salir del muro María. Extrañamente, nadie lo negó… tal como si estuviesen esperándolos. Una vez llegado al cuarto muro al atardecer, treparon aquel puro tallando agujeros en él y colocando ganchos y cuerdas, tal como escalarían un risco. En sus bolsos cargaban resina, la cual extendieron por todo el largo alrededor de un kilómetro. Descendieron.

Con arcos cargados con fechas encendidas apuntaron a aquella zona.

-Este muro arderá cuando Erdia nos necesite. ¡Por la libertad! -gritó Beth.

-¡Por la libertad! -gritaron todos al unísono.

Las flechas surcaron el cielo dejando una estela de humo ennegrecido. En cuanto tocaron el muro, toda la superficie ardió.

-Que los cielos permitan que nuestros hermanos no hayan olvidado el pacto -murmuró Beth antes de volver a su caballo y emprender la retirada al muro María.

Del otro lado del mar, en una zona costera, una niña pequeña, de unos ocho años, jugaba con un viejo periscopio cerca del pequeño muelle de la residencia. El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas comenzaba a ser visibles.

-Abuelita Kiyomi, abuelita Kiyomi -gritó exaltada -¡Hay una luz chiquita! ¡Es como el sol cuando se oculta!

Una mujer en sus tardíos cincuenta se acercó a ella y miró por el periscopio.

-Ve por tu papá, Yuki.

Kiyomi Azumabito sacó la vista del fuego y pasó una mano por aquel símbolo grabado en el hierro del periscopio.

-Tal y como dijiste, Eren… Erdia está de regreso.

.

.

 _Espero que les haya gustado la actualización. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto!_


	20. Cuando comienza la tormenta

Tal como había anticipado Walter, el mapeo de la costa entre Gijar y Factua era impecable. Y, como también les había adelantado, toda esa zona de la isla era escarpada, no habiendo una zona playa accesible. Nada que pudiese servir de puerto y desembarco enemigo.

–Brunner dijo que de este lado solo hay mar, ningún continente cerca –les recordó Hausdorf.

–Eso explicaría ningún cuarto muro de este lado –dijo Sommerville cerrando la carpeta.

El escuadrón completo contemplaba hacia el mar, el risco bajo ellos. El viento azotaba sus cuerpos aun cuando era mediodía del segundo día que ya llevaban en camino de regreso al sur. Su ubicación actual los dejaba a la altura de Factua, que estaba hacia el interior a aproximadamente un par de horas de galope.

–Deberíamos continuar –indicó Jean –A partir de ahora tendremos que optimizar el tiempo de mapeo. Si trabajamos arduamente podremos llegar al cuartel de la costa sur dentro de tres días.

Los integrantes del escuadrón asintieron en silencio. Hasta esta ubicación existían mapas. Una vez que rodearan este risco, el trabajo sería arduo como hasta hace un par de días.

–¿No pasaremos a Factua? –preguntó Miller extrañado –Ya creía que ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad para perder el tiempo con alguna excusa barata y aprovechar de abusar de mi _chinita_ –agregó de malas pulgas.

Sommerville esbozó una sonrisa. Hausdorf soltó un bufido, Betza estaba tomando impulso para atestarle un golpe a Miller en la nuca. Fue Haller quien la detuvo tomando su mano con la sutileza de un amigo.

–Ackerman no es tu chinita.

Cuando la voz de Benson resaltó entre el resoplido del viento todos le prestaron atención. Miller quiso responder algo. Miró a Benson de la manera más intimidante que pudo, pero el hombre tenía su mirada perdida en la nada. Benson era… perturbador.

–Vamos –concluyó Jean el amague de discusión.

Ordenaron los documentos y continuaron la marcha hasta bordear el risco. Desde ahí continuarían con la medición y los dibujos. Instalaron un campamento en una zona rodeada de árboles para evitar la ventolera. Hicieron uso de sus víveres, puesto que pescar era imposible. Pero Miller insistió en cazar algo, porque de meriendas y papas no se vive. O eso dijo. Betza y Mikasa se sumaron a ello.

Todos quienes podían tomar un lápiz o un instrumento estaban trabajando con tesón. Aquello sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, preocupó a Mikasa. ¿Por qué Jean ponía tanta insistencia en terminar el trabajo? Desde la visita a Kakaro que lo notaba acelerado e intranquilo. Honestamente, esperaba tal como Miller, que Jean quisiera tomar un descanso de una noche en la ciudad.

Tras un par de horas, Jean y Mikasa comenzaban ya la ronda nocturna. Recientemente habían relevado a Benson y Sommerville. La ventolera costera hacía que la costa estuviese despejada, pero las estrellas se perdían al medio del horizonte.

–Me gustaría saber qué piensas cuando estás tan callado… –Mikasa rompió el silencio.

–Lloverá… –dijo Jean volteándose hacia ella. Ambos a varios metros de distancia del campamento –Deberemos buscar resguardo.

–No sabía que tenías dotes de meteorólogo –bromeó Mikasa bajando la escopeta que cargaba durante la guardia, otra de las indicaciones de Jean –¿Qué pasa? –el muchacho la observó un instante sin saber qué responder –Hace días que pareces intranquilo, desde que abandonamos Gijar.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento –confesó Jean y Mikasa tomó su mano aprovechando la soledad de la ronda nocturna –Gijar me dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

Mikasa soltó una espiración. Podía entenderlo. Las actividades de Gijar en la clandestinidad, sus expediciones para reconocer la costa, el ambiente extraño que se respiraba…

–Temo por ti –agregó el muchacho.

Mikasa se sorprendió.

–¿Por mí?

Jean caviló. Sabía que Mikasa era fuerte. Muchísimo más fuerte de él. Podría enfrentarse a cien hombres y vencería… ¿verdad?

–No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que Walter dijo en Kakaro… en los comentarios de los capitanes sobre ti –masculló –Y Miller me habló sobre ese tal Ziller…

–¿Miller te dijo de un tipo que trató de acercárseme? –preguntó Mikasa extrañada, más porque Miller lo comentara que por otra cosa.

Jean soltó una espiración, ante lo que Mikasa apretó un poco más su agarre a la mano de su compañero.

–Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero volver a la costa… –confesó Jean con cierta angustia –Si algo llegara a pasarte bajo mi mando…

–No va a pasarme nada.

Jean sonrió leve. Ella era tan capaz. Tan mortal si lo quería. Pero él no podía dejar su postura protectora frente a ella. Todo hombre quiere saber que puede proteger a su mujer. Momento… ¿Mikasa era su mujer? Repasó aquel hermoso rostro femenino frente a él. Sí, era su mujer… su chica. Y daría todo de él para mantenerla a salvo.

–Sí… no va a pasarte nada.

Mikasa pasó su mano libre por el brazo de Jean. Una caricia reconfortante. Pero él no dejaría su postura. Quería a Mikasa lejos de ese lugar. Lejos de la atención perversa de esos sujetos.

–Si llueve… tendremos que buscar refugio –comentó Mikasa mirando al firmamento –El invierno es inminente.

–Mayor razón para terminar esta misión a la brevedad –respondió Jean –Si partimos al amanecer, en un par de días estaremos en el cuartel.

–Sí… –respondió Mikasa con voz suave.

Regresar al cuartel después de casi un mes afuera. Un mes en que habían pasado tantas cosas. Ella había cambiado y no podía cegarse a ello, pero el solo pensamiento de regresar traía a ella ese sentimiento de agobio de regreso. Y solo una persona en su mente: Eren.

Era algo más fuerte que su voluntad, era una necesidad. Como respirar, como comer. La inminente cercanía de Eren lograba remecer el pequeño mundo que había construido en estos días. Llenaba su mente y oprimía su corazón. Sentía ese jalar desde la boca del estómago, esa necesidad imperiosa de estar a su lado. ¿Qué sucedería cuando regresaran a la costa? ¿Podría su instinto encerrar lo que había liberado de ella en ausencia de Eren?

–Ahora yo me pregunto en que piensas.

La voz de Jean junto con una ligera caricia para ordenarle el cabello tras la oreja fue lo que la hizo desprenderse de sus pensamientos, esfumándolos de pronto. Respiró profundo.

–¿De verdad estás preocupado por mi seguridad? –preguntó volviendo a la conversación anterior.

–Claro, por supuesto.

Mikasa asintió y una ráfaga de viento los arremetió con fuerza. Jean la abrazó por inercia, un reflejo. Mikasa se le apegó y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

–¿Aun cuando soy la soldado más fuerte de la humanidad después de Levi?

–Ajá.

–¿Por qué?

Jean guardó silencio un instante.

–Porque te quiero.

Una respuesta que ella no esperaba. Sabía que le gustaba, obviamente. Sabía que llevaba tiempo tras de ella, eso lo dijo Connie. Pero de gustar a querer había mucha distancia. Gustar era un interés, algo superfluo. Querer era profundo. Ella quería a pocos, su corazón herido y temeroso solo tenía espacio para pocos. Y sentía, últimamente, que cada vez que ella _quería_ a alguien, era sentenciarlo a morir.

Ella había querido a sus padres y ellos murieron. Había querido a Carla y Grisha, también murieron. Quería a Armin y Eren… y sus días estaban contados.

Quizás guardó silencio demasiado tiempo, porque Jean volvió a alzar la voz.

–No tienes que responder nada. Solo es lo que siento, no tienes porqué sentir lo mismo, ¿vale? Está bien.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro mientras su posición le permitía contemplar el firmamento. El viento continuaba golpeando sus cuerpos. Sentía el férreo agarre de Jean contra ella y su mejilla apoyada en la coronilla.

Querer… Le parecía arriesgado. Si querer significaba que una sentencia caería sobre Jean… ¡no quería quererlo! Pero… ¿por qué esas palabras le reconfortaban tanto? ¿Por qué a su lado sentía que aquella parte olvidada de ella misma salía a la superficie? Ese lado que carecía de angustia, ese aspecto que la hacía sentir plena, tranquila… esa calidez que la invadía.

Sin duda ella se preocupaba por Jean. Quería lo mejor para él. Lo mejor…

Una gota cayó sobre su nariz y se apartó ligeramente de Jean mirando al cielo. Otra gota cayó en su frente.

Sintió que Jean se apartaba de ella. No, no quería que lo hiciera. Se aferró a su espalda y lo miró a los ojos. Más gotas cayeron sobre su cuerpo, una cayó justo en la nariz de Jean y ella la recogió con sus dedos.

–Está lloviendo… –dijo Mikasa en un susurro.

–Te lo dije –respondió Jean en el mismo volumen –No tenemos más opción. Marchamos a Factua.

Jean se apartó de ella para dar un par de pasos hacia el campamento. Mikasa se quedó estática bajo la lluvia viéndolo alejarse.

Si ella se permitía quererlo, significaba que ponía una maldición sobre él. Lo sentenciaba a una muerte inminente. Todo lo que ella quería estaba destinado a morir… todo. Pero si él se volteaba, si solo la mirara una vez, de esa manera que solo él lo hacía, ella…

–Mika… –Jean de volteó –Vamos.

Extendió su mano hacia ella. Mikasa apresuró el paso para tomar la mano que él le ofrecía y lanzarse a correr bajo la tempestad que ahora caía sobre ellos. Y mientras corrían bajo la lluvia Mikasa lo supo. Lo tuvo claro. Ya no estaba en ella seguir apartándolo de su corazón, cuando su corazón ya había decidido por ella.

Lo quería. Quería a Jean… y no sabía si solo era algo de estos días o lo hacía hace ya un tiempo. Tal como quería a Sasha, a Connie… pero Jean era diferente.

–Levanten el campamento –lo escuchó decir cuando llegaron hasta sus compañeros –Vamos a la ciudad.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó Miller.

En cosa de una media hora y con la lluvia sobre ellos terminaban de levantar el campamento. Llegar a Factua demoró más de lo presupuestado al no conocer el camino y que la carreta se estancara un par de veces en el lodo. Al llegar a la puerta principal y ver los uniformes, los soldados les dejaron el paso.

Mojados de tomo a lomo fueron recibidos por el capitán del cuartel de la guardia estacionaria, quien tenía cara de perro al haber sido despertado de madrugada.

–Con que mapeando –dijo el hombre mientras el escuadrón de Jean se calentaba en la chimenea del comedor –Tengo hombres lo suficientemente preparados para ello, no era necesario que la comandante Hange mandara un equipo de expedición. Pero como siempre ignorando a los de los distritos externos –bufó.

Jean se limitó a enarcar una ceja y agradecer su _hospitalidad_. Palabras de buena crianza que aprendió, tardíamente, que habrían puertas.

–La cocina está cerrada hasta mañana. Me encargaré que les traigan abrigo y un par de colchonetas para que pasen la noche.

–Mientras no tengan chinches –masculló Miller sin ser escuchado por el capitán de apellido Terscher.

Sommerville le hizo un gesto que se quedara callado, pero con Miller era imposible. De pronto una luz surcó el cielo acompañado por un gran trueno. El agua comenzó a caer violentamente.

–Justo a tiempo –comentó Betza al tiempo que Terscher se retiraba –Con esta lluvia ni siquiera hubiésemos podido llegar –miró a Jean –Creo que estaremos encerrados en este lugar un tiempo.

Mikasa miró a Jean cuando escuchó las palabras de Betza. Fruncía el ceño mirando hacia aquellas ventanas sin cortinas, la lluvia golpeando el cristal.

–Haremos guardias –dijo Jean sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

–¿Guardia? –preguntó Sommmerville algo consternado –Estamos en un cuartel.

Antes que otro se sumara a Sommerville, Hausdorf alzó la voz:

–Me parece adecuado. No sabemos cuan amigables son este lugar. No podemos arriesgarnos –se puso se pie –Yo tomo el primer turno –tomó una escopeta –Vamos, Benson.

El taciturno Benson obedeció de inmediato tomando otra arma. Ambos salieron del comedor para establecerse fuera de la puerta.

Jean se puso de pie para ir hasta una de las mesas. Tomó una de las lámparas de gas y cogió las carpetas para pasar en limpio unos mapas y anotaciones. La mano le dolía, pero le valía mierda, iba a adelantar todo lo que pudiese y saldrían de ese lugar a penas mermara la lluvia. No importaba si tuvieran que volver a Factua mil veces, pero si mejoraba levemente el clima podrían seguir su trabajo.

–¿Qué esperan? –preguntó desde la mesa al notar que el resto de la tropa lo miraban –Duerman.

–Deberías descansar también, Jean –dijo Betza con voz suave.

–A dormir –Jean la apuntó con el lápiz.

Betza rodó los ojos y se acomodó entre las tapas. El resto la siguió, incluso Mikasa, aunque seguía mirando a Jean desde su lugar. Pronto el sueño la venció.

.

.

Cuando Mikasa despertó apenas amanecía, pero la oscuridad de la tormenta, que no había cedido, a penas dejaba ingresar la luz al comedor. Miró a ambos lados, Betza dormía profundamente a su derecha. Volteó a la izquierda, pero Jean no estaba ahí.

Recorrió el salón con la vista. Aun estaba en la mesa, pero dormido sobre sus papeles. La lámpara de gas ya se había apagado. Solo esperaba que no hubiese babeado los documentos o luego se encabronaría nivel Kirstein y eso era de temer.

Se levantó de su lugar con sigilo para dirigirse hasta su compañero. De pie junto a él lo observó un momento. No, no estaba babeando. Al parecer no era de ese tipo de dormidos. Recordó que Eren babeaba y eso le dio algo de risa.

Pasó una mano por el cabello del muchacho con la intensión de despertarlo sutilmente, pero Jean pegó un respingo abrupto y abrió los ojos en estado de alerta. Miró a todos lados hasta ver a Mikasa a su lado.

–Ni dormido bajas la guardia –murmuró Mikasa –Deberías relajarte un poco.

–Lo dice la que jamás baja la guardia –respondió algo gruñón.

–Por lo mismo, no es muy saludable –dijo la chica –Un "buenos días, Mikasa" sería más adecuado.

Jean se puso de pie.

–Buenos días, Mikasa.

Mikasa le sonrió ligero antes de sentir los labios de Jean sobre los suyos brevemente. Sintió arder la cara tal vez porque no lo esperaba o porque alguien los estuviera viendo. Pero una vez que el ligero contacto se quebró miró hacia sus compañeros. Todos dormían.

–Sigue lloviendo –murmuró Jean mirando a la ventana.

–Quizás más tarde deje de llover –comentó Mikasa dudosa. Sabía que Jean quería volver cuanto antes a la costa sur, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra. Pero, quizás había una manera de mantenerlo lejos de esos pensamientos –Cuando estábamos en Gijar… me dio la impresión que querías rastrear la ruta de inmigración –Jean asintió leve –Quizás es el momento. Aprovechando que estamos acá.

Era una buena idea, pensó Jean. Vio a Haller incorporarse.

–Es hora de movilizarnos, no queremos dar más molestias a ese capitán malhumorado, ¿no crees? –dijo Mikasa.

Pronto estuvieron todos de pie y, con la ayuda de un par de soldados del cuartel de Factua, dejaron todo en orden para que el resto de la tropa pudiese hacer uso de comedor para el desayuno. Ellos se incorporaron, llamando la atención, por supuesto. El capitán Terscher se acercó a ellos.

–Me temo que no amainará la tormenta aun. Quizás mañana –comentó el capitán Terscher –Si hay algo en que les pueda ser útil, no teman en hacérmelo saber.

Vaya cambio, pensó Jean. No era el mismo tipo malhumorado de la noche anterior. Pero, para ser honestos, ¿quién estaría de buen humor si lo despiertan de madrugada? Ni él mismo.

–Sí, hay algo. Pero es una inquietud personal –dijo Jean.

Sus compañeros de escuadrón se sorprendieron. El capitán Terscher le hizo un gesto que lo acompañara fuera, pero Jean volvió a alzar la voz:

–No es necesario, capitán. Es algo sencillo y quizás pueda ayudarme. En Gijar conocí a un familiar lejano y provenía de aquí. Me preguntaba si hay algún registro. Creo que a mi padre le gustaría volver a tener contacto con su familia… antes de morir –hizo gesto doliente con el rostro.

El capitán Terscher asintió conmovido.

–Claro, muchacho. Existe un registro de habitantes que puedo facilitarte para que encuentres a tu familia de este lado. Puedes pasar por mi oficina más tarde y te dirigiré con quienes necesites.

El capitán se dirigió hacia otra mesa y Jean se sentó junto a Mikasa, Miller frente a ellos.

–Eres un maldito zorro y no sé qué pretendes. Porque tu padre está más vivo que tu deseo de abusar de mi preciosa _chinita_.

Mikasa entornó los ojos y prefirió beber de su taza de té. Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Miller. Al parecer esta vez sí se pasó con su broma y su insistencia a sobreprotegerla del bribón de Kirstein.

–¿Y qué hacemos el resto mientras tú encuentras a tu familia perdida? –preguntó Hausdorf aun risueño por los dotes artísticos.

–Buscar las suyas –respondió indicándoles con un gesto que se acercaran –Todos somos de los muros Rose o María, ¿verdad? –los soldados asintieron –Si algo tienen las ciudades de los muros, es que son bastante estrictos con los controles de inmigraciones. Ya saben, no sobrecargar distritos.

–¿A qué quieres llegar con eso, Kirstein? –preguntó Miller –Esta misión es de mapeo, no de reencuentros familiares.

Todos intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

–Lo que el líder de escuadrón quiere –dijo Benson con tranquilidad –Es comprobar que la selección de la gente al ingresar a los muros no fue azarosa. Se dejó a gente de poca formación en los muros externos. Trabajadores que produjeran recursos para ser consumidos por la capital, fácilmente víctimas de engaños por altos impuestos y… carne de cañón en el caso que los titanes ingresaran. Gente que no era inteligente o tenía poco potencial.

Jean miró a Benson sorprendido. Vaya sí era un tipo curioso, sabía leer intenciones bastante bien y era sumamente observador. Aun cuando le seguía pareciendo algo perturbador.

–Brutal –murmuró Sommerville –¿Realmente será eso? Pero si hay un Kirstein acá en el espacio del muro María… ¿Tú no eres del muro Rose? ¿Cómo lo explicas?

–Mi familia se mudó –recordó Betza –Vivíamos en Shinganshina –miró a Mikasa –Mi padre hizo un par de negocios que lo llevó a generar una fábrica pequeña de vidrios. Su trabajo era excelente… y alguien al ver su trabajo tan pulcro… le ofrecieron mudarse con toda la familia a Mitras.

–¿Eres de Mitras? –exclamó Miller sorprendido.

–Mi padre trabajó para la Policía Militar en su unidad de investigación. Nunca supe bien en qué, pero sé que fue por su habilidad en la confección de algo con vidrio –retomó Betza –Luego yo ingresé en la academia para asegurarme un puesto en la Policía Militar, pero mi padre me persuadió de unirme a la guardia estacionaria. Decía que la PM no era para alguien como yo. No lo entendí en ese momento, pero él no me quería en medio de esa mafia… –hizo una pausa –Así lo llamaba él.

Sommerville suspiró:

–¿Acaso seguiremos descubriendo misterios de esta isla cuando solo debíamos dibujar mapas? –preguntó risueño –Es muy divertido –miró a Jean –Cuando tengas otra expedición, cuenta conmigo.

Jean miró a Sommerville. No sabía si habría nuevas misiones, ni menos si volvería a estar a cargo de ellas. Pero si tuviese que elegir a su equipo, los incluiría a todos, incluyendo al odioso de Miller.

–Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder entonces –determinó Haller –Tenemos tiempo y mucho que rastrear.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno Jean se dirigió a la oficina de Terscher, quien lo guio hasta la oficina de registros. Un anciano calvo y de penetrantes ojillos lo miró a él y su escuadrón con reticencia.

–Los registros de habitantes de la ciudad y lugares lindantes entre muros, se realizan en censos de cada diez años. Los registros de migraciones están por año, no siguen orden alfabético y se organizan por día y hora. Y solo tenemos ingresos y salidas desde la ciudad.

Esa era una limitante, pero debía haber algo que orientara a la hipótesis de Jean y de Benson. Algo…

Cada uno de los integrantes tomó un libro de ingreso, la primera nómina de habitantes de Factua. Mientras fuera del sector de registros no paraba de llover.

–Así es este territorio –comentó el anciano cuando escuchó a Miller quejarse del aguacero –A veces son días completos.

¿Días completos? Pensó Jean. Mikasa, junto a él puso su mano sobre la del muchacho para indicarle que estarían bien. Que no había nada que temer. Lo cierto era que, dentro de ella, había una parte que deseaba que no dejase de llover. Jamás. Dejar el tiempo congelado en ese lugar.

–Lo tengo –exclamó Sommerville llevando el libro de registro hasta la mesa donde estaban Jean, Mikasa y Miller –Acá está tu familia. Efectivamente llegaron aquí en un comienzo –puso un dedo sobre el nombre. Efectivamente llegaron aquí en un comienzo –puso un dedo sobre el nombre –Lamento informarte que eres escoria, líder de escuadrón –bromeó mientras Jean miraba el libro –Al muro externo.

Jean miró la nómina de su familia. Era exactamente la misma que habían encontrado en el fuerte costero de Quinta.

–Si yo fuese quien lleva una migración… –dijo Jean pensativo –Y quiero mantener a mi gente segura –puso un dedo en la mesa y comenzó a trazar un círculo imaginario –evitaría comenzar a poblar en zonas donde el enemigo tenga fácil acceso. Pero… si quiero proteger al rey, pongo la mayor cantidad de obstáculos posibles –guardó silencio –La migración comenzó por el norte, pero movieron rápido a muchos a la zona sur. Trost fue una de las ciudad más sobrecargadas luego del ataque al muro María. Porque el sur es el sector más poblado de los tres muros. Eso… atrae a los titanes…

–Y los mantiene "divertidos" –concluyó Hausdorf sentándose frente a ambos muchachos –El Rey Fritz 145 debió ser consumido por su heredero en ese tiempo, en la gran migración al sur.

–Cuando ya se liberaran los titanes al espacio libre de la isla –murmuró Sommerville meditabundo –La gran cantidad de personas en el sur atraería siempre la atención concentrada de los titanes.

Mikasa guardaba silencio. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar algo de sus familias. Ni de los Azumabito ni de los Ackerman. Los asiáticos habían permanecido en aquel pueblo en la zona norte, y los Ackerman… habían sido exterminados, seguro ingresaron en un primer tiempo a la capital con el rey Karl Fritz. Luego de eso… comenzó la persecución y los diferentes sobrevivientes huyeron a la ciudad subterránea –como la familia de Levi– o a los bosques lo más lejano a las fuerzas del Rey, como fue el caso de su padre.

Betza llegó hasta ellos con un libro no tan grueso como el anterior, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Todos bajaron la vista a él, parecía una especie de registro de loteos.

–Me temo que nada de esto fue azaroso, compañeros –comentó Betza –Está todo diagramado. Las familias analizadas y ubicadas según sus ocupaciones. Labradores en zonas externas. Carpinteros y albañiles en la ciudad amurallada. Lo mismo con comerciantes de menor gama. Todas la tierras corresponden a la corona… Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Lo interesante es que pareciera que todo está perfectamente planeado para funcionar como los engranajes de un reloj.

–Un paraíso entre los muros –comentó Hausdorf –Haciéndonos creer que fuera de ellos no había nada más. Haciéndonos creer que éste era nuestro destino y que era la mejor vida a la que podíamos acceder.

–Pero, ¿conocemos otra forma de vivir? –preguntó Sommerville con la vista perdida en el libro que Betza había dejado sobre la mesa.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. No tenían memorias de cómo era el mundo fuera de esa isla, no tenían libros ni registros, ni siquiera dibujos… excepto por el libro de Armin. Actualmente, con la ayuda de aquellos rebeldes que fueron rescatados desde el barco que desembarcó hace casi tres meses en la costa sur, habían conocido más del mundo exterior. Y, con ellos, conocieron de los guetos en los que vivían los eldianos en el continente. Sobre el miedo que todos tenían de ellos… de los demonios de la isla de Paradise.

No conocían otra forma de vivir y tampoco lo hacían su gente del otro lado del mar. La misma gente que, en su gran mayoría, detestaba su propia sangre y herencia, sabiéndose malditos de un poder que ellos no pidieron. Era la maldición de la gente de Ymir. Una maldición que el Rey Karl Fritz quiso destruir, que intentó destruir, pero fue traicionado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría seguir teniendo a un pueblo subyugado por un poder así?

Por sed de conquista, por ambiciones. Lo que realmente mueve al mundo.

–Hay una familia Benson en esta lista –comentó el mismo Benson –Esto es interesante.

Nadie dijo palabra, pero la intervención de Benson sirvió para que todos volviesen a sus tareas. No hubo mucho más que encontrar ese día, pero el libro de Betza los hizo reflexionar sobre las reales intenciones que hubo tras la buena intención del Rey Karl Fritz… y el por qué luego todo se desvirtuó hasta llegar a la pérdida de las memorias. Pero, ¿quién se beneficiaba de mantenerlos encerrados en la isla? ¿Los nobles de Paradise o Marley?

.

.


	21. Sombras

Cinco días. Cinco eternos días en los que ocuparon todo su tiempo en hacer catastros sobre migraciones. Había sido productivo, y tenían más clara la situación, al menos de esa ciudad y el terreno que le correspondía dentro del muro María.

-Sería interesante hacer el mismo análisis en otras ciudades -comentó Haller durante la cena.

-¿Interesante? -exclamó Miller -Ha sido una total espinilla en el cachete del culo. De esas que se te revientan cuando te sientas…

-¡Por Ymir, Miller! -dijo Betza -¿Tienes que ser siempre tan grosero?

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en otra pelea tan propia de ellos, Benson miró hacia la ventana.

-La tormenta… se ha detenido -comentó interrumpiendo toda trifulca.

Todos guardaron silencio y, por sobre el ruido propio del comedor a la hora de la cena, corroboraron la información de Benson. La tormenta, finalmente había terminado. Las miradas de todo el escuadrón se dirigieron a Jean.

-Sommerville -Jean alzó la voz y el joven asintió -Un informe, de todo lo de migraciones. Para medianoche.

-Sí, señor -se cuadró graciosamente.

-Escuadrón -anunció Jean -Regresamos a la costa al alba.

Todos asintieron. Era momento de volver a los mapas. La idea de Haller seguía rondando la mente de Jean. Replicar lo mismo en las otras ciudades. Al menos con los primeros diez años… les daría una idea global de los movimientos en la isla. Y, con ello, tratar de entender lo que sucedía en ella… al menos al comienzo.

Una cosa era clara hasta ahora: la población de la isla fue planeada. Proteger la capital era la prioridad. Entonces, alguien sabía que serían atacados por titanes. El primer pensamiento fue que el mismo Rey Karl Fritz generó los titanes para mantener a la población intimidada dentro de los muros. Sin embargo, luego de la información de la anciana asiática, quedaba más claro que esa no era la intención de Karl Fritz. Un golpe interno de estado era lo más lógico. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era la ganancia de mantenerlos sin memorias y prisioneros?

En eso pensaba Mikasa mientras se retiraba las botas ya en la habitación que les habían cedido a ella y a Betza en el cuartel de Factua. Betza ingresó por la puerta y pasó a sentarse en su cama mirando a Mikasa por instantes.

-Mikasa…

La menor de las mujeres se volteó dejando ambas botas a un lado.

-¿Sería mucho pedirte que…? -continuó Betza y ante la mirada curiosa de la chica se calló abruptamente.

Mikasa vio el semblante de Betza pasar desde una cómplice a una avergonzada. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Mikasa supo de inmediato qué quería pedirle. En esos días habían ocupado instalaciones del cuartel de Factua. Tal como lo hicieron en Gijar y antes en Quinta. Normalmente las chicas quedaban juntas y los muchachos en grupos distribuidos en habitaciones dentro de las dependencias. Los días de lluvia habían impedido visitar la ciudad y, junto con el trabajo que había impuesto Jean, los tiempos muertos se habían reducido notablemente.

-Puedo salir a dar un paseo -dijo Mikasa tomando una de sus botas para volver a calzársela -Estaré de regreso a medianoche.

Betza le sonrió amplio.

-Podrías tomar la oportunidad también, Mikasa -dijo Betza y la aludida se la quedó mirando -Son solo ellos dos compartiendo la habitación… No sé cuál es el nivel en que están Jean y tú, pero tómalo como una oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas.

Mikasa se volvió roja. ¿Tiempo a solas? Claro que tenían sus momentos a solas… pero siempre estaba el miedo de ser descubiertos, de que alguien estuviese mirando. Encontraban instantes con Jean para compartir un par de besos, ocultos en la oscuridad de algún corredor. Pero eran pequeños momentos. Momentos que le daban sazón a sus días. La posibilidad de tener mayor intimidad se instaló en Mikasa y, poder tener mayor tiempo para disfrutar del estar juntos.

Mikasa asintió y se puso nuevamente sus botas. Betza sonreía agradada.

-No te estoy presionando a nada, ¿cierto? -preguntó la mayor de las mujeres.

Mikasa negó suavemente y salió de la habitación. Pudo ver que Hausdorf estaba al final de pasillo, medio oculto en las sombras de una salida del corredor. Ignoró su presencia, simplemente continuó pasillo abajo. Esperablemente, titubeó si debía ir inmediatamente a la habitación que Hausdorf compartía con Jean o debía dar un paseo por las instalaciones. Había en ella eso de niña aún, de cierta timidez. ¿Qué pensaría Jean si se presentaba en su habitación de pronto? ¿No sería muy invasivo?

Pero su respuesta estuvo cuando, mientras vagaba por los pasillos, vio a Jean cargando unas carpetas rumbo a su habitación. Él la vio a la distancia y esperó que se le acercara.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Mikasa casual.

-Termino de ordenar para mañana -explicó Jean -Me quedé un poco más con Sommerville…

Como siempre, sobre exigiéndose.

-¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca? -preguntó Mikasa abriéndole la puerta de la habitación.

-Me deberé tomar unos días fuera en cuanto lleguemos a la costa, pero estaré bien -Mikasa asintió en silencio -¿Y qué haces tú dando vueltas a esta hora? Ya te hacía durmiendo.

Mikasa desvió la mirada cuando Jean ingresó a la habitación y dejó las carpetas en un pequeño escritorio.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Mikasa desde la puerta.

-Claro, cierra -respondió Jean ordenando las carpetas y colocándolas dentro de unos bolsos de tela. Mikasa cerró la puerta, y se quedó junto a ella. Jean notó que estaba incómoda -¿Pasa algo?

La chica miró al suelo y acomodó su bufanda algo nerviosa, un movimiento que Jean tenía lo bastante estudiado. Pero no la presionó a decir nada, solo siguió en lo suyo, hasta que cada carpeta estuvo en su lugar y el bolso en el suelo junto al escritorio.

-Hausdorf no va a volver, ¿verdad? -preguntó Jean con naturalidad y Mikasa negó -Vale. Está bien.

Mikasa asintió, su rostro teñido de un bermellón vistoso. Jean solo pudo pensar que era la imagen más adorable que había visto jamás en Mikasa. Pasar la noche juntos… era algo que no estuvo jamás en su mente. No en que aquello fuese una real posibilidad. Porque sí había fantaseado con ello, como cualquier muchacho enamorado.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Mikasa por reflejo y Jean asintió.

-No es como que no hayamos dormido nunca juntos, Mika -dijo desestimando la situación -Si ellos necesitan su espacio, está bien. No han tenido bosque en que perderse -bromeó.

Mikasa sonrió, aun sonrojada. Vio a Jean sentarse en la cama que ocupaba a retirarse las botas. Mikasa lo seguía observando apoyada en la puerta, las manos alzando su bufanda a medio rostro.

-Mika…

Jean la llamó y golpeó suave el colchón de su cama. Mikasa lo miró en silencio un instante antes de dar un par de pasos.

-Puedes dormir aquí. Yo usaré la cama de Hausdorf. Es normal que no te sientas cómoda durmiendo en su lugar, pero supongo que no sería tan terrible si es mi cama, ¿no?

¿Qué? Mikasa negó rápido. Estaba actuando como una niña. Al menos Jean se lo tomaba con la naturalidad que debería… Momento, ¿qué naturalidad? Ya no eran dos compañeros compartiendo una habitación… eran dos chicos que tenían una _relación_ compartiendo una habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jean al verla aun quieta junto a la puerta.

Mikasa parpadeó y soltó un suspiro. Retiró la bufanda de su rostro y pasó se sentarse junto a Jean. Él le sonrió amistoso.

-Esta habitación es más estrecha que la tengo con Betza -comentó Mikasa por decir algo.

-Al menos podemos dormir en otro lugar que no sea en el suelo junto a la fogata -respondió Jean simple -Aunque pronto estaremos de regreso en el cuartel de la costa. No hay lugar como el hogar -bromeó ligero -Mikasa le sonrió levemente -Cuando me retire del ejército voy a tener de esas camas bien grandes y mullidas. Con almohadas de pluma y muchos cobertores. ¡Ah! Y sábanas suaves que no se llenen de motas.

Mikasa lo escuchaba con atención sabiendo perfectamente lo que Jean intentaba hacer. Estaba disimulando. También estaba nervioso con la situación y cuando Jean estaba nervioso… hablaba sin parar. A Mikasa le pareció tierno, y le trajo tranquilidad. Para ambos era una situación en la que no esperaban encontrarse. Al menos no por lo pronto.

-Deberíamos exigir mejores condiciones en el cuartel de la costa -continuaba Jean ahora mostrando cierta convicción -Somos soldados de elité. La Legión de Reconocimiento merece el mejor trato. ¡Hablaré con la Reina!

Mikasa soltó una risita.

-No sé cuánta injerencia tenga ella en los suministros de la Legión, Jean.

Jean la miró y soltó una espiración. Estaba hablando idioteces, lo sabía. Es que tener a Mikasa allí lo volvía algo idiota. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero tampoco quería que ella se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Quieres dormir? -preguntó Jean cambiando el tema.

Mikasa caviló.

-Podemos hablar -respondió ella con voz suave.

-Hablar… -repitió Jean -Claro, podemos hablar.

Mikasa se retiró sus botas y se reclinó en la cama. Jean se quedó sentado a su lado mirando al techo.

-Puedes acostarte a mi lado, Jean -dijo Mikasa.

-Sí, claro, sí…

Pues bien, con solo la lámpara de gas encendida y ambos tendidos en la estrecha cama con sus manos entrecruzadas sobre el abdomen y sus miradas al techo. ¡Habían dormido al lado durante un mes y ahora que estaban en la misma cama parecían dos desconocidos!

Fue Jean quien quiso romper el hielo y a tientas colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Mikasa. Ella bajó la vista y sonrió. Aquello volvió las cosas menos tensas.

-Nunca pensé que esta misión sería tanto más que hacer un mapa -comentó Jean mirando al techo aun -Sommerville tiene razón. Hemos descubierto muchas cosas.

Mikasa no respondió. Solo un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Ella tampoco pensó que esa misión terminaría siendo mucho más que mapear. Aun recordaba su reticencia inicial a unirse a esa misión y cómo estuvo a un paso de quedarse en el cuartel del sur.

Luego de aquella reticencia vinieron las rondas, las conversaciones, y esa sensación que se mantenía hasta ahora. Esa comodidad de estar junto a Jean. A ese sentir que había una parte de ella que había regresado desde un profundo y oscuro lugar y que cada día seguía creciendo en ella. Esa parte que la acercaba a él.

-Cuando volvamos a la costa -dijo Mikasa -¿Crees que podremos ir a pasear a la costa a mirar el mar… como lo hacemos aquí? Digo… como cuando hacemos las rondas…

Jean rodó sobre un costado y ella hizo lo mismo. Frente a frente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -dijo Jean, Mikasa le sonrió -Si así lo quieres, podemos hacerlo.

-Gracias -murmuró Mikasa -Jean… las cosas, cuando lleguemos a la costa… ¿van a cambiar?

-Eso depende de ti. Yo no quiero que cambien, salvo por un detalle llamado Milly que solucionaré en cuanto regresemos -agregó en un mascullo -Pero… yo no puedo obligarte a nada. Yo… tengo muy claro todo.

-¿Todo? -preguntó Mikasa extrañada.

Jean desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan tonto por engañarse de esa manera. Era esta conversación la que no hubiese querido tener. Porque si avanzaba un poco más en ella no sabía si sería capaz de mantener esta fantasía hasta que sus pies pisaran el umbral del cuartel costero. La fantasía donde solo eran él y Mikasa, sin el fantasma de Eren.

-No entiendo… -insistió Mikasa -¿Qué es todo?

-Eren… -murmuró de mala gana y soltó la mano de Mikasa para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Eren? -ella se incorporó también -Eren te aprecia y tú también lo haces. No veo por qué habría de ser un problema. Tal vez pueda ponerse algo sobreprotector, pero…

Jean se volteó hacia ella. ¿Sobreprotector? No se refería a eso. La mirada de Mikasa era confusa, pero tan transparente y brillante como la había visto en todo ese tiempo. Como si las nubes que solían cubrirla se hubiesen desvanecido de pronto.

-No me refería a eso, Mikasa.

-Entonces, ¿a qué? -insistió Mikasa -¿Por qué nombras a Eren?

-Porque lo quieres a él… Yo solo te gusto o algo… y cuando lleguemos a la costa te vas a dar cuenta de eso. Y todo esto se va a ir a la mierda.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-Claro que quiero a Eren, me crie con él. Tal como con Armin. Ambos son mi familia. Pero no te veo armando un escándalo por Armin.

-No estoy haciendo un escándalo -se defendió.

-Entonces tiéndete en la cama de nuevo y hablemos sin que me mires por sobre el hombro.

Pero antes que Jean obedeciera, Mikasa se metió dentro de las tapas. Jean bufó y se metió junto a ella. Comenzaba a helar. Mikasa le tomó las manos con firmeza.

-Creo saber a lo que vas… porque hace un tiempo tuve una conversación similar con Sasha. Y me parece bastante el colmo que aun después de todo sigas teniendo una idea así en la mente. Pero como sueles decirme, te gustaría saber lo que pienso. Y supongo que si no lo tienes claro, te lo diré -su voz era seria -Eren es como mi hermano -Jean se sorprendió -Ni más ni menos. Yo… no sabía lo que era gustar de alguien. Y si quieres hacer una diferencia entre Eren y tú, esa es. Me gustas. Tú -le dio un toque con el índice en la frente -Tú me gustas.

Jean sintió que todo el peso del mundo salía de su espalda y, en su lugar, se llenaba de unas ganas de saltar y gritarle al mundo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se le formó una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Mikasa frunciendo el ceño -¿Crees que me andaría paseando contigo de la mano y besándonos por ahí si me gustara Eren?

-No sé…

-Yo no soy como tu novia que anda besándose contigo y le gusta Eren -corrigió Mikasa y Jean frunció el ceño -Yo quiero a Eren como a un hermano. Me imagino que sabes el porqué -Jean asintió leve -Y a ti te quiero de una manera completamente diferente.

Jean volvió a asentir. Ahora sí quería gritarlo a todo el mundo. Mikasa Ackerman, lo quería. ¡Lo quería! Y muy diferente a como quería a Eren. ¡En tu cara, Jaeger! Se lo refregaría en cuanto llegaran a la costa. Sí. Y se burlaría de él, porque él se quedó con la chica. ¡Sí! ¡Era el máximo emperador del mundo! ¡El amo mundial!

-¿No vas a decirme nada? -preguntó Mikasa enarcando una ceja.

Jean la miró sintiéndose descubierto en su fiesta interior. Se sonrió de la manera más boba que solo un hombre profundamente enamorado puede:

-Yo también te quiero, Mika.

Antes que ella pudiese volver a regañarlo por alguna razón sacada de quién sabe dónde, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y la besó.

Toda aspereza anterior murió en aquel contacto ansioso. En el silencio de la noche no hubo más que el cálido sabor de sus labios y sus respiraciones que rítmicamente buscaban aliento entre besos. Algunas tímidas y torpes caricias que friccionaban la tela de sus ropas contra el cuerpo. Algunas de ellas lograban estremecerlos, buscar estrechar la mínima distancia que existiese entre ambos.

Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviese despierta. Cada sensación, cada caricia, cada toque era tan vívido e intenso. El calor, el latir acelerado del corazón, la respiración agitada… era algo que jamás había sentido. Y como si no terminase jamás. Siempre había algo más que la hacía mantener expectante, algo que la hiciera remecer nuevamente. Se sentía viva, tan viva como aquella vez que se lanzó por la ventana y largó a correr hacia el mar.

Una especie de electricidad la recorrió cuando sintió una caricia sobre la piel de su cintura, bajo la blusa. Se tensó bajo ese contacto no por oposición, sino por sorpresa al sentir el tacto piel con piel. Pero cuando comenzaba a reconocer esa agradable sensación, aquella mano en su costado se retiró y el beso que la acompañaba se cortó súbitamente.

Buscó una respuesta en la mirada de Jean, en su rostro sonrojado y sus labios húmedos.

-Deberíamos dormir -murmuró Jean.

Mikasa no supo qué responder y dejó que él la abrazara para intentar conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué se había detenido tan de pronto? ¿Había ella hecho algo mal?

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Mikasa en un susurro.

-Porque mañana tenemos que salir al alba -respondió Jean con la voz agravada.

Mikasa se apartó ligero para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? -preguntó ella -¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te molestaste por algo?

Jean le sonrió leve y le acarició la mejilla.

-Estabas incómoda. Lo siento…

¿Incómoda? Pero no alcanzó a rebatir porque Jean volvía a acomodarse para dormir. De pronto comprendió la situación, esa fracción de segundo en que ella se congeló al sentirlo acariciarla en la cintura bajo su blusa. Era curioso, el como solo la ausencia de aquella barrera de tela la hizo estremecer y como fue calificado como algo digno de ser detenido. ¿Por qué?

Su mente voló velozmente a otras instancias, a preguntas inocentes que realizó a Carla Jaeger y a las respuestas simples que recibió de ella… hasta las respuestas que obtuvo luego en las clases en la academia sobre la intimidad de parejas.

-Jean…

-¿Sí?

-¿Has tenido sexo?

Jean se apartó de ella y, aun en la penumbra podía distinguir el sonrojo del muchacho y la turbación en su mirada.

-No… -respondió algo asustado, no porque fuese algo malo, sino por la usual forma directa de Mikasa de hacer preguntas. Pero la duda lo invadió enseguida -¿Y… y tú?

-No.

Se miraron un momento en silencio. La incomodidad en el rostro de Jean, la meditabunda expresión en Mikasa.

-¿Y quieres hacerlo? -volvió a preguntar Mikasa.

El rostro de Jean se descuadró.

-¡No! Di-digo sí. Digo… ¿A-a-aho-hora? -dijo el muchacho tartamudeando y sintiendo que ni la voz le salía bien de la garganta.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eventualmente? -dijo ella volviéndose seria.

-Eventualmente… -repitió Jean -De acuerdo. Eventualmente sí. ¿Y tú?

-Eventualmente, también.

Jean volvió a asentir.

-Que bueno que lo hablamos -dijo con una risa nerviosa -Ahora podemos volver a dormir -agregó acelerado, la besó en la frente y volvió a abrazarla -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Jean.

El muchacho soltó una espiración larga. Sintió a Mikasa acomodarse contra su cuerpo y rodearlo por el costado con un brazo.

-¿Jean?

-¿Sí?

-Puedes acariciarme bajo la ropa, no me incomoda.

Jean se tensó y hasta la respiración se le contuvo. Claramente Mikasa no tenía ni idea de las múltiples formas en que eso pasó por su cabeza adolescente y hormonal. Claro que sabía que se refería a aquella caricia que llevó a detener su sesión de besos. Pero su mente fue muchísimo más allá…

-Vale… gracias… -Jean trató de decir algo coherente -También puedes hacerlo conmigo, no me incomoda.

-De acuerdo -respondió Mikasa sintiéndose más tranquila en poder arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente. Se quedó quieta con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jean -¿Jean?

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás nervioso o algo? Te late muy rápido el corazón. ¿Te sientes bien?

Jean la apartó por los hombros un palmo y la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Realmente eres tan inocente o juegas conmigo? -masculló y Mikasa le sonrió maliciosa -Se acabó, no voy a dormir contigo -la tomó por la cintura posesivo -Voy a besarte el resto de la noche.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Mikasa -Entonces puede que yo meta mis manos bajo tu camisa.

-Y yo bajo la tuya…

-Trato hecho -concluyó Mikasa -Y si hay algo que me moleste, te lo haré saber. No es necesario que termines las cosas sin darme una explicación. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ¿vale?

Jean le sonrió.

-Vale.

Y aunque se habían propuesto continuar con lo que había quedado a medias, pronto el sueño los venció, con las manos en sendas espaldas y sin más que inocentes caricias sobre sus pieles. Aun había mucho camino que recorrer.

.

.

De acuerdo al capitán Terscher no habría lluvias hasta dentro de tres días. Lo anterior les daba suficiente tiempo para poder mapear hasta medio camino hasta costa sur. Si la lluvia regresaba, podrían retomar el mapeo desde el cuartel sur sin mayores problemas.

-Ya puedes ser de utilidad -exclamó Betza viendo a Hausdorf hacer algunos dibujos sencillos.

-Eso es gracias a mi enfermera personal -le dijo Hausdorf y Betza le dio un suave golpe juguetón en el hombro -Es bueno volver a los viejos trotes.

Un poco más allá Sommerville y Haller hacían unas mediciones, Miller tomaba notas y Benson, siendo Benson, miraba a la nada taciturno. Frente a lo que parecía un bajo en el acantilado, Jean batallaba con su mano sentado, Mikasa de pie a su lado con la vista perdida en el mar.

-No parece ser el mismo lugar de hace días -comentó Mikasa mirando a su alrededor -Todo se ve tan… pacífico.

-Mientras siga así -respondió Jean, dejó a un lado su carpeta -Mika… -ella lo miró con curiosidad -¿Has decidido que harás con la información de los asiáticos de Kakaro?

Mikasa espiró largo y volvió a mirar al mar.

-Hay que entregar un informe al respecto a Hange -resolvió la chica -La abuela dijo que no valía ya seguirlo callando. Y estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, dudo en cómo será digerida esa información por los altos mandos. Aun hay cosas extrañas en el gobierno. Gijar no es más que una muestra de ello.

Jean asintió.

-Quizás, no es tan conveniente comentarlo. Después de todo, solo nosotros sabemos aquello -dijo Jean.

-Y Walter -agregó Mikasa.

Jean se alzó de hombros.

-No creo que Walter hable. Respeta mucho a ese pueblo -se frotó la mano -Pero sí hay alguien que debe estar al tanto de momento. Más bien, un grupo de personas -caviló -Pero por sobretodo, Eren. Quizás pueda recordar algo a través del titán fundador. Algo sobre las motivaciones del rey Karl Fritz y quienes luego lo sucedieron.

Mikasa guardó silencio. Eren…

Por reflejo y, como había sido en otras ocasiones, buscó la cercanía de Jean. Se sentó a su lado y se le apegó. Respiró profundo. Sintió una mano de Jean sobre la suya.

-Todo saldrá bien. Eren sabrá qué hacer. Necesitamos saber la verdad de todo esto…

Mikasa asintió y Jean la observó un momento, viendo como sus ojos volvían a cubrirse de nubes. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Pasó a mirar a su alrededor, todos estaban concentrados en sus labores. Fue entonces que tomó a Mikasa por la nuca y le dio un beso. Lejos de alejarse, como pudo esperarse al estar en medio del trabajo, ella lo correspondió.

-Estoy distrayendo al artista -murmuró Mikasa cuando ambos se apartaron.

Jean volvió a tomar su carpeta y lápiz mientras las sombras en los ojos de Mikasa volvían a desaparecer.


	22. Cuestión de fe

Tres días exactos y la amenaza de tormenta se acercaba desde la costa. El viento se había vuelto intenso y la humedad había aumentado. Pero, en esos tres días, finalmente estaba todo el trabajo listo. Solo quedaba un pequeño trozo por mapear, espacio que podría ser mapeado desde el cuartel en la costa. Con el clima amenazante, ya era hora de regresar.

Ocho horas de viaje, comenzando al alba y con la tormenta tras sus pasos. Algunas gotas caían sobre ellos, solo adelantando lo que vendría después, pero en ese después ya estaría de regreso en…

-¡Hemos llegado! -exclamó Miller al ver a unos cien metros la construcción.

Algunos soldados que estaban circulando alzaron sus manos en saludo. Los mismos que luego los ayudaron a descargar la carreta y llevar a los fieles caballos a descansar.

Antes que todos los del escuadrón se perdieran prestos a comer algo y asearse, Jean alzó la voz.

-Buen trabajo. Gracias a todos.

Los pertenecientes al escuadrón se cuadraron dando fin a la misión que los tuvo casi dos meses fuera. Era un alivio regresar al fin, pero también tenía un dejo a nostalgia.

-No será la última vez -dijo Sommerville -Creo que ya somos tu escuadrón, Kirstein.

-¿Yo? ¿Aguantar a este niño pervertido como jefe otra vez? -exclamó Miller histriónico como siempre -Seguro que sí.

Betza soltó un suspiro, pero el resto sonreía divertido, incluso Jean. Fue entonces que Hange se hizo presente a un paso acelerado, pero firme.

-Bienvenidos -saludó formal, pero agradable -Ha sido un trabajo fundamental y se los agradezco. He ordenado que se les tenga un buen desayuno.

No bastó más para que todos salieran corriendo dentro del cuartel, exceptuando por Jean y Mikasa.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Hange -Se les extrañó.

-¿Está todo bien? -fue Mikasa quien interrogó ansiosa mirando hacia todos lados -¿Dónde están Eren y Armin?

-Todos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar -respondió Hange con una sonrisa ladeada -Tus amigos están entrenando en la costa, en el muelle. Ha sido un tiempo tranquilo, sin señales de Marley y con mucho trabajo que ya les comentaré.

Jean asintió y miró a Mikasa quien tenía su vista perdida hacia el cuarto muro, lugar donde estaba el muelle de desembarco de Marley. Jean soltó un suspiro.

-Traigo los informes… -comentó Jean y Hange afirmó con visible interés -Revisémoslos.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Hange curiosa -¿No quieres comer?

La verdad era que Jean no tenía apetito. Había una importante cuota de ansiedad en él, desde que comenzaron el trayecto de regreso. Una ansiedad que se establecía ahora de manera intensa. Aun cuando Mikasa había sido clara en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que sería difícil y, mientras se hacía a la idea, era mejor mantenerse ocupado.

-Sí, no tengo hambre -fue la respuesta algo seca de Jean.

-De acuerdo -exclamó Hange con emoción -Quiero saberlo todo.

Jean soltó una suave carcajada.

-Lo imaginé -respondió el muchacho de mejor humor. Volteó hacia Mikasa, quien seguía con la vista hacia la costa -Mikasa… -finalmente la chica lo miró -Nos vemos después.

No esperó una respuesta de ella, solo comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuartel con Hange a su lado. Mikasa comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle, cuando observó unos rayos que llenaron el cielo, cayendo abruptamente sobre el mar tras el cuarto muro. No, no era la tormenta… sus amigos estaban entrenando en su forma titán. Un sentimiento de infinita tristeza se instaló en ella. ¿Cuántos años más podría tenerlos a su lado? Se perdió finalmente rumbo al muelle.

.

.

La hora de la cena reunió finalmente a los chicos de la tropa 104. Sasha y Connie no dejaban de preguntar a Jean sobre la misión. No podían creer la cantidad de aventuras que allí vivieron. Jean no se guardó detalles, parecía más comunicativo que de costumbre. La razón, nervios.

Armin parecía interesado en realizar ya planes con los nuevos descubrimientos y rechazaba el comportamiento de Gijar, situación que también mantenía interesado a Eren.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay apoyo a la corona -dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño, Mikasa junto a él lo observaba en silencio -Debemos hacer algo.

-Me imagino que Hange estará debatiendo eso con Levi -comentó Jean cortando un trozo de pollo. Al fin podían comer algo que no fuese pescado, y le hacía ilusión -Desde ahí y cuando hablen con los altos cargos podremos saber cómo proceder. Pero, eran unos verdaderos hijos de puta.

Todos guardaron silencio. Aquello era inevitable, la reticencia a la corona. No podían esperar que dos años después del nombramiento de Historia todo fuese miel sobre hojuelas. Siempre habrían reticentes.

Cuando retomaban la conversación, ahora amena sobre los chascarros ocurridos en la misión y las novedades del resto de la tropa en la costa, alguien se acercó a la mesa.

-Esto es el colmo -la voz aguda de Milly logró que todos miraran a la muchacha y luego a Jean, quien se volteó hacia Milly -No respondes mis cartas y ni siquiera me saludas como corresponde.

Un 'uhh' llenó el silencio, proveniente de Connie y Sasha. Pero aquello no alivianó el ambiente. Milly estaba vuelta una furia y Jean, aun cuando parecía calmo y algo displicente, no estaba realmente tranquilo. ¿Cómo se corta con una novia en frente de todo el mundo?

-Hola, Milly -la saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Hola, Milly? ¿Eso es lo que recibo después de casi dos meses sin saber de ti? ¿Pensando que te comió un titán o que caíste de un risco? ¿Ah?

Todos miraba a Jean en silencio y luego a Milly. La chica estaba vuelta una furia. Pero una adorable furia… no sé si se entiende aquello. Pero como esas chicas que son tan adorables que hasta enfadadas lo parecen. Porque Milly era adorable…

-Quizás no quería responderte.

No, no fue Jean. Fue Mikasa con su voz plana y en volumen lo suficientemente audible para Milly, pero tan bajo como para no llamar a la atención del resto.

Milly le dirigió una seca mirada, mientras el resto de la tropa pasaba su vista de Milly a Mikasa. Pero esta última tomó su bandeja.

-Tanto ruido me da jaqueca -agregó Mikasa tan calma como solía.

Se alejó de la mesa a la vista de todos, todos quienes voltearon nuevamente a Milly y a Jean.

-¿Es cierto? ¿No querías responderme? -preguntó la chica cambiando su anterior molestia con un puchero y ojos llorosos.

Jean pasó del shock a la incomodidad.

-Podemos hablarlo afuera -propuso con una actitud dócil poniéndose de pie.

-¡No! No voy a hablarlo afuera. Asume como hombre que eres y dilo frente a tus amigos.

Jean se volteó hacia los chicos, quienes observaba la escena atónitos. Ni siquiera Eren lo estaba disfrutando. Sin duda era bastante incómodo para su compañero.

-Milly, vamos afuera -la tomó suave por el brazo.

Pero la chica se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Vas a cortar conmigo? -preguntó la chica con un tono agudo -¿Eso es? Porque si es eso no quiero escuchar ninguna explicación barata.

Jean suspiró implorando paciencia al cielo o a Ymir o a quien fuese. No quería ser duro, era una chica. Pero, si algo caracterizaba a Jean, era su honestidad. ¿Cómo ser sutil?

-Estaba ocupado -respondió, Milly enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió amistosa.

-Lo entiendo -agrandó aun más su sonrisa -No debió ser fácil -suspiró -Como soy una buena novia, te perdono.

Todos los chicos la miraron sorprendidos por al cambio de actitud tan repentino. De hecho, Milly tomó asiento a la mesa y arrastró a Jean junto a ella para tomarlo del brazo toda melosa.

No, no y no. Esto no estaba bien. Jean seguía repitiéndose eso mientras la cena se volvía tensa y él no podía probar bocado. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un pusilánime sin carácter?

Se puso de pie de pronto arrastrando a Milly con él, sin darle tiempo de interrumpirlo, aunque alegó todo el camino hasta fuera del comedor. Fue entonces que Jean soltó su brazo y alzó la voz:

-Terminamos -dijo firme y ante el rostro sorprendido de Milly.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, terminamos -insistió -Esto no da para más.

Milly enarcó una ceja y sonrió ladeado, las manos en sus caderas y su peso recargado hacia uno de sus pies.

-De acuerdo -suspiró -No voy a rogarte si eso es lo que esperas. Pero que sepas que soy la mejor novia que podrías haber conseguido -Jean se alzó de hombros -Hay una fila de hombres esperando por mi soltería, mucho mejores que tú -soltó su postura y dio un par de pasos de regreso hacia el comedor -¡Ah! Y si la razón por la que terminas es esa tal Mikasa… temo decirte que todas las mujeres preferiríamos a Eren Jaeger antes que a ti. Incluso yo.

Jean se cruzó de brazos:

-Buena suerte con eso, entonces.

Pero las palabras de Milly quedaron rondándole la cabeza durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en ese corredor. El cual tampoco fue mucho, porque Armin apareció allí a avisarle que Hange quería terminar de revisar los informes.

Jean se sorprendió, no por la petición, sino porque su mente estaba bastante más lejos de eso.

-Iré en un minuto -dijo sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones sin ninguna razón en particular -¿Puedes decirle a Mikasa que se nos una?

Armin asintió con seguridad, pero antes que ambos retomaran la marcha alzó la voz.

-¿Realmente no querías escribirle a Milly? -preguntó Armin, Jean enarcó una ceja -Mikasa lo dijo…

Jean puso las manos en las caderas.

-Mikasa tiene razón -afirmó Jean -Digamos que entré en cuenta de algunas cosas que no me parecían bien con Milly -Armin volvió a asentir reflexivo -¿Qué?

Armin negó rápido y sonrió algo malicioso.

-Lo curioso es que Mikasa pudiera decirlo antes que tú.

-Ya sabes cómo es Mikasa -desestimó Jean con naturalidad -Muy directa y de pocas palabras. Tal vez lo hubiese dicho yo si no hubiésemos estado rodeados de ojos entrometidos -enarcó una ceja -Además, ya se acabó. Tengo responsabilidades más grandes ahora… como ir a terminar esos informes con la comandante.

Armin se aguantó ensanchar su sonrisa y siguió a Jean por el pasillo.

.

.

-Es un informe muy completo -dijo Hange cuando finalmente terminó de revisar todos los informes y mapas -Buen trabajo, Jean.

-Gracias -respondió el muchacho -Tuve un buen equipo, fue trabajo de todos.

Hange asintió con una gran sonrisa y cerró la carpeta.

-No me equivoqué en elegirte. Me gusta acertarle a las cosas -dijo en tono entusiasta.

Había orgullo tanto en la comandante como en Jean. Eso lo notó Mikasa sentada a su lado. Su presencia no era decorativa, había algo que no estaba en los informes y era su deber -y propia elección- hablar de ello. Lo había decidido ya durante la misión y no había razón para ocultar la información.

-Comandante Hange -habló Mikasa -Hay algo que no figura en los informes y de lo que… -miró a Jean de reojo -quisiéramos hablar con usted.

Hange los miró sorprendida. ¿Algo que no estaba en los informes? Una sonrisa pícara saltó a la vista.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la escena que armó Milly Koch en el comedor?

Jean se volvió muy rojo, pero Mikasa mantuvo su siempre sereno e inexpresivo semblante.

-No -respondió Mikasa y Hange borró su sonrisa -Durante el viaje descubrimos algo más y tiene directa relación conmigo… y con lo que hay más allá del mar.

Hange asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te escucho, Mikasa.

Mikasa comenzó su relato sobre la visita al pueblo de Kakaro, historia que terminaba por cerrar las dudas en cuanto a la razón del encierro en la isla y la presencia de otros erdianos y los poderes titán fuera de ella. El cómo el rey Karl Fritz quiso expiar las culpas de su pueblo y buscar la solución para eliminar los poderes titán… así como la traición de la que fue víctima. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Hange se quitó los anteojos y se frotó las sienes con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Era mucha información para ser digerida fácilmente.

-Entonces… -murmuró la comandante -Los nobles siempre lo supieron. Inclusive Rod Reiss. ¿Qué acaso Marley estaba esperando pacientemente nuestra extinción o qué?

-Supongo que esperaban hacer uso del poder titán… -comentó Jean.

-Eso es obvio, era una pregunta retórica -suspiró Hange y se puso los lentes -Ahora… debemos informar a Historia y los jefes de la milicia. Bajo esta premisa, Marley volverá a buscar al titán fundador, sabiendo que no pertenece ya a la familia real. Con ello, tendría el poder absoluto.

-Eso si saben cómo utilizarlo -bufó Jean -Porque el portador lleva años con él y aún no sabe cómo.

Mikasa le dio una patada en la pierna bajo el escritorio y el chico pegó un respingo. La chica frunció el ceño visiblemente.

-Eso, debo hablarlo con Eren -concluyó la comandante -Debe volver a sus recuerdos… de alguna manera.

Cuando la reunión finalizó, ambos muchachos abandonaron la oficina en dirección a las barracas. Las fichas estaban echadas, el resto de la historia estaba por escribirse. Solo esperaban que pudieran hacerle frente a un próximo ataque de Marley. Un ataque que estaba tardando bastante.

En los dos meses que Jean y Mikasa estuvieron en la ruta de la costa, ningún barco se acercó Paradise. Brunner y el resto de los rescatados de Erdia informaban a soldados y superiores sobre elementos que se poseían del otro lado del mar, tratando de emularlos muchas veces sin éxito. Pero trabajaban con lo que tenían. Ingenieros e investigadores del gobierno y privados estaban volcados cien por ciento a replicar la tecnología presente en los barcos de Marley, en sus armas… creando nuevos mecanismos a partir de lo conocido y con referencias. Hacían lo que podían.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Jean? -preguntó Mikasa deteniendo la marcha en medio del pasillo que llevaba hacia las barracas por un lado, y a la salida del cuartel por el otro -¿Nos sentamos a esperar que regresen?

Jean caviló.

-No lo sé -respondió algo incómodo -De momento esperar órdenes -le dio un suave empujoncito por el hombro para guiarla fuera del cuartel.

Caminaron alejándose del lugar, era mejor no discutirlo donde pudiesen ser oídos, aun no era seguro. La información a divulgar no convertía al Rey en un perseguido, sino en una persona que accedió por sí mismo encerrar a su gente para buscar una solución a lo que su propio pueblo concebía como una bendición: el poder titán.

-Lo que hizo el rey… -murmuró Mikasa llegando ya hacia un grupo de árboles en un alto de la costa -Encerrarse para eliminar a los titanes… -miró a su compañero con preocupación -Yo… creo que fue una decisión piadosa con el mundo. Nosotros hemos vivido lo que es estar a su merced.

-Nos volvimos de víctimas a victimarios sin saberlo -respondió Jean alzando la vista al cielo parcialmente cubierto por las copas de los árboles -Es… no lo sé. Solo sé que no pedimos esto. No nos interesa conquistar, ni obtener poder de otros pueblos ni siquiera riquezas…

-Eso es a nosotros, Jean -interrumpió Mikasa -Yo, una chica de campo. Tú, el hijo de un contador. Bueno… quizás tú sí querías una vida cómoda -bromeó y Jean bufó -Pero ese no es el precio que pagarías. Tú no. Sin embargo, en este mundo, hay poderes que desconocemos. Por ingenuidad o por juventud -suspiró -O, tal vez, hemos vivido tanto que solo aspiramos a un poco de paz -lo miró a los ojos -¿Es mucho pedir?

-No lo es -negó Jean -Me pregunto… ¿cómo pensaba el rey Fritz acabar con los titanes? ¿Habría realmente alguna forma? Potencialmente todos somos titanes… los erdianos.

Mikasa entendió a lo que quería llegar Jean. La única forma de erradicar a los titanes, era destruir a todos los erdianos… o buscar la manera de "anular" ese poder. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo privar al mundo de un poder tan impresionante sin que alguien no quisiera adjudicárselo? ¿Habría alguien con ese nivel de desprendimiento? ¿Alguien que quisiera obtener todos los poderes titán y sacrificar su vida por buscar una forma de eliminarlos a todos, incluso a sí mismo? La respuesta en la mente de Mikasa no se hizo esperar y un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-¿Estás preocupada por Eren?

Mikasa salió de sus pensamientos para fijar la vista en el rostro de Jean frente a ella. Pensó en negarlo, pero no lo engañaría, sin embargo…

-Con que Milly siguió dando que hablar en la cena, ¿no? -preguntó de súbito.

-Bueno… un poco -confesó y Mikasa se cruzó de brazos -Pero ya lo solucioné -sonrió inocente tomando a Mikasa por la cintura suavemente -Soy un tipo oficialmente sin compromisos.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja.

-Si no hubiese sido por mí, aun estarías debatiéndote cómo terminarla.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero es que ella se precipitó a la mesa y no era el momento ni el lugar -dijo atropelladamente -No me gusta que la gente esté de espectadora.

-Debiste preverlo -insistió Mikasa -Milly no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil.

Jean la miró un segundo en silencio. Se veía tan linda, fingiendo enojo, con su ceño fruncido, pero una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez, Milly tenía razón. Cualquier chica elegiría a Eren sobre él, pero Mikasa no. Mikasa ya lo había elegido a él.

-De hecho, no dio mucha pelea. Dijo que podías quedarte con este jamelgo -bromeó y la mirada de Mikasa se endulzó -Es muy generosa.

Mikasa deslizó sus manos por los costados de Jean y lo abrazó descansando la mejilla en su hombro. Jean respondió al abrazo y la besó en la coronilla.

-Todo va a estar bien -susurró Jean -Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé y ya -respondió sin darle importancia a la carencia de asidero a sus palabras -Solo créeme.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro y se aferró con más fuerza a su compañero. Si algo sabía, era que no había certezas en la vida y la única que existía era la muerte inminente. Pero si podía retrasarla lo más que pudiese… para Eren, para Armin… Si pudiese evitarla y poder vivir la humilde vida que imaginaba antes que llegara esa horrible tarde en que su padre abrió aquella puerta descuidadamente… si tan solo hubiera esa esperanza en su mundo.

Pero ahora, aun sabiendo que Jean no podía asegurar nada, aun así ella quiso creerle.

Todo estaría bien, porque él lo sabía y ella le creía. Ella quería creerlo. Porque su madre le decía de niña que si ella quería algo de corazón, humilde y desinteresadamente, aquello se volvería realidad.

Y ella, así lo creía.


	23. Una bomba de tiempo

.

.

Sasha se sentó junto a Mikasa en el comedor. Connie y Jean estaban de guardia, mientras que Armin y Eren haciendo pruebas con Levi y Hange. No era hora de la cena, de otro modo Sasha no estaría leyendo un libro despreocupada, ni Mikasa remendando una de sus faldas de civil en un costado.

Dentro de tres días, tendrían uno libre. Jean y ella planeaban ir a Shinganshina… junto con sus amigos que se habían sumado sin tener hasta ahora idea de lo que ocurría entre ambos. Habían sido buenos en ocultarlo, no porque fuese algo malo, sino porque aun no sabían como sacarlo frente a ellos. Sí, parecían un par de críos.

Mikasa dio otra puntada procurando que quedara perfecto. Fue entonces que Sasha se sobresaltó y miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Mikasa con curiosidad sacando la vista de su labor -Sasha…

-Hay un sonido extraño… profundo.

Mikasa dejó su falda sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la ventana, junto con Sasha. Fue entonces que la campana comenzó repicar y los pocos ocupantes del comedor se movilizaban fuera de la estancia.

-Son ellos… -murmuró Sasha.

Mikasa sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda.

-Los barcos de Marley -salió algo tembloroso de entre los labios de Mikasa.

De inmediato las diferentes divisiones se aprontaron para esperar la llegada de los barcos a la costa. Tal como la primera vez que fueron atacados, jugarían a la sorpresa.

Los miembros de la Legión en primera fila, prestos para ser los que redujeran a la mayor cantidad de oponentes. Tras el muro, los antiguos miembros de la guardia estacionaria.

Veinte minutos tardaron en estar listos quienes no estaban cargando armamento, pero sobre el cuarto muro, un grupo no menor de soldados identificaba la posición de los barcos.

Mikasa y Sasha llegaron hasta ellos. Hange y Levi ya llevando el mando. Armin estaba más cerca de la orilla.

-Son muchos más esta vez -masculló Connie volteándose hacia Sasha y Mikasa -Tal vez unos seis barcos.

Mikasa bufó.

-Odio los números pares.

Pero luego de su comentario fijó sus ojos en Jean, quien permanecía con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte.

-¡Apaguen las antorchas! -gritó Hange.

Una a una las antorchas a lo largo del muro y el muelle desaparecieron, dejándolos completamente a oscuras. Solo la luna menguante los iluminaba tenuemente.

Mikasa caminó hasta donde estaba Jean y tímidamente apoyó su mano en el antebrazo del muchacho. Jean se volteó hacia ella.

-Todo estará bien, Mika -murmuró él al tiempo que ella deslizaba su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos -Vamos a patearles el culo.

Mikasa asintió lento y bajó la vista a sus manos.

-Ten cuidado -respondió ella volviendo a mirarlo -Por favor.

Jean le guiñó un ojo y apretó el agarre de su mano. Se volteó alrededor, nadie los observaba. Alzó su mano, arrastrando la de Mikasa y besó su dorso.

-No te expongas a lo loca por salvarle el culo a Eren, ¿vale?

-Haré lo que pueda para mantenerme en pie.

-Sé que lo harás -concluyó Jean soltando su mano -Buena suerte, Mikasa.

Ella apretó los labios en un gesto angustiado.

-Buena suerte, Jean.

No era la mejor despedida, y ninguno supo porque no agregó más palabras o un abrazo, un beso. Tal vez porque eso sería dar por sentado un resultado desalentador.

A la distancia, los barcos de Marley encendían sus luces para iluminar la costa. Una interminable fila de soldados al mando de Hange estaban alineados sobre el cuarto muro.

-¿Listo? -preguntó la comandante -En cuanto estén cerca de la costa atacaremos -miró a Eren y Armin junto a ella -Levi, acompaña a nuestros chicos. Mikasa, irás con ellos también.

Mikasa, quien continuaba junto a Jean, le dio una última mirada antes de romper formación.

Los minutos esperando que los barcos llegaran a la costa y al reconstruido puerto se convirtieron en horas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Marley sabía que los esperaban.

Todo comenzó con los dos primeros barcos anclando junto al muelle. Las escalas bajaron y varios soldados armados bajaron a tierra. Hange dio la orden de bajar con los equipos tridimensionales tras el muro. Otros se mantuvieron sobre el muro, acostados apuntando hacia sol recién llegados.

Mikasa buscó entre los presentes a Eren y Armin, pero ellos ya habían partido hacia el mar, esperando que todos los barcos llegaran a la costa. Eso ocurrió poco después. Justo cuando un ciento de soldados de Paradise saltaba volando con sus equipos tras el muro para apuntar directo al grupo recién llegado de soldados.

Hange alzó la voz justo cuando Armin y Eren salían transformados desde el mar. Los rostros de los soldados de Marley, ya más nítidos, a pesar de la oscuridad, reflejaban terror. Varios se orinaron, otros se paralizaron y otros entraron en pánico. Un par sacó sus pistolas y se dispararon volándose los sesos frente al impacto de ver el suicidio de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilos, nadie tiene porqué salir herido de esto -aclaró la comandante -Si cooperan todo será más sencillo.

Sobre el muro otros soldados de la Legión observaban atentamente apuntando al grupo de marleyanos rodeados por sus compañeros.

-¿Cooperar con demonios? -exclamó un soldado entre la multitud -¡Jamás!

Alzó su escopeta. Un superior alzó la mano indicando que no disparara, pero el soldado no acató. Disparó directo hacia el primer punto que halló, que fue a dar directo hacia Milly, quien logró esquivarlo por gracia divina.

-¡No disparen! -exclamó el capitán marleyano hacia sus soldados con voz firme -Bajen las armas.

Asustados y sorprendidos, los hombres y mujeres acataron la orden. Se miraban entre ellos sin comprender. El capitán volvió a alzar la voz.

-Mi nombre es Alder Berner, capitán de la armada naval de Marley -sacó un trozo de tela amarilla y la arrojó al piso -Y erdiano infiltrado en las filas del imperio opresor.

Al finalizar sus palabras, varios de sus hombres apuntaron a otros de sus compañeros.

-¿Berner? -preguntó Hange sin que ninguno de sus soldados bajara la guardia.

-Espero que mi hermano se encuentre sano y salvo -continuó el capitán de Marley.

Hange sonrió y asintió. El viejo y bueno de Berner, el profesor de historia llegado en el primer navío de Marley.

-Todos estos hombres son parte de los restauradores de Erdia. No todos son erdianos. Muchos son soldados de tierras conquistadas y asoladas por Marley, obligados a luchar por ellos por la salvación de sus familias. Otros, son marleyanos que ya no desean la desigualdad. Por favor, no desconfíe de nuestras intenciones.

Hange frunció el ceño un momento. ¿Sería así realmente? ¿Cómo confiar así de ingenuamente? Fue en ese momento que un soldado alzó su arma para disparar a su capitán en la nuca, fue otro quien le traspasó el cráneo con una certera bala.

Levi se sonrió malicioso.

-¿Quieres un té? -preguntó Levi.

Aun cuando eran aliados, fueron escoltados por los soldados de la Legión. Los marleyanos que no formaban parte de los restauradores, fueron tomados prisioneros y trasladados a las instalaciones para ello. Los restauradores establecieron un campamento cercano al cuartel, que era vigilado por soldados de la Legión.

-Marley se ha dedicado por siglos a arrasar con pueblos y naciones -comentó el capitán Berner bebiendo su té -Sus crímenes no tienen perdón de Dios, menos de los hombres.

-Comprendo las motivaciones de tus camaradas, Berner -respondió Hange -Pero no entiendo como apoyándonos a nosotros pretenden vencer a un imperio -puso su propia taza en la mesa -Seamos claros. No tenemos la modernidad del continente. Tu hermano dijo que estábamos estacados en un siglo de retraso.

-Comandante Zoe -la interrumpió Berner -Si están tan atrasados en desarrollo ha sido con un propósito que desconocemos. Eso mismo es lo que ha atraído a nuestros aliados. Ellos han visto el poder de los titanes, saben que no les pertenecen, que son de Erdia y que Erdia jamás los utilizaría como Marley.

Hange lo observó fijo, entrelazó sus manos y las apoyó bajo su mentón.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? -preguntó inquisidora -Las cosas como son, Berner. Es fácil confiar en el oprimido, pero éste puede volverse opresor en cosa de poco tiempo. El poder corrompe. Deberías saberlo.

-¿Acaso no quieres la liberación de Erdia?

-¿Liberación? -interrumpió Levi observando la conversación desde una silla frente al escritorio -Hace un año creíamos que éramos los únicos sobrevivientes del mundo -cruzó sus piernas -Derrocamos a un gobierno corrupto, llegamos al mar… y supimos que había algo más allá. Ahora resulta que ese algo confía en que detengamos a una nación que la devastado el mundo durante siglos. ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?

-¡Liberen los colosales de los muros! ¡Háganle ver a Marley de lo que son capaces! ¡Hagan justicia por la isla, por Erdia y por todos los que han muerto bajo el régimen de Marley en todos estos años! -dio un golpe de puño contra la mesa -Mi hermano y yo nos unimos a los restauradores poniendo en riesgo nuestra vida por ustedes. ¡Jugándonos todo por esta isla!

Hange lo observaba calma y Levi chasqueó la lengua. Berner no tuvo más opción que tranquilizarse.

-Si queremos hacer frente a Marley, necesitaremos más que unos titanes que tampoco tenemos idea de cómo controlar -dijo Hange en tono calmo -Lo primero es aprender del continente, tanto como nos sea posible. Necesitamos estar en igualdad de condiciones. ¿Tienes idea cuánto nos ha costado que la gente no quiera salir de la isla? Algunos lo han hecho y espero que la providencia esté con ellos.

Berner asintió lentamente. Sí, quizás su afán no le permitía ver que no tenía ni una básica noción de a lo que se enfrentarían eventualmente.

-No volverán a atacar -cambió el tema el capitán -Marley. Casi creo que fue una misión suicida para ver si contaban con suerte. Han perdido ya dos titanes, no se arriesgarán con la avanzada de los países del Este contra ellos. Si realmente quisieran tomar la isla, habrían enviado a los guerreros, y no lo hicieron. Ellos serán enviados a la guerra que les interesa, su afán expansionista.

Esas eran buenas noticias. Pero, ¿cómo estar seguros de aquello?

-Lo primero es lo primero -continuó Berner -Debemos hallar una manera de comunicarnos con el continente. Aun hay restauradores no solo en Liberio, sino que en el ejército y otras planas de Marley.

-Liberio es el nombre del gueto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hange.

-Uno de los tantos a lo largo del continente. Donde nos tienen como al ganado… Esperando criar guerreros, soldados, mano de obra. Manteniéndonos allí mientras necesiten de los titanes. Dios permita que nos necesiten por mucho tiempo más… o será nuestra sentencia de muerte.

El tiempo corría en contra y, esta vez, podría ser el fin de Erdia para siempre.

.

.

Las colaboraciones de los miembros de los restauradores de Erdia fueron de gran utilidad. En sus barcos traían varios elementos para ayudarlos a comprender los conocimientos de la modernidad y para ayudarlos a construir lo que necesitasen para un futuro enfrentamiento.

Muchos de los restauradores fueron trasladados a la capital, otros permanecieron junto a la Legión… también los prisioneros seguían ahí custodiados por miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias.

Estando no tan distantes del cuartel, era común verlos al transitar, sobre todo cuando iban de salida, a un recientemente instalado pueblo que nació a la par con el cuartel y a solo una media hora de trayecto.

Fue así como, los muchachos de la tropa 104, a excepción de Armin y Floch en su lugar, visualizaron el campamento en su regreso desde el pueblo al que habían ido por la tarde a pasar su día libre.

-Insisto que tenerlos ahí me da mala espina -dijo Floch apuntando al campamento de prisioneros -Es una bomba de tiempo.

A varios metros, podía verse que los soldados de Marley no hacían sino vagar y aburrirse. Eso podía dar pie a ideas… y de las peligrosas.

-¡Al menos deberían forzarlos a trabajar! -continuó Floch.

Connie, a su lado, observaba el campamento también:

-Qué bomba de tiempo ni que nada -rio el muchacho vestido de civil, al igual que su compañero -No pueden con el inmenso poder de Erdia -exclamó divertido.

Eren junto a ellos frunció el ceño.

-Me recuerdan al ganado… listo para ser faenado -murmuró con la vista perdida en la imagen del campamento siendo oscurecido por la caída del sol tras las montañas -Una tranquilidad a medias, oliendo el peligro, pero ignorándolo.

-Suena a que hablas de nosotros -comentó Floch.

Eren lo miró un segundo, parecía perdido. Pestañeo lento y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo escuches. Está loco -bromeó Jean -Tanta cerveza se le subió a la cabeza. No sé que tienen tú y Mikasa con sus comparaciones con los animales de granja.

Connie enarcó una ceja:

-No sé que te traes tú con Mikasa, que la nombras en cada conversación -recalcó el muchacho -Mikasa esto, Mikasa aquello. Si ya estabas mal antes, ahora estás peor. Parece que tener novia no hizo que la superaras precisamente.

Jean se ruborizó abruptamente:

-¡Yo no hablo de Mikasa!

-¡Ay, por favor! -exclamó Floch -Te escuché su nombre al menos veinte veces en toda la tarde. Mientras más cervezas, más Mikasa.

Connie iba a decir algo para seguir mosqueándolo, pero Jean pasó junto a él pasándolo a llevar con el hombro.

-Me aburrieron con sus idioteces. Voy por Armin -exclamó Jean molesto.

-Sí, a él le gusta hablar de Mikasa -bromeó Eren saliendo de su estado taciturno.

Todos se largaron a reír y Jean regresó al cuartel. Cuando salió a beber con los chicos esa tarde, no esperaba un final tan molesto. O… ¿sería verdad que hablaba de Mikasa todo el tiempo? ¿Más de lo normal? Quizás era su inconsciente esperando que alguno de sus amigos -menos Floch, le caía gordo ese tipo- preguntara porqué la mencionaba tanto. ¡Quizás podría así dejar de lado ese absurdo temor de confesar que estaban juntos! ¿Por qué aun no eran capaces de decirlo?

Si fuese por él… sí, él lo habría llegado gritando a los cuatro vientos y enrostrándoselo a Eren. Pero, primero estuvo el tema de Milly, y luego… luego el tiempo simplemente pasó. Tampoco era como si fuese importante ya jactarse frente a Eren para mosquearlo, pero… No era agradable tener que sentarse separados, hacer como que casi ni hablaban, que todo era como antes. ¡Siendo que era tan diferente!

Debía hablarlo con Mikasa, no pasaría de esta noche. Una vez que ella terminara el turno de la madrugada. Esperaría despierto, escribiría sus ideas y luego la abordaría.

Debían dejar de fingir frente a sus amigos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a su cuarto. La noche ya casi invadía la isla, y como dijo Floch, también comenzaba la cuenta regresiva de esa bomba de tiempo.

.

.


	24. Por tu bien

.

.

Una noche tranquila, luna nueva. Solo las luces sobre el cuarto muro iluminaban la costa. Pasaba de medianoche, aun restaban dos horas de vigilancia. Mikasa podía ver a los otros soldados caminar de un lado a otros, portando sus armas de fuego junto con su equipo de maniobras. Ella siempre preferiría las cuchillas. Quizás porque fueron con las que comenzó a luchar, porque le daban la sensación de seguir haciéndolo por el mismo idea, aun cuando ahora se enfrentaran a otras personas.

Aunque, en realidad siempre fueron personas.

-¡Johnson! -escuchó a uno de los soldados -¡Alcánzame el telescopio ahora!

La actitud de aquel soldado era de preocupación, pero al estar con el aparato en la vista su actitud fue desoladora. Bajó el aparato.

-Han regresado… y son muchos esta vez.

Eran quince barcos. Casi el triple del segundo asalto. Aunque quisieran dar abasto no podrían, no sin derramar sangre al menos. La propia…

Mikasa se aferró a su bufanda cuando las campanadas de alarma inundaron la calma de aquella noche. Tardarían solo una hora en llegar, y esperaba que sus ataques no pudiesen con el poder titán de Eren y Armin. Esta vez, no podrían aspirar a hacerse con los barcos… esta vez debían…

Una serie de disparos se mezclaron con las campanadas. Mikasa se volteó hacia dónde provenían.

-¡Mierda! ¡Encallaron más por la bahía este! -gritó otro soldado -¡Nos atacan por todos los flancos!

Una bala silbó cerca de Mikasa y vio caer a Johnson al suelo con el cráneo destrozado. El disparo provenía del interior del muro… Estaban dentro.

-¡Ataquen! ¡A discreción! -gritó Mikasa a todo pulmón lanzándose muro abajo con el equipo de maniobras.

Abajo, un centenar de soldados disparaban hacia quienes bajaban del muro intentando controlar a los intrusos y las balas los hacían caer como moscas. Mikasa surcaba el cielo esquivando las municiones con agilidad, haciendo honor a su apodo. Bajando casi a la altura del suelo degolló a unos tres soldados de Marley con sus cuchillas y volvió a ascender.

Dentro del cuartel la situación no era mejor. Razón tenía Floch cuando advirtió que el campo de prisioneros era una bomba de tiempo. Fueron ingenuos y poco preparados. Nunca esperaron que los prisioneros pudiesen escapar, los mismos que ahora retenían a los soldados apuntándolos impidiéndoles salir.

-¡Los tenemos! -exclamó un soldado de Marley dejando caer a Armin al suelo y otro dejó caer a Eren.

Solo había bastado la silenciosa intromisión al cuarto que compartían y un certero golpe en la nuca para dejarlos fuera de combate. Entonces, el terror se hizo sentir entre los soldados de la Legión. Sin sus titanes cambiantes estaban perdidos.

O eso creían hasta que tras el grupo de prisioneros, los soldados pudieron ver a Jean, Sasha, Connie y Floch armados. No hubo aviso, solo cuatro disparos al unísono que hicieron caer a sendos prisioneros. Allí comenzó la batalla.

Mientras unos salían del cuartel a tomar sus armas y defender la costa, otros intentaban desarmar al grupo de rebeldes. Milly corrió hasta Eren para sacarlo del lugar, otro chico iba por Armin. Pero Milly era débil y un solo tiro de un prisionero la hizo caer al suelo.

El panorama en la costa no era muy auspicioso. Desde los quince navíos, desembarcaban cientos de soldados descendían, siendo interceptados malamente por las fuerzas de Paradise. Tras el cuarto muro se desataba una masacre. Las balas iban y venían, mientras las tropas trataban de alinearse a los mandatos de Hange y Levi, logrando controlar la situación.

Armin era cargado por Connie y Sasha llevándolo veloz a la costa por un desvío afortunadamente desolado. El rubio recobraba parcialmente el conocimiento frente a las palabras de ánimo y desespero de sus amigos.

Mikasa descendía finalmente a tierra firme tras el muro obedeciendo las órdenes de una Hange que tomaba el liderazgo se las tropas que detendrían a los soldados desembarcados. La muchacha ordenó a todos quienes seguían de ese lado dirigirse a la costa.

De pronto el cargar de un arma la hizo voltear. Un soldado de Marley la apuntaba a la altura del pecho, Mikasa solo pudo mirarlo y escuchar el disparo. Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo, por un segundo. Cuando los abrió solo pudo ver a Jean frente a ella.

El hombre era degollado por un hábil movimiento de Levi. Mikasa soltó una espiración y bajó la vista a su pecho. La bala… no le había dado. Sintió que la vida volvía a ella en ese segundo.

La bala… ¿dónde había dado la bala? Si ella no tenía sangre. Una fracción de segundo, ese tiempo fue el que pasó entre que Mikasa revisara su ropa y viera caer a Jean sobre sus rodillas y desplomarse al suelo.

Miró a su alrededor. Los disparos, los que esquivaban, los desarmados, los golpeados… Bajó la vista y vio la espalda de Jean tendido boca abajo justo a sus pies. Justo bajo el corte de la chaqueta, a un costado del equipo de maniobras. Si el tirador hubiese errado un centímetro, la bala hubiese rebotado. Pero no… había entrado directo en el cuerpo de su compañero y la sangre manchaba su ropa.

-Jean… -murmuró agachándose para voltearlo -¡Jean!

Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero él no respondía, no hablaba, ni siquiera la miraba. Parecía… dormido. A su alrededor la batalla seguía, pero para Mikasa todo había desaparecido.

-¡Mikasa! -gritó Levi -¡Al muelle!

Mikasa se quedó mirando al capitán sin saber que hacer. Bajó la vista a sus manos temblorosas manchadas con la sangre de Jean.

-¿¡Que estás sorda!? ¡Al muelle! ¡Tienen a Eren!

La voz de Levi llenó el ambiente. Mikasa soltó suavemente a Jean, aun respiraba, ligero, entrecortado.

-Lo siento… -murmuró dejándolo en el suelo nuevamente -Lo siento…

Se puso de pie y activó su equipo de maniobras para salir disparada fuera del lugar hasta el cuarto muro y con otro despliegue de habilidad, directo al muelle. No utilizó su pistola. Fueron las espadas. Las blandió por cuanto soldado de Marley estuvo cerca de ella. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Quienes la veían estaban asombrados, Mikasa era una gran combatiente y siempre era invencible… mortal. La soldado que valía por cien hombres.

En el muelle, el grupo de soldados marleyanos intentaba utilizar uno de los barcos para huir. Había soltado anclas y Eren era arrojado sobre la cubierta mientras otros soldados detenían a los miembros de la Legión y Tropas Estacionarias. De pronto, una enorme cantidad de vapor, acompañado de un estallido de relámpagos, invadió el ambiente y la enorme figura del titán colosal se alzó frente al barco. Aprovechando la distracción, Mikasa tomó a Eren, no sin antes cortar la cabeza de un par de captores, trabajo que terminó Levi por ella.

Mikasa cargó a Eren hasta la playa, mientras los soldados de Paradise y Marley se daban muerte. Los disparos, gritos y agonías era lo que ella podía escuchar a la distancia. Descubrió la capucha de la cabeza de Eren y acercó su oído al pecho del muchacho. Su corazón latía, solo estaba dormido. Lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que esa angustiante sensación comenzaba a desaparecer.

Unos largos minutos bastaron para que la batalla terminara finalmente. Mikasa tenía la mirada perdida hacia el muelle, Armin volvía a la normalidad siendo rescatado del cuerpo del titán por Levi. El barco era revisado en su totalidad por un batallón de las Tropas Estacionarias.

Sintió un quejido de Eren y soltó su abrazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse y quedar ambos sentados en la arena. Eren se tomó la cabeza, mareado.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mikasa guardó silencio. Hange llegó hasta ellos agitada y con las respuestas que Eren necesitaba y que la meditabunda Mikasa parecía no tener… o ni siquiera escucharlo hacerlas. Solo la vio ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el muelle.

La siguió, preocupado por su actitud. Usualmente estaría tras de él como sombra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue capturado. Pero esta vez parecía perdida… le recordó a aquella Mikasa que había perdido a sus padres. Como si, de pronto, le hubiesen arrebatado también la vida.

Obviando el macabro escenario a su alrededor, Eren se acercó a Mikasa, quien estaba sentada en el muelle abrazando sus rodillas. Los sobrevivientes revisaban a los caídos y llamaban por apoyo para los heridos. Los muertos iban siendo arrojados a un lado, en hileras.

-Mikasa… deberías ir a la enfermería. Deben revisarte ese corte.

La chica sacó la vista de sus rodillas y miró a su brazo izquierdo. Tenía un corte, no lo había notado. No dolía ni seguía sangrando.

Eren la tomo de la mano para insistirle y ella se dejó alzar. Eren tomó la delantera y ella lo seguía en silencio. Podía ver como los uniformes ensangrentados de los soldados de Mare quedaban a un lado y los de sus compañeros a otro. Cuerpos sin vida. Ella pudo estar entre ellos.

El ir y venir de los de la guardia estacionaria era una locura. Llevaban heridos al interior del cuartel y eran clasificados por gravedad. Nadie iba a prestar atención a un corte nada profundo en el brazo de Mikasa mientras los médicos luchaban por mantener a otros con vida.

-Toma -una chica le entregó unas vendas y alcohol a Eren -No podemos atenderlos ahora -agregó acelerada volviendo a ingresar a una de las salas.

Eren le indicó a Mikasa que se retirara la chaqueta y la blusa para poder curarle la herida. Ella accedió casi por inercia. Sentada en una silla en el pasillo del sector de enfermería del cuartel. Varios otros también eran atendidos por sus propios compañeros. Los oficiales médicos salían y entraban de diversas salas atendiendo a los heridos de mayor gravedad.

Armin llegó corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos. Parecía aliviado de verlos. Levi y Hange estaban fuera del ala de enfermería. Pronto Connie salía de un cuarto con una venda en su cabeza y siendo cargado en la espalda por Sasha. Todos repasaron sus rostros con cierto alivio. Solo había uno que faltaba. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Armin suspiró pesado y Eren le dio un golpe seco al muro. Sasha se mordió los labios.

-¿Jean no estaba con ustedes? -preguntó Connie -Nosotros creímos que…

Armin negó. Tampoco estaba con su equipo. Pensaba que lo encontrarían en la enfermería, pero si Sasha y Connie venían de allí, quería decir que no estaba dentro.

Mikasa se puso de pie y se colocó nuevamente su uniforme con parsimonia.

-Le dispararon -dijo mirando hacia la salida -Por la espalda. Casi no respiraba cuando lo dejé. Debe estar muerto.

Sasha se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Connie.

-Eso, que Jean está muerto -exclamó Mikasa -¡Está muerto! Y… y yo… ¡lo dejé solo mientras luchaba por seguir respirando! El estúpido se puso entre el arma y yo. ¡Estúpido! ¡Hay que ser muy estúpido para hacer algo así!

Armin miraba a Mikasa con lástima, tratando de contener su propio dolor. Ella había presenciado morir a uno de ellos. Nadie merecía ver algo así, pero mucho menos ella. No cuando había perdido tanto ya, perder a alguien que fue su compañero por años… Armin negó rápidamente. No podía ser verdad. Desvió su mirada a Connie, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Levi… Levi dijo "al muelle"… y yo fui al muelle. Y lo dejé en el suelo… Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias. ¡O acompañarlo hasta que dejara de respirar! ¡Odio esto! ¡Es un maldito infierno!

-¡Cálmate, Mikasa! -exclamó Eren tomándola de los brazos sin importarle presionar la herida -No sacas nada con perder los estribos. Demos gracias que seguimos vivos. Todos sabemos que podríamos morir a cada segundo.

Pero Eren también estaba desolado. Todos podían notarlo por el tono de la voz con el que se dirigió a Mikasa y el firme agarre sobre sus brazos.

-¡Yo debí morir! ¡Ese disparo era para mí! -espetó la muchaha.

-¿Qué mierda es este escándalo? -preguntó Levi llegando hasta los muchachos rápidamente -Denle agua con azúcar a esta niña gritona.

-¡Tú! -gruñó Mikasa y tomó a Levi de la chaqueta para estamparlo contra la pared -¡Tú me dijiste que lo abandonara y fuera al maldito muelle!

Hange tomó a Mikasa por la cintura y la alejó de Levi. La volteó hacia ella por los hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -exclamó la comandante -¿Qué modos son esos con tu capitán, Mikasa?

-Al parecer Jean logró que Mikasa no fuera alcanzada por una bala y resultó herido… Posiblemente muerto, por lo que dice… -murmuró Armin.

Hange soltó a Mikasa lento. No… otra muerte más. Había vivido ya tantas y nunca estaba preparada para ellas. Pero, mostró la calma de siempre, al ver al grupo de chicos destrozados.

-Tampoco hubieses podido hacer más, Mikasa. Debías sumarte al resto de tu equipo. En una batalla no puedes quedarte atrás por un compañero.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo que quiere decir Hange es que nos sirves más peleando que cuidándole las últimas respiraciones a un cadáver -comentó Levi -La guerra es así. Unos viven, otros mueren. Después de todo él es solo uno, Mikasa vale por cien.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, solo se escuchó un hipido de Sasha. Había dejado a Connie ya de pie y la abrazaba, escondiendo que también lloraba.

Pero, por muy duras que fueran las palabras de Levi, tenía razón. Nadie quería ver morir a ninguno de ellos, pero si se ponía en una balanza, el valor de Mikasa para el ejército era mucho mayor. Era una realidad que dolía.

-Y no está muerto -continuó Levi -Lo están operando -dijo con simpleza -Ustedes tienen más vidas que un gato. Mocosos con suerte.

Todos recuperaron el aliento. Aun seguían siendo los seis de siempre. Mikasa dejó su postura agresiva. Miró a Levi con arrepentimiento, para luego salir del pasillo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, siendo seguida por Armin.

-No sé qué es peor -bufó Levi -Cuando era tenebrosa o ahora que se pone histérica porque casi le matan al enamorado.

Connie soltó una carcajada aun con sus ojos húmedos, disfrutando de la broma. Hange desestimó el comentario, mientras que Eren desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos al final del corredor. Sasha seguía llorando porque Jean casi murió.

.

.

Había pasado ya un par de días desde el ataque y Mikasa caminaba por los pasillos de la enfermería del cuartel. Había vuelto la calma al lugar y solo se veían algunos soldados revisando sus heridas. Los pasos de Mikasa hacían eco perdiéndose hacia el sector de quienes se recuperaban de cirugía. Se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta y asomó la cabeza.

Tal como el día anterior, Jean permanecía profundamente dormido a base de calmantes. Su cirugía había salido bien. Habían logrado extraer la bala y ésta no había tocado puntos vitales. De otro modo ella no hubiese podido con la culpa… aun cuando, mientras él no recuperara la conciencia y estuviese sano, no dejaría de sentirse culpable. Se preguntaba si aquella bala dejaría cicatriz… seguro que sí. Una que le recodaría cada vez que la viera o sintiera, que lo había dejado agonizar solo. La prueba de esa miserable sensación que la llevaba a dejarlo todo por su amigo de infancia.

Estaba tan pálido, incluso diría que más delgado, aunque eso fuese imposible. Se acercó para tomarle una mano, estaba fría.

Mikasa conocía de frío. Ella misma había sentido frío por tanto tiempo. Siempre aferrada a esa bufanda en búsqueda de calor. A veces podía sentirlo. Pero, en general, era como si por dentro estuviese muerta.

Sin embargo, eso había cambiado. Hace un tiempo que ese frío en su corazón se había templado, cálido y pleno. Y ahora tenía miedo que volviera a enfriarse por su mal proceder.

Lo dejó morir, esa era la verdad. Pudo ponerlo a salvo, asistirlo de alguna forma. Pero no lo hizo. Corrió hasta Eren, porque ese jalón en las entrañas la llevó hasta él sin darle una segunda vuelta. Aun cuando Jean había recibido un disparo por ella… y lo abandonó mientras él luchaba por respirar y sus ojos clavados en ella.

-Perdóname, por favor -susurró mientras sostenía su mano entre las propias -Yo no pensaba… solo actué. ¿Te acuerdas lo que alguna vez te conté sobre eso? Pero… nunca te dije como se siente en realidad -hizo una pausa viéndolo inexpresivo -Es como que dejara de pensar. Solo un objetivo y todos los sentidos enfocados en protegerlo. Y no te lo quise decir… porque no mereces alguien que te quiera a medias. Pero soy tan egoísta que, aunque por ti, por cuidarte, debería dejarte para que encontraras a alguien que pueda corresponderte… pero no puedo hacer eso -hizo una pausa -Hazlo tú… abre los ojos y dime que me odias, que me aleje de ti. Por ti, por tu bien, hazlo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Jean seguía profundamente dormido. Los médicos decían que se recuperaría, pero que había perdido mucha sangre, que era mejor mantenerlo dormido.

-No lo harás… aunque te lo ruegue. Porque tú eres así. Eres un testarudo. Vas a seguir haciéndote daño aferrándote a mí. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Nunca serás mi prioridad, porque no puedo. ¿Soy la mujer que quieres a tu lado, así a medias? ¿Prefieres eso de mí antes de no tenerme siquiera? ¿Por qué? -hizo una pausa y le ordenó el flequillo -Yo… no soy nada especial. Nada. A veces ni siquiera sé quien soy. ¿Soy esta máquina de guerra o soy la chica que vivía en el bosque con sus padres? Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ellos… en esa vida que perdí. No era algo que quisiera recordar, porque duele. Pero de alguna forma, tú has traído eso de vuelta… y no duele. Cuando estoy contigo no hay frío ni vacío. Todo está bien… por eso no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo y no quiero. Pero ese día que salvaste mi vida, lo hice sin dudar… te abandoné sin más. Eso… eso me preocupa tanto como no tienes idea. ¿Alguna vez terminará este infierno? ¿Podré dejar de sentir ese impulso por abandonarlo todo por causa de Eren? ¿Qué tiene él que me hace actuar así? No es normal. Ahora lo sé. Es como si hubiese dos fuerzas dentro de mí… y no sé cuál debe ganar. ¿Cuál debe ganar, Jean? Proteger a quién salvó mi vida y es toda mi familia… ¿o proteger a quien también lo ha hecho y que… podría ser mi familia algún día? Porque… tal vez… si esto termina podríamos… -se sonrojó -Podríamos irnos lejos, perdernos en los bosques, tener una vida tranquila. Los dos. Me gustaría una vida tranquila…

-A mí también…

Mikasa soltó de súbito la mano de Jean, lo miró y él fijaba su vista en ella.

-¿Desde cuándo estás escuchando? -preguntó Mikasa volviéndose aun más roja.

-Desde que me pedías disculpas -su voz sonaba ronca y cascada -Pero me gusta escucharte.

-Sí eres bien odioso -masculló Mikasa.

Jean esbozó una sonrisa, seguida de un gesto de dolor. Se llevó una mano al costado, donde estaba la herida cubierta con vendajes.

-Bonita… -dijo con voz tensa sin retirar el gesto de dolor de su rostro -¿Puedes ir por una enfermera?

Mikasa se puso de pie rápidamente para salir de la habitación. Fue hasta una enfermera militar que no conocía, seguramente había llegado desde los muros para ayudar.

-Señorita… -alzó la voz Mikasa -El oficial Kirstein despertó.

-¿Kirstein? -respondió y comenzó a revisar unas fichas mientras Mikasa movía el pie nerviosa -¿El de la bala en el abdomen?

Mikasa iba a asentir cuando es escuchó un grito bastante fuerte. Mikasa se volteó hacia el pasillo y la enfermera salió corriendo hasta la habitación. Sin más, sacó una jeringa de su mandil y la clavó en el brazo de un adolorido Jean. El muchacho relajó su rostro y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

La enfermera sacó la jeringa y la volvió a tapar y dejarla en su mandil.

-Dormirá un buen rato -comentó la enfermera con tranquilidad y miró a Mikasa -Si me disculpas, voy a revisar la herida.

Mikasa pestañeó sin caer en que la enfermera que pedía que saliera de la habitación. La mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara. Mikasa se sobresaltó por un instante y acató de inmediato.

-Cuidaré de tu compañero, descuida -dijo la enfermera cuando Mikasa ya salía.

La chica se detuvo.

-No es solo mi compañero -aclaró seria -Es mi novio.

-Entiendo -respondió la enfermera -Está en buenas manos -agregó con voz amable.

Mikasa salió finalmente de la habitación.

.

.

Al cabo de una semana, la vida había retornado a la normalidad en el cuartel, salvo por el ala de enfermería que aun tenía a un par de pacientes en su interior. Pero el resto retomaba sus usuales funciones, los grandes mandos habían acudido al lugar para comenzar a planificar aumentar la dotación y ver una manera de fortalecer la costa.

Volviendo al ala de enfermería, esa tarde Jean recibía la visita de sus amigos. Connie estaba sentado en la saliente de la ventana, Sasha a los pies de la cama. Mikasa ocupaba la silla, como todos los días. Eren y Armin en la cama vacía junto a la de su camarada.

-Pronto llegará la nueva camada de reclutas -comentó Armin -Tienes que recuperarte para recibirlos. ¿Quién será nuestra versión de Shadis si no estás?

-¡Eso es cierto! -exclamó Connie -Todos los reclutas te temen.

-Normal -desestimó Eren -Nunca habían visto a un caballo en un equipo de maniobras. Deben pesar que es un experimento de Marley o algo así.

Jean le levantó el dedo del medio, Eren se rio junto con los demás, menos Mikasa quien solo arqueó una ceja dejando entrever su molestia.

Todos debían reconocer que en la última semana Mikasa se había vuelto muy recelosa con respecto a Jean. Había pedido turnos nocturnos para contar con una jornada de día para visitarlo. Si alguien bromeaba sobre él, la mirada fulminante de Mikasa no se hacía esperar, menos disimulo había si trataban de incomodarlo o lo notaba cansado en las visitas de alguno de sus amigos. Tal vez era un efecto protector luego de sentirse culpable por su herida, así la excusaban. La realidad era que nadie quería ver la inminente verdad que ya poco trataban de disimular ambos muchachos.

Cada uno de sus amigos tenía una teoría, pero todas decantaban en lo mismo: Mikasa sentía culpa y se pasaba de cuidadosa, incluso a veces era más demostrativa de lo normal. Sasha fue la primera que vio por accidente a Mikasa tomar la mano de Jean entre las propias… y se lo contó a Connie, Connie a Armin y Armin a Eren. Luego fue Armin quien vio a Mikasa sentada en la cama y luego abrazar a su compañero por un, extrañamente, largo momento. Y se lo contó a Sasha, Sasha a Connie y Connie a Eren, quien luego se molestó con Armin por no decírselo a él primero. El tercero en notar una conducta inusual fue Connie, pero esta vez no fue de Mikasa hacia Jean, sino que fue su amigo quien ordenaba el cabello de Mikasa mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado y se lo contó a Sasha y Sasha a Eren, porque se lo iba a contar a Armin, pero como Eren estaba sentido de la última vez se lo dijo primero para que se sintiera importante.

Todo esto lleva a la segunda parte de la teoría, la preferida de Eren. Todos notaban la culpa en Mikasa, esa teoría era totalmente aprobada, pero la segunda era que Jean se aprovechaba de ello para _seducir_ a Mikasa. Y con una mente simple e ingenua como la de su amiga, ya veía que pronto caía solo por estarle en deuda o algo así. ¡Y él no iba a aprobar eso! Mikasa era como su hermana y ningún jamelgo aprovechado iba a manipularla para cumplir sus sucias fantasías. Si Mikasa algún día decidía que le gustaba el idiota de Jean sería el primero en darles su bendición, pero no así. No por culpa.

Por lo mismo Eren mosqueaba a Jean. Pero aun no tenía un momento para hablarlo a solas y ponerlo en su lugar… ¡porque Mikasa estaba ahí como sombra, por supuesto!

Y así fue las siguientes tres semanas que Jean estuvo en la enfermería. Tampoco tendría tiempo para aquello. El último ataque había dejado algo en claro, Marley no se rendiría fácilmente a haber perdido sus titanes y, sin duda, querían capturar al titán fundador. Las razones de aquello era mayores a la comprensión de Eren. No de momento. Debía viajar cuanto antes a la capital y encontrar la verdad tras los titanes. Sin Historia no podría hacerlo. Ella era la clave para acceder a la coordenada.

Decidió visitar a Jean la mañana antes de partir, dispuesto a charlar pacíficamente del cómo debía respetar a Mikasa y no aprovecharse de su culpa. Que actuara como un caballero digno, no un baboso capaz de todo por tener a la chica que le gusta. Todo lo que un hermano le diría a quien corteja a su hermana.

Pero todo su temple se fue a buena parte cuando al ingresar disimuladamente por la puerta, vio a Mikasa y Jean en una situación bastante comprometedora. Ella estaba recostada a su lado, lo rodeaba con un brazo, tal como él a ella, quien apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean. Parecían dormidos. Lo cual tenía sentido si Mikasa había tomado cuanto turno nocturno podía.

-Mikasa -la voz de Eren se asemejó a un gruñido.

La chica reaccionó de inmediato y por reflejo prácticamente saltó de la cama, lo que despertó a Jean.

-Eren… -murmuró Mikasa.

Eren miraba a Jean echando chispas por los ojos, pero lejos de asustarse, Jean se sonrió pícaro.

-Es justamente lo que piensas -le dijo con ánimo de picarlo un poco.

-¡Cabrón!

Iba a tirársele encima a romperle su cara de caballo sin mediar que aun estaba convaleciente. Le valía nada su estado. ¡Se estaba aprovechando de Mikasa!

Pero cuando estuvo a un momento de caerle encima a Jean, se vio inmovilizado en una llave contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, Eren -dijo Mikasa con voz muy tranquila -Pero no puedo permitir que lo golpees.

-Mika, suéltalo -murmuró Jean casi asustado por la mecánica manera de reaccionar de la chica, mientras miraba la escena de sobre la cama -Sé lo que piensas Eren. Pero no es que me esté aprovechando de Mikasa.

-¡Ni que fuera a creerte! ¡Usas su culpa a tu favor!

-Estamos saliendo -informó Mikasa de la misma calma manera, logrando que Eren se silenciara y la mirara desconcertado -Hace un par de meses. Desde que estuvimos de expedición.

Aun frente al silencio de Eren, y dando por explicada la situación, Mikasa soltó a Eren y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Incluso le dejó su lugar en la silla y ella pasó a sentarse frente a él sobre la cama. A tientas buscó la mano de Jean para sujetarla con firmeza.

-Queríamos decírselo a todos, pero nunca podíamos encontrar el momento ni el coraje para hacerlo -explicó Jean.

Eren bufó.

-Par de críos. ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Doce?

-Quizás nos queríamos evitar su sobrerreacción -dijo Mikasa como si lloviera.

Eren volvió a bufar, quizás solo para fastidiar esta vez. Pero la verdad es que algo en él pudo aliviarse, era esa angustia de pensar que en algún momento Mikasa se quedaría sola y sin otro afecto, una vez que él y Armin cumpliesen su tiempo.

-Hazla reír y sonreír. No te pido que la cuides, porque no quiero que mueras, eso la pondría muy triste -le indicó dándole un par de palmadas cómplices en el hombro. Se acercó a Mikasa -Cuida de tu jamelgo, Mikasa.

Ella sonrió ligero, tras de ella, en la ventana podía verse el mar.

-Hasta pronto, Eren.

Eren salió de la habitación y retornó hacia la sección principal del cuartel. En el comedor todos comenzaba la jornada con sendas bandejas frente a ellos. Eren tomó la propia y se sentó junto a Armin. Connie y Sasha estaban frente.

-Mikasa y Jean son novios -soltó Eren sin más y bebió de su té.

Los rostros de impacto no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron todos.

-Y desde hace meses -continuó Eren ahora con algo más de emoción -¿Pueden creerlo? Delante de nuestras narices y nunca notamos nada sospechoso.

-¿Meses? -exclamó Sasha -Me siento herida. ¡Mikasa debió contarme! Soy su mejor amiga.

Eren y Armin la quedaron mirando con cara de "y a nosotros también, ¿no crees?", mientras que Connie rezongaba que Jean no había confiado en él y que él era su mejor amigo. Entonces los otros tres lo miraron con cara de "y nosotros también".

La verdad es que en los años que llevaban juntos, aquellos chicos se habían unido muchísimo. Como amigos, como familia.

-Solo tengo una pregunta -dijo Connie reflexivo -¿Cómo sucedió? -todos permanecieron en silencio -Me refiero… al cómo Mikasa se enamoró de Jean.

El silencio invadió la mesa. Era una buena pregunta.

-Ya Sasha se lo podrá preguntar -comentó Eren mirando a la chica con una sonrisa amigable -Esas son cosas de chicas… pero luego nos lo cuentas.

-Obviamente -Sasha le guiñó un ojo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Muchas gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en este fic. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo constante, me hicieron sentir muy contenta en cada comentario, fav y follow._

 _Esta historia comenzó como una simple historia de amor y terminó siendo mucho más que eso. Aun quedan misterios por resolver y cabos sueltos, por lo que esto no termina aquí, puedes continuarla en la segunda parte "Las memorias de Erdia"._

 _De momento el gran misterio de cómo Mikasa se enamoró de Jean ha quedado resuelto._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
